Mon combat, mon destin
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Elle a tout perdu, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter. Elle va se relever, se battre, se venger. Bien sûr elle n'y arrivera pas seule. Les Heart pirates et Trafalgar Law vont l'aider à retrouver le sourire et a combattre ce monde injuste. Cette jeune fille se nomme Clem, retenez le, car elle va changer le monde/Beta: Muwnder/Chapitre 39 en ligne: Les départs.
1. Prologue

**Prologue ou Pas toi, grand frère!**

Hey ! Voici le premier chapitre qui fait office de prologue de ma fiction. Je l'ai corrigé, car je voyais trop de fautes et j'ai envie de la ré-écrire entièrement et y ajouté quelques détails pour compléter l'histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en passer en reviews!

Le P.D.V. est le narrateur. Par exemple: P.D.V. Law= Point de Vue de Law.

**Rating:** T

**Droits d'auteur:** Eiichiro Oda. Seul Clem, mon Oc, est à moi. Ainsi que l'histoire de cette fiction.

**Mots:** Environs 2500

**Parution**: Je posterai pas à date fixe, alors je vous conseille de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas rater un seul chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

Corrigé le 7 juillet 2015.

* * *

**P.D.V. Extérieur**

Quelque part sur une île de Grand Line, trois personne s'affrontaient sans relâche depuis plus de deux heure. Aucun des trois n'abandonnait, car ils avaient tous quelque chose à y gagner. Pour deux d'entre eux la vie et pour l'autre la richesse ainsi que la gloire.

D'un côté, il y avait le célèbre Barbe Noire et de l'autre Ace aux poings Ardents accompagné d'une jeune femme de quelques années sa cadette. Chacun se battait à son maximum sans flancher. Le sang coulait de leur blessures, leurs respirations étaient haletantes. La fatigue les gagnait.

Du sang gicla sur le sol et les attaques s'enchaînèrent violemment sans arrêt.

\- J'ignorais que Roger avait un morveux ! Je vais monter en grade dans la Marine si je ramène ta tête Poings Ardents, Ria Barbe-Noire dans sa barbe pleine de miettes issues d'une récente tarte.  
\- La ferme ! Rétorqua violemment le jeune homme face à lui, les poings prêt à cogner.

Le futur corsaire rit aux éclats avant de donner son attaque la plus puissante sur le jeune homme.

\- Vous allez crever sales mioches !

Il cracha sa dernière syllabe en lançant cette fameuse attaque assez puissante pour détruire une cinquantaine de maisons si pas plus ! Attaque qui frôla Ace de très près , mais qui toucha la fille à ses côtés de plein fouet, dans son ventre plus exactement. Sous le choc, elle posa une main sur la tâche de sang qui grandissait à vue d'œil sous son haut et fixa un point vide face à elle. Elle tomba à genoux en crachant une énorme quantité de sang. L'homme aux tâches de rousseurs la regarda d'un air horrifié.

\- Clem !

Malheureusement, il ne pu l'aider comme il le voulait. Tout simplement parce Barbe-Noire l'attaquait déjà sans lui donner une seconde de répit.

Le commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe-Blanche contre-attaqua assez longtemps pour que Clem se relève. Ce qu'elle fit avec difficultés et toujours en crachant des quantités de sang, mais moins impressionnantes. Une hémorragie interne allait bientôt l'emmener de l'autre côté si elle ne se soignait pas, mais il n'y avait pas un seul médecin à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était volontairement prit la plupart des attaques et que son katana était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le récupérer et se défendre correctement. Les dés semblaient déjà jetés.

\- Mouahaha ! Regarde toi ! Tu n'es même pas capable de marcher droit sans cracher du sang et ton arme n'est pas utile face à ma force.  
\- On t'a dit de la fermer ! Grogna la brune en se tenant le ventre.  
\- Ne joues pas dans la cours des grands la gamine. Restes dans ton bac à sable, ricana le pirate.

La jeune fille perdit patience et cria à plein poumons , tout en crachant du sang en plein milieu de sa phrase :

\- Je vais t'éclater !  
\- Clem ! Ne rentres pas dans son jeu, le prévint son frère adoptif en posant une main sur son épaule gauche.  
\- Tss... Tu le défends maintenant ?!  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu n'es même plus capable de bouger. Tu t'es prise toutes les attaques à ma place ! Je tiens à toi moi !

Elle retira sa main de son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux en l'empoignant par le col.

\- Alors promets moi une chose.  
\- C'est pas le moment !  
\- M'en fous ! Promets moi de vivre le plus longtemps possible! Maintenant que la Marine est au courant pour ton géniteur, tu vas devoir encore faire plus attention.

Le fils de Roger se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Clem émit un « mh » et le relâcha.

\- C'est touchant votre lien à vous deux. Vous êtes amants ?

Les deux concernés grognèrent en chœur comme réponse tout en se tournant vers leur adversaire commun.

Le combat reprit et dura pendant plus d'un heure et les blessures devinèrent de plus en plus mortels pour chacun.

La fin du combat approcha, deux corps tombèrent dans un bruissement sourd accompagné de gémissements de douleur.  
Le combat fut terminé.

**Fin P.D.V. Extérieur**

**P.D.V. Noire**

\- Enfin, ces deux vermines sont à terre, soufflai-je en essuyant mon front.

Je tournai mon regard vers la gamine étendu de tout son long dans son propre sang. Je n'étais pas médecin, mais elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps ?

\- C'était quoi ce pouvoir ? Elle est bizarre cette fille. J'ai failli y passer, mais je suis plus fort que deux gamins prétentieux, pensai-je avec un sourire victorieux.  
Elle a réussit à m'entailler le ventre quand même et sans utiliser son arme qui se trouve au coin de la rue.

Bref je sortis de ma réflexion. Il ne fallait pas que je traîne plus longtemps ici. Le peu d'habitants qu'il y a dans cette décharge ont dû appeler leur maîtres La Marine en bons toutous comme ils sont. Je pris le gamin par le col de la chemise ouvert et couverte de sang et le traînait à ma suite, dans la poussière. Je laissai la fille mourir dans son propre sang. Vu son état, je lui donnai pas plus de dix minutes avant de rejoindre l'autre côté.

Je fis signe à mes hommes de préparer le navire et me dirigeai nonchalamment vers le port où ce dernier était amarré.

**Fin P.D.V Barbe Noir**

**P.D.V. Clem**

\- Arg...Il m'a pas loupé ce con ! Pensai-je en ouvrant péniblement les yeux pour voir mon ennemi s'en aller vers le port.

Je gémis de douleur en me relevant sur les coudes, mais je retombai aussitôt. Mon corps ne me répondait plus, je n'avais plus que ma voix pour me manifester.

\- Eh, Barbe Noir ! Laisse le tranquille ! Et prends moi à sa place.

Il se tourna vers moi , un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres et me répondit :

\- C'est courageux de ta part, mais en fait quel est ton nom ?  
\- Je m'appelle Monkey. émence, fis-je entre mes dents.  
\- Et bien Clémence c'est un beau marché que tu me propose, mais cela ne sert à rien. Adieu, on se reverra en enfer!

Je vis sa silhouette s'éloigner et mes yeux se refermèrent tout doucement. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience en me vidant de mon sang.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Extérieur**

Non loin de là, un sous-marin peu discret avec sa couleur jaune canari lâcha l'encre.  
Sur le pont de celui-ci se trouvaient des hommes en combinaisons blanches avec un Jolly Roger qui commençait tout doucement à se faire connaître grâce à la réputation de son jeune capitaine : Trafalgar Law qui vint tout juste de sortir sur le pont aux côtés de ses nakamas.  
Il s'assit à même le sol à son second et ours : Bepo qui dormait profondément sans être plus dérangé par la présence de son supérieur qui le prenait pour un coussin.

\- Nous sommes ici pour faire le plein de provisions et non pour se faire remarquer, précisa le capitaine.  
\- Aye capt'ain ! Répondirent ses hommes en cœur.  
\- C'est capitaine, précisa ce dernier en appuyant sur le T.

Le capitaine lança un regard glacial et plein de promesses à ses subordonnés qui déglutirent.

\- Désolé capitaine.  
\- Bref, soupira-il. Faites les groupes habituels et cette fois c'est Wakame qui garde le sous-marin à cause de ses récentes blessures.

Le concerné hocha simplement la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec l'ordre de son capitaine. Il prit ses béquilles et se dirigea vers la vigie avec l'aide de Louis, l'apprenti médecin.

\- Et on ne s'arrête pas dans les tavernes ni dans les bars. On n'a pas le temps pour tout ça et puis ça m'étonnerait qu'il y en aurait ici. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?  
\- Aye capitaine.

Law se leva et empoigna son Nodachi posé contre la rambarde et qui l'attendait sagement.

\- Sachi, Penguin, avec moi.  
\- Heu...Aye capitaine.  
\- Et réveillez moi Bepo il vient avec nous.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et s'approchèrent de l'animal en combinaison orange.

\- Bepo ? Fit Penguin en lui secouant un peu l'épaule massive.

L'ours émergea de son sommeil tout doucement en grognant contre ses nakamas. Qui eux reculèrent pour ne pas se prendre un coup de patte de la bête. Bepo n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille, sauf si s'est son capitaine qui s'en occupait.

\- On doit aller en ville avec le capitaine, expliqua Sachi.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! S'écrient les deux amis en même temps.  
\- Je vous attends, fit la voix de Law un peu plus loin.

Le capitaine tapa du pied contre le sol en montrant son impatience. Il était descendu sur la terre ferme le temps que les deux compères réveillaient son fidèle second.

\- Désolé, fit une nouvelle fois la voix de Bepo.

Law ne pu s'empêcher un mini-sourire dissimulé sous son chapeau. Il se demandait encore comment il avait trouvé des gars pareils et surtout pourquoi il les gardait.

* * *

_Groupe de Sachi, Penguin, Bepo et Law, quelques instant plus tard._

\- Capitaine,capitaine! Il...il y a...une fille là-bas qui est gravement blessée, haleta le roux en courant.

Un Sachi en sueur se dirigea vers l'ours bipède et son capitaine, les bras chargés de provisions.  
Penguin le talonna aussi essoufflé que son ami.

\- Elle a déjà perdu la moitié de son sang ! S'écria ce dernier.  
\- En plus elle est jolie, ajouta Sachi pour lui-même. C'est grave capitaine ? Fit-il a haute voix.

Ledit capitaine sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Très grave Bepo. Montrez moi où elle est.  
\- Par ici ! Indiquant Penguin en reprenant la route en sens inverse en trottinant.

Ce dernier passa devant en se dirigeant au lieu où s'était déroulé le combat quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent devant la jeune fille qui était dans une marre de sang.  
Le chirurgien de la Mort regarda cette jeune femme sous toutes les coutures et sembla réfléchir à son sort. La prendre sous son aile ou bien la laisser mourir ici. La mort arrivera bien plus vite vu tout le sang déjà perdu. Le regard du médecin parcourut les bâtiments tout autour. Tout était détruit et tapissés de fines lignes de sang. Il était impossible que ce sang appartienne à une seule personne ou même deux. Il y avait eu plusieurs personnes ici. Il vit un bras sous les décombres et demanda à son second d'aller voir si la personne en dessous était encore en vie L'ours revint en l'informant que c'était juste un bras détaché de son corps d'origine. Donc des civiles y était aussi passé.

\- On va l'opérer d'urgence. Penguin contacte Wakame et les autres et dis leur de revenir aux sous-marin et de préparer la salle d' opération.  
\- Aye, je fais ça tout de suite.  
\- Sachi prend la miss et dépêches toi de rentrer au sous-marin.

Sachi hocha la tête et prit Clem sur son dos avant de courir à toutes vitesse vers le sous-marin. Les minutes sont comptées et il le savait.

**Fin P.D.V Extérieur**

**P.D.V. Law**

Je regardai mon subordonné s'éloigne en courant. Cette fille était dans un sacré état. Je fus stupéfait du fait qu'elle soit encore en vie. Je sentis que j'allais l' aimer cette opération.

\- Heu...Capitaine ?  
\- Oui Bepo ?  
\- J'ai trouvé ça non loin.

Il me montra un katana et je lui pris des mains.

\- Il ne peut qu'appartenir à cette fille.  
\- Comment pouvez vous le savoir capitaine ?  
\- Lorsque j'ai observé ses blessures j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait une petite attache à sa ceinture pour y mettre un katana.  
\- Oh !

Je donnai mon Nodachi à Bepo et on se dirigeai ensemble vers mon sous-marin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on se trouva enfin devant le submersible. Je montai sur le pont et rentrai à l'intérieur. J'ordonnai à Bepo de me suivre jusqu'à la salle d'opérations.  
Une fois arrivé à destination, j'enfilai des gants en latex en consultant Louis. Un médecin moins bon que moi, mais qui fessait de son mieux pour s'améliorer.

\- On l'anesthésie capitaine ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je souris sadiquement ce qui fait trembler mon nakama.

\- Tu crois qu'elle le mérite ?

Le ton que j'employai était sadique alors que je poignai dans ma petite boîte à scalpels personnelle.

\- On..on ne la connaît même pas.  
\- Raison de plus en plus ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fais preuve de sadisme envers une femme.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je débutai mon opération. Malheureusement pour ma part de sadisme elle ne réagit pas. Son subconscient était déconnecté. Je me demandai combien de temps il va falloir pour qu'elle s'en remette.

**Fin P.D.V. Law **

* * *

C'est sur cette touche de sadisme que l'on se quitte. C'est vraiment un avant-goût de la fiction. Les chapitres à venir seront plus longs.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ce que j'attends avec impatience.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	2. Chapitre 1 ou pourquoi m'as tu sauvée?

Après relecture, j'ai décidé d'y ajouter quelques « conneries » en plus juste pour rire x)

Corrigé le 8 juillet.

Droits d'auteur : One Piece est à moi ? Ah non tout est à Eiichiro Oda sauf les personnages inventés par mon esprit tordu.

Remarque: K

Mots: 2200

**Réponses aux reviews postée sur le chapitre précédent :**

**_Laure :_**

_C'est dommage le résumé avait l'air bien mais il y a presque une faute par phrase .  
Je m'arrête à la cinquième ligne ... Désolée .  
Je te conseille de te faire corriger par une beta reader .  
Bon courage_

Je te comprends, j'ai eu la même réaction en relisant ma fiction depuis le début. Ne voulant pas surcharger ma correctrice(Muwder que je remercie encore et toujours)j'ai décidé de corrigé les dix-sept premiers chapitres moi-même en retirant le maximum de faute et en ré-écrivant au passé simple, imparfait et présent(chacun correspondant à une type de narration différent). Cette tâche me prendra bien sûr du temps, mais c'est ma priorité en ce moment.

Bref, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews mes petites loups?

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Petite rappel du chapitre précédent :

Après une combat sanglant, Clem se voit séparée de son grand frère Ace. Barbe-Noire l'ayant emmener au Q.G. De la Marine afin de le livrer et de toucher de cette manière la notoriété et la gloire sans oublier l'argent. Par chance, les Heart Pirates tombent sur la jeune fille au bord de la mort et inconsciente. Leur capitaine décide de la soigner et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec elle.

* * *

**Chapitre premier ou pourquoi tu m'as sauvée, je te connais même pas ?**

**P.D.V. Clem**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, mais les refermai aussitôt tellement la lumière était forte dans la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je vis flou un moment et cela me perturba fortement. Je frottai mes yeux comme une enfant qu'on a dérangé durant sa petite sieste et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux afin de m'y habituée.  
Après plusieurs tentatives ils s'ouvrirent totalement et j'analysai la pièce autour de moi.  
Elle était simple à première vue sauf qu'il y avait beaucoup de livres sur la médecine ainsi qu'une grande armoire remplie de dossiers rangé méticuleusement. La forte d'odeur de désinfectant mélangée à celle de médicament me donna un indice sur l'endroit dans lequel j'étais. A mon avis, j'étais dans une infirmerie, une vraie de vrai. Il y avait un masque d'oxygène sur mon visage et mes bras étaient reliés à des baxters et autre perfusions.

Mes souvenirs étaient brouillés et désordonnés. Je me sentais comme une amnésique, quelle sensation horrible ! Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me concentrée. Je fronçai les sourcils sous la concentration et je vis au loin un mal de tête arriver. Soudain, j'eus un flash, comme celui d'un appareil photo. Un scène se présenta à moi. Un scène sanglante, chaotique, celle du combat contre Barbe-Noire. Tout s'enchaîna et je ne pus retenir que essentiel : l'enlèvement d'Ace. Je voyais encore la silhouette grotesque de cet homme éloignée vers le porte en traînant vulgairement le brun à sa suite. Le traînant par la même occasion dans la poussière et le sang frais.

J'ouvris d'un seul coup les yeux et la pensée qui m'avait traversée l'esprit à ce moment me revint. Je voulais mourir, je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre. J'en avais marre de fuir continuellement ces gens pour quelque chose que je n'ai jamais voulu commettre.  
Pourquoi m'a-t-on sauvée ? Peut-être que la Marine m'a retrouvée et qu'elle a décidé de me soignée pour mieux m'exécuter par la suite. Ou alors, j'étais morte et enterrée et je rêvais. Au fond de moi j'aimerais tellement que se soit la deuxième solution.

\- Enfin réveillée miss ? Fit une voix à proximité de moi.

Je sursautai et tournai ma tête vers un homme, ce qui me fait grimacer. J'ôtai mon masque à oxygène ainsi que mes perfusions et je le vis froncer les sourcils.  
Je détaillai mon interlocuteur par réflexe. Il était assis sur une chaise un peu plus. Je m'étonnai de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. La première chose que je remarqua chez cet homme était ses yeux perçants d'une couleur magnifique ainsi que l'arme impressionnante à ses côtés. Il portait un chapeau nordique assez chaud vu la matière et un sweat avec un symbole dessus. Il me rappellai quelque chose ce smiley, mais quoi ? Sûrement l'avais-je déjà vu quelques part lors de l'un de mes voyages. Il portait également un jean assez original.

\- Qui es-tu ? On se connaît ? M'empressai-je de demander après mon observation.  
\- Une question à la fois miss, il n'y a pas le feu. Pour te répondre, je m'appelle Trafalgar Law.

Trafalgar Law ça me disais quelque bine sûr que oui je l'avais déjà vu dans le journal ! Il fallait que je fasses très attention à lui. Normalement, je ne me basais jamais sur de simples rumeurs, mais je préférai être prudente. Après tout, c'est un inconnu pour moi et à qui n'a-t-on jamais dit de se méfier des inconnus ?

\- Trafalgar Law dit « le chirurgien de la mort » le supernova recherché pour 200.000.000 millions de Berry connu pour être sadique et sans cœur, c'est bien ça ?

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Il semblait content que je le reconnaisse. Monsieur aurait-il un ego à flatter ?

\- En personne, fit-il simplement comme pour en rajouter une couche, toujours avec ce sourire sur le visage.

Il sourit tout le temps comme ça ? Pensais-je en le dévisageant. Parce que là on dirait un gros débile.

\- Tu souris toujours comme ça ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander malgré les risques encourus.  
\- Pourquoi, ça te dérange?

Il avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton à réveiller un mort. J'en frissonnais presque.

\- Non pas du tout.

Je secouai les mains en signe de résignation décidai de changer de sujet avant qu'il ne me découpe avec son pouvoir bizarre.

\- Pourquoi m'as tu sauvée ?  
\- Pour que tu rejoignes mon équipage.

Il était sérieux ? Il voulait que je rejoigne son équipage sans même savoir qui je suis ni même les soucis que je vais leur apporter. Quand j'y pensai, je n'avais nulle part où aller et ce gars m'offrait une place de choix.

\- C'est d'accord, mais à une condition.  
\- Je t'écoute, mais avant je peux savoir ton nom ?  
\- Je m'appelle Clémence, Clémence tout court. Tout le monde m'appelle Clem alors fais en de même. J'espère que tu as un bon cuisinier.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Maintenant tu es une heart, déclara-t-il presque fièrement. Reposes toi, tu as encore trop de blessures pour te déplacer. Ban viendra t'apporter le repas.

Il acheva sa phrase en me retirant mes dernières perfusions. Je le dévisageai en me posant mille et une questions. Pourquoi m'avait il sauvé ? Il ne me connaissait même pas. J'étais sûr qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Si la Marine apprenait que j'étais cachée ici, il était mort.

\- Un problème miss ?

Je sortis subitement de mes pensées et le regardai.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvée.  
\- Je te l'ai dis, je te veux dans mon équipage.  
\- C'est pas une raison valable pour moi ça.

Il sourit sadiquement et perversement et rangea son livre sur un bureau. Sûrement le sien vu tout les livres de médecine qui s'y trouvaient. Il se retourna vers moi et s'avança vers le lit d'une démarche lente et posée.

\- Ou bien j'ai une autre raison. Qui sait.

Il sourit d'une façon lubrique et ajouta :

\- Tu pourrais m'être utile plus tard.  
\- Comme appât, me dis-je pour moi-même.

Je soupirai discrètement. Sur quoi j'étais tombée encore ? Un pervers ? Un psychopathe ? Je dirais plutôt les deux dans ce cas-ci.

\- Ban va venir t'apporter le repas d'un instant à l'autre, me répéta-t-il afin d'être sûr que je l'ai entendu.

Il ne tarda pas à sortir en prenant son arme et en fermant la porte derrière lui. Avait-il peut que je ne m'échappe ?

\- C'est qui ce Ban ? Criai-je lorsqu'il ferme la porte.

Il ne m'avait sûrement pas entendu vu que je n'avais aucune réponse.  
Tant pis, je verrais bien qui c'est lorsque qu'il viendra.

J'essayai de bouger un peu, mais les douleurs m'en empêchèrent en me tiraillant de partout. Surtout au niveau du ventre, l'endroit exact où j'avais reçu une grosse attaque. Je soulevai légèrement ma robe d'hôpital et vis de nombreux bandages à cet endroit. Il m'avait pas loupé le Barbe-Noire. Je fus prise d'un violent mal de tête,celui que j'avais prédis quelques minutes auparavant, en repensant à tout ça. Mais une seule chose me préoccupait vraiment, c'était Ace.  
Était il toujours en vie ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce jour là ? Tant de questions sans réponses que je n'avais pas envie de les savoir. La réalité me ferrais peur surtout si j'apprennais que Ace n'était plus de ce monde.

Non,non ,non et non. Je refusai du croire des chose pareil. Barbe-Blanche avait dû gagné vu toutes les flottes qu'il avait sous ses ordres.  
Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il sur mon frère adoptif ? Je le plaindrais bien, mais j'étais trop égoïste pour ça. Et faible !

Je frappai mon poing contre mon genoux et un petit cri de douleur traversa mes lèvres.  
Il fallait que je bouge d'ici. Que je sache la vérité !

J'essayai de nouveau de me relever, mais c'était peine perdue dés le début.  
Je regardai de nouveau l'état de mon corps, il était plein de bandages. Je tentai encore une fois de me lever , mais tombai lamentablement à terre. Je me relevai difficilement et me rassis sur le bord du lit en soufflant pour évacuer la douleur.

\- Bon ça ne sert à rien de forcer je vais dormir un peu et attendre le cuistot. J'espère qu'il cuisine en quantité, car j'ai faim, priais-je en me recouchant soigneusement.

Je finis par m'endormir en pensant à de divers plats tout aussi succulents les uns que les autres.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V Law**

Je marchai lentement dans les couloirs de mon sous-marin en direction de la cuisine.  
Je me demandai ce que me réservait cette fille. Elle m'intriguait, énormément et peu de gens m'intriguait à ce point. J'arrivais encore à me demander ce qui m'avait poussée à la sauver. Sûrement pas pour qu'elle intègre mon équipage au début, mais mon instinct et ma curiosité m'avaient poussé à lui faire cette proposition.

Elle pouvait bien me remercier pour l'avoir retrouvé à temps. Dix minutes de plus et elle était morte dans son propre sang. Je me demandais qui avait bien pu lui faire des dégâts de cette gravité. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun autre navire que nous dans la crique nord. Ou alors ils sont partit sans que l'on ne les voit.

\- Enfin, bref, soufflai-je

Je rentrai dans la cuisine et y trouvai tout mes hommes réunis. Comme d'habitude, Sachi et Penguin étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre.I ls ne semblablement pas m'avoir vu et je m'approchai d'eux par derrière et écoutai d'une oreille leur conversation..

\- Tu crois qu'elle a un copain ? Débuta le rouquin.  
\- J'espère que non. Mais si c'est le cas ça ne m'étonnera pas. Elle est bien foutue.

Je m'avançai derrière eux en me penchai entre leur deux têtes.

\- Je commence à regretter le fait de l'avoir sauvée,fis-je calmement. Je la plains, elle va être entouré de pervers comme vous.

Il se figèrent et blanchissèrent d'un seul coup.

\- C'est ...heu...pas du tout ce que..tu... vous pensez cap...capitaine, bredouilla mon mécanicien.  
\- Vous parliez de quoi alors ?  
\- Je..heu...on... parlait.. de..heu...  
\- Mais encore ?

Ils se regardèrent en se jetant la pierre mutuellement du regard. Je les regardai en commençant à perdre mon sang-froid.

Ban sortit de l'arrière cuisine avec un plateau. Juste à temps avant que je ne fasses taire les bégaiements de mes deux nakamas pervers officiels sans oublié Wakame un peu plus loin qui ruminait des choses incompréhensible sur elle dans son coin.

\- J'ai finis de préparer son repas capitaine. Elle est réveillée ? Demanda mon cuisiner la cigarette au bec.

Je me redressai et m'installai à ma place habituelle en laissant les deux bakas souffler de soulagement.

\- Oui elle vient de se réveiller. Elle t'attend.  
\- Bien j'y vais.

Il s'éclipsa de la pièce en allumant sa clope et je me servis un café en attendant son retour.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre modifié vous a mieux plu que le premier. Si des fautes résident je m'en excuse, il y en a toujours qui passent entre mes jambes comme des fugitifs. Bref, laissez une petite review pour témoigner de votre passage.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	3. Chapitre 2 ou bienvenue à bord!

Nous voici déjà au deuxième chapitre ! J'ai, comme pour les précédent, corrigé les fautes que j'ai vues en relisant à maintes reprises. J'espère qu'il n'y en a plus autant qu'avant voire plus du tout. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle version.

Une review fait toujours plaisir vous le saviez déjà.

Droit d'auteur : Deux mots : Eiichiro Oda

Mots : Environs 2200

Rating : K, toujours gentil et bisounours.

Réponse à la reviews postée sur le chapitre précédent :

**Mouta 92 :** Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce chapitre était trop court avant modification, mais je te conseille d'aller y rejeter un œil, j'ai allongé le chapitre et mis plus de détails afin de bien cerner Clem pour le moment. J'ai bien sûr rajouter la touche de mystère envers Law comme tu me l'avais fais remarquer.

**Steffy :** Merci pour l'encouragement ^^

Sur ce on se retrouve en bas pour les review, bonne lecture chers lecteurs.

Corrigé le 9 juillet 2015

* * *

**Petite rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Se réveillant dans l'infirmerie encore toute chamboulée, Clem découvre qu'un mystérieux homme l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine suite à l'issue du combat contre Barbe-Noire. Cet homme s'avère être le célèbre Trafalgar Law et celui-ci lui fait une proposition assez brusque voire impensable au goût de la jeune femme. Celle d'entrer dans l'équipage pirate, les Heart Pirate. N'ayant nulle part où aller, elle accepte sans se douter de tout ce que ça va engendrer dans le futur.

* * *

**Chapitre deux ou Bienvenue à bord !**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je fus sortie de mon sommeil par des bruit de pas dans le couloir. Le sol métallique les amplifiaient et me rappela que j'avais un mal de tête féroce. J'ouvris un œil et fixai la porte face à celui-ci. Je vis de l'ombre se former derrière. Mon deuxième yeux imita le premier et je scrutai cette porte. Quelqu'un toqua d'un coup sec et bref. Je tentai de répondre, mais ma langue était tellement pâteuse que seul un « arg » en sortit. Un deuxième coup identique au premier retentit. Je m'éclaircis la voix et fis d'un voix raisonnable :

\- C'est ouvert.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra, un plateau en équilibre sur la paume de sa main droite.

\- Bonjour la compagnie, fit-il enjoué. Je t'apporte le repas. Tu dois avoir faim après tout ça.

Je ne pus retenir un bâillement de se frayer un chemin hors de ma bouche. Par réflexe, je mis ma main devant ma bouche malgré la douleur toujours aussi présente, mais moins.

\- Tu dois être le cuisiner. Ban, c'est bien ça ?

\- Présent, fit-il en souriant. Voici ton repas.

Il le posa sur mes jambes et m'aida à caler un coussin dans mon dos afin d'être dans une position confortable pour manger. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête et regardai l'assiette légèrement remplie.

Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais le capitaine te recommande un repas léger afin que ton organisme se remette petit à petit, expliqua-t-il en me versant un verre d'eau depuis la cruche posé sur le bureau plus loin.  
Il s'éloigna un peu de moi pour fumer. Il me demanda si la fumée me gênait et je répondis négativement. Je l'observai en commençant mon repas malgré ma main tremblant sous l'effort.

Il était en combinaison blanche, un bandeau rouge et blanc était posé sur ses cheveux court qui commençait à devenir gris par endroit. Il avait, je dirais, la petite cinquantaine voir moins. C'était sûrement l'aîné de l'équipage, il y en avait toujours un dans un groupe.

\- En fait tu sais quand je pourrais sortir de mon lit ?  
\- Le capitaine m'a dit que tu pourras te lever quand tu t'en sentiras capable ? Pourquoi tu veux sortir? Me demanda-t-il en fumant tranquillement de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je pris une nouvelle bouchée de purée.

\- Oui, c'est que je voudrais. J'ai envie de rencontrer le reste de l'équipage.

Il hocha simplement la tête et je continuai de manger. Le temps qu'il finisse sa cigarette, j'eus finis de manger.

\- Tu as déjà tout mangé !  
\- Heu...Je devais en laisser ?

Il ne fit même pas attention à ma question.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

Je réfléchis, mais me rendis compte que je savais pas la réponse. Je haussai les épaules. Il rit brièvement en reprenant mon plateau et en plongeant ses mégots dans le vide vide.

\- T'es un cas toi! Je vais aller te chercher un autre plat, au diable ce que dit le capitaine. Quand quelqu'un à faim, c'est mon rôle de le nourrir. J'arrive.  
\- Attends, je viens avec toi !

Je me levai plus facilement que tout à l'heure en faisant attention de ne pas me ramassée et le suivit difficilement jusqu'à la pièce commune qui était liée directement à la cuisine. Dés notre arrivée Ban partit dans la cuisine et me laissa là face à toutes ces personnes qui me fixaient. Je regardai dans la direction prise par le cuisiner, mais ne le vis pas. Je me sentis perdue parmi tout ces hommes. Je m'appuyai à l'encadrement de la porte afin de ne pas tomber. Je vis un pirate se diriger vers moi en voyant ma détresse. Je n'aime pas être prise pour une faible.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Sachi**

Je parlai avec Penguin,Wakame et Louis quand tout à coup la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et je vis la jeune fille que nous avons sauver l'autre jour entrer avec le vieux Ban. Elle semblait un peu perdue et Ban la laissa là tout seule. Et ça se disait gentleman.

\- Eh les gars, fis-je discrètement en la montrant du menton. La voilà la miss.

Mes deux nakamas tournèrent leurs têtes vers la brune.

\- Encore plus belle que tu ne le disais, bava Wakame.

\- Je sais, confirma Penguin. On a bien fais de la sauver, on a eu une de ces chances de tomber sur elle.

Sur ce point, j'étais bien d'accord. Je reportai mon regard sur elle, tout comme la majorité de mes nakamas.

Elle s'appelait Clémence d'après les informations que le capitaine à trouver sur elle. Il avait même trouvé bizarre qu'il ne trouvait rien de plus, même pas son nom de famille !

Elle tangua un peu et se tint au mur à sa gauche. Mais pourquoi c'était-elle levée tout juste après avoir repris conscience ?

Je décidai donc d'aller me présenter à elle et de l'aider un peu à prendre ses marques ici, sur le Sub Nautilus. Histoire qu'elle se mette à l'aise le plus vite possible.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle avec un sourire rassurant.

**Fin P.D.V. Sachi**

**P.D.V. Clem**

J'ignorai le gars qui se dirigeait vers moi et j'analysai la pièce sous toutes les coutures. Il y avait Law dans un coin qui me regardait du coin de l'œil, apparemment pas très content que je sois déjà sur pied. Autour de lui, il y avait des hommes dans la même combinaison que Ban. Ils portaient tous un chapeau, ou un bandeau. Seule le géant et l'ours n'en portait pas. Attendez ! L'ours ? Un ours dans un sous-marin en combinaison orange ? Mais où va le monde ?

Par contre ce dernier semblait inoffensif, apprivoisé et surtout, il devait être doux ! Après avoir repris mon sérieux je me rendis compte d'une chose : Il n'y avait vraiment que des hommes dans cette pièce !  
Je vis un gars avec une casquette verte et rose qui arriva vers moi en souriant.

\- Salut, moi c'est Sachi le mécano, fit-il tout sourire en me tendant la main. Tu dois être Clémence la nouvelle ?

Je pris timidement sa main et il me la baisa.

\- Heu...oui. Appelles moi Clem c'est mieux.  
\- Bien, Clem, sourit-il sans lâcher ma main. Viens je vais te présenter aux autres, c'est pas toujours facile d'arriver dans un groupe d'inconnus.

Cette fois, il lâcha ma main et me prit par le bras. Je me soutins à lui, un peu prise au dépourvu.

On fit le tour de tout le monde et j'appris le nom de chacun, mais avec ma mémoire je ne retins que Sachi, Bepo et Penguin. Après les présentations, qui durèrent un petit quart d'heure, je mangeai le deuxième plat que m'avait préparé Ban. Je n'eus même pas le temps de digérer que Sachi m'emmena faire le tour du sous-marin. D'après Penguin, qui semblait être son meilleur ami, Sachi est celui qui connaissait le mieux le sous-marin. Ce dernier avait légèrement rougis et nous fîmes sortir de la pièce .

* * *

Il me fit visiter les quartier des cabines en premier.

\- On dort tous dans le même couloir, question d'organisation. Nos chambres sont communes, on dort jusqu'à quatre dedans. Seul Jean-Bart, le géant que tu as vu tout à l'heure, dort seul sinon il n'a pas de place. Bien sûr, le capitaine dort dans sa propre cabine, mais c'est le capitaine après tout, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et moi ? Je dors où ?

\- Sûrement pas ici loin que ça me déplaise, mais il n'y a pas de place. Le capitaine te trouvera bien une place.

\- En espérant que je ne dorme pas avec lui, pensai-je.

Ensuite, il me montra les douches communes au fond du couloir.

\- Encore une fois, le capitaine à la sienne dans sa cabine.

\- Quel chanceux dis donc !

\- Tu peux le dire, ria-t-il en avançant.

On descendit au niveau le plus bas du sous-marin, il y fessait plus frais.

\- Ici c'est tout ce qui est machinerie, salle de contrôle et autres. Dans notre équipage, on tire au sort celui qui fait les diverses tâches ménagères chaque semaine. Il y en a un qui fait la lessive, l'autre le repassage, un autre les poussière. Bref, tu m'as compris.

Il ne resta pas bien longtemps dans les lieux. Il me présenta vite fait la laverie et les pièces où était entreposé les vivres en trop, en réserve. Nous remontâmes d'un étage. Il fessait quelques degrés en plus je dirais.

\- Bon tu connais presque tout par ici. Il y a la cuisine, la salle de détente, la salle d'entraînement un peu plus au fond à droite, sans oublier la porte s'ouvrant sur l'extérieur, fit-il en désignant une grande porte en fer au fond du couloir. Ah oui ! La porte avec la boués que tu vois là, c'est pour aller à al vigie et à la bibliothèque. Cette dernière communique avec l'infirmerie et la salle d'opération. Dans la salle d'opération, il est formellement interdit d'y mettre les pied sous peine de corvées annuelle du capitaine.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Ben voilà, j'ai fais le tour.

Il était énorme ce sous-marin ! En plus, j'ai un mauvais sens de l'orientation !

Je le remerciai et il repartit vaguer à ses occupations avec un grand sourire. Il était trop sympa, je vais bien m'entendre avec lui.

\- Donc un petit récapitulatif s'impose pour voir ce que j'ai retenu avec le temps : l'ours c'es tBepo, c'est également le second. Le géant s'appelle Jean-Bart, Sachi je le connais bien maintenant tout comme Penguin. Bien sûr je n'oublie pas mes deux rencontres datant de plus tôt dans la journée, celles de Law le capitaine et de Ban le cuisinier bon rieur et fumeur. Je n'oublie surtout pas le pervers qui m'a ouvertement dragué lors des présentations, celui-là se prénomme Wakame.

J'avais déjà retenu pas mal, mais si il m'en reste encore. Ce n'était pas grave de toute façon j'allais restée pour un bon moment ici.

Je continuai de me balader dans ce labyrinthe avant de me rendre compte que je m'étais déjà perdue. Je voyageai sans but dans cette boite de conserve jaune en priant pour tomber sur quelqu'un.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre un peu plus calme. Il fallait bien passé par les présentation afin d'être sûr que tous mes lecteurs connaissent un minimum les Heart. D'autre Heart viendront s'intercaler, mais pour le moment je ne dis rien de plus. Je m'excuse d'avance si quelques fautes résident.

Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	4. Chapitre 3 ou interrogatoire

Hey ! Vous êtes encore là ? Qui aurait crû que vous auriez pu aimer ma fiction et lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bref, vous connaissez la chanson ce troisième chapitres passe au peigne anti-faute, mais il est un peu défectueux, des fautes peuvent résister !

Bref, passons sur les conneries.

Droits d'auteurs : Tout sauf Clem, Louis et Wakame appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Rating : K+ pour la perversité de M. Trafalgar

Mots : Environs 2600

_Réponses aux reviews postées sur le chapitres précédent :_

_Hikaru-Valentine_

_Hellow !_

_Je suis ta fic depuis le début et je me suis dis quand même qu'il fallait que je te laisse un ptit review quand même, pour te montrer qu'il y a des gens qui lisent ta fic' !  
Alors pour le moment j'aime beaucoup ton histoire, je me demande qu'elle liaison Clem' a avec Ace... Peut-être qu'elle a vécu toute son enfance avec lui et Luffy?  
Ensuite Hmm tes chapitres sont un peu court (oui j'aime beaucoup quand c'est long, surtout quand on est une dévoreuse de fic' de LawxOC x) )  
Enfin voilà, sache que j'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic'! Bon courage !_

Hikaru

Hellow.

Ça me fait plaisir de voir ton initiative ! Je te dis pas à quel point c'est super d'avoir des reviews qui montrent que notre fiction est aimée et pas si nulle que ça.

La réponse te parviendra plus tard dans les chapitres, tout y sera expliqué.Oui je sais bien qu'ils sont courts, c'est pour ça aussi que j'ai décidé de les corriger et d'ajouter des détails.

Merci toi aussi !

_Mouta92 :_

_Alors ce chapitre est encore trop court, de plus le personnage de clémence m'a l'air un peu insouciant, pas assez méfiante. Bon je vois ce que ça donne au prochain chapitre._

Comme dit plus haut, j'en ai conscience et essaye d'y remédier. Il faut bien te dire que Clémence n'a nulle part où aller et est encore sous le choc de la séparation avec Ace. Elle se raccroche à ce qui semble aimable avec elle. Cela fait partie de l'instinct.

_Estblue27 __: J'adore ton histoire !_

Eh bien, tant mieux ! ^^

J'espère avoir des reviews sur ce chapitre. Sur ce , bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Corrigé le 10 juillet 2015

* * *

**Petite rappel du chapitre précédent :**

L'entrée dans l'équipage pour Clem se passe assez bine. Sachi l'a prend directement sous son aile et lui fait prendre ses marques. Il lui présente les membres des Heart, lui explique le fonctionnement de l'équipage et tout ça accompagné de la visite du submersible.

* * *

**Chapitre trois ou Interrogatoire**

**P.****D.V. Clem**

Je continuai de tourner en rond encore un moment. Heureusement que les anti-douleur fessaient effet sinon je serais à l'agonie en plein milieu du couloir ! J'ai monté et descendu une dizaine de fois les escalier menant à tous les étages possible. J'avais même croisé le géant, mais il m'avais fait tellement peur que j'ai fais demi-tour avant même qu'il ne me salue. Je savais que ça ne se fessait pas, mais ce Jean-Bart était assez flippant du haut de ses 4 mètres.

Je relevai la tête de mes pieds et vis que j'étais de nouveau au point de départ.

\- Et merde, râlai-je entre mes dents.

J'avais plus qu'à demander mon chemin. Je remarquai une porte non loin et m'y approchai. Je toquai et entendis un « entrez », mais je ne reconnus pas la voix. J'entrai donc dans cette pièce et l'examinai directement par réflexe. Elle était spacieuse avec un lit double bien fait au centre. J'étais donc dans une cabine. Une bibliothèque pleine de livres de médecine trônait contre le mur droit, une armoire non loin. Une autre porte était présente dans la cabine. Sûrement un débarras ou une salle de bain personnelle. Mais...seule une personne en possédait une. J'aperçus Law dans un fauteuil un livre de médecine à la main. Il était assis à côté de son bureau rempli de paperasses avec des affiches de recherche sur le mur dont le sien. Quand je disais qu'il devait flatter son ego. L'homme et capitaine du navire me fixa et cela depuis, sûrement, mon entrée.

\- Tu tombes bien,je voulais te poser quelques questions.

Il désigna le fauteuil vide face à lui et m'invita à m'y asseoir. Je fus méfiante, mais m'assis quand même sans le quitter du regard.

\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Les questions que je pose à tous les nouveaux.

Il marqua la page à laquelle il était arrivé grâce à un marque-page et déposa son livre son son bureau.

\- Je t'écoute, mais je te préviens je ne répond qu'à ce que je veux.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit un petite carnet avec un stylo à bille.

\- Comme tu voudras. Commençons. Ton nom et ton prénom ainsi que ton âge.

C'était déjà trop personnel à mon goût, mais je n'avais pas le choix et répondit.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je m'appelle Clémence, mais je préfère Clem. J'ai tout juste vingt-deux ans, mais je ne connais pas mon nom de famille. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents.

Il me fixa à l'aide d'un regard instant, comme s'il me passait au détecteur de mensonges.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ton nom de famille.

Je secouai la tête négativement ne espérant qu'il tombe dans le panneau. Il resta un instant silencieux, mais finit par noter dans son carnet quelques notes.

\- Bien. Tu es spécialisé dans un domaine bien précis ?

\- Du genre ? Fis-je perplexe.

\- Chaque membre de mon équipage servent au bon fonctionnement du sous-marin à sa manière. Soit en s'occupant de l'entretient des machines comme Sachi, à naviguer en sécurité comme Penguin ou encore cuisiner tout comme Ban. Je te demande ce que toi tu sais faire .

Je réfléchis un moment.

\- J'ai des compétences en médecine. Je ne suis pas médecin à proprement dit vu que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de suivre des études, mais je me suis perfectionné dans la médecine végétal. J'en connais un minimum pour être infirmière, mais je fais tout pour devenir un jour une vraie médecin. Je me suis laissée entendre que tu étais médecin et chirurgien alors je pense être au bon endroit.

\- Et tu y es, commenta-t-il.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et nota encore dans son carnet. A croire qu'il était aussi psychologue.

Il se leva et prit un dossier mince dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau. Il revint et me le tendit. Je le pris sans me faire prier ainsi que son stylo-bille.

\- J'aimerais que tu remplisses ça.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

\- Ton dossier médical. Je connais déjà ton groupe sanguin depuis ton opération. J'ai déjà remplie pas mal de cases n'hésite pas à les modifier si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Mais si je vois que tu trafiques le dossier volontairement en y glissant de fausses informations...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais je compris où il voulait ne venir. Je hochai la tête et commençai à remplir alors que l'homme maintenant mon capitaine me regardait depuis son fauteuil.

Les premières questions étaient assez banales du style : la taille, le poids et bien d'autre chose. Je bloquai juste sur les question un peu plus personnelles. Je case numéro sept et le lui montra.

\- Je suis vraiment obligée de répondre à celles-là, fis-je.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne vois pas l'utilité de savoir mes menstruations et mon tour de poitrine, remarquai-je en soupirant.

\- Moi si, répondit il avec un drôle de sourire. Je dois tout savoir si mes membres d'équipage.

\- Va pas me faire croire que tu as demandé la taille des bijoux de famille des autres, râlai-je intérieurement. Pervers.

Je repris mon travail et lui rendis le dossier presque rempli au noiraud. Il feuilleta rapidement et le rangea là où il l'avait prit.

\- Tout ça est bien joli, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses miss Clem.

Comment était-ce possible ? Bluffait il afin que je lui dévoile mon vrai nom ? Je feins la confusion en fronçant les sourcils de façon exagérée.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- J'ai fais des recherches sur toi, m'informa-t-il en déposant le carnet sur son bureau.

J'en étais sûr. Je ne répondis rien et le laissai continuer afin de voir s'il bluffait ou non.

\- Ton nom complet est Monkey. émence. J'imagine que tu as un lien de parenté avec Luffy,Dragon le révolutionnaire et le vice-amiral Garp dit le héros de la Marine. C'est étrange, mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur ton passé, comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

Il avait déjà trouvé un peu de trop. Un goût amer fit son apparition dans ma bouche et restai muette et neutre face à ses paroles.  
Moi qui pensais avoir tout effacé. Il va falloir que je fasse gaffe, encore plus. De toute façon il ne savait pas l'essentiel.

\- Très bien. Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus sur moi.  
\- Bien,je peux au moins savoir pourquoi es tu venue dans ma cabine maintenant ?

Un sourire en coin prit place sur sa bouche et je me levai. A quoi pensait-il ? Impossible de le savoir avec cet homme. Il était si énigmatique.

\- Je visitai le sous-marin seule, mentis-je. Je voulais savoir où était mon arme ainsi que mes vêtements.  
\- Tes affaires sont dans ta nouvelle cabine . On t'as ajouté des vêtements mixtes qu'avaient certains de mes nakamas.  
\- Ça m'aide pas vraiment. Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve ma nouvelle cabine, capitaine, fis-je ironiquement.

Il tiqua au ton que je pris et indiqua la porte du menton.

\- En face.  
\- En face de quoi ?  
\- De ma cabine.

\- Quoi ?! J'allais dormir dans la cabine en face de celle de mon capitaine pas mal foutu ?  
\- C'est un compliment?

Il se tourna vers moi alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte le rouge aux joues. Je venais de commettre ma première connerie.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pensé tout haut !  
\- Devine.

Je me raclai nerveusement la gorge, toujours dos à lui.

\- Heum...et pourquoi m'avoir demandé ce que savais faire ? Changeai-je de sujet.  
\- A partir de maintenant tu seras médecin de bord à mes côtés. La bibliothèque est remplie de livres de médecine si cela t'intéresse.  
\- Qui sont les autres médecins ?  
\- Louis est apprenti. Nous sommes donc trois.

Je hochai la tête et me dépêchai de sortir de cette cabine.

Je traversai le couloir et découvrit ma nouvelle cabine. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle du capitaine, mais elle me convenait parfaitement.

Je m'étendis sur mon nouveau lit.

\- Je t'aime déjà toi, fis-je au coussin.

J'allais bien m'amuser ici, surtout que j'avais déjà fais une gaffe. Je commença à observer ma cabine de plus près. La porte à droite m'interpella. Non, ce n'était pas réel. Je me levai et l'ouvris pour découvrir un salle de bain.

Je fis les gros yeux et y entrai.

\- Je t'aime toi aussi, fis-je des étoiles plein les yeux.

Je me fis couler un bain et retirai la combinaison blanche que j'avais sur le dos depuis mon réveil.

Je le mis dans ce qui semblait la malle à linge salle et allai me relaxer dans ce bain bien chaud.

J'en sortis quelques minutes plus tard, m'habillai des vêtements que m'avais préparé les autres. Le short était super, mais le haut était un peu large aux épaules. La preuve qu'il appartenait à un homme.

Je fis un rapide détour vers l'armoire et y vis les vêtements que j'avais lors du combat. Ils étaient propre et recousus. Une chose était sûre, la première chose que je ferrai sur la prochaine île, se sera un peu de shopping.

Je me glissai dans les draps bien chauds de mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

_2 h00 du matin_

Je me réveillai à cause de ce foutu cauchemar. Pourquoi mon passé me revenait il tout le temps en plein face ? Je regrettai vraiment mon passé...

Bon, pour me rendormir c'était foutu je vais aller dans la vigie près de celui qui fait la garde afin de mieux m'intégrer dans le groupe.

Je sortis de mon lit super confortable à contre-cœur et enfournai mes pantoufles, enfin celles de Bepo vu tous les poils blanc présent dessus.

* * *

_Vigie quelques minutes plus tard_  
_  
_Je me dirigeai de mémoire dans ce labyrinthe et la presque obscurité me donna encore plus de difficultés. J'arrivai, sûrement par miracle, devant la porte avec la bouée rouge et blanche. Tient, c'était Sachi cette nuit.

\- De garde ?

Il sursauta et mit une main sur son cœur. C'était vrai que quelqu'un qui venait te parler à deux heure du matin pendant ton tour de garde c'était pas courant.

\- Clem qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
\- Cauchemar, fis-je simplement place en prenant place à côté de lui sur le sofa.  
\- Je comprends. Tu la trouves comment ta cabine ?  
\- Super! Surtout la salle de bain perso.  
\- Je m'en doutais que cela te ferrais plaisir.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?C'est toi qui à choisis ma cabine ?  
\- Oui.

Je lui souris et le pris un moment dans mes bras. Je le vis rougir un peu.  
Merci.  
\- C'est vrai que prendre ta douche avec des hommes que tu ne connais pas ce n'est pas cool.  
\- Tu m'en diras tant, riais-je. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
\- Je dirais depuis vingt-deux heure.  
\- C'est pas trop chiant ?  
\- Quand on s'occupe ça peut encore aller.

Il sembla caché quelque chose derrière le coussin.

\- C'est quoi dans ta main ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Allez montre !  
\- Non c'est un truc de mec.  
\- Bon d'accord, me résignai-je

Alors qu'il pensait que la menace Clem n'était plus, je lui sautai limite dessus et lui pris un magasine de sa main. C'était un magasine de vêtement pour femmes.

\- Je savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de truc ?  
\- C'est pas pour moi !  
\- Pour qui alors ? Pour Pengin ?  
\- Je cherche une idée cadeau pour ma sœur. Et puis c'est Penguin !

Je souris un peu. C'était trop mignon, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mes frères.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
\- Tu ferrais ça pour moi ?  
\- Oui bien sûr.

Nous feuilletâmes jusqu'à trouver la perle rare. Une robe d'été aux mots de fleurs estivales avec les couleurs correspondantes. Elle était magnifique. Sachi plia la page en question afin de la retrouver et rangea le livre.

\- Elle est où ta sœur ?  
\- Sur mon île natale.  
\- Elle te manque ?

Cette question sonnait faux dans mes oreilles. Bien sûr qu'elle lui manquait ! Il lui cherchait même un cadeau alors qu'il se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres.

\- Ouais, beaucoup.  
\- Je te comprends. Bon je vais allez me coucher moi, bonne nuit.  
Bonne nuit. Et encore merci.

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de partir me re-coucher. Avec tout ça, la fatigue avait reprit son droit sur moi.

* * *

Finish. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaît. Laissez une petite review pour en témoigner, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	5. Chapitre 4 ou le début des conneries

Hey ! Prêt pour ce nouveau chapitre ? Non ? Tant pis, moi je pars. Tu courras derrière le van x). C'est partit pour un chapitre basé sur l'humour !

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

Droits d'auteur : L'univers de One Piece et les personnages qui y étaient déjà présent avant que je n'emprunte l'œuvre d'Oda pour écrire dessus ben sont à lui.

Rating : K+

Mots : Environs 3200

Corrigé le 10 juillet 2015

Réponses aux reviews postées sur le chapitre précédent :

**Hikaru-Valentine :**

_Re bonjour ! o/  
Bon ton chapitre est un peu plus long c'est super \o/  
Par contre y a un truc qui me chiffonne un peu, c'est que le personnage principal est trop comment dire... Naïve? . en général quand on débarque sur un navire inconnu on est un peu sur ses gardes, mais là elle se laisse complètement en confiance vers l'équipage dès les premiers jours et je trouve ça un peu dommage :/ (j'aime bien quand y a de l'action et qu'il y ait un peu de pepse dans les relations que ça soit amical ou amour x) )  
Enfin voilà j'attends la suite avec impatience comme toujours_

Hikaru

Re salut !

Super que tu l'ai remarqué ! C'est pour ça que j'ai ajouté certains détails concernant le caractère de Clem. Tout est dit dans ses pensée. L'action arrive sans oublier l'amour et l'humour. Tout ça avec une touche d'aventure.

Super !

**Myatsuko ****:**

_Vu que peu de personnes commentent tes chapitres, je me décide à le faire :) Tout simplement parce que c'est chiant que des personnes lisent tes chapitres mais ne les commentes pas !  
Personnellement je trouve ta fiction pas mal du tout ! Même si je préférerais que les chapitres soient un tout petit peu plus loin ... Mais bon comme tu le dit ce n'est que le début donc il y a le temps :)  
Ensuite ton personnage m'intrigue grandement, j'ai tellement envie de connaître son passé ! Il va vite falloir nous le dire moi j'suis très impatiente :p  
Enfin je trouve que ton style d'écriture n'est pas mal du tout ! Il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe qui brûle les yeux donc sa va xD  
Bref continue comme sa ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite._

C'est super gentil ! *-* J'irais pas dure jusque chiant, mais voir tant de vues sur son histoire et voir si peu de review, on peut se poser des questions. Oui, c'était le début, on va dire que je me suis améliorée depuis tout ce temps ! Je t'attends sur les prochains chapitres dans ce cas x).

Je trouvais que si justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris la décision de les corriger moi-même et de ne pas surcharger ma correctrice.

Merci !

**Mouta92 :**

_Bon ton chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, c'est beaucoup mieux. De plus ton personnage principal allait aussi insouciant que Luffy , du moins je l'interprète un petit peu comme ça.. Bonne continuation, je vais voir le prochain._

Tant mieux !

N'oublies pas que tous les Monkey.D sont comme ça, même Dragon en étant plus jeunes.

Merci !

Merci pour toutes ses reviews structurées !

* * *

**Chapitre quatre ou le début des conneries**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Clem se retrouve dans la cabine de Law un peu par hasard et celui-ci l'invite à rester pour lui poser quelques questions. Il lui demandes les informations de bases, mais Clem ne lui donne pas son nom en prétextant ne jamais avoir connu ses parents. Après avoir rempli son dossier médical, Law lui avoue avoir fait des recherches sur elle durant son coma. Il a découvert qu'elle fessait partie de la famille tristement célèbre, les Monkey.D.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je me réveillai une nouvelle à cause de la lumière du hublot qui parvint jusqu'à mes yeux. Je grognai, mais me levai quand même en voyant l'heure déjà bien avancée. Je m'habillai avec mes vêtements propres, mais laissai mon katana sur le lit et m'en allai pour la pièce commune. Bon je vais pas vous le cacher que je me suis paume plus d'une fois, mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail. Maintenant que j'avais situé la vigie, il me ne manquait plus que de fixer dans ma petite tête la cuisine et les toilettes et le plan de survie était au point. Bref, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes a tourner en rond comme une mouche sous un verre, je trouvai enfin la cuisine et me préparai à entrer. Je mis mon masque joyeux et tentai d'oublier tout ce qui me tourmentait en ce moment. Évidement , Ace occupait une grande partie de mes pensées. J'inspirai un bon coup et entrai en m'écriant joyeusement.

\- Bonjour les gens!

Tous le monde se retournèrent lors de mon entrée assez bruyante Je sentis les yeux du capitaine me percer. Sûrement avait dur à se lever ou alors il aimait le calme du matin. Bref, tant pis.

Sachi me fit signe accompagné de Penguin. Je ne pouvais pas louper Wakame et m'envoyant un bisous volant. Décidément, il était spécial celui-là.

Je vis une place libre à côté de l'ours et décidai d'aller faire connaissance avec lui. Je m'avançai et manquai presque de rentrer dans Ban qui passait par là avec les mains remplies d'assiettes de viennoiseries.

\- Salut gamine, fit-il avant de s'en aller.

Je fus surprise du surnom, que je détestais, mais repris mon chemin. Je m'assis à côté de l'ours polaire en le saluant.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il quand je m'assis.

Je fus surprise de l'excuse et essayai de comprendre pourquoi il me l'a fessait.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! Le grondèrent Sachi et Penguin en face de nous.  
\- Désolé.

Je remarquai le capitaine se lever en disant quelque chose à Ban. Je me penchai vers Sachi.

\- Pourquoi il part sans même avoir mangé ?

Mon ami, si je pouvais l'appeler ainsi, haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'il a du boulot. Je ne sais pas.

Je suivis l'homme du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte derrière lui.

\- Bizarre, pensai-je.

Ban vint déposer le petit-déjeuner devant nous en nous souhaitant bon appétit et répéta la même formule pour les personnes un peu plus loin sur la table.  
Tout le monde commença à manger dans le bruit et la bonne humeur.

Je voulais bien dire par là que Sachi jouait à mettre de la confiture dans la combinaison, par derrière, de Penguin. Ce dernier ne le remarqua même pas tellement il était absorbé par la rubrique peole remplie de jolies filles à la fin du journal. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler un peu. Le cuistot, qui ne supportait pas la gaspillage, nous frappa avec une louche en bois. Là, on n'avais plus rigolé du tout.

\- Ça fait mal! Râla Sachi en frottant sa bosse sur sa tête.  
\- J'ai rien fais moi c'est lui. Me plaignis-je en montrant Sachi du doigt.  
\- On ne gaspille pas la nourriture ! Si vous recommencer vous serez de corvées vaisselle pendant une semaine. Compris ?  
\- Oui, chef.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler face à nos connerie et le repas se termina dans le calme et les excuses de Bepo. Penguin n'avait toujours pas remarqué la confiture.

Tout le petit monde partit de la cuisine sauf Ban et moi. Je soufflai un bon coup lorsque ce dernier s'isola en cuisine. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus de jouer la gentille fille tout souriante. Le seul moment où je n'avais pas joué la comédie c'est avec l'histoire de la confiture. Ça m'avait fait réellement sourire. Je me penchai un peu sur le côté et vis Ban commencer à faire la vaisselle. Je n'avais rien à faire alors autant aller l'aider.  
Je remontai mes manches et le rejoignis-je en cuisine.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
\- Je ne dirais pas non.

Je l'aidai donc et la tâche alla plus vite lorsqu'il se mit à me parler de tout et de rien. Je me contentai de hocher la tête ou d'émettre des « mh,mh », mais je n'écoutais rien de ce qu'il disait. Il tira l'eau et je rangeai les dernières assiettes.

\- J'ai encore besoin de ton aide, fit le cuisinier en sortant un plateau-repas du frigo.

\- Concernant ?

\- Tu pourrais amener ça au capitaine ? Il a eu une urgence et n'a pas manger ce matin.

Je ne pus même pas répondre qu'il m'avait déjà mis le plateau dans les mains en me remerciant. Je fus obligée d'y aller donc. Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la cabine du capitaine. Je toquai et entrai après son autorisation.

Il était au même endroit que la veille. Sur son fauteuil, mais cette fois il l'avait rapproché du bureau et remonté afin de pouvoir travailler confortablement.

\- Que me vaut ta visite ?

Il était sérieux là ? Il croyait que je me baladais souvent avec un plateau-repas en mains ou quoi.

\- Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner, fis-je de façon neutre.

Je posai le plateau sur son bureau et lui dictai ce qu'il y avait dessus. Une fois terminé, je m'apprêtai à partir afin de le laisser manger en paix.

\- Tu peux rester tu sais ?  
\- Pourquoi je resterais ?  
\- Pour reprendre mon plateau quand j'aurais fini.  
\- Tu ne peux pas le ramener toi même, fis-je sèchement.  
\- Je suis occupé, rétroqua l'homme.

Je soupirai et m'assis sur le fauteuil encore libre. J'attendis cinq minutes, mais me rendis compte que Monsieur Trafalgar prenait son temps. Le fessait-il exprès ? Au bout de dix minutes, je ne tins plus et pris un livre, celui qu'il lisait hier. Je me rappelai de la couverture.  
Je me plongeai dans ma lecture.

\- Tu diras à Ban que c'était délicieux et que le remercie, retentit la voix grave de mon capitaine au bout de dix minutes supplémentaires.

Je remis le livre à sa place et me levai pour lui reprendre le plateau qui était vide. Il me suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que je sortes.

Je refis le chemin inverse de tout à l'heure et vint déposer le plateau vide dans l'évier. Ban était là, en train de fumer sa cigarette accompagné d'un café posé sur le mini-bar.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit ?  
\- Il a dit que c'était délicieux et il te remercie.  
\- Tant mieux et merci à toi aussi.  
\- De rien, fis par automatisme.

Je décidai d'aller m'occuper un peu. D'après le cuisinier, il y avait des gars dans la vigie qui jouaient aux cartes. Je m'obligeai à aller les rejoindre pour qu'ils ne commencent pas à se poser des questions.

Je rentrai dans la pièce et vis Sachi, Penguin et Wakame. Ils étaients assis à même le sol sur des coussin en tailleur. Wakame me vit en premier et me fit un sourire chaleureux. Il disposa un coussin entre lui et Penguin, en poussant un peu ce dernier pour qu'il laisse de la place, et le tapota.

\- Viens jouer avec nous. Quatre c'est le nombre parfait.  
\- A quoi ?  
\- Poker, me répondit Penguin.  
\- Je sais pas jouer.  
\- Pas grave on va t'apprendre, sourit Sachi.

Après plusieurs minutes d'explications je pensais avoir compris, du moins le minimum. Nous décidâmes de pimenter le jeu en y ajoutant des gages pour le perdant de chaque jeu. Au bout du premier jeu, ce fut le rouquin à la casquette verte et rose qui perdit.

\- Perdu mon gars, rigola Wakame.  
\- Maintenant le gage ! S'écria Penguin. J'ai une idée.

Il nous la chuchota à l'oreille et mes deux nakamas eurent un sourire débile. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que ce gage avait exceptionnel.

\- Tu dois prendre le chapeau du capitaine et venir nous le montrer, déclara Penguin.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais vous voulez pas mort ?

\- Je vois pas ce que ça a de mortel, fis-je perplexe.

Tous les trois me regardèrent bizarrement.

\- Ça se voit que tu es nouvelle. Entrer dans la cabine du capitaine sans autorisation et sans qu'il y soit est un crime, mais voler son couvre-chef est un arrêt de mort, m'expliqua Penguin.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant.

Sachi s'en alla en traînant des pieds durant que nous trois nous commençâmes une nouvelle partie.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Sachi**

Je le sentais mal, très mal lorsque je vis Penguin chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Wakame et Clem. Et si c'était un gage, je pouvais dire au revoir à ma petite vie tranquille de pirate sans nom. Je déglutis lorsqu'ils me regardèrent avec des sourires bakas. Je commençai à regretter d'avoir jouer. Penguin prit la parole :

\- Tu dois prendre le chapeau du capitaine et venir nous le montre.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous voulez pas mort ?

Clem dit quelque chose, mais je n'écoutai pas encore trop sous le choc. Je finis par me lever et partit en jurant entre mes dents.

J'arrivai devant la cabine du capitaine quelques minutes plus tard.

\- J'espère qu'il dort, priai-je à voix basse.

Je collai mon oreille contre la porte et perçus un bruit d'écoulement d'eau. Il prenait sa douche ! Ouf ! Il ne restait plus qu'a vérifier s'il avait laissé

Je m'aventurai discrètement dans les quartiers de mon capitaine et inspectai la cabine en espérant voir le chapeau en fourrure. Par malchance, il ne s'y trouvait pas.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Je m'aventurai dans la cabine et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'ouvris un peu la porte et passai ma tête. La porte couina et attira l'attention du capitaine qui se trouvait dans la douche. Je me dépêchai de refermer la porte.

Après quelques instant et en ne le voyant pas venir, je recommençai. Mon supérieur se lavait toujours et par chance il avait posé son chapeau sur le lavabo. Je tendis le bras au maximum afin de l'attraper. Je le frôlai à peine ! Je n'avais plus le choix, j'allais devoir entrer un peu dans la salle de bain. LE lieu interdit.

Je déglutis en me mettant à quatre pattes et avançai en essayant de faire un minimum de bruits. Je fixai l'objet tant convoité et avançai doucement, mais sûrement. Arrivé à hauteur de l'accessoire, je me redressai en position suricate et me dépêchai de le prendre. Je le fourrai dans ma combinaison en le refermant et fis demi-tour. Lorsque je passai la porte, l'eau de la douche s'éteignit. Je tournai la tête vers la douche en question et vis un bras tatoué sortie de la douche pour prendre un essuie. Sans demander mon reste, je pris mes jambes à mon cou de la salle de bain ainsi que de la cabine. Une fois dehors, je me mis à courir comme un dératé vers la vigie.

Mes nakamas me regardèrent surpris que je sois toujours en vie à mon avis.

J'haletai bruyament en sortant le chapeau de ma combinaison.

\- Voilà. Content ? Demandai-je toujours en reprenant mon souffle.

\- Comment t'as fait ? Fit Clem étonnée.

\- On va dire que j'ai eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es revenu en un seul morceau, rigola Penguin.

\- Sympa, soupirai-je.

Penguin et Wakame rigolèrent tandis que Clem m'invita à m'asseoir.

**Fin P.D.V. Sachi**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je me retins de rire face au rouquin en sueur qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Je tapotai le coussin vide à côté de moi et il s'installa. Le Heart eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que soudainement, on entendit au loin la voix de Law. Il était plus énervé que jamais.

Des pas furax retentissèrent dans le couloir.

\- Qui a prit mon chapeau ?! Cria la voix.

Penguin se tourna vers un Sachi visé sur place par la peur et lui cria en rigolant :

\- Cours !

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois, qu'il détala comme un lapin. Il eu juste le temps de passer l'autre porte que la principale s'ouvrit pour laissé place au capitaine. Il était tout rouge ! Je le détaillai et remarquai de fines gouttelettes qui perlèrent ses cheveux et son sweat mal enfilé. Il devait sûrement ortie de la douche et n'a pas prit le temps de s'essuyer les cheveux. Mes yeux se stoppèrent sur ces fameux cheveux humides. Franchement, il était plus beau sans couvre-chef. J'avais trop envie de caresser ses cheveux. Woh ! Je pensais à quoi là ?

Je revins soudainement à la réalité quand il me fixa d'un regard sévère. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

\- Qui et où ? Me demanda-t-il tentant de garder son calme.

\- Sachi, cuisine, répondis-je du tac au tac, trop intimidée par lui.

Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu et ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Curieuse, je le suivis.

Une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, je vis un bout de casquette verte tremblée derrière le géant de l'équipage. Le chirurgien ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué vu qu'il s'adressa à ce même géant alors que Sachi était sûrement en train d'écrire son testament à même pas un mètre de lui.

\- Où est-il ? Questionna le médecin.

\- Il est partit sur le pont, indiqua Jean-Bart.

Law quitta la pièce en dégaignant son Nodachi et sortit d'une démarche nonchalante avec un sourire sadique.

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, je m'approchai de Sachi et lui dis :

\- T'es voyant tu sais.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Si je te le dis.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de trouver une autre cachette que Trafalgar revint et l'attrape par la peau du cou.

\- Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fais, lui sussurra-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Je frissonnai rien qu'à l'idée de passer sous les scalpels de ce fou furieux. Il tendit la main vers son subordonné.

\- Ma casquette s'il te plaît.

Sachi lui rendit son précieux en tremblant.

\- Merci, le remercia sèchement le chirurgien avant de sortir de la pièce et de rajouter. Dites à Ban de ne pas compter Sachi pour le repas de ce midi.

Et il sortit alors que Sachi priait tous les dieux possibles.

\- Je crois qu'on ne le reverra pas de sitôt, dis-je en fixant la porte.

\- Je pense aussi, renchérit l'ancien esclave.

* * *

Voilà voilu ! Un peu plus long et con c'est fois x).

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, même en anonyme ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous conseille de mettre ma fiction, si vous l'aimez, en favoris ou de la suivre, car je ne sais pas quand je posterais les chapitres.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	6. Chapitre 5 ou réalité?

Ohohoh ! Je suis le père Noël. Ah nan, en fait je suis juste le renne qui traîne derrière xD. Bref, encore là pour le cinquième chapitre ? Allons y alors !

Droits d'auteur : Comme pour les chapitres précédents. Tout l'univers de One Piece et les personnages, sauf ceux inventés, sont à Eiichiro Oda.

Mots : Environs 2600

Rating : K+

Réponses aux reviews :

**Myatsuko :**

_C'est vrai que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents ... Et c'est temps mieux  
Bref alors ce chapitre est très bien et je plains ce pauvre Satchi ... Le pauvre Law va le tuer (façon de parler) il ne va pas le tuer ... Hein ?!  
Moi ton chapitre je l'ai en favori depuis le prologue :) et je ne le regrettes pas ... Mais alors pas du tout ;)  
Vivement la suite 3 :D_

Je me doute x).

Non, non juste s'arranger pour qu'il ne recommence plus. Un petit séjour tout frais payés dans la chambre froide avec les membres disloqués ira parfaitement pour le rouquin. Génial si tu la suit !

La voici x).

**Mouta92 :**

_En effet c'est beaucoup plus long et ça me plaît. Le pauvre Law, il a l'air d'avoir une sacrée bande de joyeux lurons dans son équipage._

Tant mieux ! Il assume, c'est lui qui les a choisi x).

**Estblue27 :**

_Je veux lire le prochain chapitre !_

La voici:D.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews:D.

Corrigé le 11 juillet

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ou Réalité.**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent:**

En se couvrant la face et en affichant de faux-sourire, Clem tente de mieux s'intégrer dans l'équipage. Elle fait plus ample connaissance avec Sachi, Penguin et Wakame lors d'une partie de poker. Celle-ci fut pimenter d'un gage pour le perdant. Sachi, ayant perdu, doit voler le couvre-chef de son capitaine. Il le fait, mais le regrette, car le capitaine l'a chopé. Et dire que ce n'est que le début des conneries.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la sanction qu'à infligée le capitaine au mécanicien du sous-marin. Apparemment, le capitaine aurait fait de nouvelles expérience avec son pouvoir sur le jeune homme. Je n'en ai plus douté lorsque j'ai vu Sachi sortir de la salle quelques heures plus tard. Il était tout blanc le pauvre. Je me souvenais l'avoir réconforté en frottant son dos lorsque qu'une main tatouée s'était posé sur mon épaule. Le capitaine m'avait soufflé à l'oreille que si je fessais le même genre de bêtise je saurais en détail ce qu'avait vécu Sachi. J'en avais frissonné et j'avais hocher la tête.

Bref, en ce moment nous étions en train de manger le repas de midi. Ban avait bien fait de ne pas compter Sachi, car il n'avala rien.

Pour lui passer le temps et aussi parce qu'il me fessait pitié, je lui parlai de tout et de rien. Alors que nous parlâmes de la prochaine île et de nos projets sur cette dernière, un flash se fit dans ma tête.

\- Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Pensais-je en arrêtant subitement de parler à mon nakama.

Avec tous les récents événements, cette chose importante était sortie de mon esprit.

Je me tournai vers Sachi, qui me regarda bizarrement.

\- Je suis restée combien de temps dans le coma ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Je dirais un mois, je n'ai pas réellement compté. Il faut dire que le capitaine ne voulait pas qu'on en sache plus sur toi. Tu n'étais encore qu'une inconnu. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que tu étais entre la vie et la mort.

Un mois ! Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le combat contre Barbe-Noire aux côtés de mon frère.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

J'ignorai sa question et lui en reposai une.

\- Tu as encore les journaux qui datent d'y il a un mois ?

Il sembla perplexe. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une question pareille.

\- Heu...Oui, je ne pense pas qu'on a eu le temps de les jetés. Attends, je vais aller voir.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle. Sûrement allait-il dans le débarras. Je me souvins qu'il y avait des tonnes de poubelles là-bas. Avec chance, ils étaient dedans. Le temps qu'il revienne, je me posai mille et une question au sujet de mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en autant de temps ? Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je me plongeai dans mes réflexions, mais en fus vite sortie par le retour de Sachi les bras chargés de journaux, dans une énorme boite. Il s'assit et posa la boite devant moi.

\- Tous les journaux qui datent d'un mois et moins. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, merci.

Je commençai à débarrasser la table , vu qu'une partie des gars étaient déjà partis. Je sortis les journaux par plusieurs et les posai sur la table.

\- Bon, je te laisse à ta recherche, lâcha Sachi après un moment. Je vais aller faire l'entretient des machines. Tu sais où je suis si tu me cherches.

\- Ouais, salut, répondis-je seulement.

J'étais déjà absorbée dans mes recherches.

* * *

\- Pff..., soupirais-je. Je cherche le journal qui relate cet événement, mais ne le trouve pas !

Alors que je m'affalai sur la table, Ban rentra avec , comme d'habitude, une cigarette en bouche. Il me fit un sourire chaleureux auquel je ne répondis pas tellement j'étais déprimée par ma recherche qui ne menait à aucun résultat.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas gamine ?

Encore ce surnom. Je grognai un peu pour lui montrer que je détestai cette appellation.

\- Je chercher un article qui parle d'un événement survenu peu après le jour où le capitaine m'a retrouvée.

\- Tu veux parler de la Guerre de Marineford ? La guerre au sommet si tu préfères.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Que quoi ?

\- Tu ne lis pas souvent les journaux, ça se voit.

\- On va dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps depuis mon réveil.  
\- Pas faux, ria-t-il.

Que trouvait-il de marrant là dedans lui ?

\- Bref, la Guerre au Sommet s'est déroulé à Marinford. Le Q.G. De la marine.

Je l'écoutai attentivement en sentant que cela allait m'intéresser.

\- Cette guerre est la confrontation entre la Marine et Barbe-Blanche.

\- Barbe-Blanche ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- La Marine avait en sa possession un de ces hommes. L'un de ses fils comme il le disait.

\- Qui était ce fils ?

\- Portgas. .

Je le regardai dans les yeux pour voir s'il ne se foutait pas de ma gueule, mais rien ne l'indiquait.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il est mort.

Ces trois mots me plantèrent sur place. Mort ? Ce n'était pas possible. Je refusai de le croire. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

\- Continu, lui ordonnai-je d'une vois cassée.

\- Il est mort dans les bras de son frère. Monkey. .

\- Luffy, pensais-je. Stop ! fis-je à haute voix. J'en ai entendu assez.

Son froncement de sourcils m'indiqua qu'il ignorait mon nom et mon lien avec Ace et Luffy. A mon avis, le capitaine avait gardé tout ça confidentiel. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas mis au courant pour Ace alors qu'il le savait ?

\- Café ? Me demanda Ban.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Il sortit de mon champs de vision et je repris ma rechercher en cherchant des gros titre par rapport à Ace, Luffy ou cette guerre.

Je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux, je refusais de croire aux dires du cuisinier.

\- Lait ? Sucre ? Fit la voix de Ban au loin.

Je sursautai légèrement.

\- Oui.  
\- Je te fais ça de suite.

Je continuai ma tâche et m'arrêtai juste pour remercier le cuisinier lorsqu'il m'amena mon café. J'en pris une gorgée brûlante qui, bizarrement, me fit du bien. Ban repartit de là où il était venu. Sûrement pour préparer le repas. Je me replongeai dans mes journaux.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, je tombai enfin sur un journal avec comme page de couverture une photo du Q.G. De la Marine ravagé. Le titre écrit en gras était « la Guerre au Sommet a fait trembler le monde ».

Je commençai à feuilleter et tombai sur un article intéressant.

Une photo de Luffy trônait en grand en haut à gauche de la page. Une photo de mon père et de mon grand-père y étaient aussi. Dans la petite légende en dessous, il était écrit leur lien de parenté. Donc Luffy y était aller.

J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il y aurait une guerre, mais l'idée que Ace en soit le déclencheur ne m'avait jamais frôler. Je pensais juste que Barbe-Noire aurait livré Ace à la Marine afin de toucher sa prime et de devenir Corsaire, mais pas pour qu'il soit exécuté. Il était au courant du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, donc la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial également. Et bien sûr l'empereur n'allait pas laissé un de ses meilleurs commandant mourir aussi facilement.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres en voyant tous les dégâts qu'il avait semé pour récupérer mon frère. Malheureusement, lui aussi y avait laissé la vie.

Mon faible sourire disparu en fonction de mon avancée dans l'article. Il expliquait les circonstances de la mort d'Ace. Je me demanda ce qu'il avait dit à Luffy avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Le pire fut à venir. Je vis une photo de son cadavre recouvert d'un draps blanc tâché de partout.

Mes mains commencèrent à trembler et je lâchai le journal.

\- Clem ça va ? Demanda Ban en cuisinant, dos à moi.

\- ...

\- Je n'entends plus tes jurons ni...

Il stoppa sa phrase lorsqu'il me vis me lever en tenant de retenir mes larmes en ayant les poings serrés. Il s'avança vers moi, mais je préférai sortir à toutes vitesse. Je me dirigeai à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs alors que mes larmes coulèrent. Plusieurs gars le demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas lors de mon passage, mais je les ignorai totalement.

Je fus obligée de m'arrêter quand je rentrai dans quelques chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mes larmes n'empêchèrent de voir qui c'était. Je les essuyai d'un geste rageur en me mordant la lèvre. Je fus surprise que mon capitaine se trouvait devant moi. Il me scanna du regard.

\- Clem, qu'est-ce..,débuta le chirurgien.

Je le contournai et repris mon chemin sans faire plus de cérémonie. J'arrivai finalement devant ma cabine et y entrai. Je m'y enfermai à double tour, me laissai glisser contre la porte et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine une fois que je fus assise à même le sol.

Mon frère était mort et je ne savais ce qui était arrivé au deuxième. Je n'avais rien fais, rien ! J'avais honte de moi. Je continuai de pleurer, mais finis par tomber de fatigue.

* * *

J'immergeai tout doucement de mon sommeil agité lorsque que quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je me redressai en positon assisse contre la porte en me massant la nuque. Les coups doublèrent et je réussi tant bien que mal à me lever. J'espérai que ce n'était pas le capitaine, je n'avais aucune envie de lui expliquer mon comportement.

\- C'est Ban. Je peux rentrer ? Fit une voix derrière la porte.

J'attrapai un mouchoir non loin et l'utilisai. Du revers de la main, j'effaçai mes dernières larmes.

\- Laisse moi ! Criai-je en shootant dans la porte. Je veux voir personne !

Je perçus un faible soupire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais on s'inquiète.

J'entendis de la peine dans sa voix et de la réelle inquiétude. Comment pouvait-il avoir de la peine pour moi alors que j'étais un monstre condamné à fuir tout ce qu'il l'entourait ? Pour moi, cet équipage était une obligation pour survivre, si j'avais eu un autre choix, je n'aurai pris.

\- Fous le camp !

Un silence se fit de l'autre côté de la porte. Était- il partit ?

\- Calmée ? Fit Ban après cinq minutes.

Je sursautai. Il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Pourquoi t'es encore là ?

\- Je viens t'apporter ton repas et prendre de tes nouvelles sous la demande de Sachi et du capitaine.

C'était bien la première fois que des gens que connaissais à peine s'inquiétaient pour moi. Quelle drôle de sensation ! D'habitude, on me fuyait dés qu'on me voyait arriver. Ma réputation me devançait parfois, mais ça c'était avant que je n'efface tout.

Je soupirai et ouvris la porte.

\- Entre, dis simplement en m'écartant.

Ce qui fit mon nakama en déposant le plateau sur la table contre le mur.

Je fermai la porte derrière lui.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Fis-je.

\- Vas-y.

\- Est-ce que Luffy au chapeau de paille est mort ?

Je retins mes larmes une nouvelle fois. Non, elles ne couleront plus !

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu le connais.

\- Une connaissance, mentis-je.

Il haussa un sourcils, pas très convaincu.

\- C'était l'un de tes frères hein ?

\- Co..Comment le sais-tu ? Tu l'ignorais tout à l'heure vu la façon dont tu m'as annoncé la mort d'Ace.

\- La capitaine m'a demandé ce qui t'avais pris tout à l'heure et c'est là qu'il me l'a dit.

\- Stupide chirurgien raté avec le cerveau congelé, jurai-je entre mes dents.

\- Pour te répondre, Luffy n'est pas mort.

Je ne dis mot en le fixant. Il se décolla du mur sur lequel il était accoudé.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Attends ! Comment Luffy a-t-il pu survivre ?

\- C'est le capitaine qui l'a sauvé.

Sous le choc, je ne répondis rien et il sortit. Je m'assis sur mon lit.

\- Pourquoi l'a-t-il sauvé ? Me demandai-je en fixant la porte fermée.

Mon estomac réclama son repas et je décidai de manger un peu. Une fois terminé, je me levai pour aller le rendre en cuisine.

Une fois arrivée à destination, je vis que Sachi était le seul encore présent dans la salle. Je le saluai d'un signe de la tête et déposai mon plateau vide dans l'évier. Le rouquin me fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce que je fis.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai croisé dans le couloir quand tu es rentrée dans le capitaine.

\- J'ai pas très envie d'en parler, répondis-je d'un ton froid.

Il leva les bras en signe de résignation.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose Sachi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je t'écoute.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer en gros ce qui s'est passé à Marinford.

Il ne se fit pas prier et commença son récit. Je l'écoutai sans broncher.

Une fois qu'il eut finit je repris la parole.

\- Comment elle s'est terminée après que vous soyez partis ?

\- Shanks le roux à débarqué.

\- Shanks, répétai-je songeuse.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Une connaissance de longue date on va dire.

Il eut des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Il est sympa ?

\- Ouais, super sympa.

Il hocha simplement la tête et se leva.

\- Une partie de poker avant d'aller se coucher ça te dis ?

Je hochai la tête et le suivis jusqu'à la vigie.

* * *

Voilà mes petits ! J'ai coupé la fin, mais rajouté énormément de détails. La fin n'était pas intéressante et c'était presque une répétion du chapitre précédent. Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	7. Chapitre 6 ou merci

Désolé pour le petit retard, mais j'ai eu un problème d'étagère, oui d'étagère. Je vous explique, j'avais posé mon précieux ordi sur une table en dessous d'une étagère attachée au mur. Je suis partie un moment et quand je suis revenue l'étagère en question est tombée sur mon ordi. Résultats : 3 touches en moins ( F6, Windows et fn. Rien de bien utile pour moi) , 2 touches « bancales » (f5 et shift lock) et enfin ma touche « G » ne s'enfonce plus correctement alors je me bats en appuyant dessus pour que la lettre s'écrive. Alors mon ordi a été faire un tour au réparateur et j'écris ce chapitre de l'ordinateur « familial » merdique de ma mère.

Bref, je déteste cette étagère et la touche « G » T^T.

Je suis sûr que vous avez regarder où se trouvait les touches en question pendant mon explication. x)

Rating : T

Mots :Environs 3800

Droits d'auteur : J'ai Bartolomeo en otage dans ma chambre -pas de pensées cochonnes!- Je négocie, je négocie. Mouhaha ! One Piece sera mien *se fait tirer une balle dans le tibia* Non pas le tibia !

Remerciements : A Squeezie pour m'avoir donner le courage d'écrire ce chapitre et de retrouver le sourire face à l'absence d'un meuble dans ma chambre. Paix à son âme. A l'étagère par Squeezie x).

Reviews : Je les attends avec impatience. Je réponds à toutes sur le chapitre qui suit. N'ayez pas peur. Je ne mords pas.

Merci à ...pour leur reviews

**Mouta92 :**

_C'est vrai que c'est chiant les gens qui ne lisent ta fiction sans la commenter, t'inquiète pas ça m'arriva a moi aussi.  
En effet ta fait un peu plus long et on apprend quand même quelque chose. Du moins pour moi ça m'a éclairé pas mal de choses, au début je croyais que devait avoir un problème au niveau de la chronologie des les événements de one piece mais enfin de compte non._

Je m'en suis doutée que certaines personnes tout comme toi étaient un peu perdues avec la chronologie des événements, mais je voulais d'abord faire quelques chapitres pour mieux connaître le reste de l'équipage. Maintenant, tout va s'enchaîner, mais je n'en dirais pas plus, même si je viens de le faire x).

**Myastuko : **

_Dit donc tu fais de plus en plus long, c'est génial *o*  
La tristesse de Clem doit être énorme... Perdre son frère doit être terrible :(  
Bref vivement la suite :) 3_

Merci, j'essaye de garder la même longueur de chapitre maintenant, cela dépend de l'inspiration.

Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire passer sa tristesse. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place non plus.

**Guest :**

_C'est trop bien (très bien écrit et très drôle aussi xDD) ! La suite !_

Merci. Cette fiction est basée sur l'humour aussi donc je suis contente que tu me le dise. Ne t'en fais pas tu vas être servi(e) pour l'humour. Je suis flattée que tu me dises que c'est bien écrit aussi /. xD du calme la voilà la suite.

P.S. : Je sais que je le dis souvent, mais je vous conseille de mettre cette histoire en favoris ou de la suivre, car je n'ai pas de date pour poster. Merci de votre compréhension.

En parlant de favoris et de suivre, merci à tous ceux qui le font ! Je pense à vous même si je ne le dis pas.

Corrigé le 12 juillet 2015

Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Petite rappel du chapitre précédent :**

La nouvelle est tombée sur la tête de Clem : Ace, son frère, est mort. Le remord la ronge, mais un peu de lumière perce ses idées noires lorsqu'elle apprend de la bouche de Ban que Luffy, son autre frère, a survécu à cette Guerre au Sommet.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 ou Merci.**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je me réveillai en sursauts et en sueur. Je regardai tout autour de moi en tremblant et en posant ma main sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Quel cauchemar horrible !

Quelques minutes passèrent et ma respiration haletante se calma peu à peu lorsque je reconnus ma nouvelle cabine. Par le hublot, je remarquai que le submersible était à la surface et qu'il fessait encore nuit. Je passai une main sur mon visage en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi j'y repense sans cesse ? Soupirais-je une deuxième fois à moi-même.

Ma langue étais pâteuse et mes mains moites. Je jetai un regard vers ma montre posé sur la pauvre table de chevet à ma droite.

Deux heures du matin, c'est foutu pour me rendormir.

Je sortis de mes couvertures bien chaudes et m'assis au bord de mon nouveau lit. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et tentai de me lever. Un léger vertige me pris et m'obligea à revenir dans ma position assise. Je grogna légèrement.

\- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, tu n'avais qu'à manger plus au lieu d'aller chialer dans ton coin. Grognais-je entre mes dents.

Je me levai sur mes deux pieds pour de bon et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une fois arrivée à destination, j'allumai la lampe et fermai les yeux à cause de la lumière artificielle qui était trop forte à mon goût. Mais yeux papillonnèrent un moment et finirent par s'habituer à la luminosité.

Je me dirigeai vers le lavabo et posai mes deux mains sur celui-ci. Je relevai la tête et me regardai dans le miroir. De légères traces sur mon visage témoignaient du passage de quelques larmes.

\- Depuis quand je pleure dans mon sommeil moi , fis-je surprise. C'est possible ça ?

Je me passai de l'eau fraîche sur mon visage et je me calmai tout de suite en repensant à ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar.

C'était encore ce cauchemar où je revoyais mon enfance avant de rencontrer mes trois frères. Plus précisément, je rêvai de l'événement qui avait bouleversé ma vie tranquille et enfantine. Le jour où j'ai perdu la femme à laquelle je me raccrochais comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle me comprenait, moi et « cette chose ». Tout simplement parce qu'elle était comme moi et avait le même combat journalier à faire pour garder le contrôle ainsi que le secret.

\- Pff..

Je m'assis sur le bord de la baignoire juste à côté en prenant le pendentif que j'avais laissé là la veille. Je le posai à côté de moi et enfilai un gilet bien chaud avant de le mettre dans ma poche et de repartir dans mes pensées.

Comme toute chose, ce moment tragique avait aussi eut des avantages, du moins un. J'avais rencontré mes trois frères. Pour être plus précise, j'ai rencontré Luffy en premier puis Ace et enfin Sabo.

Ils me manquaient mes trois imbéciles. On a fait tellement de conneries ensemble. Dadan en attrapait même des cheveux blanc ! C'était pour vous dire.

Après mettre remise de mes émotions, je décidai d'aller prendre un peu l'air sur le pont . Rien de mieux pour se calmer et remettre ses idées en place et puis autant profité du fait qu'on soit à la surface. Je détestais être dans cette boite de conserve jaune, je sentais un certain claustrophobie monter en moi à force. Je suffoquais même si j'étais là depuis à peine une semaine.

Je sortis donc de ma cabine toujours avec mon gilet sur le dos. Je fis un détour en cuisine pour me prendre un café et sortis dehors.

Lorsque j'y arrivai, je me mis contre la bastingage face à l'immense océan de Grand Line et fermai les yeux pour me détendre en respirant le bon air marin.

\- Tu es finalement sortie de ton trou. Fit une voix dans mon dos avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

Je jurai intérieurement contre cette voix que je commençai à connaître par cœur et me tournai pour tomber sur mon nouveau capitaine.

\- Mais c'est qui est près en plus ! Pensais-je. Je peux voir ses cernes d'ici voire les compter.

Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée sans que je leur demande et le sourire moqueur de supernova s'agrandit. Je remontai la fermeture éclaire de mon gilet jusqu'à mon cou et frissonnai volontairement de froid pour lui faire croire que c'était le froid qui fessait prendre un telle couleur à mes joues. Non, mais j'allais pas lui faire croire qu'il me plaisant ! J'avais juste pas l'habitude quand me tournant je tombais nez à nez avec quelqu'un, à quelques centimètres à peine.

Je remarquai qu'un de ses sourcils se leva et je sentis qu'il me scanna des yeux. Cela allait devenir une habitude avec lui. Il me scannai à chauque fois qu'on se croisait comme si il voulait vérifier que j'étais toujours la même. Je détestais cette sensation d'être surveiller. C'était pas mon chapon !

\- T'as bientôt finis de me faire passer au rayon X ? Explosais-je sans pour autant crier.

Il continua son observation sans un mot et je commençai à bouillonner intérieurement. Je tentai de partir en le contournant, mais il me bloqua à se mettant devant moi à chaque fois que je bougeais. Je grognai de mécontentement.

\- Alors? Je peux avoir des explications pour tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-il calmement.

J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il allait me demander ça, c'était vrai que je l'ai bousculer et qu'il n'était pas présent lors de mon retour en cuisine pour jouer au poker. Seul Sachi m'avait vu avant de m'emmener près des autres pour jouer. Mais cet épisode datait d'y il avait trois jours.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Fis-je simplement en tentant de fuir son regard accusateur.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu est partie en courant et pleurant dans ta cabine comme une faible. Poursuit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire moqueur.

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Faible ! Moi faible ? Si'l connaissait ma vie, mon passé et ce que j'avais vécu pour être encore en vie il ne dirait pas ça !

\- Je ne suis pas faible tu dis ça parce que je suis une femme c'est ça ! M'emportais-je !

\- Mademoiselle est susceptible et réagit au quart de tour à ce que je vois . Renchérit Law posément alors que son sourire se fait encore plus grand.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule! Et puis j'avais mes raisons !

Soudain, son regard devint plus dur et sévères et je ne vis plus aucunes traces de moquerie ni de jeu.

\- Premièrement, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre, deuxièmement je suis ton capitaine alors tu me parles sur un autre ton et dernièrement ce n'est pas une réponse pour moi.

Un blanc très pesant s'installa entre nous deux et me donna le temps de me calmer. Law sembla calmé lui aussi, du moins en apparence . On ne savait jamais ce que ce gars pensait réellement. C'était le moment où jamais de lui demander cette question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis les paroles du cuisinier lorsqu'il était veu m'apporter le repas.

\- Pourquoi as-tu sauvé Luffy d'une mort certaine ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Pourquoi cette question Pour te remercier tout simplement.

Il se tut et se contenta de me regarder.

\- Mes frères sont tout pour moi.

Tout était calme, seul le son des vagues rompait le silence qui s'installa de nouveau et je n'avais aucune envie de m'étaler sur un sujet sensible comme celui-ci et encore moins qu'il y ai des blancs entre chaque phrase. Je changeai donc de sujet.

\- On arrive quand à la prochaine île ?

Il sembla comprendre mon désarrois et se posta à côté de moi, accoudé à la bastingage. il n'était pas si impressionnant lorsque qu'il n'avair pas son Nodachi. On dirait presque quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

\- Demain après-midi. Tu t'ennuies ici ?

\- Non pas du tout c'est que je voudrais m'acheter des vêtements et aussi d'aller chercher des herbes pour le médicament que je fabrique.

\- Bien. Fut la seule réponse qu'il me donne avant de tourner son regard vers l'étendue d'eau face à nous.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mon capitaine rentra sans un mort en me laissant seule. Je profitai de cette solitude pour soupirer un bon coup et me laissai glisser le long de la rambarde, dos à elle. Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et en retirai mon pendentif. Je le mis autour de mon cou et fermai les yeux afin de profiter du calme régnant.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Law**

Plus j'en apprenais sur elle, plus ça devait complexe. Premièrement je ne trouvai rien sur son passé, deuxièmement elle avait un lien avec l'homme le plus recherché de la Terre ainsi qu'avec Garp et Luffy. De toute façon je découvrirais bien son passé.

Une migraine commençai à pointer le bout de son nez et je massai ma tempe droite.

Je crois que je vais aller retourner dormir parce que là il me manque quelques heures de sommeil.

_Trois heure du matin_.

Décidément je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Tant pis je vais aller boire un café dehors. Je passai près de Ban qui était en cuisine. Je fus surpris de le voir et il m'expliqua qu'il dormait mal en ce moment. Insomnie avait-il dit.

Je le saluai brièvement lorsqu'il me donna mon café et je sortis sur le pont, là où j'étais tout à l'heure.

Quand j'y arrivai, je vis Clémence allongée au sol qui dormait comme une enfant sans défense, recroquevillée sur elle même et elle grelottait de froid. Je bus mon café d'un traite, posai la tasse vite fait sur une petite étagère à l'entrée du sous-marin et m'approchai de ma nouvelle nakama.

En y regardant de plus près elle était pas si mal. Elle avait des cheveux longs bouclés bruns, des yeux de la même couleur, une taille parfaite, une poitrine jusque comme y fallait, des courbes... Wo ! Il fallait que je me calme moi. C'était sûrement dû au manque de sommeil et au fait que je n'avais pas eu de compagnie féminine le dans mes appartements depuis les trois dernières semaines que je débloquai comme ça. Je ne vis aucunes autres solutions.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour la réveille, mais je fus coupé dans mon initiative lorsque je remarquai qu'elle avait un bon nombre de cicatrices sur elle. Pas de cicatrices récentes, plutôt de celles qui dataient et qui ne s'effaçaient pas. Elle en avait une en dessous de l'oreille droite, deux au poignet gauche dont une qui descendait le long de sa main jusque son pouce gauche.

J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle en avait en dessous de ses vêtements. Encore un mystère en plus planant sur elle.

Ce serait dommage de la réveiller, elle semblait si fatiguée lorsque je lui avait parlé tout à l'heure. Je la pris donc dans mes bras et la portai dans jusqu'à sa cabine.

Arrivé à destination, je vis son katana sur son lit. Je le bougeai et déposai Clem dans ses couvertures. Un fois recouverte de ses couvertures, je remarquai autour de son cou un collier avec un pendentif dans lequel, normalement, on mettait des photos. Ma curiosité pris le dessus et je l'ouvris pour découvrir deux photos. Une avec ses trois frères et elle et l'autre avec Dragon et une femme qui lui ressemblait fort. Je lui remis autour du cou et sorsti de sa cabine soudain prit de fatigue.

Je crois que le sommeil est revenu, fis-je à moi-même.

**Fin P.D.V. Law **

**P.D.V. Clem**

_Flash-back( rêve) P.D.V. Extérieur_

Une petite fille aussi haute que trois pommes se baladait avec sa mère dans une des rues marchandes et fréquenté d'une ville portuaire. Le soleil était au rendez-vous avec quelques nuages non menaçant dans le ciel. Un vent frais et agréable fouettait les cheveux de la gamine et ceux de sa mère. La mère elle était belle avec son cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisettes, son nez fin et ses traits encore jeunes, aucunes rides ne se trouvaient sur son visage malgré son âge mûr. Elle respirait l'assurance et l'expérience de la vie avec ses aléas. Cette jeune femme n'avait qu'une trentaine d'années, pas plus. Elle portait aussi un katana autour de sa taille et un collier avec un pendentif au cou. Il était sûr qu'elle avait donné toute sa beauté à sa petite fille à ses côtés. Elle tenait cette même petite fille par la main pour l'empêcher d'aller voir toutes les vitrines colorés présentes et de demander quelque chose à manger. Elle l'a connaissait par cœur. En parlant de cette petite fille, elle avait pas plus de six ans et avant de grands yeux bruns. Elle avait un grand sourire joyeux et insouciant d'une enfant. Elle avait glace en main que sa mère lui avait sûrement offerte et la dégustait avec appétit.

\- Dis maman ? Demanda soudainement la petite fille en terminant sa glace qui fondait sur sa main.

\- Oui ma chérie. Répondit sa mère en essuyant sa bouche et sa main avec une serviette en papier.

\- Il est où papa ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Il va bien ?

\- Il va très bien ma chérie. Il est en ville pour son boulot.

\- Pourquoi il ne vient jamais avec nous ?

\- Papa est recherché par la Marine et s'il est avec nous, nous serons en danger. Tu comprends ?

La petite fille hocha la tête tristement et suivit sa mère dans d'autres rues commerçantes de la ville.

\- Maman, c'est vrai que j'ai un grand frère ?

\- Qui t'as dis ça? S'étonna la brune.

\- J'ai entendu papa en parler hier. Avoua la petite fille en regardant ses pieds.

La jeune mère s'accroupit à la hauteur de sa fille.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes Clem ! La réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Je sais bien, ... mais c'est vrai que j'ai un grand frère ?

Un soupire traversa les lèvres de l'adulte et elle se relèva en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Ton grand frère a un an en plus que toi et il s'appelle Luffy.

\- Je pourrais le voir un jour ?

Un sourire se fendit sur les lèvres de la femme devant l'excitation de la pile électrique dans ses bras et ses yeux remplit d'étoiles. Il fallait comprendre la gamine, elle vivait depuis sa naissance sur le bateau de révolutionnaires en compagnie de ses deux parents, même si son père était peu présent.

\- Je ne sais pas. Déclara la femme en déposant un baiser sur son front et la reposer au sol.

Sans crier garde, des marines sortirent de nul part et se mirent face à la mère et à sa fille en braquant leur armes vers elles.

Tous les civils aux alentour prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et un Marine, un Vice-Amiral s'approcha des d'elles.

\- Ondine vous êtes en état d'arrestation ainsi que votre fille pour vos crimes et votre trahison. Veuillez vous rendre à la justice sans faire d'histoire. Ordonna le Vice-Amiral en question en pointant son arme sur la petit fille accrochée aux jambes de sa mère les larmes aux yeux.

\- Maman j'ai peur. Fit la fille en question en tremblant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman va te protéger. La rassura Ladite Ondine.

\- Feu à volonté ! Cria le Vice-Amiral.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les balles quittèrent les divers pistolets vers les deux filles. L'instinct maternelle d'Ondine prit le dessus et elle protégea sa fille en fessant un bouclier humain.

Un marine tira une balle dans le dos de la mère , au niveau du cœur, mais elle ne tomba pas et continua de parer les balles des Marines. Sa fille en larmes dans ses bras.

\- Maman, maman ne meurs pas . La supplia la gamine en pleure.

\- Ta mère va mourir petite et toi aussi. Vous deux tous autant que vous êtes. Vous en méritez pas de vivre sales déchets ! Cracha le Vice-Amiral.

Le marine se prépara à tirer à nouveau dans le corps presque inerte d'Ondine quand un homme avec une cape s'interposa entre l'arme et la femme.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à ces deux personnes sans défense.

\- Papa ! S'écria la petit fille.

\- Dragon...Murmura-t-elle en sentant la fin s'approcher. Clémence écoute moi! Prends mon collier et mon katana en souvenir de moi. Quand tu les utilisera tu penseras à moi.

\- Mais maman je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Renifla-t-elle.

\- On doit tous mourir un jour et aujourd'hui c'est le mien. Peut importe ce que tu feras dans ta vie je serais toujours fière de toi. Aimes ton papa pour moi. Je t'aime je veillerais sur toi de là-haut. Dit-elle d'une vois de plus en plus faible en tremblante.

Et son âme quitta le monde des vivants alors que son corps ensanglanté gisait au sol avec sa fille en pleure à côté.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas utiliser ton pouvoir ?! Cria Clem de rage.

\- Clémence contrôle toi ! S'écria Dragon en regardant sa fille haute comme trois pommes.

* * *

Voilà, voilà je coupe ici. Oui je sais, mais vous aurez la suite de ce flash-back dans un des prochains chapitres.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que Law n'est pas trop Occ. J'ai essayé de faire passer les sentiments des personnages, surtout de Clem dans son rêve, est ce réussit ? Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr.

Ah oui ! Je considère que Luffy est le grand frère de Clem même si dans le manga il y 19 ans -après ellipse- dans ma fiction, il a 21 ans.

Je pense que vous l'avez remarquez, je suis très proche de mes lecteurs. Alors si vous avez la moindre question, posez la moi, je vous répondrais avec plaisir.

Encore un petit détail et je vous fous la paix. Je pense que vous,vous en doutez, mais je le dis quand même. Je reprends l'école pour une énième fois en septembre. -La vie est dure - Donc... les chapitres seront postés moins souvent, mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'écris, mais lentement.

Je fais passer mes études avant tout ainsi que mon sport favoris ** je vous laisse vous imaginez ce que c'est.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	8. Chapitre 7 ou le Contre-Amiral Kadar

Bonjour, bonsoir vous allez bien ? Pas moi, j'ai eu une rentrée pourrie sous la pluie, mais j'ai une bonne classe alors ça rattrape le coup xD

(Dis plutôt que tu t'ai déjà ramassée une heure de colle -_-')

J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment c'est tout !

Bref, grâce à cet accidentel heure de colle, j'ai pu écrire la fin de ce chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long. C'est pour vous ^^

**Droits d'auteur :** Je cherche l'adresse de Oda-sensei, je cherche, je cherche

**Rating :** T

**Mots : **Environs 4500

**Reviews :** Je les attends toujours avec impatience.

Merci à...pour sa reviews

**Mouta92**

_Pas bien! Tas pas le droit de couper comme ça! T'as intérêt a posté la suite illico.  
Non plus sérieusement ce chapitre était bien même si je trouve ça encore trop court. Oui j'aime les chapitres longs._

La suite de flash-back est pour plus tard, mais vous l'aurez encore un peu de patience. Tu as raison, il est court. Je me suis dis la même chose quand je les relus, mais je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai fais le même nombre de pages.

**Neiflheim **

_Une petite histoire sympa pour se détendre.  
Même si ton héroïne est clairement une Mary-Sue et que le style d'écriture est un peu enfantin ;)_

Merci ^^ Comment ça une Mary-sue ? Le style d'écriture est voulu t'en fais pas, mais si tu dis ça parce qu'il n'y a pas d'action, elle va arrivé.

Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir reçus plus de reviews. Je commence à croire que vous n'aimez pas mon histoire alors manifesté vous s'il vous plaît. C'est les reviews qui donnent envie d'écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bisous baveux.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 ou le Contre-Amiral Kadar**

**P.D.V. Ban**

Les crêpes cuisaient pendant que je fessais le café pour ceux qui étaient déjà levé. Je m'épongeai le front et continuai de cuisiner afin d'avoir terminé pour l'arrivé du premier debout. Souvent c'était le capitaine, à croire qu'il ne dormait pas avec ses cernes prononcés sous ses yeux. Je l'ai vu cette nuit alors que je me prenais un café, il avait l'air vraiment fatigué. J'étais sûr qu'il avait travaillé ou lut toute la nuit, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Pas simple d'être le capitaine, il va avoir des cheveux blancs à son âge à cause de ces baudets qui lui servaient de subordonnés. Bon, je n'allais rien dire de plus vu que je fessais partie de ces baudets.

Je terminai les crêpes, sortis les garnitures. Connaissant ces morfals, je mis tout ce qui était possible et inimaginable pour mettre sur des crêpes. Je dressai la table pour tout l'équipage. Je sortis aussi les croissant du four pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas les crêpes et les arrangeai esthétiquement sur une grande assiette que je posai au centre de la table.

Je soupirai de soulagement une fois tout mit en place, rangeai mon plan de travail et m'assis sur une chaise. J'attrapai mon paquet de cigarettes dans la poche intérieur de ma combinaison et en allumai une en attendant les autres.

Quelque minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit sur Clem encore endormie et qui baillait aux corneilles.

En me souvenant de la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise la veille et sa réaction, je l'accueillis avec un sourire chaleureux un peu trop forcé je devais l'avouer.

\- Eh ben tu en tires une de ces têtes ! Rigolais-je en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près de moi.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup dormis dans ma cabine, alors je suis sortie dehors pendant la nuit et m'y suis endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans ma cabine. Me répondit la brune en s'asseyant à ma droite.

\- Quelqu'un a dû te trouver.

\- Sûrement. Qu'est ce que tu as préparé de bon ?

\- Des croissants chauds et des crêpes toutes chaudes.

\- Mmm...Je peux ? Me demanda-t-elle en pointant les croissants

\- Ils sont là pour ça. Dis-je en écrasant ma cigarette dans mon cendrier.

**Fin P.D.V Ban**

**P.D.V. Clem**

J'entamai mon troisième croissants et juste à ce moment Sachi et Louis rentrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour. Nous salua poliment Louis en prenant place à table.

\- Lut' la compagnie ! Fit Sachi en faisant un signe de la main.

\- Lusch. Répondis-je en mangeant.

\- On ne mange pas la bouche pleine ! Me menaça Ban en brandissant sa louche dite maléfique.

Je me dépêchai d'avaler en m'excusant alors que Ban ria joyeusement.

\- Dites les gars vous voulez bien venir avec moi sur l'île tout à l'heure ? Fis-je en me tourner vers Louis et Sachi.

\- Aucuns soucis. Me répondirent les deux en chœur.

\- Merci.

Je souris un petit peu face à leur enthousiasme et terminai ma tasse de café avant d'aller mettre mes couverts à laver.

\- Je le ferrais bien, m'avait dit Ban.

Je lui avait simplement souris et été mettre tout ça dans l'évier. Je me rassis et Law fit son entrée avec des cernes plus marquées que d'habitude. Il salua simplement tout le monde d'un signe de la tête et prit place à table en ne prenant qu'un café brut noir. Je tirai une tête dégoûtée lorsque je le vis le boire sans lait ni sucre. Il reposa sa tasse et me regarda. Il fallait qu'il s'assoit devant moi en plus !

\- Un problème miss Clem ? Fit-il simplement en prenant le journal.

\- Non..enfin si ! Comment tu peux boire qu'un seul café comme petit-déjeuner et un noir en plus ?

\- Ma vie ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache, je fais ce que je veux. Je suis mon propre chef et je suis le tien aussi.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Un blanc s'installa et seul le bruissement des feuilles tournées par la main tatouée du capitaine résonnèrent dans la pièce.

\- Penguin. Retentit la voix du ténébreux alors qu'il dépose le journal là où il l'avait prit

\- Aye Capitaine ? Fit le concerné.

\- Dans combien de temps arrivons nous sur la prochaine île ?

\- Environs une heure capitaine, c'est une île printanière plutôt calme. Elle se nomme FlowersLand *, car il y a un nombre incalculable de fleurs différentes.

\- Bien, merci. Fit-il en se levant. Je vais travailler dans ma cabine, que personne ne me dérange sous aucuns prétexte.

Tous l'équipage répondirent positivement et notre capitaine sortit de la pièce avec un nouveau café brut.

Dés que que la porte se ferma derrière lui, les discussion très «animées » reprirent le dessus. Ban recommença à frapper avec sa louche les gars qui gaspillaient. Aujourd'hui matin c'était Sachi et Wakame ses victimes.

J'ignorai tout ce joyeux bordel et me dirigeai vers Penguin. Sa conversation avec le capitaine m'avait intriguée.

\- Bonjour Penguin.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Clem. Qu'est qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai entendu que tu parlais de l'île avec le capitaine.

\- Oui juste.

\- Tu as dis qu'il y avait une grande quantité de fleurs sur cette île, non ?

\- Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dis, pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais savoir si se sont des fleurs plantées par l'homme ou bien des naturels qui se trouvent autour des zone habitées.

\- Heu...des plantes naturelles je crois. Me répondit-il surprit par ma question. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Parce que je vais me rendre utile dans cet équipage en fabriquant des médicaments à base de plante. J'ai appris ça il y a longtemps et d'après ce que j'ai vu dans l'infirmerie, tout vos médicaments sont industriels. J'aime bien être pré-voyante.

Il hocha la tête et je me levai pour quitter la pièce.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèques pour voir les livres qu'ils ont et voir si il y en a qui m'intéresse, fis-je à moi-même.

Après avoir demandé des indications à Jean-Bart, que j'avais croisé dans le couloir, je pénétrai dans la grande bibliothèque. Grande était vraiment le bon mot. Face à moi se trouvait trois énormes étagères remplies à craquées de livre et elle fessaient toute la hauteur de la pièce.

Je m'avançai dans la pièce et remarquai un bureau bien rangé avec seulement quelques feuille de notes dessus à l'intérieur d'un livre de médecine.

\- Sûrement celui du capitaine, déclarai-je en jetant un œil sur les notes. Illisible.

En face de ce bureau, se trouvait un canapé qui semblait très confortable et moelleux.

Je me baladai dans cette immense bibliothèque à la recherche d'ouvrage précis.

Une fois ma petite collecte de livres finies, je m'installai sur le canapé que je convoitais tant en posant les deux livres qui ont retenu mon attention à côté de moi. Je pris le premier livre et débutai ma lecture.

Une heure plus tard, Louis vint me sortir de ma lecture en me déclarant que nous étions arrivé à FlowerLand. On se donnait rendez-vous à l'extérieur sur le pont pour recevoir les ordres de notre capitaine.

Je me dépêchai d'aller ranger les deux livres qui j'avais pris dans la bibliothèque dans ma cabine et sortis sur le pont.

Là, j'y retrouvai tous les gars sauf quelque uns qui manquaient à l'appel.

La voix de Law se fit entendre et nous écoutâmes ses ordres religieusement.

\- Je veux quatre groupes, l'un d'eux aidera Ban pour les vivres vu que c'est lui qui fait l'inventaire. Un autre groupe sera chargé de la récolte d'informations, le troisième gardera le sous-marin et le dernier viendra avec moi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le supernova posa pied à terre lorsque qu'on amarra et les groupe se formèrent tout seuls. A croire qu'ils s'attribuaient chacun une tâche et qu'ils le savaient déjà sans se concerter.

Bepo s'éloigna en compagnie de son capitaine et de Wakame. Alors que Jean-Bart et Ban partirent ensemble pour faire les provisions. Moi, je me retrouvai, comme on avait dit, avec Sachi et Louis, mais Penguin avait insisté pour venir avec nous alors nous étions tous les quatre chargé de faire la récolte d'informations sur l'île. Tandis que les derniers Heart's s'occupainet de garder le submersible et faire les dernières vérifications.

\- Je propose qu'on commence par demander aux habitants si il y a une base de la Marine sur cette île. Suggéra Louis.

\- Tu rigoles ?! On est les Heart, on nous connaît sûrement. Riposta le rouquin à lunettes.

\- Il n'y a que le capitaine et Jean-Bart qui sont recherché Sachi. Souffla Penguin.

Sachi partit déprimé et vexé plus loin en marmonnant un « c'est pas ce que on s'en va toujours à temps et que la Marine n'a pas le temps de nous voir » pendant que Penguin soupira face au comportement enfantin de son meilleur ami.

\- Et toi Clem ? Tu es recherchée ? Me questionna Penguin en se tournant dans ma direction.

Je me figeai à l'entente de sa question et déglutis légèrement.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es devenue toute blanche d'un coup. S'inquiéta Louis.

\- Non,non ça va. Je ..heu...il doit y avoir du pollen c'est tout.

Sachi nous rejoignit et me sauva la mise en proposant une idée.

\- On n'a qu'à y allez comme si on était des touristes.

\- Bonne idée. Approuva Louis.

Prenant la tête du groupe, Sachi s'avança dans la ville portuaire où l'ont avait accosté. Les rues affluaient de monde, mais aucuns Marine n'était en vue pour le moment. Tous les commerces étaient ouverts et la bonne humeur se fessait ressentir.

Seuls quelques personnes nous regardaient fixement de temps à autre. C'était sûr que trois gars en combinaison blanches identiques et une femme avec un katana à la ceinture, on n'en voyait pas tous les jours. Je ne pensai que personnes ne nous avait reconnu, même si des regards fixaient le logo de notre équipage présent sur les combinaison.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de marche, nous décidâmes d'aller dans un bar boire un verre.

L'endroit le plus propice pour trouver des information sur l'île et ses brigands. Avait dit Penguin.

Nous repérâmes un bar de pirates et malfaiteurs un peu plus en retrait du centre et on y entra. Nous fûmes accueillit par des regards noirs et méprisants. Mes nakamas arrivaient à les ignorer, mais moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on nous lançaient des regards aussi haineux alors que nous n'avions rien fait de mal, du moins encore.

Une fois installé à une table dans l'ombre de la salle et près de la sortie, je demandai à Penguin :

\- Pourquoi on est fusillé du regard comme ça ? On a rien fait.

\- Le capitaine n'est pas trop aimé et il semble que le logo sur nos combinaisons leur ait mit la puce à l'oreille.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Il allait me falloir du temps pour me faire à la piraterie.

Le serveur plutôt âgé arriva et nous servit nos boissons commandés par Penguin quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Excusez-moi. Fis je au serveur avant qu'il en reparte à son travail.

\- Oui mademoiselle. Ce n'était pas ce que vous aviez commandé ?

\- Si, si ne vous en fait pas, mais j'ai un petite question concernant cette île.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il y a-t-il une base de la Marine ici ?

Il pâlit à ma question et prit quelques secondes avant de se décider à me fournir une réponse. Il se pencha à notre table et nous chuchota pendant que les autres pirates nous regardèrent en grognant ou en prenant leur armes.

\- Je préfère répondre à votre question plus tard. Retrouvez moi derrière ce bâtiment dans 10 minutes environs. Vous seule mademoiselle, restons discret.

Je fronçai les sourcils et il s'en alla sans rien rajouté et sous les regards assassins des autres pirates dans le bar.

* * *

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, au lieu de rendez-vous_.

Je tapotai mon pied contre le mur en attendant le serveur de tout à l'heure. Déjà quinze minutes que je l'attendais. Les gars qui n'étaient pas du tout patients étaient partit dans faire une petite balade en ville. Où plutôt voir les filles bref, se n'étaient pas mes affaires.

Soudain des bruits d'armes à feu qui pointèrent sur moi me sortirent de mes pensées.

\- Monkey.D. Clémence dit L'ange noire, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Cria le un homme en uniforme de Marine.

Des hommes, des Marines sont postés en formation, prêt à tirer m'entouraient. Je jurai contre moi-même, je n'aurais pas dû sortir du sous-marin ou du moins être plus discrète, mais après tant d'années, je ne pensais pas que l'ont pouvait me reconnaître.

\- Comment m'avez vous retrouvé.

\- Un serveur vous a signalé à la base la plus proche d'ici. Je me nomme * Kadar, je suis Contre-Amiral de la Marine et au nom de la Justice, je vous arrête pour des crimes irréfutables.

\- Mais vous êtes du G-2 et ce n'est pas la porte à côté si je me souviens bien.

\- J'étais en patrouille non loin lorsque qu'un appel m'a été transmit de cette île. Maintenant rends toi et dépose ton arme à terre.

Je posai ma main sur mon katana, près à le dégainé , mais la voix de mon futur adversaire résonna.

\- FEU !

Je fermai les yeux et localisai les projectiles grâce à mon haki de l'observation pourtant peu développé. Mon katana ne me sera d' aucune utilité ici. Je tends ma main devant moi en ouvrant les yeux qui étaient devenus bleus et stoppai les balles à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Stop !

\- Co..comment elle a fait ça ?! Paniqua un Marine.

\- Ce n'est dont pas une légende. Fit le Contre-Amiral en faisant signe à ses hommes de reculer, ce qu'il font alors que Kadar avança vers moi.

Mes yeux devenu turquoises croisèrent les siens noirs, la tension pesa sur nous et il dégaina son katana, sans attendre, je fis de même et contra sa simple attaque.

\- Très bons réflexes.

\- Merci, j'y travaille. Fis je sur un ton moqueur en reculant toujours en position défensive.

\- Contre-Amiral, les renforts arrivent d'ici peu, l'informa un soldat au rapport dans son dos.

J'étais mal moi !

\- Faut que je parte et prévienne les autres. En espérant qu'il ne faut que quelques heures pour recharger le Log. Si je me bats, de un je vais me faire remarquer et de deux Law va me passer un savon. J'ai plus trop le choix, soupira-je mentalement.

\- Dommage, mais c'est vous qui m'avez chercher. Dis-je simplement en remettant mon katana dans son fourreau.

\- Tu abandonnes déjà ? Je suis déçu, je voulais tant affronter la célèbre Ange Noir.

\- Tu vas le faire, mais te ne t'en souviendras pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que je tendis ma main vers eux en disant clairement :

\- Deep.

Des flaques d'eau sombre se formèrent sous chaque soldats et les engloutirent en un instant.

\- Kya ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je m'enfonce ! S'écria l'un des soldat en s'enfonçant dans la flaque.

\- Je peux pas sortir !

\- Moi non plus ! Il n'y a pas de fond.

Je ricanai face à ce spectacle qui ne me laissait jamais alors que les Marines tentèrent désespérément de sortir de mon attaque, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. Le regard horrifié du Vice-Amiral me fit presque de la peine. J'étais pas d'humeur et je n'avais pas le temps de faire joujou avec des bons à rien.

\- Laisse mes hommes hors de cette histoire ! S'écria ce dernier en s'élançant vers moi.

Je fus prise au dépourvu et manquait de peu sa lame. Je vis une poignée de cheveux tomber au sol. Le Contre-Amiral chargea une nouvelle fois, mais je fis un pas sur la gauche afin qu'il aille s'encastrer dans les caisses derrière moi. Je me tournai vers les soldats, dont on ne pouvait plus que distinguer leur têtes. Ils étaient tombés inconscient, parfait comme ça ils oublieront cette histoire, je devais m'occupe rdu Contre-Amiral maintenant.

J'annulai mon attaque sur les soldats en les laissant giser au sol avec leur uniforme mouillés.

\- Je t'ai dis de laisser mes hommes hors de cette histoire ! Ragea mon adversaire en se lançant sur moi , de dos.

Je dégainai à nouveau mon katana, me retournai et contre-attaque. Sa lame était pile entre mes deux yeux, à quelques centimètres. Comme il avait plus de force que moi, cette distance entre sa lame et mon visage diminuait à vue d'œil. Je tentai de gagner en puissance en augmentant ma base de sustentation, mais il était trop fort sur ce plan là.

\- Je suis sûr que si je ramène ta tête, je serais promu Vice-Amiral voir Amiral.

\- Je suis stupéfaite que vous vous soyez déplacé à cause qu'un simple ait crû m'avoir reconnu.

\- C'est vrai, mais lorsque Barbe-Noire est revenu au Q.G. Avec Ace et non toi, on s'est posé des questions. Teach nous a confirmé qu'il t'avais tué, mais nous n'y avons pas crû. Maintenant que je sais que tu es bien en vie, je vais me faire une joie de te ramené au Q.G. Pour te faire exécutée comme prévu.

J'écarquillai les yeux et ne répondis rien. Que veut-il dire par « comme prévu »?! J'aurais échappé à une exécution sans le savoir ! Mais comment, où et quand ?

\- Tu ne sembles pas savoir de quoi je te parles. Se moqua presque Kadar. La guerre au sommet n'était pas pour attiré Barbe-Blanche, ni encore moins tuer Ace, mais à la base, c'était Dragon le révolutionnaire que l'on voulait attiré et c'était toi l'appât. Mais Barbe-Noire est revenu avec le fils de Gold Roger et non toi.

J'en restai sans voix. Alors comme ça mon frère s'était fait exécuté à ma place ! Je n'en revenait pas, c'était juste impossible. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait tant tardé à répondre quand je lui avait demandé de vivre le plus longtemps possible, il savait qu'il allait mourir dans les jours qui suivaient. Il s'était sacrifié pour moi, alors que je méritai de mourir. Je ne devais pas naître à la base.

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je l'essuyai rageusement. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais relâcher l'emprise que j'avais sur mon katana et Kadar profita de mon inattention pour me toucher. J'évitai sa lame qui allait me trancher la tête de justesse et elle toucha que ma joue. Merde ! J'étais trop prise dans mes pensées pour activer mes pouvoirs. La coupure n'était pas profonde, mais je pouvais sentir le sang chaud couler le long de ma joue droite.

La rage prit le dessus et mes yeux devinrent rouge.

\- Tu vas souffrir sale marine. Criais-je en m'élançant vers lui.

_10 minutes plus tard_

J'essuiai le sang sur ma lame et me tournai vers ma récente victime.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Kadar tu ne deviendras pas Vice-Amiral grâce à ma capture.

Je pris un mouchoir et essuya le sang sur ma joue. Des gémissements de douleur se firent entendre. Je tournai mon regard vers Kadar qui était ensanglanté.

\- Po..pourquoi ne pas me tuer ?

\- Je ne tue pas, je m'arrange pour qu'on se souvienne de moi c'est tout. Je ne tuerais plus jamais de ma vie.

\- Le..les renforts ne vont pas tarder, tu es faite comme un rat.

Je ricanai légèrement en rangeant mon arme dans son fourreau.

\- Pas si je te fais oublié que tu m'as vue. Fis je en lui administrant un coup de pied bien placé en sachant très bien qu'il oubliera.

C'est quand même pratique d'être médecin, on sait où frapper dans de telles situations.

Des pas se firent entendre dans la rue principale. Je grimpai sur le toit le plus proche et redescendis dans la rue de l'autre côté du bar.

\- Eh Clem ! Cria une voix masculine.

Je me tournai vers cette voix et vis Sachi , Penguin et Louis. Je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'afficher un faible sourire. La Marine ne semblait pas les avoir attrapé.

\- Oui Sachi ? Le questionnais-je alors que mes trois nakama arrivent près de moi.

\- La Marine est sur l'île ! Paniqua Sachi.

\- Je le sais Sachi, mais merci quand même.

\- C'est quoi sur ta joue ? Demanda Louis.

Je passai mes doigts sur la petite coupure. Il est très observateur c'est à peine si je la senais avec mes doigts.

\- J'ai rencontré quelques Marines en chemin. Répondis-je simplement. J'imagine que a capitaine nous rappelle au sous-marin ?

Penguin répondit à ma question par un hochement de tête.

\- Le log pose est rechargé ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non pas encore il le sera cette nuit. Me répondit-il. Retournons au sous-marin sinon le capitaine vous partir sans nous.

\- Il ferra quand même pas ça ! M'étonnais-je.

\- Oh que si ! Me répondirent les trois en cœur en semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Il déteste les retardataires. M'expliqua Louis.

\- Je vois.

Nous retournâmes au sous-marin et nous immergeâmes le temps que les Marines décampaient.

* * *

_Le soir même à 18h00_

J'étais restée dans ma cabine tout le reste de la journée en me retournant la tête en essayant de comprendre le geste d'Ace. J'avais beaucoup trop pleurer la dernière fois alors je n'avais plus la force de refaire ça. Je soupirai pour le centième fois, il fallait que je sorte. Bepo était venu me prévenir que les Marines était partis et qu'on était revenus sur l'île pour la nuit en même temps que m'apporter le repas.

Je sortis donc de ma cabine à la recherche de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner dehors avec mon plateau au main. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, c'était souvent là qu'étaient les gars le soir après avoir mangé. Je rangeai mon plateau vide et me tournai vers eux.

\- Qui est partant pour faire le tour de l'île avec moi pour découvrir les plantes médicinales ? Demandais-je simplement en enfilant une veste.

\- Heu..moi. Fit timidement Louis en se levant.

Je lui souris et nous sortîmes quelques instants plus tard dehors. Nous marchâmes tout en ramassant des plantes par ci par là. Je lui donnai le noms de certaines en lui expliquant leur utilité et il fait pareil lorsque je ne le savais pas. Ce garçons n'était pas très bavard, mais le silence me fessait le plus grand bien et c'était dont j'ai besoin pour le moment.

Après une bonne heure de recherches et cueillette, nous nous assîmes au bord d'une falaise en regardant le coucher de soleil.

\- Alors comme ça tu es presque médecin, dis-je en le regardant.

\- Oui. Me fit-il fier.

\- D'où tu tiens cette passion pour la médecine Louis ?

\- Ce n'est pas intéressant de le savoir.

\- Mais ça m'intéresse moi.

\- Bien si tu insistes. En fait, je viens d'une île sur Grand Line et cette île est toujours en guerre, donc guerre veut dire blessés et donc beaucoup de médecins. J'ai grandit dans ce milieu. J'ai appris auprès de mes proches, en regardant les autres se faire soigner jusqu'au jour où des brigands on brûlé mon village. Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma famille et j'ai été me réfugier dans une grotte non loin de la mer. J'y ai dormis quelques jours et le dernier jour, Law m'a trouvé et soigné. J'étais devenu un Heart.

Je souris et tapotai gentiment son dos pour le rassurer alors que je sentais la nostalgie montée en lui.

\- Merci..Murmura-t-il.

* * *

* Le pays des fleurs et des plantes si vous préférez

* Je ne sais pas si il fait encore partie de la Marine à ce jour, mais j'avais envie de mettre un Contre-Amiral que peu de gens connaisse, pour changé.

Voilà, voilà. Je me suis donnée à fond sur celui-là ! Il est plus long et j'ai mis de l'action dedans ainsi que la passé de l'un des heart et ce chapitre donne quelques informations sur Clem.

Les reviews c'est juste en dessous ^^.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	9. Chapitre 8 ou retrouvailles

Tout d'abord, désolé d'avoir abandonné ma fiction sur ce site. J'ai été prise par d'autres obligations. Merci à 00-Crew-00 de m'avoir rappeler à l'ordre.

Bref, l'histoire continu comme avant, mais vous allez remarqué que le temps de mon absence, j'ai appris comment mieux écrire en se qui concerne les temps, la longueur du chapitre ou même les P.D.V. J'ai aussi corrigé les différentes fautes qui résidaient depuis un moment et j'ai aussi rectifié l'indicateur temporel, sinon ça n'avait aucun sens. Bref, sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

_Droits d'auteur :_ Les négociations avancent...Patience

_Rating :_ T

_Reviews _: Je les attends.

_Mots : _3300

Corrigé le 14 juillet

_Réponses aux reviews:_

**CupCakeAndAlice :**

_CC! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne rentrée! En voyant ton message ci dessus je me suis dit que j'allais laissé un petit commentaire ;). J'aime beaucoup ton histoire et je suis contente que tu es faits un chapitre plus long cependant j'attends les prochains chapitres pour me faire une idée plus globale de ton histoire. Sur ce j'espère que tu vas passer une bonne année scolaire. A !_

Oui j'ai passé une très bonne rentrée. J'espère que toi aussi. Bref, voilà en autre chapitre en espérant que tu le commenteras et tu ferras pus facilement une idée.

**Neiflheim : **

_Ah bon on mange pas la bouche pleine t'es sûre mdr ?  
C'est pas plutôt on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ?_

Mais oui ! Bien sûr qu'on mange la bouche pleine xD Tu connaissais pas cette expression belge ? -Oui je suis belge alors attention à ce que vous dite je ...m'en fous complètement xD-. Sérieusement, merci de me l'avoir fais remarqué c'est gentil !

**Mouta92 **:

_Enfin un peu d'action, ça fait du bien_

Eh oui ! Elle était au rendez-vous l'action dans le chapitre précédent. Il était temps d'en mettre je pense.

**00-Crew-00**** :**

_Heyhey moi j'attends la suite ! ;)_

Encore merci pour m'avoir fais remarqué cette absence impardonnable. Je pensais que plus personne ne s'intéressait à ma fiction.

On se revoit en bas pour les reviews. Je m'attends vraiment au pire...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 ou retrouvailles**

**Petit Rappel :**

Arrivé sur une île qui semblait calme, les Hearts se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes. Celui de Clem, composé de Louis, Penguin et Sachi, décida de s'arrêter dans une taverne. Demandant des information sur une base présente sur l'île, Clem se fait prendre dans un piège. Un Vice-Amiral se présenta à elle lui dévoilant certaines informations. Ni une ni deux, elle les mettais tous K.O. Sans les tuer et retrouva ses amis qui semblaient en panique. Après quelques heures passées au sous-marin et les marine parti. La brune décida d'aller visiter l'île en compagnie d'un de ses nakamas : Louis.

* * *

**P.D.V. Louis**

Clem finissait tout doucement de ramasser des herbes pour ses médicaments. Je la regarda faire en lui proposant mon aide, qu'elle refusa gentiment.

On a beaucoup rit et parler après que je lui ai raconté ma d'où venait ma passion pour la médecine. Elle était plus sympa que je ne le pensais, cela m'avait étonné. Surtout qu'elle venait de perdre son frère. Je vis bien que ça l'affectait encore énormément et qu'elle tentait de faire croire le contraire, mais je n'étais pas dupe.

Ramassant mes propres herbes médicinales, je me dirigeai vers le sous-marin. Après quelques mètres de marche, je me rendis compte que ma nakama ne me suivait plus et qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Je fis demi-tour et me postai à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Lui demandais-je en suivant son regard.

\- Il y a un navire pirate là-bas. Me répondit elle en le désignant d'un bref geste de la tête.

Je fixai le bateau en question se rapprocher tout doucement et pu distingué un énorme tête de mort sur la proue. Lorsque je réalisai qui était le propriétaire de ce navire, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je m'écriais-je :

\- C'est le bateau de Kidd !

\- Eustass Captain Kidd?

\- Oui, le capitaine ne va pas apprécier la nouvelle.

\- Pourquoi? Ils ne s'aiment pas ?

\- T'as déjà vu des pirates qui s'aimaient bien toi ?

**Fin P.D.V. Louis**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Ça sent le roussi si Kidd se ramène. Déjà que mon capitaine était d'une humeur exécrable depuis ce matin. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

\- Rentrons mettre le capitaine au courant de la présence de l'un de ses rivales. J'ai envie de le voir énerver.

\- T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Cria Louis à mes oreilles.

\- Si tu savais...Moi je rentre. Fis-je en rigolant face à sa tête dépité.

Je me tournai en direction du sous-marin et débutai ma marche seule.

\- Eh attends moi!

Arrivé au sous-marin, Louis mettait Law au courant de la fameuse nouvelle pendant que je rangeai toute ces plantes dans l'infirmerie.

Je revins en cuisine, là où Law avait convoqué tout le monde pour donner les ordres. L'homme en question était debout face à ses subordonnés et me fixa lorsque je rentrai dans la pièce.

\- Cela fait dix minutes que j'ai fais appelle à tout l'équipage, Clem.

Je soupirai un grand coup et m'introduisit dans la masse de pirates.

\- Il faut le temps que j'enregistre le plan du sous-marin. Fis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Il m'envoya un regard noir en ma direction et ne releva pas ma réponse impudente.

\- Bref, enchaîna-t-il toujours énervé. Ce soir je irais voir Kidd seul ! Compris ?

\- Aye capitaine ! Répondit tout l'équipage à l'exception de moi.

Moi aussi j'aimerais bien rencontré ce fameux « Cap'tain Kid »

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Law se retourna étonné que quelqu'un lui demande une telle chose juste après l'avoir strictement interdit.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit.

\- Si, mais c'est que je connais quelqu'un dans son équipage avec qui je suis proche et que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Fis-je sans rompre le contact visuel. Affrontant son regard métallique sévère.

\- J'ai dit non. Tu parles français il me semble. A moins que tu veuilles faire partie de mes bocaux.

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors que je déglutis légèrement. Non, je ne pouvais pas me démonter !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la seule femme de mon équipage que tu auras des privilèges. Continua le noiraud.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé de tels privilèges juste de t'accompagner à des buts personnels. Lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

Un long blanc s'installa durant lequel Law me dévisagea. Il n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui tienne tête ainsi. Eh ben tant pis ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me laissé faire sans mon mot à dire.

\- Bien. J'accepte ta requête à une seule condition. Finit-il par dire en coupant par la même occasion ma réflexion.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu ne restes pas dans mes pieds sinon je t'envoie par dessus bord.

Je hochai la tête avec un fin sourire victorieux.

\- On part à vingt heure. M'informa le supernova en sortant de la pièce suivi par son second.

* * *

_Vingt heure._

Je rejoignis Law sur le pont et nous partîmes pour le bateau de Kidd.

Le voyage entre les deux navires se fit d'un un silence pesant. J'en profitai pour regarder mon capitaine plus en détails. Plutôt pas mal je dois dire. Que ses cheveux devaient être doux !

Quelque minutes de marche plus tard on arriva enfin devant le bateau du rouge. Je vis une poule rouge géante sauté devant nous sans prévenir. J'eus un mouvement de recul en sursautant.

Après observations je remarquai que la poule volante en question était Kidd. Heureusement que je n'avais pas pensé à voix haute !

La boulette que j'allais encore faire . Il valait mieux que je me taise.

\- Trafalgar, j'ignorais que tu était dans le coin. Je n'ai pas aperçu ta boite de conserve jaune ambulante. Ricana le rouge en narguant son adversaire.

La rencontre commençait bien. Une légère veine apparut sur la tempe droite de Law. Il afficha un sourire ironique et rendit la pique.

-C' est pas parce que tu n'est pas assez malin pour le voir Eustass-ya. Il faut un minimum de neurones pour se rendre compte de quelques chose. Je me demande encore comment tu as fais pour arrivés jusque ici avec ta cervelle de moineau.

Kidd grogna de mécontentement et se tourna vers. Je serais sûrement le prochain sujet de sa pique. Il m'analysa du regard sans gêne et en s'arrêtant à certains endroits.

Je chauffai intérieurement, mais ne le montrai pas. Il fallait que je reste calme et l'ignorai royalement. Son regard finit par croiser le mien et une drôle de lueur illumina le sien. Je soupirai légèrement alors qu'il lança en tournant avec un sourire féroce vers l'autre pirate :

\- Tu es en bonne compagnie, j'en serais presque jaloux. Je savais pas que tu prenais des putes pour les longues traversées. Bonne idée je dois avouer.

Je ne tint plus. Encore une comme ça et je lui refais sa face de chacal. Non, mais ! Moi une pute ? Il s'est regardé le sans sourcils ?!

\- J'ignorais que tu te trouvais dans le Nouveau Monde. Reprit Trafalgar sans prendre en compte l'insulte qui m'a été lancée. Alors que fais tu ici?

\- Je suis venu faire des provisions. Je vais pas laissé mon équipage crevé de faim.

Soudain, une jeune femme se présenta à nous. Grande, fines avec ce qu'il faut où il faut et des yeux d'un bleu clair. Elle interpella , ce qui me semble logique, son capitaine d'un ton irrespectueux en nous ignorant

\- Qu'est ce qui ce que tu fous ?! Killer pète encore un câble de ta faute. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase et se tourna vers moi. Clem ?Clem !

Elle perdit toute son hostilité envers nous et se dirigea vers moi. Je souris légèrement, elle a pas changée. Toujours aussi vulgaire et têtue comme une mule.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'étouffa presque avec sa poitrine imposante.

\- Tu m'étouffes là ! Tentais-je d'articuler.

\- Désolé. Fit elle un peu gênée. L'émotion a prit le dessus.

\- Oui j'ai vu. Grimaçais-je en me massant la nuque.

Elle me fit un sourire désolé qui cachait mal son excitation.

\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu... Débuta-t-elle.

\- Tu m'expliques c'est quoi ce bordel Kana? Intervenit Kidd agacé.

\- Oh toi ta gueule. Lui répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un rire passé entre mes lèvres. Ce fut de même pour Law qui nargua le rouge.

\- Bref, qu'est ce que je disais avant que mon imbécile de capitaine m'interrompe ? Ah oui ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir Clem ! S'exclama Kana. C'est pas sympa de laissée une amie sans nouvelle pendant des années.

\- Désolé. Fut ma seule réponse.

Elle eu un bref rire en me tapant amicalement l'épaule.

\- Pas grave. Fit-elle. Comme aucuns échos comme quoi tu étais morte m'est revenus je me suis dis que tu allais bien.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans vos retrouvailles, mais je peux avoir des explications. Nous coupa mon propre capitaine cette fois-ci.

\- Bien sûr. Je te présente Kana, une amie d'enfance très proche.

\- J'imagine que c'est elle la personne dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Tu vois Kidd c'est de elle que je te parlais l'autre jour. Déclara Kana en se tournant vers la poule rouge.

\- Mh. Grogna ce dernier, pas très content d'avoir été remit à sa place par un membre de son propre équipage.

Mon amie me prit le bras et m'emmena plus loin.

\- Laissons ces mâles se chamailler entre eux. Alors comme tu t'es enfin décidée à devenir pirate ?

\- Ouais...Enfin c'est le mot. Fis-je en regardant les dit mâles se lancer des piques de plus en plus vulgaires pour Kidd et sarcastiques pour Law.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, beaucoup...

\- Je vois, autant ne pas en parler maintenant sinon tu vas me faire une dépression.

J'esquissai un fin sourire en m'essayant dans le sable. Kana avait toujours su me comprendre, même quand je feignais la bonne humeur.

Elle m'imita en soupirant.

\- Je te dis pas quelle horreur est cette poule rouge !

\- Toi aussi tu le vois comme une poule ? Riais-je.

\- Oui, limite un bulldog vu comment il gueule pour un rien.

\- A t'entendre on dirait que tu ne te plaît pas ici.

\- Oh si je me plais bien. J'adore le faire chier.

Durant un long moment nous parlâmes comme ça pendant que Law se disputaient toujours avec Kidd sans faire de pauses. A croire que c'était un marathon.

Kana m'avait aussi présenté l'équipage comment dire... assez spéciale, mais il était sympa.

* * *

Law donna l'ordre de partir , car il était vingt-deux heures passée.

Avant de partir je donnai mon numéro de den den à Kana.

\- Comme ça je te donnerais de mes nouvelles plus souvent. Avais-je ajouté avant de me tourner vers mon capitaine.

\- Prête ? Me lança-il impatient.

\- Oui, oui je suis là.

J'arrivai à son hauteur et il me lança :

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle, je me trompe ?

\- Oui, ça fais toujours du bien de revoir quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Et nous nous éloignâmes doucement de ce navire.

**Fin P.D.V Clem**

**P.D.V. Kana**

Je vis leurs silhouettes s'éloigner au loin . Cette retrouvaille m'avait vraiment fait plaisir, elle m'avait beaucoup manquée. Je me demandai ce quelle avait put faire pendant les cinq années depuis la séparation avec les autres.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu ne la pas revue ? Me questionna mon capitaine.

Tiens il n'était pas encore partit se soûler entre les poitrines opulentes des serveuses de tavernes lui ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois si proche de quelqu'un depuis que tu es dans mon équipage. Se moqua-t-il légèrement.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était il y cinq ans...Fis-je sur un ton nostalgique.

Il ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers le centre de l'île. Finalement il y allait au bar à putes.

Je le regardai s'éloigner et finit par le suivre. Autant en profiter aussi, ça fait longtemps que l'alcool n'était plus descendu dans mon gosier.

**Fin P.D.V Kana**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Une fois revenue à bord de la boîte de conserve jaune, je me dirigeai vers la salle commune. Je vis que Sachi, Penguin et Louis y étaient ainsi que d'autres, mais je ne retiens pas encore leur noms. Ils étaient en train de jouer au poker. Je vais finis par croire qu'il ne savaient jouer qu'à ça.

\- Yo. Les saluais-je d'un geste de la main.

\- Salut! Ça c'est bien passé ? Me demanda Penguin.

\- Oh oui.

\- C'est qui la personne dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure ?

\- T'es un peu curieux toi non ?

\- Désolé, tu as raison c'est pas mes affaires. Rougit il.

Je rigolai et m'installa à la place libre entre lui et Sachi.

\- Mais non je rigole. Cette personne c'est ma meilleure amie.

\- Kid a une fille dans son équipage ?!

\- Ben ouais pourquoi ?

\- Il n'a jamais prit de femme dans son équipage. Elle doit être forte !

\- Pour être forte elle est et son caractère aussi.

Penguin me proposa de jouer avec eux, mais je refusai poliment. Un peu déçu il reprit le jeu.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis un canapé bien moelleux. Je m'y installai confortablement et regardai Bepo manger ses semblables en gélatines.

Je souris et pris un livre de médecine qui traînait par là.

\- Sûrement au capitaine qui sait, fis-je en l'ouvrant.

Après une bonne demi-heure de lecture, je levai mes yeux vers mes nakamas qui jouaient encore et remarquai que la plupart étaient en boxer et caleçons. J'écarquillai les yeux et me les frottai pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

\- Heu...Pourquoi vous êtes a moitié nus ?

\- On a perdu face au capitaine. Me répondis Louis tout rouge et en caleçon.

Je tournai ma tête vers le concerné et remarque qu'il était plus habillé que les autres. Je voulais bien sûr dire par là qu'il était torse nu et remarquai un tatouage sur son torse que je trouvai magnifique. En parlant de celui-ci, il me rappelait quelque chose, mais je savait plus quoi. Après l'avoir détaillé je revins à la réalité.

\- Je ne savais pas que le capitaine savait joué au poker.

\- Nous non plus.

Je rigolai à cette situation comique. C'est dans ces moments qu'on râlait car on n'avait pas son appareil photo sous la main.

J'en avais assez vu et m'en allais prendre un peu l'air sur le pont. Sur celui-ci se trouvait déjà Jean-Bart.

Je l'abordai et débutai la discussion. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où j'aperçus une tâche noir au loin.

\- C'est quoi là-bas ?

Le géant prit des jumelles et regarda.

\- Un navire de la Marine. Affirma-t-il.

\- On est mal. Je vais prévenir le capitaine.

Je me dépêchia de revenir dans la salle commune, mais personnes ne s'y trouvait. Je changeai donc d'initiatives et réfléchis. Il devait sûrement être dans sa cabine.

Sans attendre, je sortis d'un pas rapide de la pièce et m'y dirigeai.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Law**

J'étais tranquillement allongé sur mon lit et commençai ma lecture, quand je vis Clémence rentrer an trombe dans ma cabine sans même avoir toqué. Je m'apprêtai à lui ordonner de sortir, mais elle me coupa dans mon élan en criant.

\- La marine est en vue !

A l'entente de ces mots je me levai et pris mon sabre.

\- On y va !

\- Vas-y sans moi il faut que j'aille chercher mon arme dans ma cabine

Je hochai la tête sans relever l'ordre qu'elle m'avait donné inconsciemment et la vis partir dans sa cabine, en face de la mienne.

J'arrivai sur le pont et effectivement les marines nous l'équipage était déjà là et commençait à se battre.

Je me dirigeai vers leur contre-amiral et le combat commença sans plus attendre. Mon adversaire était loin d'être débutant, cela se voyait. Il m'aait déjà entaillé le bras droit et le sang coula légèrement.

\- Tu peux te rendre dés maintenant et nous ne ferons aucuns blessés ou morts.

\- Plutôt crevé que de me rendre à des ordures comme vous. ROOM.

Le contre-amiral fut découpé en un rien de temps. Je n'eus pas le temps de soufflé qu'un deuxième se jeta sur moi, un épée à la main.

\- Vous êtes bornés vous les marines . Commentais-je ironiquement.

\- Ne dis pas de telles choses sur les représentants de la justice sales...

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je le découpai et le fis fusionner avec l'autre contre-amiral. Ils étaient pas si fort que ça en fin de compte. Même pas foutu d'éviter une attaque.

Je continuai à me battre contre plusieurs marines avant de voir un deuxième navire arrivé. Merde !

\- Les gars voilà un autre navire ! Préparez vous à un deuxième assaut ! Criais-je pour remotivé les troupes.

Quand est ce que Clem arrive? Ça commence à chauffer là.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

* * *

A suivre ~

He ! Toi ! Oui toi ! Tu vois le joli bouton juste en dessous ? Oui ? Alors clique dessus et donne ton avis ! Je répondrais à ta reviews dans le prochain chapitre, car oui, il y en aura un !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	10. Chapitre 9 ou ce qui fait les heart

Hey ! Je suis de retour. Merci énormément pour vos reviews elles me font de plus en plus plaisir. Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui s'intéressent à mes écrits ! Pour vous remercier voilà le chapitre 9.

Droits d'auteur : Un rendez-vous est fixé avec Oda-sensei dans le pays des licornes étoilées.

Rating : T

Mots : Environs 3300

Corrigé le 15 juillet 2015

Réponses aux reviews :

Crosswald :

_Oui oui c'est moi appeler moi Bloc note maintenant! ! XD  
Allez bonne continuation! _!

Merci bloc-note xD. Merci, c'est gentil.

Muwnder :

_Heeeeeeeeeey ! [Je m'incruste]  
J'viens de découvrir ta petite fiction là... C'EST TROP BIEN ! *W*  
Law n'est pas trop OOC, donc ça va !  
Le mystère s'agrandi... LA SUITE ET VITE MON CHIRURGIEN !_

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres.  
\- Tu parles maintenant ? OK RUSSSSSSH ! .

Hey ! Contente que ça te plaise et d'avoir une nouvelle fan/un nouveau fan (héhé mystère) Ouf, ça va si Law n'est pas trop OCC j'avais vraiment peur. Ce personnage est vraiment dur à cerner. Eh bien tu es servi(e), voici la suite.

Katy Crazy Fire :

_Coucou ClemTrafalgar  
Je trouve ta fic TROP COOL ! ( pardon pour ce petit égarement ) ne t'inquiète pas Law n'est pas trop OCC ! Continue comme sa !_ •

Yo Katy !

Oh une nouvelle fan ! *-* Merci doublement x).

Quelqu'un :

_Wouaw! J'adore ton histoire! Elle est recherchée ,captivante et encore plus!_

Je ne comprends pas les gens qui disent que les chapitres sont trop courts, ils sont comme il faut! On les lit facilement en une fois ! Continu!

Toi aussi j'aime bien ton pseudo. Oh merci ! Tout ces compliments d'un coup ! J'essaye de faire plus long maintenant, mais si c'est à ton goût tant mieux !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 ou Ce qui fait les Heart**

**_Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :_**

Une rencontre entre Kidd et Law a eu lieu. Clem retrouva une amie de longue date. Après cette rencontre, les Heart reprirent la mer en quête d'aventure. Quand soudain, des Marine montrèrent le bout de leur nez et attaquèrent les pirates. Law, ayant été prévenu, combattait déjà sur le pont. La victoire semblait du côté des pirates, mais un autre navire de guerre arriva.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je passai d'abord dans ma cabine afin de prendre mon arme favorite, mon katana. Il se trouvait sur mon lit, je le pris et me préparai à sortir de ma cabine quand soudain une secousse me fit tomber sur le lit.

\- Bordel, ils jouent à quoi dehors ? Grognais-je en me levant.

J'accourus à travers les nombreux couloirs du sous-marin et me concentrai pour ne pas me perdre. En fait il suffisait juste de suivre les bribes de combats qui résonnaient afin de me guider.

J'accélérai le pas et arriva enfin à destination. J'embrasai le pont d'un regard furtif. Tout mes nakamas se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Mon regard se tourna vers la mer et je vis que deux navires étaient amarrés l'un à côté de l'autre. Je vis un contre-amiral et d'autres gradés à terre. Les heart se débrouillèrent très bien jusqu'à maintenant ! Je sortis mon arme de son fourreau et participai aux différents combats. Tuant ou blessant les marines se jetant sur moi.

Les nombres de nos adversaires faiblirent, la fin du combat était proche.

**Fin P.D.V Clem**

**P.D. V. Law**

Clem arriva sur le pont, il n'y a même pas cinq minutes qu'elle a prit part aux combats qu'elles a mit une dizaines d'hommes à terre. La situation tourna à notre avantage on dirait. J'esquissai un sourie et repris moi aussi mes combats. D'un coup souple, mais sans pour autant être fatal, j'abattis un simple mousse et me tournai vers mon équipage. Un grand nombre de mes hommes étaient blessés, mais pas grièvement à première vue. Seul Sachi et Wakame semblaient en plus mauvais état.

**Fin P.D. V. Law**

* * *

**P.D.V extérieur**

_Dix minutes plus tard _

Suite à un combat acharné, les Heart sortirent vainqueur de ce dernier. Tous s'effaraient déjà à diverses tâches comme nettoyer le pont du sang, jeter les cadavres à la mer, renvoyer les survivant sur leurs navires comme menace au QG de la marine et bien d'autres activités. L'une d'elle était de soigner les membres blessés, ce furent les médecins qui s'en occupèrent.

**Fin P.D.V. Extérieur**

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

_Infirmerie_

Un à un, tous mes nakamas défilèrent devant nous avec diverses blessures plus ou moins grave. Louis avait une préférence pour l'extraction de balles tandis que le capitaine préférait s'occuper des blessures plus sanglantes. Encore une preuve qu'il avait des penchants pour certaines choses spéciale je vais , moi, je m'occupais des autres blessures du style de légères coupures, des égratignures, des os déplacés à remettre correctement ainsi que les bandages que je devaient faire des patients de mes deux collègues. Il me les envoyait afin qu'on aille plus vite dans nos soins.

Je levais mon regard vers la pendule lorsque mon récent patience, Lance je crois, sortit de l'infirmerie avec une main bandée. L'horloge indiquait qu'une heure était déjà passée depuis la fin de la bataille.

Je soupira légèrement en jetant mes gants stériles avant d'en remettre des neufs. Je préparai les anti-douleur sur une petite table à roulettes où étaient déposés les bandages et autres et attendis le prochain Heart.

Ce fut au tour de Sachi de se faire examiner et soigner par la même occasion. Comme le capitaine était partit voir comme se déroulaient les opérations sur le pont et que Louis soignait la patte légèrement coupée de Bepo, ce fut naturellement vers moi qu'il se tourna.

Il me sourit et s'assit sur un lit d'infirmerie en tendant sa jambe en sang. Je lui relevai son pantalon qu'il portait sous sa combinaison et examinai la plaie. Juste une coupure que semblait plus impressionnante qu'importante. Je pris le matériel nécessaire et commençai par désinfecter la plaie avec l'aide du coton et d'alcool à 90°. Il grimaça légèrement et je lui fis un sourire compatissant.

\- Je t'ai vu te battre, un peu, tout à l'heure. Tu te débrouilles pas mal pour une femme. Me complimenta le roux en serrant les poings tandis que je continuais de la soigner.

\- Merci. Fis-je simplement sans relever le « pour une femme » qui en disait long sur le statut de la femme dans la piraterie.

Du coin de l'œil j'observai Law qui était revenu entre temps et il rangea son matériel minutieusement. Il avait sûrement finit son inspection sur le pont. Il remarqua que je le regardai et tourna ses yeux vers moi. Mon sang ne fit qu'en tour et je reportai mon attention sur la blessure de mon patient.

\- Qu'est ce que je fous bon sang ?! Concentre toi sur ta tâche Clem ! Me réprimandais-je en secouant la tête.

Mon capitaine sortit sans un mot pendant que je continuais de m'occuper de Sachi. Ce dernier me regarda avec un grand sourire jusqu'au dents .

\- Tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour le capitaine ? Fit niaisement Sachi.

\- Pas du tout ! Je me demandais juste ce qu'il fessait c'est tout, je le pensais encore sur le pont.

\- Mais oui, mais te crois, me taquina le mécanicien.

\- Je vais chercher des nouveaux bandages dans l'armoire, déclarais-je pour changer de sujet.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers les armoires. J'ouvris le premier tiroir et par chance je tombai sur ce que je cherchais. Je pris un rouleau tout neuf, sûrement acheté sur une des précédentes îles, et des ciseaux.

Je fis demi-tour et revins sur mes pas en me rasseyant sur le tabouret.

\- Tu as une prime au fait ? Me demanda le rouquin.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de hausser les épaules comme seule réponse. Je soulevai légèrement sa jambe et la bandai avec précaution avant de ranger ce qu'il restait de bandages ainsi que les ciseaux.

\- Merci madame infirmière, sourit-il.

Je tiquai à cette appellation et lui mis une légères tape derrière la tête.

\- De rien, baka. Et c'est encore mademoiselle.

Il me sourit bêtement et se leva doucement en prenant des béquilles non loin. J'étais sûr de ne pas en avoir sortit !

\- Tu viendras à la fête demain soir ? Me demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eu enfourché les ustensiles.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournis vers lui.

\- Une fête? Je n'étais pas au courant.Sûrement ne m'ont-ils pas accepté parmi eux et donc je n'ai pas été invitée ..Rajoutais pour moi-même dans ma tête.

\- Demain soir le capitaine a décidé de faire une fête.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, personne en fait. Mais il a demandé que l'ont soient sur notre 31. Alors tu viendras ?

\- Si personne ne m'a mit au courant de cette fête auparavant, c'est que je n'y suis pas la bienvenue. Répondis-je sèchement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes là ?! Tu es l'une des nôtres, une heart !

\- Mouais...Tu m'expliques pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue ?

Il sembla mal à l'aise et répondit peu sûr de lui :

\- Personnellement, je ne le sais que depuis tout à l'heure. Alors tu viendras ? Pour me faire plaisir.

Il se présenta devant moi et fit une tête de chien battu.

\- S'il te plaiiiit.

Je ris légèrement devant sa connerie et cédai.

\- Bon, OK je viens, rien que pour toi.

\- Ouais !

Je souris et soudain une question que je me posais depuis un moment me revint en tête.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es dans l'équipage ?

\- Mhm...Je dirais 2 ans plus ou moins.

\- Tu étais le premier ?

\- Non le quatrième.

\- Qui étaient avant toi alors ?

\- Le capitaine, Bepo et enfin Ban.

On continua de parler ainsi un long moment encore.

Je finis par regarder la pendule de la pièce pour la deuxième fois de la journée et vis qu'il était déjà onze heure du soir passé.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais aller me coucher. Déclara Sachi ayant aussi remarqué l'heure tardive.

Il se leva et je l'imitai.

\- Eh bien je te souhaite une bonne nuit Sachi.

\- Merci Clem, toi aussi.

Et nous partîmes chacun dans notre cabine respective.

En chemin je rencontrai Law , torse nu avec une brosse à dents à la main.

Je sursautai lorsque nos deux corps se percutèrent. Par réflexe, je m'excusai et relevai la tête.

\- Tu as finis de soigner Sachi ? Fit-il légèrement irrité.

Je fus légèrement intimidé par ces innombrables tatouages. Deux sur les avants-bras, le mot DEATH sur les doigts, un magnifique sur le torse et un autre en forme de cœur, mais en plus recherché sur chacun de ses bras. Hé ben il en avait de l'encre sur lui ! En plus des muscles.

Je me repris, il ne fallait pas qu'il remarque que j'ai de mauvaises pensée assez déplacées par rapport à lui.

\- Heu..oui j'ai finis, ranger le matériel restant et bien fermé la porte comme tu me le réprimandes à chaque fois.

\- Bien. C'est moi ou tu me sembles légèrement perdue ? Me demanda-t-i avec un léger sourire narquois en coin.

Je buguai légèrement en formant un blanc, mais me repris aussitôt.

\- Non pas du tout, je partais me coucher.

\- Oh ! Eh bien bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il partit dans sa propre cabine. Une fois que j'entendis un porte se fermée, sûrement la sienne, je me maudissais en grognant entre mes dents.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de le mater comme ça. Je suis conne ou quoi?

Je soufflai et partis moi aussi dans ma cabine pour, enfin, aller me coucher.

**Fin P.D.V Clem**

* * *

**P.D.V. Law**

_8h00 du matin, le lendemain_

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et émergeai de mon sommeil. Après quelques tentatives j'arrivai à ouvrir totalement mes yeux. Il faudrait que je songe à changer mon lit de place parce que j'avais la lumière dans la tête tout les matins c'était pas fort plaisant.

Je me levai et fis ma toilette du matin avant de m'habiller et sortir de ma cabine, que je fermai soigneusement la porte à double tours.

Je détestai l'idée qu'on vienne fouiller mes affaires et encore plus rentrer dans mon espace personnel.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, y entrai en saluant les quelques membres de l'équipage déjà debout et me fis un café brûlant. Une fois le liquide ingurgité, je décidai de me rendre à la vigie afin de vérifier qui était de garde ce soir. Ce serait bête d'être de garde une soirée de fête.

Lorsque j'arrivai à destination, je trouvai Clem assise en tailleur devant la grande baie vitrée en train de contempler les fond marins. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu ni entendu.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Le concept de sous-marin était pas si mal que si on oubliait la claustrophobie. Je vis divers poissons et cétacés passés à quelques centimètres de mon nez, derrière la magnifique baie vitrée.

Un raclement de gorge me ramena à la réalité.

\- Perdue dans ses pensées miss ?

Cette voix sombre, mais terriblement charmante, je commencai à la connaître.

\- Je réfléchissais juste. Un peu de calme fais du bien de temps en temps pour se rappeler de ses principes et remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je te demandes à quoi tu pense moi peut-être ?

\- Non, mais je peux te le dire si tu le souhaites, ça devrait t'intéresser. Fit-il en me regardant de la tête au pied alors que je me relevai afin de lui faire face.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me dirigeai vers la porte.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de connaître tes pensées perverses, celles des hommes sont assez facile à deviner.

\- Comme les tiennes hier soir dans le couloir quand...

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter la suite que je sortis en claquant légèrement la porte.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué hier ! Cet homme était beaucoup trop intelligent et observateur pour qu'on puisse lui cacher quelque chose. Je continuai de ruminer contre mon psychopathe de capitaine pendant un moment.

Après avoir tourner en rond dans le sous-marin je décidai d'aller m'entraîner un peu. Mes blessures dues au combat contre Barbe-Noire allaient beaucoup mieux et je n'avait pas envie de perdre du niveau. Je passai donc dans ma cabine pour prendre mon katana et partis directement à la salle d'entraînement.

J'entrai, personne, super un peu de calme. Je commençai par des étirements assez basiques afin que mes muscles se réveillent et débutai mon entraînement. Je fouillai les quelques armoires fermées dans la salle et en sortis des cibles. Des mannequins en mousse afin de ne pas se faire mal. Je les réduits toutes en miettes un rien grâce à des coups de pieds et de poings rapides en même temps qu'efficace.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'entraînement, je me stoppai, légèrement haletante. Ma gorge était sèche, il fallait que je boive. Direction cuisine dans ce cas.

J'ai bien mérité une petite pause.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Penguin**

Sous les ordre du capitaine je vérifiai une nouvelle fois l'itinéraire.

Puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, Clem débarqua dans la pièce en étant couverte de sueur

\- Ban ! J'ai soif. S'écria-t-elle.

Le cuistot sortit de la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

\- Tiens. Fit il en lui tendant.

\- Parfait !

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

\- Et toi Penguin tu veux un truc ? Me demanda Ban depuis la cuisine.

\- Non merci c'est gentil! Qu'est ce que tu as fais on ne t'a pas vue de la matinée ?

\- Tu t'entraînes avec moi après? Je n'ai rien à faire avant le déjeuner . Lui demandais-je.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta la brune en souriant. Mais tu te bats avec quoi ?

\- Deux lames.

J'étais fier de me battre avec des mes deux lames. On pourrait presque dire que j'avais grandis avec.

\- On y va quand tu veux ! Me fit par Clem.

\- Je suis prêt, je vais juste ranger mes affaires de navigations et prendre mes armes dans ma cabine.

\- O.K! Je t'attends dans la salle.

Je me levai et sortis sans plus tarder.

**Fin P.D.V. Penguin**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Avant de sortir je pris des biscuits pour la route on sait jamais.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'entraînement et y entrai deux minutes plus tard. Après minutes d'attente mon nakama franchit la porte.

\- Désolé j'ai croisé Sachi qui se fessait courser par Wakame.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Il lui a volé des magazines suspects et il veut les montrer au capitaine.

Je ris en devinant facilement de quel genre de magazines il s'agit.

\- Il ne faut pas chercher avec eux., commenta mon nakama en sortant ses lames récemment aiguisées.

Je l'imitai en sortant mon katana de son fourreau.

\- Prêt ?

\- Quand tu veux.

J'esquissai un sourire et m'élançai sur lui sans prévenir, il esquiva mon attaque de justesse en faisant un pas sur la droite.

\- Hé ! T'aurais pu prévenir ! Râla ce dernier.

\- Ton ennemi ne le ferra jamais. Répliquais-je du tac au tac.

Il sourit à ma réponse et se mit lui aussi à attaquer. Il fonça sur moi et je ne fis que de m'écarter un peu. Pris de court, il perdit légèrement l'équilibre et j'en profitai pour le mettre à terre grâce à un croche-pied.

\- Gagné. Un, zéro pour moi

\- Attends un peu que je me batte avant de déclarer le score.

Et un deuxième duel reprit et puis encore un jusqu'à ce que nous soyons hors service.

\- Égalité. Concluais-je en haletant.

\- Bien joué.

Je lui tendis la main et il la prit pour se relever.

\- Je ne t'ai pas blessé au moins ? Fis-en en rangea mon katana dans mon fourreau et de la raccrocher à ma hanche.

\- A part des courbatures non.

\- Tant mieux alors. Je n'ai pas encore envie de passer toute ma journée à soigner des blessures.

\- Tu te bats depuis combien de temps ? Me demanda-t-i en rangeant également ses lames.

\- Depuis que j'ai quatre ans.

Il semblait étonné, voir pas du tout convaincu, je poursuivis donc.

\- Enfin pas vraiment. J'ai d'abord regardé puis seulement appliquer quelques années plus tard.

\- Si jeune !Mais pour quelle raison?

\- J'ai grandi dans un milieu où il faut savoir se battre pour survivre alors je me suis entraîner sans relâche pendant quelque années et voilà le résultat.

\- Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai grandi dans ce genre de milieu.

Je lui fis un sourire compatissant.

\- Allons manger je pense qu'il est l'heure .

Je hochai la tête et nous sortîmes ensemble.

Nous parlâmes en chemin, mais lors du dernier virage avant l'arrivée en cuisine, Penguin percuta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

* * *

Walla ! Je voulais vraiment le posté avant mercredi et ben voilà c'est fait !

C'est toujours gentil de laisser une petite reviews, ça me donne du courage de continuer et de poster.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	11. Chapitre 10 ou mon trésor

Oye oye ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien, mais un peu déçue d'avoir eu si peu de reviews... Bref.

Tout d'abord merci à ma correctrice : Muwnder. Grâce à elle, il y a beaucoup moins de fautes.

Droits d'auteur : Je l'aurais ! Mouhahaha ! Un thé ?  
Reviews : Avec plaisir, positifs ou négatifs.  
Rating : Toujours T, mais avec de petits rapprochements.

Mots : Environs 2000

Réponses aux reviews :

Muwnder :

_AHHHH MAIS ÇA VA PAS DU TOUT ._._  
_ Si tu veux, je me propose pour corriger tes écrits avant que tu ne les postes._  
_ C'est troublant. Utilise plutôt le présent, c'est moins compliqué que le passé simple..._  
_ Sinon, ne change pas autant de fois le Point de Vue. On n'arrive plus à suivre après..._  
_ Et dans ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup plus de dialogue que de description..._  
_ Ton texte est moins enrichi._  
_ Tu aurais peut-être dû attendre mercredi !_

_ Ma review est négative, mais j'avais besoin de t'annoncer tes éventuelles erreurs. Ne le prends pas mal ! J'essaie seulement de t'aider ;)_

_ Sur ce, GO' TO PROCHAIN CHAPTEEER_

Bon je ne vais pas y répondre une deuxième fois alors, à la place, je te remercie de bien vouloir corriger mes chapitres.

Quelqu'un :

_Hehehe! Et oui c'est moi qui ait un pseudo original*super fier*_  
_ Chapitre toujours d'une bonne longueur et de bonne qualité. _  
_ Je serais au prochaine chapitre_!

Toujours là toi xD ? Merci, ça me touche de savoir que tu es toujours là, à lire ma fiction.

Bien sûr, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 ou Le trésor**

**Petit rappel :**  
Après un entraînement intensif avec Penguin, Clem remarque qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger. Ils se dirigent vers la cuisine, mais quelqu'un les retienne.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem **

Penguin manqua de tomber à la renverse, mais celui qui lui ait rentré dedans le retint par réflexe par le bras.

\- Désolé. S'excusa Sachi, gêné.

Penguin se redressa en dépoussiérant sa combinaison et en grognant un « pas grave ».

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi excité ? Demanda aussitôt Penguin en le fusillant du regard.

Sachi déglutit bruyamment et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. J'eus un sourire amusé face à la situation.

\- On vous cherchait.

Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant. Pourtant on ne mangeait pas dans l'immédiat. Je pensais même être arrivée en avance.

\- On mange depuis dix minutes et le capitaine m'a chargé de venir vous chercher. Termina le rouquin.

Penguin se tourna vers moi et m'interrogea du regard. Sûrement pensait-il comme moi, sur le fait qu'on était en avance.

\- Viens vite sinon on n'aura plus rien à mangé. Je connais assez bien ces morfales pour le dire.

Je lui fis signe et il pressa le pas vers la cuisine. Sachi et moi le suivions sans faire d'histoire, au même rythme.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, je constatai que le repas était déjà bien avancé, mais que deux assiettes semblaient encore intactes. Nous nous installions à nos places habituelles. C'est à dire : Sachi et Penguin l'un à côté de l'autre et moi à côté de Bepo qui, lui aussi, était assis à la droite du capitaine. L'ours en question mangeait son poisson et je plissai le nez.

\- Bon appétit. Lui dis-je toujours le nez plissé.  
\- Merci. Tu n'aimes pas le poisson ?  
\- Franchement, non. Je ne le digère pas et ça dégage une odeur infecte.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate. Ban cuisine super bien.  
\- J'essayerai promis. Si un expert comme toi me le conseille.

Je regardai autour de moi : tout le monde est présent sauf Law.

\- Le capitaine n'est pas là ?  
\- Il a dit qu'il avait une affaire importante à faire et qu'il ne mangerait pas avec nous. Désolé...  
\- Tu n'en sais pas plus ?  
\- Non. Il a dis que c'était important et qu'il devait le vérifier au plus vite.

Le repas se termina et je partis pour ma cabine. C'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire d'affaire à régler... J'espère que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Au pire, il ne peut rien faire, il ne sait rien de moi, juste quelques futilités.  
Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis des pas dans ma cabine. Je me braquai. Était-ce mon imagination ou ais-je bien entendu ?

Je posai ma main sur la poignée et poussai la porte dans un bruissement sinistre digne des films d'horreur. Plus aucun bruit, aucune présence...  
J'entrai avec prudence et observai les moindres recoins de la pièce. Rien d'anormal, sauf que tout était renversé. Mes tiroirs tirés, mon armoire ouverte, mon bureau visiblement fouillé et mon lit sans dessus dessous.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Je commençai à ranger mon bureau en grommelant contre la personne qui avait fait ce carnage. Si je trouve qui c'est et que je lui mets la main dessus...

Soudain, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher derrière moi. Je fis comme si je n'entendais rien et continuai mon ménage de printemps imprévu. Les pas se stoppèrent. Je me préparai à sauter au moindre faux pas. Sans prévenir je me retournai et plaquai l'étranger à terre, avec en cadeau, la lame de mon katana sous sa gorge.

\- Qui es tu et que veux-tu ? Lançais-je sur un ton menaçant sans prendre la peine de regarder si je connaissais l'intrus.  
\- Ton capitaine et je veux que tu me lâches Clem. Répondit Law avec un calme solennel.

La boulette que je venais de faire !  
Je me relevai en m'excusant de toutes les manières possibles en rangeant mon arme dans son fourreau.  
Il se releva également en se massant le cou.

\- C'est toi qui as fouillé ma cabine ?  
\- Oui. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

Un problème ? Il rigolait là ? On ne fouille pas une cabine, surtout celle d'une femme !

\- Bien sûr que oui c'est MA cabine ! Et puis, pourquoi avoir fouillé ?  
\- Je cherchais des informations.  
\- Ça ne se fait pas ! Tu n'as pas eu assez d'informations ? M'emportais-je.  
\- Ton passé est encore trop flou mon goût. Alors je suis venu chercher des photos ou des objets qui pourraient servir pour mes recherches. Et j'ai trouvé ça.

Il sortit un pendentif de sa poche et j'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant mon trésor.  
Comment l'a t-il trouvé ? Je l'avais mis dans mes sous-vêtements. Il a osé !

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse sur le fait que j'ai trouvé ça. Fit-il sur un ton moqueur en le balançant devant mon nez.  
\- Rends le moi !  
\- Je n'aime pas les ordres Miss.  
\- M'en fous ! Donne ! Dis-je hors de moi.  
\- En quoi ce collier est si important pour toi ?

Je serrai les dents et fixai mon pendentif. Tellement de souvenirs y étaient rattachés.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !  
\- Je ne te le rendrais que si tu me dis ce qu'il y a dedans.

Son sourire en coin me fis encore plus rager. Je vis rouge et lui lançai mon regard le plus noir pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je n'avais peur de personne ! Je n'avais plus peur de personne, car tout le monde avait peur de moi. Que se soit par mon nom de famille, ma réputation ou « ça ».

\- Comment sais tu qu'il y a quelque chose dedans ?

Il cherche de quoi me répondre.  
C'est à ce moment-là que je me rappelai. Je ne l'avais pas rangé dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements, mais je ne l'ai pas retiré une seule fois de mon cou. Il a été le chercher là. Mais quand ? Mais oui ! Quand il m'a ramené l'autre jour dans mon lit, il a dû me le prendre. Comment ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?!

\- Ce n'est pas là, la question. Alors ta réponse ?

Je n'ai plus le choix. Et puis je n'étais pas obligée de tout lui dire.  
Je soufflai de résignation et me lançai dans l'arène, sans armure, sans arme.

\- Dedans il y a deux photos qui me sont très chères. La première c'est avec mes frères et l'autre avec mon père et ma mère.  
\- Sur la photo avec tes frères, ils sont trois. Qui est le blond ?  
\- Il s'appelait Sabo.

Il changea brusquement de sujet. Il a dû voir que je n'avais pas envie de parler de mon grand frère adoptif, celui avec lequel je m'entendais le mieux. Le plus intelligent des trois, le plus gentil, le plus ambitieux et sûrement le plus rêveur. Je n'oublierais jamais sous sourire auquel il manquait une dent, son rire lorsque Luffy tombait ou faisait le con et encore moins ses magnifiques cheveux de blé.

\- Où est ta mère en ce moment ?

Finalement on va reparler de Sabo, c'est moins douloureux que la mémoire de ma mère.

\- Elle est morte. C'est elle qui m'a offert ce collier et mon katana. Ce sont les dernières choses qui me restent d'elle.  
Law restait silencieux. Peut-être me comprenait-il. Je n'en savais rien, je ne savais rien de lui, de son passé. Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer dans sa vie pour qu'il soit si renfermé, distant et calculateur ? On dirait que c'est sa carapace. Peut-être a-t-il aussi perdu un être cher…  
Mes yeux se reportèrent sur mon pendentif qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts tatoués.

\- C'est bon tu me le rends ?  
\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Sourit-il vraisemblablement satisfait.  
\- Merci. Fis-je en le reprenant

Je tentai de le remettre à mon cou, mais n'y arrivai pas. A chaque fois, je loupais l'accroche et refermais le fermoir dans le vide. Law semblait avoir remarqué ma situation, vu qu'un imposant torse se colla à mon dos.  
Je me braquai et lâchai mon collier lorsqu'il le prit entre ses doigts.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à mettre un collier. Se moqua le ténébreux, son souffle chaud contre ma nuque.

Je frissonnai et secouai ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule.

Je frissonnai encore quand il toucha ma peau. Ses doigts sont si froids, mais aussi précis. Il accrocha mon collier à mon cou.

\- Merci.  
\- Tu es bien bizarre. Remarqua mon capitaine en souriant sournoisement.  
\- N...Non pas du tout

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Il faut que je trouve une excuse.

\- Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il.  
\- Oui c'est juste que je n'aime pas raconter mon passé.

Un blanc s'installa.

\- Tu es au courant pour la fête de ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, mais on ne m'a rien dit de plus.  
\- Tant mieux.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi « tant mieux » ?  
\- C'est une surprise. A tout à l'heure.

Il sortit sans plus d'explications avec un sourire énigmatique.

Une fois que je fus sûre qu'il était dehors, je pris mon collier, débloqua le mécanisme servant à tenir le pendentif et le prit. Je regardai une des photos et me rappela toutes les conneries que j'avais pu faire avec mes frères mais aussi les bons moments passés sur le Mont Corvo. Ils me manquent aussi, ces brigands. Surtout les engueulades de Dadan et Makino, je me demande comment elles vont. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis ce jour tragique.

Je refermai « mon trésor » et continuai de ranger ma cabine. J'arrivai à hauteur de mes vêtements. C'est alors que je remarquai qu'il avait aussi fouillé dans la commode de mes sous-vêtements comme je l'avais imaginé plus tôt. Je jurai contre lui et la rangeai.

\- S'il continue de m'ennuyer comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir.

* * *

Piou ! Un de plus clôt ! Merci pour vos futures reviews et merci a Muwnder pour la correction. Je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fiction elle est S.U.P.E.R.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Le bouton est juste un dessous.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	12. Chapitre 11 ou une recrue spéciale

Yo ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus détente et découverte. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, lisez pour vous faire une idée !

Les choses que nous sommes obligés d'inscrire, sinon petits soucis:

Droits d'auteur : J'emprunte certains personnages et l'univers d'Eiichiro Oda pour écrire. Seul Clem et les personnages inventés m'appartienne.  
Rating : T

Mots : Environs 2500

Corrigé le 16 juillet 2015

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Muwnder :

_Il est superbe ce chapitre !_  
_ J'adore l'histoire du pendentif ! Et le fait que Law ait fouillé les sous-vêtements de Clem ! *PERVERS-YAAAA*_  
_Je te remercie pour l'annonce de ma fiction x') Ça me touche énormément_

C'est normal voyons un petit placement produit de temps en temps x)

Quelqu'un :

_Wha! *-* J'adore toujours! _  
_Pevers powaaa! _  
_xD t'es vraiment folle avec ton précieux. Quoi que je te comprends '-' Law is SO SEX!_

Oui je suis folle, et alors ? Problème ? Je suis folle...de Law-sama *-*

Leaaaaa :

_Coucou, je viens de découvrir ta fic il y a qq jours et je l'ai dévoré ! J'ai adoré franchement, continue comme ça ;) _  
_ Juste une chose, essaye de te relire parfois car il y a des tournures de phrases un peu bizarres mais sinon c'est parfait._

Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Je prends ton conseil en note et le ferai après la correction, merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 ou Une recrue spéciale.**

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Law a fouillé la cabine de Clem et a trouvé son trésor. Cette dernière lui a expliqué que le pendentif découvert était la dernière chose que lui avait laissée sa mère avant de mourir.

* * *

**  
P.D.V. Clem**

\- Bon, plus qu'à faire le ménage. Soupirai-je.

Je balayai la pièce d'un regard.

Tout était en désordre, seule la salle de bain semblait en ordre. Il n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de la fouiller.  
Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et me mis au travail.

\- Enfin finis !

Je m'essuyai le front en contemplant ma cabine rangée et nettoyée. Je jetai un œil au Den Den-réveil posé sur la table de nuit et remarquai que Law était déjà parti depuis une heure.

\- Je ne peux pas commencer à me préparer pour la soirée de ce soir, il est encore trop tôt.

Je cherchai dans ma petite tête ce que je pourrais bien faire en ce bel après-midi. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans un sous-marin, en fait. À part se perdre et lire bien sûr.

\- Bon je n'ai plus qu'à aller dehors.

Je regardai par le hublot et vis qu'il faisait un temps parfait. Le soleil tapait sur la coque jaune du sous-marin et on était à la surface. Que demander de plus ? Je sortis de ma cabine et me dirigea vers le pont.  
Je pris un transat, l'installai non loin de la rambarde et m'y couchai en fermant les yeux.  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, je somnolai presque.

Soudain, j'entendis comme des cris de détresse venant de la mer. Je me levai et regardai autour de moi, mais ne vis rien.

\- Je dois me faire des idées.

Je me rallongeai, mais les miaulements persistèrent. Cette fois j'en étais sûre il y avait un chaton quelque part, puisque je percevais des miaulements distincts.  
J'inspectai l'horizon et distinguai une petite boule de poil qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Sans réfléchir je sautai à l'eau et nageai vers l'animal.

\- Tiens bon !

Il semblait me remarquer et se tourna vers moi. Je continuai de nager jusqu'à sa hauteur. Je le récupérai et le posai sur mon dos en reprenant le chemin vers le submersible. Je me hissai sur le pont et déposai la pauvre bête sur le sol.  
Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait terrorisée.

J'entendis des pas courir dans ma direction, je relevai la tête et vis Louis accompagné de Sachi.

\- Pourquoi tu as sautée ? T'es tarée ?! L'eau est seulement à 2 degrés ! Cria le futur médecin.

Son regard descendit sur l'animal, roulé en boule, à mes pieds, qui semblait chercher de la chaleur humaine. Il se calma et déclara :

\- Attends, je vais te chercher des serviettes.

Il entra dans le sous-marin d'un pas rapide. Je caressai la petite chose pour qu'elle se calme et la pris dans mes bras en m'accroupissant.

Elle était toute gelée et tremblait de partout.

\- Tes...Tes... Ha... Habits. Fit Sachi, tout rouge.

Je regardai mes vêtements et remarquai qu'ils étaient trempés.  
J'avais complètement oublié que je portais un top blanc avec un soutien-gorge rouge et un mini short en jeans. J'aurais dû mieux prévoir, mais il faisait si bon dehors. J'étais tellement prise dans le feu de l'action que je n'y avais pas pensé. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Heureusement que Louis arriva avec les serviettes.

\- Tiens. Fit-il en me les tendant.  
\- Merci, Louis.

Je me couvris d'une serviette propre et en saisis une autre pour frictionner le chaton.  
Quand nous fûmes secs, je les rendis à Louis et observai le petit chat.

Il était petit, et portait un nœud rouge autour du cou. Son pelage était de couleur crème. Sans parler de ses yeux, bleus turquoise. Je fondis comme neige au soleil face à tant de mignonnement. *

\- Il est mignon. Commenta Sachi en le caressant.  
\- Tu crois que je peux le garder ?

Le chaton me regardait, comme s'il comprenait ce que je disais. Il se frotta à mes jambes en miaulant.

\- Pas sûr il faut que le capitaine soit d'accord. Fit remarquer Louis.  
\- Il ne voudra sûrement pas...  
\- Ne voudra pas quoi ? Nous coupa une voix autoritaire.

Louis, Sachi, moi et même le chaton nous tournâmes vers la voix, pour finalement découvrir Law.

\- Alors, vous vouliez me demander quoi ?  
\- C'est elle ! S'exclamèrent mes deux nakamas en me pointant du doigt, avant de rentrer en quatrième vitesse dans le sous-marin.  
\- Bande de dégonflés. Soupirai-je en les regardant partir.

Law me fixait intensément pour me faire comprendre qu'il attendait une réponse à sa question. C'était vraiment son truc de communiquer à travers ses regards assassins. On aurait dit qu'il s'entraînait devant sa glace…

\- Je peux adopter ce petit chat ?

Je lui mis l'animal en question sous le nez.

\- Pourquoi j'accepterais ? Demanda le supernovae en repoussant l'animal d'une main.  
\- Parce qu'il est mignon.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable ça, miss. Se moqua-t-il.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les chats ? Tout le monde aime ces petites boules de poil.  
\- Les chats perdent leurs poils, nous réveillent le matin et miaulent sans raison.  
\- Sans cœur !

Je fis une grimace digne d'une gamine de six ans en serrant le chaton contre ma poitrine. Il s'y blottit en narguant Law.

\- Oui et j'assume totalement. J'ai dis : pas d'animaux sur MON sous-marin.  
\- Et Bepo alors ? C'est une femme peut-être ?  
\- Ce n'est pareil. Lui, il est propre et c'est mon second.  
\- Mais il perd ses poils et demande à sortir sans arrêt ! Allez, sois sympa pour une fois dans ta vie !  
Il me lança un de ses regards les plus noirs en analysant ma dernière phrase. J'en étais sûre, il s'entraînait !

\- Si tu t'en occupes, oui. Céda-t-il devant nos deux bouilles toutes mignonnes. Mais, si cette chose fait la moindre connerie, tu en payeras les conséquences.  
\- Ouais ! Crièrent deux voix derrière nous.

Tiens, les poules mouillées sont revenues !  
Sur ce, Law rentra sans un mot suivit par les deux poules de services.

Je me tournai vers le petit animal que je posai sur la rambarde. Il s'assit et commença à faire sa toilette.

\- Il va falloir te trouver un nom.  
\- Ce serait utile en effet. Fit une voix féminine qui m'était inconnue.

Je me tournai, mais vis personne. Et le seul être vivant à proximité était le félin. Je tournai ma tête vers le chaton avec des yeux comparables à des balles de golf.

\- Tu… Tu … Tu viens de parler ?!

Non je devais sûrement rêver ! C'était impossible ! Je le dévisageai pendant qu'il frottait ses moustaches afin de retirer quelques gouttelettes d'eau.

\- Tu me comprends ?! S'étonna l'animal.  
\- T'es pas normale toi ?! Nous nous écriâmes ensemble.

Nous restâmes figées durant quelques minutes. Des minutes pendant lesquelles je me frottai les yeux à plusieurs reprises afin d'être sûre de ne pas rêver. Mais non, cet animal venait de parler, de me parler.

\- Tu dois être l'élue.  
\- L'élue ? Fis-je avec des points d'interrogation à la place des yeux.  
\- Oui seule l'élue peut me comprendre et communiquer avec moi.

Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée? Je suis vraiment une professionnelle pour m'apporter des ennuis. J'avais rien demandé moi ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça à régler.

\- Et ça fais quoi d'être l'élue ?  
\- Je dois te protéger.

Protégée par un chaton ! J'éclatai de rire en me tenant les côtes. Je me calmai en voyant que cela blessa le petit être.

\- Me protéger? Repris-je une fois calmée. Qui t'a envoyé ici ?  
\- Ta mère.

\- Ma mère est morte depuis longtemps ! Comment l'as connais-tu ?  
\- Ta mère avait bien un chat non ?

Oulà ! C'était quoi cette question ? Et comment pouvait-elle savoir ce détail ? Vu sa taille, cette chatte n'était même pas née.

\- Si je m'en souviens bien, oui. Je crois même qu'elle s'appelait Cannelle. À cause de son pelage orangé.  
\- Et bien, je suis la progéniture de cette chatte.

Comment ce chat avait-il pu me retrouver ? J'avais pris la mer deux ans auparavant!

\- Et pourquoi tu dois me protéger ?  
\- À cause de ton pouvoir.

Elle était au courant pour mon pouvoir. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?  
Je plissai les yeux et me demandai si ce n'était pas une de mauvaise blague.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui peux te comprendre ?  
\- Parmi les humains, oui. Mais entre animaux, on se comprend.

Donc Bepo pouvait la comprendre. Pratique, d'un autre côté.

\- D'accord. Et sinon tu as un nom ou il faut t'en trouver un ?  
\- Je m'appelle Pêche.

C'était joli, c'était sûrement dû à son pelage.

\- Tu es une femelle ?  
\- Oui.

Je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. C'était comme un sentiment de bienveillance. De toute façon, une légère touche féminine dans ce sous-marin ne ferait aucun de mal. Même si ce n'était qu'un chat.

Soudain, son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

\- Je crois que tu as faim. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ?  
\- Une semaine.  
\- C'est beaucoup ça ! Viens, je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose pour toi dans la cuisine.

Elle sauta sur mon épaule et je me dirigeai vers les cuisines.

Arrivées dans la cuisine, je fouillai tous les placards et trouvai des tranches de jambon. Je lui mis deux tranches coupées en morceau dans un bol et le lui donnai. Elle sauta sur son plat, dévorant la viande avec gourmandise. Je la regardai avec un sourire attendri.

\- Tu as un pouvoir spécial ? Parce que, excuse-moi, mais se faire protéger par un petit chaton comme toi... Ce n'est pas très sérieux.  
\- Je suis moitié chat, moitié tigre.

Intéressant, j'espérai pouvoir voir ça un jour.

\- Je vois. Quelque chose me turlupine. Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ? Ma mère est morte depuis des années.  
\- A ton odeur. Tu as la même que ta mère.  
\- Tu m'as cherché combien de temps comme ça ?  
\- Je dirais deux ans minimum. J'ai dû voler pour survivre.  
\- Tu es toute petite pourtant.  
\- En fait, je suis plus grande, mais je peux varier ma taille, en passant de l'état chaton à tigre.

Elle me fit mal au cœur. Elle termina sa gamelle et fit sa toilette pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je pris son bol et le nettoyai rapidement à l'évier avant de le ranger.

C'était donc vrai, ces histoires d'animaux mystiques qui devaient protéger leur « maîtres ». Je pensais que ce n'était une connerie parmi tant d'autres.

\- Où vais-je dormir ?  
\- Dans ma cabine. Tu veux que je te la montre ?  
\- Je te suis.

Je la pris dans mes bras et partis en direction de ma cabine. Pêche était encore trop faible et fatiguée pour pouvoir marcher librement.

Nous arrivâmes en un rien de temps à destination, et je la posai sur mon lit avant de fermer la porte.

\- Elle est géniale ! Il y a même une salle de bain personnelle !

Elle me ressemblait beaucoup question caractère, c'était... troublant.

\- Je trouve aussi. Souriai-je.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle tranquillement. Elle monta sur mes genoux et je me mis à la caresser.

\- Tu sais quoi sur moi au juste ?  
\- Tout.

Ok, ça c'était dit.

\- Tu me ressembles beaucoup, sur le plan caractériel.  
\- C'est normal, j'ai été crée pour toi.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Tu peux dormir sur mon lit si tu le veux. Je dois me préparer pour la fête de ce soir.  
\- Une fête ?  
\- Oui.

Elle n'en demanda pas plus et s'endormit sur mon oreiller.  
Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain afin de me préparer.

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin : **

La chatte, Pêche, est directement inspirée de mon propre chat.

Une petite reviews pour faire plaisir à l'auteur ? Celui qui poste la 30 ème reviews gagnera un câlin avec Pêche ou Bepo.

Bref, sur ce, au prochain chapitre normalement.

Encore et toujours merci à Muwnder pour la correction.

* Je ne sais pas si ce mot existe, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à écrire x)


	13. Chapitre 12 ou la fête

Hé hé! Me revoilà.

Vous l'attendiez cette fête ? Eh bien vous êtes servis.

ATTENTION : Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, car d'habitude j'écris le week-end, mais cette semaine c'est le Carnaval près de chez moi.

Droits d'auteur : Tout est à Oda  
Rating : T

Mots: 3500, environs

Réponses aux reviews :

Crosswald : 

_Un chaaaatttttt qui parleeeeee !_  
_ Ca me fait penser a certain un renne et nez bleu qui parle XD_

C'était l'idée principale en fait x) Chopper était le modèle de Pêche un peu.

Muwnder :

_Alors franchement je suis déçue. (Genre la fille qui découvre ton chapitre *hum hum*)_  
_ TU PEUX PAS NOUS LAISSER EN PLAN COMME ÇA ! JE VEUX VOIR LA SOIRÉE ! T_T_

_ J'aime trop comment Pêche elle arrive en mode... FERME TA GUEULE - WTF._  
_ En revanche, j'ai déjà lu dans une autre fiction l'effet Chat-Tigre. Je pense que tu ne le savais pas, mais sur le coup j'ai été étonnée._

_ Bref, JE VEUX LA FÊTE ! ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !_

Et la voilà la fête xD Pas besoin de crier voyons! Tu m'as fais peur quand j'ai lu la première fois cette review...*pars dans son coin, celui avec une poupée Law géante*

Quelqu'un :

_Woa *-* Un chaton *-*!_  
_ J'ai adoré ce chapitre franchement_!

Du calme x) Tu as des étoiles dans les yeux là.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en dessous pour les reviews

**Petits remerciements :**

J'ai atteins les 30 reviews en moins de 15 chapitres ! C'est énorme pour moi ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d'en postée une, deux, trois ou même plus. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !  
Je pense aussi à ceux qui lisent ma fiction en hors-ligne. Ils n'osent pas se manifester, mais je sais qu'ils y sont là.

Bref, Thanks !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 ou La fête**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent** :

Pêche, un chaton-tigre chargé de protéger Clem, débarque sur le sous-marin. Clem l'adopte et part se préparer pour la fameuse fête.  
(Ce rappel est vraiment minuscule xD)

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je rentrai dans mon bain en m'installai confortablement. Je posai mes coudes sur les rebords de la baignoire et fermai les yeux. Un bain, ça faisait un bien fou sur moi !

Je me relaxai pendant plus d'une heure, pratiquement en somnolant. Il fallait dire que l'eau était mon élément. Je m'y sentais tellement bien.

Je décidai enfin à sortir, attrapai une serviette chaude que j'avais soigneusement laissée sur le radiateur et m'enroulai dedans.  
Ensuite, je rentrai dans ma chambre, là où dormait toujours Pêche.

Je commençai à choisir mes vêtements, mais bloquai assez vite sur le choix. J'hésitais entre deux robes. Une longue robe rouge munie d'un décolleté et fendue au niveau de la cuisse droite ou une robe bleu marine courte semblable à la précédente robe rouge.

\- Si j'étais toi, je prendrais la bleue. Proposa Pêche en s'étirant.

Je sursautai et me retourna vers elle. Elle bailla, tourna en rond puis se roula en boule.

\- Je t'ai réveillée ?  
\- Non je ne trouvais plus le sommeil. Je somnolais.

Je haussai les épaules et pris la robe bleu en la retirant de son cintre.

\- C'est parti pour la bleue alors.  
Je retournai dans la salle de bain afin de me préparer. Je m'essuyai, séchai mes cheveux et les coiffai en chignon. Je me maquillai discrètement. Ensuite j'enfilai la robe ainsi que des talons assortis. Je revins dans ma chambre.

\- Alors ? Fis-je en tournant sur moi-même.  
\- Tu es magnifique. Me complimenta le chat en redressant la tête.

Je m'approchai du lit et lui grattouillai les oreilles. Elle ronronnait aussi fort qu'une locomotive. Eh ben ! Elle aimait les gestes de tendresse, visiblement.

\- Tu sais à quelle heure commence la fête ?  
\- Non. Law a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher en temps et en heure.  
\- Law ? C'est celui qui porte le chapeau en fourrure ? Celui qui ne me voulait pas sur SON sous-marin. Fit-elle en l'imitant.

Je ris face à l'imitation réussie et continuai de la caresser.

\- Oui. Tu comprends aussi les humains ?  
\- Tous les humains et tous les animaux.

Je continuai de la caresser en souriant.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais dormir.

Elle vint chercher elle-même les caresses en venant frotter sa tête contre ma main.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Law**

Je regardai l'horloge et me rendis compte que la fête allait bientôt commencer.

\- On dirait bien qu'il est temps de me préparer.

Je pris une d*** rapide et m'habillai. Comme j'avais demandé à mon équipage de se mettre sur son 31, je devais aussi le faire. Je n'allais quand même pas déroger à la règle.  
Je choisis un pantalon noir très chic ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Nul besoin de mettre une cravate, ce n'était pas un mariage.  
Je fis l'effort de ne pas porter mon couvre-chef et le déposai sur mon bureau rempli de paperasse. Je me rasai comme à mon habitude, mon fier bouc sur mon menton et me parfumai légèrement à l'eau de Cologne. Je terminai ma préparation en laçant mes chaussures cirées.  
Moins de dix minutes pour me préparer. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les femmes prenaient des heures entières pour rien que cela.

\- Une chose de faite, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à aller chercher la miss. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne se perde.

J'affichai un sourire moqueur rien qu'en l'imaginant encore perdue dans mon sous-marin.  
Je sortis et ouvrai la porte de ma cabine. Je me glissai dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte.  
J'étais déjà devant celle de Clem. Parfois, je me remerciais d'avoir de lui avoir donné la cabine face à la mienne.

Je me demandai comment elle s'était habillée.

**Fin P.D.V. Law  
P.D.V. Clem**

J'entendis des coups à ma porte et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était sûrement Law. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte d'un pas pressé.  
J'arrangeai ma robe et mes cheveux une dernière fois et posai ma main sur la poignée. J'ouvris la porte et effectivement, c'était bien lui. Et il était plus beau que jamais. Il sentait agréablement bon en plus.

\- Prête ? Me demanda-t-il, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.  
\- Oui. Et maintenant, tu veux bien me dire en quelle honneur cette fête à lieu ?  
\- Tu vas bientôt le savoir.

Il me fit signe de le suivre en esquissant un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Il me tourna le dos et avança dans le couloir pour me laisser sortir.

\- Tantôt. Dis-je à l'encontre de Pêche.  
\- Tantôt.

Je m'élançai à la suite de Law, qui avait déjà bien avancé. Quand je le rattrapai, il me faisait dos. Libre à moi de le détailler. Je restai fixée sur ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêchais de les toucher. Ah oui ! Lui.  
Je soupirai intérieurement et repris mon observation discrète.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

P.D.V. Law

Sa robe était superbe et elle la portait très bien, je devais l'avouer. Mais, Il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeais depuis tout à l'heure.  
Je sentais son regard sur moi depuis quelques instants maintenant, mais n'avais rien dis. Je me retournai et la vis perdue dans ses pensées, le regard détourné. Elle se stoppa avant de me rentrer dedans.  
J'affichai un sourire moqueur en voyant son embarras, d'être prise au dépourvu.

\- Tu me fixais non ?  
\- Qui ? Moi ? Non. Tu déconnes.

Elle me sortit un sourire innocent. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Luffy physiquement, mais elle avait le même sourire baka quand elle le voulait.

Un blanc s'installa et je me rappelai de ce chat qu'elle avait recueilli plus tôt.

\- Ton chat, comment l'as-tu baptisé ?  
\- Pêche.  
\- Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer. Tout à l'heure j'ai remarqué qu'elle te répondait quand tu lui parlais, non ?

Je la vis hésiter et mon sourire s'agrandit.

\- Je me suis toujours bien entendue avec les animaux. Tu as dû rêver c'est tout.

Je haussai un sourcil, mais ne dis rien et repris le chemin en direction de la salle commune. Là où avait lieu la soirée.

Fin P.D. Law  
P.D. Clem

Law ouvrit la porte et rentra. Je l'imitai, mais remarquai que la lumière était éteinte.

Je vis une importante masse noire à côté de moi. Ça ne pouvait qu'être Jean-Bart.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à ne rien n'y comprendre apparemment. Fit-il.

Je hochai la tête comme réponse, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Je m'apprêtais à demander à Law ce qui se passait, mais des bruits de pas me stoppèrent.  
Soudain, la lumière éclaira toute la pièce et je découvris tout l'équipage réuni.

\- Surprise ! Crièrent-ils en chœurs.

Je sursautai et manquai de tomber à terre. Je regardai Jean-Bart et vis qu'il était aussi troublé que moi.  
Sachi s'approcha de nous deux avec un grand sourire.

\- Vu que vous êtes nouveaux, on vous a fait une petite fête. Et demain vous aurez un bizutage ou baptême, appelez ça comme vous voulez. C'est une tradition ici.  
\- Quel genre de bizutage ? Demandais-je après avoir repris mes esprits.  
\- C'est moi qui choisis. Répondit Law avec un sourire sadique.

Aïe! J'étais mal.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Profite de la fête avant de te lamenter sur ton sort. Rigola Penguin en me tapotant le dos.

Ban sortit de la cuisine avec plusieurs plats qui avaient l'air succulents. Il les disposa sur une longue table pour en faire un buffet. Les plus gourmands d'entre nous se jetèrent dessus. Bien sûr, j'étais dans le lot.  
Tous les membres de l'équipage revinrent me souhaiter la bienvenue ainsi qu'à Jean-Bart.

Tout le monde avait un verre à la main, Law y compris. Je me demandais à quoi pouvait-il ressembler en étant affecté par l'alcool? Si cela devait se produire, je le prendrais en photo.

Je sentis que l'on tapotait mon épaule je me retournai pour découvrir Sachi.

\- Alors ça te plais ?  
\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de fêter l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans l'équipage. Ça facilite l'intégrité !

Penguin arriva derrière lui et lui fit une tape amicale.

\- C'était son idée. Il voulait te faire plaisir.

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice tandis que son nakama virait au teint rouge pivoine.

\- C'est juste parce que tu es mon amie. C'est tout. Se défendit le rouquin.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Riais-je gentiment.  
\- C'n'est pas bien de mentir Sachi. Le taquina Penguin.

Penguin s'en alla en laissant Sachi, plus gêné qu'autre chose.

\- Ne... Ne l'écoute pas.  
\- T'inquiète, il est juste jaloux parce que je suis plus proche de toi que de lui.  
\- Penguin jaloux? Ce n'est pas son genre.  
\- Si tu le dis.

Je ris de bon cœur.

\- Bon je retourne auprès des autres. Sinon, ils vont boire ma part de saké.

Je le vis partir près des autres qui le taquinèrent, car Penguin avait rapidement fait circuler une rumeur : le mécanicien me draguait ouvertement.  
Je rigolai, prenant cette idiotie à la légère.

\- Maintenant, je profite de la fête. M'exclamais-je !

Je me dirigeai une nouvelle fois vers le buffet et pris une coupe de saké.  
Je vis Louis et Wakame dans leur coin. Je m'avançai vers d'eux. Ils levèrent leurs yeux sur moi, comme des têtes de chiens battus.

\- Vous avez un problème les gars ?  
\- Oui ! On ne nous a jamais fait de fête comme celle-là ! S'exclama Wakame.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Quand nous sommes arrivés dans l'équipage, il y eut des attaques répétitives de marines et de monstre-marins. Et depuis ils ont oublié. Compléta Louis.  
\- Attendez, je vais régler ça.

Ils se lancèrent un regard interrogatif et me regardèrent. Je pris un verre et un couteau. Je tapotai dessus pour attirer l'attention. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour me regarder.

\- Je dédie aussi cette fête à Louis et Wakame, car apparemment ils n'ont pas reçu de fête en leur honneur.  
Tout le monde se demandait le pourquoi du comment, puis il y eut comme un éclairement dans la tête de chacun. Ils allèrent s'excuser auprès de Wakame et Louis. Puis, la fête reprit son cours.

\- C'est sympa ce que tu as fais. Me remercia Louis.  
\- Attends un peu ! C'est normal ! Vous auriez dû le dire plutôt. Les gars n'auraient sûrement pas été contre une fête de plus.  
\- Pour te remercier. Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ? Me fit-il en me présentant sa main.

Je buguai un peu devant sa demande, mais en voyant de légères couleurs sur ses joues, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

\- Je te préviens je danse affreusement mal. L'informais-je en la prenant.

Il ne répondit pas et m'entraîna sur la piste. Nous commençâmes à danser n'importe comment. Une partie de l'équipage qui n'avait pas peur du ridicule, nous accompagnèrent dans notre danse, on peut le dire, on ne peut plus ridicule. Le reste des équipiers étaient spectateurs.  
La musique s'arrêta et je fis de même.

\- J'en peux plus. Dis-je essoufflée. Je vais boire un coup.

Je sortis de la piste et pris un verre d'eau en regardant les gars monopoliser la piste de danse.

4 heures plus tard.

Tout le monde, ou presque, était éméché. Sauf Law qui avait l'air de tenir l'alcool, Ban qui n'avait rien bu, puis J-B et moi-même. Sachi et Penguin dansaient la danse des canards en caleçon au centre de la pièce. J'en avais profité pour prendre quelques clichés, au cas où j'en aurais eu besoin pour faire du chantage afin de profiter de leurs services.  
Louis dormait sur une table avec des dessins peints sur le visage, Et c'était évident que l'auteur, n'était d'autre que moi ! C'était trop tentant, il était là en train de dormir, et puis moi j'avais un stylo entre les mains.  
Bepo roulait à terre en se plaignant qu'il faisait trop chaud, mais n'avait pas touché à une seule goutte d'alcool, il n'aimait pas ça.

Bref, une fin de soirée arrosée et une bonne gueule de bois pour demain.  
J-B s'approcha de moi.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avait un peu de talent artistiques ?  
\- Si on veut.  
\- Que serait une fête sans musique ?

Je lui souris en comprenant le message et lui demandai :

\- Tu as raison. Que veux-tu ?  
\- Qu'as-tu dans ton registre ?  
\- Propose-moi tes idées.  
\- Yellow Submarine*. Tu sais le jouer ?

Je réfléchis et me souvins de la mélodie. Je hochai la tête.

\- Aucun souci, je pense avoir la musique dans un Den Den enregistreur.

Je pris l'appareil que j'avais oublié ici la veille et démarrai la chanson. Je me mis à la chantonner doucement bientôt accompagnée de tous mes camarades encore debout et assez sobres pour chanter. Je fus étonnée de constater qu'ils la connaissaient par cœur.  
Au milieu de la chanson, certains commencèrent à danser une danse qui m'était inconnue.  
La chanson se termina et tous les gars s'applaudirent. Je rangeai le Den Den dans un tiroir et partis m'asseoir à côté de Law. Je bus un verre d'eau.

\- Tu as une magnifique voix.

Je manquai de m'étrangler avec l'eau. Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Merci. Je ne savais pas que tout le monde connaissait cette chanson. Fis en changeant de sujet.  
\- C'est normal.  
\- Normal ?  
\- Comment dire ? C'est un peu comme l'hymne de l'équipage.  
\- Je comprends mieux. C'est vrai que cette chanson colle bien avec le sous-marin.

Je vis Penguin arriver vers nous, une bouteille à la main. Toujours aussi ivre vu son haleine et sa façon de parler.

\- Dis Clem -hup- ? C'est vrai que tu -hup- que tu veux draguer –hup- le… Le capitaine ? C'est Sachi qui me l'a dit. –hup-

Je devins rouge de honte, mais aussi de colère. Où a-t-il encore été chercher ça ?  
Je lui administrai une baffe magistrale comme seule réponse. Il alla dire bonjour au mur juste à côté.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Non mais !

Je vis Law du coin de l'œil avec un sourire pour le moins bizarre.

\- Je te vois. Le menaçais-je, toujours énervée.

Il me regarda avec un regard que je n'avais jamais vu.

\- C'est vrai ce que viens de dire Penguin ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr, j'avais bien envie de le câliner et de l'embrasser, mais ce n'était que de l'attirance. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour ce type sans cœur ! Qui était, de plus, mon capitaine !  
J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucuns sons ne sortirent de.

\- Elle a du caractère la gamine. Clem tu veux bien m'aider à ranger? Intervint Ban en rigolant et sortant de la cuisine avec une cigarette en bouche.

Je me dépêchai de me lever et de me diriger en cuisine. Il venait de me sortir de ce cul-de-sac. Dieu merci !

\- Bien sûr.

Il entra à ma suite et nous commençâmes à ranger. Je regardai discrètement dans la salle commune si Law y était toujours. Il semblait être parti.

\- Tu pourrais dire merci. Fit Ban.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Tu n'auras pas Papy Ban comme ça. J'ai bien vu que tu en pinces pour le capitaine.

Je rougis en baissant la tête.

\- Je dois bien avouer qu'il est pas mal pour un gamin. Rigola-t-il.

\- Ah l'amour. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai été jeune, je te comprends. Même si je suis un homme. Si tu veux savoir il n'est pas totaalement indifférent à ton charme.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

J'étais toujours aussi rouge et décidai de me diriger de l'autre côté de la pièce afin d'éviter ses questions, mais il haussa la voix sans pour autant bouger.

\- Tu devrais le voir pendant les repas. Il te regarde sans cesse.

Je me tournai dans sa direction, les yeux comparables à des balles de golf.

\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Je te le garantis.  
\- Tu veux bien garder le secret ? Sachi est déjà sur la piste.  
\- Je le garderais pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me fit un beau sourire en écrasant son mégot dans son cendrier personnel.

\- Je suis là si tu veux me parler de tes peines de cœur.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?  
\- Quand je te vois, je pense à ma sœur.

Je vis qu'il n'avait pas très envie d'en parler et préférai ne rien répondre.

\- Je pense aussi que tu préfères te confier à un vieux croûton plutôt qu'à tous ces pervers qui peuplent ce sous-marin.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à sa remarqu.

\- Merci.  
\- De rien, gamine.

* * *

Tada ! Fini et plus long cette fois. Alors cette fête vous a plu ? Que pensez-vous du rapprochement de Clem et Law ?

Tout ça, dites-le moi en reviews.

Sur ce, à dans deux semaines mes choux et innonder moi de reviews :3

* Je sais que les Beatles n'existent pas dans le monde de One Piece, mais la chanson correspond parfaitement bien. Je l'ai aussi choisie car Oda a déclaré, il y a longtemps, que c'était à partir de cette chanson qu'il avait créé le sous-marin de Trafalgar Law.


	14. Chapitre 13 ou tu l'as cherché

Hey ! Me revoilà après deux semaines d'absence, mais bon on s'en fout de ce que j'ai fais. La fiction reprend avec de nouvelles conneries, surtout dans ce chapitre, mais je ne vais pas vous spoiler, vous n'avez qu'à lire puis me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews.

**Droits d'auteur : **Un jour j'aurais One Piece. C'est prévu pour le 31 février prochain.  
**Rating :** T, on va dire.

**Mots:** 3500

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Muwnder : _

_HAHAHA J'AI ADORÉ LA SCÈNE DE PENGUIN QUI BALANCE TOUT DEVANT LAW X'D_  
_ Et Clem qui dit " Je te vois !" J'ai pleuré de rire TxT_  
_ Et Papy BAN... Ce mec me tue aussi x')_  
_ Depuis quand Clem sait chanter ? TSHIP._  
_ YELLOW SUBMARINE_

Lâche cette touche majuscule ! XD Clem voit tout de tout. Ben quoi papy Ban en a de l'expérience dans le domaine x). Depuis heu... Qu'elle chante (réponse de l'année xD) Tu aimes cette chanson ?

_Quelqu'un :_

_J'aurais adoré être à cette fête ! _  
_ Clem est amoureuse de Law c'est sûr maintenant !_  
_ Bref continu **_

Moi aussi j'aurais aimé, moi aussi. Chut ! Il ne faut pas le dire x). (Comme si ça ne se voyait pas). Merci, et bien sûr que je continue !

_Neiflheim :_

_Ça facilite l'intégrité ? Non non mdr on dit "l'intègrement"_

Merci pour la correction de ce mot, c'est gentil de me l'avoir fait remarquer. [Petit mot de la part de la correctrice : AUTANT POUR MOI ! J'ai confondu ces deux termes et n'ai pas pu corriger le vocabulaire.]

Sur ce , bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les review contre un cadeau.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 ou Tu l'as cherché.**

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent** :

La raison de la fameuse fête est enfin révélée. L'accueil de Clem et Jean-Bart.  
Au bout de quelques heures et après une petite chanson de la part de Clem, une bonne partie de l'équipage était bien éméchée. C'est à ce moment-là que Penguin, ivre, décide dévoiler à son capitaine l'attirance que lui voue Clem. Heureusement pour elle, Papy Ban lui sauve la mise.

* * *

**P.D.V. Law**

Elle n'osait pas me répondre. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts alors que je l'épiais du regard.  
Elle souffla lorsque Ban lui demanda de venir l'aider à ranger. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans la cuisine, tout en sortant de mon champ de vision. Je jetai un regard à mon cuisinier et il me fit un clin d'œil. Je fronçai les sourcils en ne sachant pas à quoi pouvait correspondre ce geste. J'abandonnai mon questionnement et regarda autour de moi l'état de la pièce et de mes hommes.

Plus personne ne tenait debout, sauf Jean-Bart et moi. Les autres étaient tous ivres morts à terre ou sur les tables. J'allais devoir sortir les boîtes à médicaments le lendemain.  
La salle est légèrement en désordre, mais mes camarades s'en occuperont demain, lorsqu'ils seront remis de leur gueule de bois.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Dis-je.  
\- Bonne nuit capitaine alors. Me répondit Jean-Bart en commençant à relever les meubles.  
\- Toi aussi.

Je me levai, et passai au dessus du corps de Bepo endormit et sortis de la pièce.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je venais de terminer de ranger la salle et commençai à porter mes amis sur les canapés, mais lorsque je compris que je n'avais pas assez de force pour les déplacer, je les laissai là. Ensuite je fis couler de l'eau afin de faire la vaisselle, avec l'aide de Ban.

\- Tu peux laisser je fais la faire.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Demandai-je en déposant l'essuie là où je l'avais pris.  
\- Je suis de garde ce soir, ça m'occupera un moment.  
\- Comme tu voudras, je te souhaite une bonne garde dans ce cas.  
\- Et moi bonne nuit.

Il me fit un sourire chaleureux et je sortis de la cuisine ainsi que de la salle commune.  
Une fois dans les couloirs, je frissonnai de froid en frottant frénétiquement mes bras.

\- Qu'il fait froid ici la nuit !

Je me mis à marcher tout en étant perdue dans mes pensées.  
Soudain, je sentis un corps me plaquer contre la paroi.  
J'en eu le souffle coupé. Mon agresseur me tint les poignets au dessus de ma tête et mit une jambe entre les miennes. Je me débattis, mais je n'avais aucune chance, cette personne était plus forte que moi et avait un total contrôle de la situation.

\- C'est sûrement un homme. Pensai-je.

Je priai pour que ce ne soit pas un des hommes qui avait une envie pressante vis-à-vis de moi.  
Une soudaine peur m'envahit et je criai à plein poumons sans pour autant arrêter de me débattre.

\- Lâche-moi !  
\- Pas question.

Cette voix ! Je ne la connaissais que trop bien, elle hantait presque mes nuits. Mes yeux ressemblaient sûrement à deux balles de golf à ce moment-là.

\- Law ?  
\- Bonne déduction miss.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me plaquait au mur ?  
L'alcool faisait effet sur lui ? Non, impossible, il n'avait pas l'air ivre quand je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Je veux la réponse à la question de tout à l'heure. Celle que tu as magistralement évitée.

Et merde! Moi qui pensais être tranquille et qu'il avait laissé tombé. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune chance de m'échapper, il me retient contre le mur.  
Je pris l'air le plus innocent que je puisse faire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je détournai les yeux et je sentis sa prise se refermer encore plus autour de mes poignets, ça faisait presque mal. Mais je savais qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal et voulait me faire comprendre son impatience.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Renchérit-il.

Je tentai un regard vers mon « agresseur » et vis qu'il me fusillait du regard.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Plan B : Je n'avait plus qu'à mentir.

\- Sachi et Penguin étaient bourrés et s'imaginaient des trucs. C'est tout, rien de plus.  
\- Pourquoi étais-tu si perturbée quand je te l'ai demandé ?

Me voila maligne avec mes mensonges. Il en rajoutait et j'étais bloquée dans mon mensonge alors autant continuer.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le croire.

Il sembla réfléchir et je profitai de sa réflexion pour cogner mon genou contre son entre-jambe.  
Il se cambra de douleur, tout en me relâchant, et tomba à genoux au sol.  
Il semblait souffrir, mais il l'avait cherché.  
Je me dégageai de son emprise et reculai.  
Celui-ci grogna, puis une légère larme perla au coin de son œil gauche.  
J'y suis peut-être allée trop fort.

\- Désolé.

Je ne demandai pas mon reste et partis en courant en direction de ma cabine. J'y entrai et fermai ma porte à clé.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Law (Point de vue de Law dans la précédente scène avec Clem.)**

Une fois sortis de la pièce, je m'accoudai non loin de la porte de la cuisine, mais sans pour autant être visible. Je me tapis dans l'ombre comme un assassin qui attendait que sa victime soit seule.  
Les minutes défilèrent et ma patience diminua. Je me préparai à partir lorsque je vis Clem sortir de la pièce en souhaitant bonne nuit à Ban. Elle se mit à marcher en direction de sa cabine, elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué. Je me mis donc à la suivre discrètement.

Je ne faisais aucun bruit. J'en profitai et la plaquai au mur. Je bloquai ses poignets et mis l'une de mes jambes entre les siennes.  
Elle se débattit, mais heureusement que j'avais assez de force pour la tenir tranquille.

\- Lâche-moi !

Je fronçai les sourcils face à l'ordre que je venais de recevoir, mais n'y fis pas attention, je n'étais pas là pour ça.

\- Pas question.  
\- Law ?

Elle me reconnut enfin. Elle n'avait pas pu faire le lien plutôt, la seule lumière qui éclairait le couloir était la Lune.

\- Bonne déduction, miss.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Je veux la réponse à la question de tout à l'heure. Celle que tu as magistralement évitée.

Soudain, son air changea et je plissai les yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle mentait, sans aucun doute. Je n'avais plus trop le choix, je devais aller chercher moi-même la réponse. Je resserrai mon emprise sur ses poignets.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

Son regard croisa le mien alors que je la fusillais du regard. Je voulais savoir la réponse à tout prix.

\- Sachi et Penguin étaient bourrés et s'imaginaient des trucs. C'est tout, rien de plus.

Elle ne semblait pas décidée à me répondre. Alors je changeais le sens de ma question en rebondissant sur sa précédente réponse.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu si perturbée quand je te l'ai demandé ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le croire.

Là j'étais sur le cul. Je pensais qu'elle m'aurait...  
Je fus directement coupé dans mes pensées par une violente douleur au niveau de mon entre-jambe.  
Elle avait osé !  
Sur le coup, je la lâchai et tombai à genoux en jurant.  
Ça faisait un mal de chien !

\- Désolé. Entendis-je.

Après s'être excusée elle partit en courant dans sa cabine et j'entendis sa serrure se fermer.  
Une chose était sûre, elle allait le regretter.

\- Tu vas me le payer. Grognai-je assez fort.

Je soufflai un long moment tandis que la douleur diminuait. Je me levai en m'aidant du mur et me dirigeai avec peine vers ma cabine. Plus vite je m'endormirais, plus vite je ne sentirais plus rien.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Du couloir, j'entendis un « Tu vas me le payer ! ». J'avais encore fais une énorme connerie et j'allais en baver. Pêche me regardait en se demandant ce qui s'était passé.

\- Un problème ?  
\- Oui, un gros. Je crois que je viens de castrer Law.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et elle vint se mettre sur mon ventre.

\- Raconte.

Je lui racontai tout depuis le début, depuis que j'étais sur ce sous-marin : l'attirance que j'avais pour Law ainsi qui s'était passé à la fête et surtout dans le couloir.

\- Voilà. Tu sais tout.  
\- Les relations humaines sont bien trop compliquées.

Je lâchai un bref rire face à son commentaire et continuai de la caresser.

\- Je vais me changer.

Je la déposai sur le lit et me levai. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et me changeai pour la nuit. Je revins et Pêche se réinstalla sur mon ventre. Nous nous endormîmes aussitôt.

* * *

_Le lendemain._

Je sentis comme un massage dans mon dos. J'entrouvris les yeux et découvris Pêche sur moi.

\- Jour'. Fis-je l'air déprimée.  
\- Bonjour ! Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.  
\- Apparemment, J-B et moi devons subir un bizutage aujourd'hui.  
\- Manque de bol.

Je soupirai et m'habillai le plus lentement possible. Je mis un jean et un t-shirt avec comme inscription : « être normal c'est ennuyant » Et puis, je sortis de ma cabine, avec Pêche, et me tourna pour la refermer. Je devais aller la présenter aux autres.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Law**

Je me réveillai en grognant, la douleur me foudroyait encore. Elle allais me le payer ça c'est plus que sûr. Heureusement, c'était le bizutage aujourd'hui, je vais bien rigoler. En plus c'est moi qui choisis le gage.

Je m'habillai en pensant toujours à la douleur, mais aussi à ce que j'allais faire subir à Clem. Je sortis de ma cabine et juste à ce moment je la vis faire de même.

Elle avait son chaton dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir vu ,car elle était dos à moi et fermait sa porte à clé *.

Je la détaillai sans gêne avant de faire remarquer ma présence.

\- C'est pour moi que tu ferme ta porte? Fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sursauta et fit tomber ses clés à terre ainsi que son chat.

\- Bonjour.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses clés tout ça en me laissant une belle vue.

_Je suis un homme après tout. Pensai-je._

Elle se releva et me lança un regard noir, visiblement pas très contente que je le détaille ainsi.

\- Je ne te gêne pas ? Me demanda la brune ne posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Je sourirai de plus belle.

\- Pas le moindre au monde.

Je vis qu'elle commençait à s'énerver intérieurement. Levée du mauvais pied la miss apparemment.

\- T'es qu'un pervers. Soupira-t-elle après un silence.

\- Je sais.

\- Si tu veux savoir, je ferme bien ma porte pour toi!

Elle maqua un blanc et baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Tant que j'y suis,je suis encore désolé pour hier.

\- C'est bien de t'excuser, mais cela ne changera rien à ce que je te réserve pour ton bizutage de cet après-midi.

Je voyais bien que mes sourires l'énervait alors je lui en refit un et la réaction fut direct.

\- Rah ! Tu m'énerves !

Elle partit en direction de la cuisine sans rien rajouter, son chaton trottinant derrière elle.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Mon plan ne marchait pas ! Il ne voulait pas changer d'avis .Tant pis... Et puis il n'avait pas à me plaquer contre le mur hier soir. Il l'a chercher son coup bien placé.

J'accélérai légèrement le pas afin de semer Law qui me suivait de près, les mains dans les poches et toujours avec ce sourire qui m'exaspère.

\- Il est sadique et pervers ton capitaine. Me chuchota Pêche en sautant dans mes bras.

\- Je sais. Soupirai-je.

\- T'as quand même une drôle de vie !

\- C'est ça la vie d'un Monkey.D. Et encore, tu n'as encore rien vu.

Si seulement tu savais. Voulus-je rajouter, mais je m'en abstiens et continuai mon avancée.

Je rentrai dans la salle commune et vis tout ceux qui avaient un peu usé sur l'alcool hier se tenir la tête en gémissant de douleur.

\- Après trop de boissons, vous avez l'air fort cons. Me moquai-je ouvertement.

\- Fous toi de nos gueules ! Rétorqua Sachi.

Je pris pitié et m'assis près de lui. Son état n'était pas plus beau que celui des autres.

\- Tu veux une aspirine ?

\- J'en ai déjà pris une.

Je sentis une tape dans mon dos. C'était Ban avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien dormis ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Je te présente Pèche.

A l'entente de son nom, elle vint se frotter contre ses jambes .Il la prit dans ses bras et la caressa aussitôt . Automatiquement elle se mit à ronronner.

\- Elle est mignonne! S'écrièrent une partie des gars qui vinrent s'en tassés autour d'elle.

Je leur laissai Pêche et m'en allai. Je vis que Penguin était assis tout seul à sa place habituel.J e m'assis à côté de lui en lui souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de péter la forme toi ?

\- Je crois que j'ai la gueule de bois.

\- Tu crois? C'est normal. Tu aurais dû te voir hier. Riais-je à son nez.

Il me regarda d'un air interrogatif.

\- Pourquoi tu dis çà ?

\- Tu as dansé la danse des canards en caleçon avec Sachi.

Il rougit violemment et je ris encore plus.

\- Tu n'as pas de preuves !

\- Tu crois ? J'ai de nombreuses photos qui le prouvent pourtant. Dis-je fièrement en la sortant de ma poche.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit et devint encore plus rouge écarlate.

\- Donnes moi ça. Cria-t-il en se jetant presque sur moi.

Je ris de plus belle et esquivai son assaut. Sa gueule de bois semblait disparue.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna mon nakama en se relevant.

Je me mis à son hauteur et lui susurrai :

\- Pour me venger de ce que tu as dis hie

Il pâlit et je me rassis avec un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres. Il accourra près de Law qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir.

\- Elle veut me ridiculisé à vie pour un truc que je ne souviens même pas !

Tout le monde rigola et je me relèvai pour aller préparer la gamelle de Pêche.

Law me regarda bizarrement, je m'en fous et je ne fis pas attention à lui.

Comme pour tous les repas, il y a eu du grabuge. Sachi m'a déclaré la guerre en me lançant une biscotte que j'ai quand même évitée, mais Law n'a pas reçu cette chance. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai rigoler comme une malade et il m'a regardé avec un regard meutrier.

Bref, maintenant Sachi est de corvée nettoyage pour toute la semaine moi aussi normalement, mais je suis partie en cuisine à toute vitesse.

Quand tout le monde était partit je suis revenue et j'ai rangé la table. Ban était venu près de moi.

\- Tu as déjà eu un petit copain auparavant ?

Sa question me surpris un peu et il le compris.

\- Ne tires pas cette tête la, je te demande çà pour voir si tu as de l'expérience.

\- C'était il y a longtemps.

\- Tu avais quel âge ?

\- 16 ans.

\- Et ça c'est terminé comment ?

\- J'ai été comment dire...Une fille amoureuse qui ne se rend pas compte de qui il est vraiment. Il ma trahit dans un sens.

J'eus des larmes qui perlèrent mon visage, je les essuiai vite fait. C'était à cause de cette histoire que j'ai perdu ce qui m'étais cher à cette époque.

Je sentis un frottement amical dans mon dos.

\- Je voulais pas de rappeler de mauvais souvenirs tu sais ?

\- Pas grave c'était pas volontaire.

Toute la matinée, j'ai ennuyé les gars avec les photos prises la veille. C'est fous comme il deviennent vite rouge. Avais-je constaté. Ils m'ont supplier de leurs rendre. J'ai pris pitié, mais je leur ai quand même rendu. Bien sûr avant j'avais fais un duplicata de chacune et ils ne sont pas au courant.

J'ai aussi foutu le bordel dans la cabine de Penguin, pour me venger un peu plus. J'ai pas hésité à mettre la photo en grand dans la salle commune. Il ne l'as pas encore remarqué ,alors quand il rentrait dans la pièce tout le monde pouffait de rire. C'est bon la vengeance.

J'ai aussi piquué des magazines suspects et je l'ai montré à Law. Depuis il le cherche pour avoir des explications à ce sujet. Sachi lui, quand il a été mit au courant est partit dans sa cabine pour cacher les siens. J'ai bien rigolé quand Law est revenu en cuisine et tenant Penguin par la peau du cou.

\- Tu m'expliques ! Ordonna-t-il en sortant les magazines .

\- Ce sont des magazines capitaine! Déglutit le concerné en tremblant légèrement.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avance ?

\- Plus que sûr capitaine.

On tournait en rond là ! Je vais faire avancé ça moi !

\- Quelle réponse ! Intervenais-je en rigolant.

Law me lança le magazines en me fusillant du regards en lâchant Penguin qu'il s'en alla.

Rien qu'à regarder la couverture c'est comment dire? Choquant. Pervers. Sexy même.

\- Et ben je ne voyais pas Penguin comme ça !

Je me tournai vers Law en lui présentant le magazine.

\- Je fais quoi de ça moi ?

\- Tu peux le garder.

\- Mais t'es pas bien toi!

Je me retins de lui lancer dessus et le posai sur la table.

\- Je vais très bien et toi ?

Je ne pris même pas là peine de râler et sortis me balader dans le sous-marin.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus « cool » et plus détendu. J'ai énormément jonglé entre le P.D.V. Clem et celui de Law. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, c'est pour exploité les sentiments que porte Law a l'égard de Clem. Maintenant que vous savez qu'elle n'est pas indifférente .Je trouvais aussi intéressant de faire les pensées de Law et Clem lors de l'incident qui aurait pu coûter une future progéniture à Law.

* Je ne sais pas si c'est un belgicisme, car oui pour ceux qui ne le savent pas je suis belge, alors si il y a une faute dites le moi en reviews, merci d'avance.

A chaque reviews, Pêche vous ferra un massage.


	15. Chapitre 14 ou le bizutage

Vous l'attendiez ce fameux bizutage hein ? Eh bien je vous l'offre sur un plateau d'argent.

**Droit D'auteur : **J'ai Bepo en otage ! Je les aurais , je les aurais !

**Rating : **T

**Mots** : Environs 3500

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_W.D. Marka:_

_Aaaah... J'aimerais tellement voir les photos de Sachi et Penguin... Surtout qu'en caleçon, ils doivent être pas mal ! x) Super chapitre ! Et vive le bizutage ! (Seulement dans les fics...)_

Tu les verras x) No problem. Ça ferra 10 berry en caleçon et 50 sans.

_Muwnder _:

_AAAAAAAAH J'ADOOOOOOOOOORE CE CHAPITRE !_  
_ J'étais morte de rire en lisant le passage de la castration de Law !_  
_ Et là... Je sens que Clem va morfler pour le bizu' xD_

_ * Je te dirais bien que ce n'est pas un belgicisme, je pense que non, ça se dit parfaitement "fermer la porte à clé" !_

Pauvre touche majuscule xD. On en rit pas d'une telle situation...ou alors discrètement. Tu vas avoir ta réponse. *Merci miss!

_Quelqu'un_ :

_WOUA! J'adore ! _  
_ Le bizu' j'suis sûr que se sera quelques chose de pervers!_  
_ Castrattion power xD Mais d'un autre côté... Peut-être il n'y aura jamais de mini Law!_

Des mini-Law *-* ça doit être trop choux.

* * *

Bref, merci pour tout ces reviews. Je suis bientôt à 40 !

Bien sûr, si vous aimez l'histoire de Clem, vous pouvez suivre l'histoire ou la mettre en favoris.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 ou Le bizutage**

**_Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent_**

Suite à la fête de bienvenue en l'honneur de Clem et Jean-Bart, Law voulant en savoir plus au sujet de la déclaration que leur a révélé Penguin, a interroger Clem de façon ...forcée. La brune ne se laissa pas faire et shoota là où ça fait mal. Suite à cela, Law a juré qu'elle aurait un bizutage qu'elle se souviendra toute sa vie.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je regardai l'horloge pour le centième fois cette heure-ci. Il était 11h58 exactement et mon stress vis à vis de mon bizutage augmenta.

J'ai demandé aux « anciens » de l'équipage ce qu'ils avaient eu comme bizutage. Ban,lui, a dû nettoyer le sous-marin de fond en comble.

Sachi et Penguin, qui sont arrivés en même temps, on fait toute les corvées ménagères pendant un mois entier. Et enfin,L ouis et Wakame eux ont été les cobayes de Law pendant un long moment.

Je ferrai tout pour ne pas faire celui de Louis et Wakame, mais il y avait un seul problème et il s'appelait Law. J'ai pas l'impression d'être dans son cœur en ce moment.

Je regardai encore une fois l'heure. Midi se rapprochait et le bizutage aussi. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermée, car je ne supportais pas ça. Les gars m'avaient expliqué que les bizutés ne pouvaient pas sortir de leur cabines pendant une heure entière, donc J-B et moi devions rester dans notre cabine jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par quelqu'un qui toquait à ma porte.

\- Entrez. Fis-je en me redressant en position assisse sur mon lit.

Je vis Sachi qui passa sa tête par la porte.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui. Je dois prendre quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Vu ce que t'as prévu le capitaine, je dirais juste ton corps.

Juste mon corps ? C'était quoi ce délire encore ? Sachi rougit violemment. Il était au courant de mon bizutage ou du moins du l'intitulé c'était sûr.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire à voix haute et nous sortîmes de ma cabine, que je fermai soigneusement.

\- Je sais que tu es au courant.

\- Que je suis au courant de quoi ? S'étonna le roux en feintant la surprise.

\- Tu es au courant pour mon gage.

Il vit que je ne lâcherai pas il et soupira, résigné.

\- Bien sûr, tout le monde est au courant et aussi ce que tu as fais au capitaine hier soir. Pourquoi tu as fais ça au fait ? Ça fait un mal de chien un coup à cet endroit !

\- Autodéfense. Répondis-je sans même réfléchir.

Il n'en demanda pas plus et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Quand on y rentra, tous les gars se retournèrent et me regardèrent bêtement. Je regarda en direction de Trafalgar ,il avait le même sourire, mais un un peu plus pervers. Je fronça les sourcils, mais ne dis mot.

Je m'assis toujours aux côté de Bepo et le repas débuta normalement. Pendant tout le long de celui-ci, j'ai entendu des : « le capitaine à du bol » ou « sexy » ou encore « j'ai hâte de la voir ».

Putain mais comment je me suis foutue dans un bordel pareil?!

Malheureusement pour moi, le repas se termina. Law se leva et attira l'attention sur lui en s'éclaircissant la voix.

\- Comme vous le savez tous ,aujourd'hui nous organisons le traditionnel bizutage des nouveaux venus: Jean-Bart et Clem.

Tous l'équipage applaudit alors que mon ventre se noua.

\- Les deux concernés veuillez vous levez.

J-B et moi nous nous lançâmes d'un regard entendu et nous exécutâmes l'ordre de monsieur Trafalgar.

\- Bien. Reprit-il. Vous êtes donc au courant pour le traditionnel bizutage, mais il y a deux chose dont vous n'êtes pas au courant. Ces deux choses sont importantes pour réussir le gage et le terminer. La première est que c'est moi-même qui décide si il est réussit ou non et la deuxième est que vous devez boire notre potion faite maison.

Leur potion ? Ils sont sorciers maintenant. Riais-je intérieurement.

\- Une potion ? Demanda le géant.

C'était pas bon du tout ça , mais pas du tout.

\- C'est un mélange de plusieurs ingrédients par exemple, la dernière fois on avait mit du piment, des tomates, du fromage et du lait ensemble. Ajouta Sachi.

\- C'est dirigeable au moins ? Demandai-je légèrement inquiète.

\- Après en avoir bu, j'ai été malade un certain temps et crois moi maintenant je connais le trajet de toutes les pièces jusqu'aux toilettes.

J'avais pas envie d'être malade et de faire cents fois l'allers et le retour jusqu'aux toilettes tout le temps moi !

\- C'est qui qui la prépare ?

\- C'est moi.

Lorsque je vis Ban déclarer cela, je fus débarrassée d'un énorme poids.

Je ne serais pas malade finalement, c'est déjà ça en moins. Je l'adorais le vieux Banou. Si ça se tombe il a rien mit de dégoûtant dedans.

Il arriva avec deux verres dont le contenu était bleu turquoise. J-B le bu d'une traite et tira une tête dégoûtée.

\- Aller à toi Clem.

J'hésitai un peu, mais fini par le boire .Je me préparai à tout recracher sur Penguin,mais me rendis vite compte que je viens de boire du granita. Ma boisson préférée en saison estivale. C'était officiel Ban était mon idole.

Je fis semblant de ne pas aimer pour que Monsieur Trafalgar soit satisfait. A en voir sa tête,il l'était et il prit la parole.

\- Maintenant, les gages. Jean-Bart tu dois repeindre tout l'extérieur du sous-marin en jaune que toi Clem.

Il se plaça devant les mains derrière le dos. Je leva mon regard sur lui en attendant ma sentence.

\- Tu seras mon esclave.

Je restai bouche-bée comme une imbécile. Son esclave, mais il dégantait !

Soudain des mauvais souvenirs me revenèrent en tête. Je les chassai du revers de la main et me concentrai sur la présent. Law ne me ferrait quand même pas ça.

\- Jamais de la vie! Autant crever des mains D'Akainu que de t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme un simple cabot.

\- Tu es bien obligée. C'est ton gage.

\- Et ça fais quoi si j'ai pas envie de le faire ? Je veux bien me prêter au jeu, mais dés que cela devient dégradant à mon ego c'est hors de question !

\- C'est simple, tu ne feras plus partie ce l'équipage. Ce passage est obligé pour l'intègrement. C'est une façon de mettre tout le monde au même niveau hiérarchique et ne pas créer de problèmes.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il fallait dire que mes andouilles de nakamas étaient déjà comme une deuxième famille. Je m'étonnais moi-même d'être déjà attaché à eux en si peu de temps, moi qui ai toujours eu l'habitude de me méfier de n'importe qui.

Je baissai la tête, honteuse.

\- Voilà ta tenue de « travail ». Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers en coin.

Il sortit une soubrette sexy trop courte à mon goût et avec un décolleté plongeant de quoi faire baver tout l'équipage jusqu'à terre.

A sa vue, je vis rouge et haussai la voix, montrant mon mécontentement.

\- Hors de question que je mette ça ! J'ai quand même de la fierté !

Tant pis pour toi alors. ROOM !

Merde! Il fallait que je sorte de cet espace bleuté le plus vite possible et au plus vite. Avant qu'il ne prononce...

\- Shambles.

Mes habits furent intervertit avec la soubrette sexy qui était belle et bien trop courte à mon goût.

La réaction auprès de gente masculine se fit rapide. Certains se rincèrent l'œil, comme Law et Sachi, d'autre ne changèrent pas de comportement. Je fessais illusion à Ban et Bepo sans oublier Louis. Eux ont de la maturité, sauf Bepo qui est un animal.

\- Je vais te tuer! Espèce de chirurgien raté! De nordique au cerveau gelé !

Je continuai d'étudier mon registre d'insultes alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

\- Tu commences maintenant miss. Fais moi un café.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie ! Bouge ton cul !

J'étais hors de moi, je fulminais intérieurement. Si de la fumée sortait de mes oreilles, cela ne m'étonnerais pas. Sachi arriva près de moi et me chuchota.

\- Bonne chance, je te plains sérieusement. Sinon cette tenue te va à ravir.

Je vis ses yeux déviés sur ma poitrine et son nez fit connaissance avec mon poing. Non mais !

\- Tu crois que je te vois pas ça va aller de loucher sur ma poitrine !

Sachi tomba contre le mur d'en face, en rigolant . J'aurais dû tapé plus fort.

\- Il est où mon café, miss ?

Ah oui il était là lui...

\- Écoute moi bien, je suis pas d'humeur! Ton café tu sais où tu peux te le mettre.

Je terminai ma phrase sous le ton le plus calme du monde Je m'étonnai même-moi. J'avais compris la gravité de mon emportement.

Toutes les personnes dans la salle étaient choquées ,sauf Law bien sûr, de la façon dont je le traite. Il affichait son sourire sadique.

Je déglutis , mais je fus sauvée par Louis qui arriva près de moi.

\- Tu veux que je te donne un conseil? Tu devrais l'écouter.

\- Rêve pas de trop non plus.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, plus vite tu l'écouteras, plus vite il te laissera tranquille.

Il avait raison, c'est ce que je compris après réflexion. Si je coopère, il me foutra la paix plus vite.

Je m'avançai vers mon capitaine et me mis face à lui.

\- Je veux bien, mais à deux conditions.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

J'inspirai un bon coup et commençai mon mini discours digne d'un avocat.

\- Quand je sortirais du sous-marin je retirais cette horreur. C'est pareil si quelqu'un d'externe à l'équipage vient nous rendre visite.

Je fus surprise de son geste, il m'avait tendu la main.

\- Marché conclut.

Je la pris et la secouai

Marché conclut. Répetais-je.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D. **

Enfin, ma vengeance commençait. Je n'allais pas me priver et allais et en profiter, évidement. Que demander de plus ? J'avais une très belle jeune femme à ma disposition prête à se plier à n'importe quel ordre pour terminé ce bizutage. Je vais un peu jouer avec ses nerfs juste pour voir jusque quand elle va tenir.

\- Alors mon café ?

Oh! Une tempe vint d'apparaître.

\- J'y vais. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle marmonna quelque chose, mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'une bride. Elle rentra dans la cuisine en traînant légèrement les pieds.

\- Sans lait et avec un sucre. Ajoutais-je en ricanant.

\- Oui chef. Me répondit elle, de la cuisine, d'une façon ironique.

J'ignorai son ironie et me tournai vers mes hommes.

\- Vous les gars retourner à vos postes. Jean-Bart tu peux commencer. Les pots de peinture jaune sont sur le pont.

Il hocha docilement la tête et y s'en alla. Moi j'attendis toujours mon café, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fessait ?

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

J'étais en train de faire le stupide café de mon stupide capitaine. Je regardai dans les armoire si il n'y avait pas d'aliments pourris ou de mort au rat. Manque de chance je ne trouvais rien du genre. Tant pis je le tuerais dans son sommeil.

\- Mon café il est où ? Entendis-je encore une fois.

\- Deux secondes !

Je rentrai quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce. Je lui donnai son café. Il me remercia et l'inspecta. Comme si il savait que je voulais mettre quelque chose dedans. Il finit par le boire d'un coup sec. Comment il a fait ? J'aurais déjà tout recracher. Il reposa sa tasse.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et semblait chercher quelque chose. Il me tendit un mini den den muschi au couleur de l'équipage.

\- J'en ai déjà un tu sais ?

\- Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je te le donne.

Je fronçai les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

\- Je t'appellerais quand j'aurais besoin de toi. Compléta-t-il.

\- Besoin de moi ?

\- Quand j'aurais besoin de tes services, je t'appellerais.

\- Je peux me changer quand tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?

\- Tant que tu as cette tenue quand j'ai besoin de tes services, oui.

Je me contins de sauter de joie et ramenai la tasse sale en cuisine. Une fois fais, je me dépêchai de sortir et de rentrer dans ma cabine. Je retirai sans attendre cette tenue. Après l'avoir retirée, je m'étendis sur mon lit.

Pêche était sûrement partie se balader dans le sous-marin vu qu'elle n'était pas ici . Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis un moment.

* * *

_Pelepelepele...Pelepelepele_

Je fus réveillée pas la sonnerie du den den muschi sur le bureau. Je me levai difficilement et décrochai l'appareil.

\- Quoi ? Baillai-je.

Il y avait un sourire en coin qui se forma sur la petite bête.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis à l'infirmerie.

Et sans plus de précisons, Law raccrocha.

\- Je sens que ça va être une dure journée...

Je me changeai et partis au lieu de rendez-vous. Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et rentrai comme si c'était chez moi.

Law était assis sur chaise avec des seringues remplies à côté de lui ,sur une petite table. Ne me dites pas que je vais lui servir de ...

\- Tu vas me servir de cobaye. Me compléta-t-il comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées.

\- Je risque rien ou moins ?

Je refermai la porte derrière moi.

\- Tu es médecin non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

J'inspectai les seringues, mais je suis trop loin pour distinguer ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Tu verras bien.

Il me demanda de m'asseoir sur le lit et c'est ce que je fis. Il prit une chaise et la mît devant moi. Il s'assit en prenant la première seringue.

\- Tu n'as pas peur des piqûres au moins ? Se moqua le chirurgien.

\- Je suis médecin ne l'oublie pas .La preuve, j'ai rien sentis.

Effectivement, il venait de me faire la première injection. Il nota quelque chose dans un carnet avec mon nom dessus.

\- Tu fiches quoi ?

Il tourna sa tête vers moi.

\- Les effets secondaires.

\- Quels effets secondaires ?

Il me regarda avec un drôle de sourire. Je me précipit i vers le miroir le plus proche et restai sans voix. Mon visage était couvert de plaques rouges. Je venais de faire une allergie, mais ne le compris que trop tard.

\- Kyaaaaa!C'est quoi ce truc ?!

\- Une réaction à l'une des piqûres. Mais laquelle ? Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule! J'ai plein de tâches bizarres sur mon visage et tout ce qui t'intéresse est de savoir à cause de quoi ?

Je soufflai afin de me clamer.

\- En plus ça gratte !

Il nota encore dans son carnet. Il se leva et prit un pot dans une armoire. Il revint vers moi.

\- Assied toi sur le lit.

Je m'exécutai et il s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Tournes ta tête vers moi.

\- C'est quoi dans le pot ? Demandai-je en tournant ma tête vers lui.

Il souleva le couvercle et je remarquai à l'odeur que c'est une pommade aux plantes.

\- De quoi te soigner.J e vais t'en mettre.

Je fermai les yeux le temps qu'il enduise mon visage de crème. Au bout d'une minute, je ne sentis plus rien.

\- C'est super ce truc! Je ne sens plus rien sur le visage. Mais je crois que j'en ai dans le dos.

\- Tire tes vêtements. Soupira-t-il.

-Non.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en me souvenant dans quelle genre de tenue j'étais.

\- Je serais pas te soigner alors. Insista Law.

\- Il y a une fermeture éclair derrière.

Il n'eut pas l'air fort content de la nouvelle, mais je m'en foutais. J'avais déjà l'air ridicule là dedans.

Il ouvrit la fermeture, fit descendre mon vêtement et étala la pommade sur mon dos. Je soutenai le tissus grâce à mes bras, il était presque impossible de mettre un soutien-gorge avec cette tenue il se verrait de trop.

Je frisonnai au contact de ses doigts froids sur ma peau tiède. Il se leva et rangea la crème à sa place initiale .Un courant d'air passa sur mon dos dénudé.

\- Tu veux bien me la refermer ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment.

Il sortit et me laissa comme une conne. Il avait sûrement son stupide sourire collé aux lèvres en ce moment .

Je commençai à me contorsionner dans touts les sens, mais aucun succès . Quand j'arrêtai mes tentatives, je remarquai que Bepo était là et qu'il me regardait avec des grand yeux .

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Refermes la fermeture s'il te plaît, Bepo.

\- Désolé.

Il s'avança et la ferma avec difficulté à cause de ses grosses pattes.

\- Merci mon Bepo.

\- Désolé.

Nous sortîmes et je décidai d'aller me changer. Je troquai ma soubrette contre un short en jeans et unT-shirt avec marqué « BAKA QUE J'AIME » dessus. C'était Louis et Sachi qui me l'avaient glisser dans mon sac lors de ma dernière séance shopping.

* * *

Piou, j'y suis chapitre 14 clôt ! Que pensez vous de ce bizutage ?

Dites le moi en review.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	16. Chapitre 15 ou vengeance

Hey ! Vous allez bien mes petits choux ? Moi oui ! Je suis trop contente, j'ai eu 40 reviews sur cette fiction. C'est énorme pour moi alors merci à tous !

Bref, passons à celui de cette semaine. C'est un chapitre un peu plus cool et humoristique. Ne vous en faite pas, l'action arrive à grands pas et je peux même vous dire que ce dernier s'étendra sur plusieurs chapitres.

Droits d'auteur : J'ai mes tickets pour le Japon et je cherche son adresse.

Rating : T

Mots : Environs 3500

Réponses aux reviews :

_Quelqu'un_ :

_Quoi?! Personne n'a encore posté de review sur ce chapitre ?! oye les gens debout la dedans. _  
_ Bref, oublions les. En tout ça j'ai super bien apprécié le chapitre et de bizutage est sadique! Je la plains avec un pervers pareil !_

Moi aussi j'ai été étonnée de recevoir si peu d'avis sur mon précédent chapitre, mais il y a sûrement une raison . Oui, je suis très sadique avec Clem x) Law EST un pervers, c'est élémentaire.

_Lolypop __: _

_Law ! Espèce de ***** ! Traite plus jamais Clement de cette façon_

Oh une nouvelle tête ! Termine donc ta phrase x) , pourquoi de la censure ? Soyons franc avec ce pirate.

Oui elle en bave et en bavera encore. Par contre, c'est Clémence pas Clément. ^^' J'imagine que tu as dû faire une faute de frappe, rien de bien grave.

_Mayaki alias la Faucheuse:_

_Bon, habituellement je n'envoie pas de review puisque je ne sais jamais quoi écrire. D'habitude quand j'adore une histoire, je click sur favorite et ça finit comme ça. Puis, quand j'adore vraiment une histoire et que je suis impatiente au point de manger mes doigts je click sur favorite et je fais suivre. Dans ton cas, c'est la deuxième. Ce qui m'amène à t'envoyer une review est que j'ai vue ton profil et j'ai vue ton âge... Ouin, m'a faire un effort de lui envoyer une review dit ma conscience. Ce qui suis: J'adore ton histoire, tu as bien fait la personnalité de Law qui ressemble grandement à l'original, c'est-à-dire sadique et sociopathe qui déteste recevoir des ordres,mais il ne faut pas oublié qu'il a un côté sensible(grâce à l'aide de luffy, mais bon j'ne spoilerai pas) ton personnage Clem m'intrigue beaucoup, surtout sur ses origines bien qu'on en sache un peu et y'a encore beaucoup d'intrigue sur elle. Et bon choix de bizutage xD j'ai hâte de voir la suite xD_

_ À Bientôt,_  
_ Mayaki._

Merci pour ta review! Quoi mon âge? Je suis si jeune que ça pour écrire? Je ne comprends pas ta remarque là, mais bon. Clem,on va la découvrir petit à petit au fil des chapitres. Les gros morceaux arrivent. Law, j'ai assez dur à le cerner, même Oda change son caractère face à Luffy notamment. J'ai essaye de faire le moins OCC.

Encore un grand merci à ma correctrice Muwnder qui prend la patience de corriger chacun de mes chapitres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 ou La vengeance.**

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent**.

Clem connaît enfin le bizutage auquel elle devra se plier. Elle doit exaucer tous les souhaits de son capitaine, mais ce n'est pas tout, elle sera aussi habillée en maid. Bien évidement notre cher Trafalgar en profite et commence à l'ennuyer. Il la prend tout d'abord pour sa servante, mais aussi comme cobaye.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je sortis de ma cabine et partis pour la salle de contrôle. Avant d'y pénétrer j'entendis déjà les « bips » respectif au radar. J'entendis aussi des bruits de pas, quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

Je me fis la réflexion de ne pas aller ennuyer, mais je l'écartai vite fait en me souvenant que je voulais un renseignement. Avec un peu de chance je tomberais sûrement sur Penguin ou même Sachi.

J'entrai sans plus attendre et fus contente d'apercevoir Penguin à l'intérieur.

Il était visiblement occupé à faire une nouvelle carte ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je m'approchai sans bruit, sans oublié de fermer la porte avec autant de discrétion, et regardai par dessus son épaule.

Il sursauta au moment où je toussotai pour annoncer ma présence. Je ris et me reculai. Il fait un tour de 180 degrés avec son fauteuil à roulettes.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Je voulais savoir quand on arriverait sur la prochaine île.

Il le fit signe d'attendre un instant et re-fit un tour de fauteuil. Il tendit le bras pour prendre une farde remplie à ras-bord et la posa sur son bureau. Il déplaça certains bibelots, dont la réplique miniature du sous-marin, et ouvrit la farde.

Cette dernière était remplie de diverses carte. J'aperçus celle d'East Blue, une du nom de Punk Hazard et bien d'autre. Je fus étonnée de la précision de chacune. C'était fait au millième près, des légendes sympa étaient dessinées et bien d'autre chose.

Il sortit une petite carte similaire aux autres.

\- D'après mes calculs, je dirais demain dans la matinée.

\- Bien, merci. C'est une île hivernale ? Demandai en montrant les montagnes enneigées représentées graphiquement.

\- Oui elle est hivernale avec beaucoup d'animaux habitués à cette tempé ce que Bepo aime.

\- Et moi tout ce que je déteste.

Il tilta à ma réponse, rangea sa fameuse farde et se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la neige ?

\- C'est pas la neige qui me gêne, c'est plutôt le froid.

\- Tu t'y habiteras vite tu verras.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

\- J'espère. Bref, désolé du dérangement, je vais aller voir si Ban a besoin d'aide en cuisine.

\- On se voit au dîner alors ?

\- Oh..oui j'imagine si je suis toujours en vie.

Il me fit signe et je souris de plus belle pour le remercier.

Je sortis dans le couloir et cherchai la cuisine. D'habitude je la trouvais tout de suite , mais là je sais pas pourquoi j'étais perdue. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre mon sauveur...

Je collai mon dos contre la parois et me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol.

Je en dû pas attendre trop longtemps, car j'aperçus une ombre au loin. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux distinguer qui venait dans ma direction. Vu la taille de la silhouette, ça ne pouvait qu'être Jean-Bart. Je me levai d'un bond et lui adressai la parole afin qu'il me regarde.

\- Jean-Bart, elle est où la cuisine ? Je pense que je me suis encore perdue. D'habitude je connais tous les chemins qui y mènent de n'importe quelles pièce.

Il arriva à mon hauteur et me regarda bizarrement comme si, comme si ma question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

\- Désolé de te dire, mais tu y es ? Fit-il en me désignant la porte dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et me retrouve face à cette fameuse porte. Tout d'un coup, je me sentis toute petite et surtout conne.

\- Ah oui. Fis-je comme si je le savais. Mais...depuis quand elle est peinte ?

\- Depuis peu. Comme je devais peindre l'extérieur du sous-marin, j'en ai profité pour faire les portes écaillées.

J'émis un « ah » que les gens font quand ils comprenette quelque chose de logique.

C'était pas à mon avantage si la moitié des portes ont été repeintes. C'était comme ça que je me repérais.

Je fouillai donc dans mes poches et en sortis un bloc de post-it. Je pris aussi un style et écrit le mot cuisine en lettres capitales. Je collai le petit morceau de papier sur la porte et souris.

\- Comme ça si j'ai un petit creux, je me perdrais plus.

Le géant me regarda l'air amusé et je lui sortis un sourire innocent. J'entrai et passai juste pat la salle commune pour finalement arriver dans le « sanctuaire de Banou « . Il se retourna dû au boucan que je fais en entrant. C'était vrai que j'avais renversé une casserole en rentrant, mais bon elle avait qu'à être dans son armoire. Je la ramassais quand même et lui fis face avec mon grand sourire.

\- Qui voilà ! Se contenta-t-il de dire en écrasant sa cigarette.

\- C'est pas mauvais de fumer dans des cuisines ?

\- Si, mais ça m'aide à penser à autre chose.

Je vis une triste lueur de nostalgie dans ses yeux, je n'avais pas envie de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs et changeai de sujet sans attendre.

\- Je peux t'aider à faire le dîner ?

\- Si tu aimes cuisiner et les petits vieux qui commence à gâter.

\- Mais non t'es pas un petit vieux. Riais-je. Mon papy lui il est vieux !

Nous rigolâmes. Si il était là le vieux Garp il aurait pas rit.

\- Va te laver les mains et mettre un tablier. M'ordonna gentiment Ban.

Je m'exécutai de suite et mis le premier tablier qui me tomba dans les mains. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il était rose bonbon avec des carreaux blancs. Pourquoi ils ont un tablier si féminin ? Je suis sûr d'être la seule fille dans l'équipage.

Je ne fis pas de commentaires, mais ne je pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire e à cause de l'inscription : « Chef coq ». Je revins aux côtés de Ban.

\- Tu cuisines toujours tout seul ?

\- Quand on aime on ne se plaît pas.

\- Tu n'as jamais un gars qui vient t'aider ?

\- J'ai souvent Sachi et Penguin.

Bizarrement ça ne m'étonnais pas.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demandais-je quand même.

\- Quand ils font une connerie,i ls sont toujours de corvées cuisine. C'est le capitaine qui a dit que je devais avoir de l'aide plus souvent.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Ces deux là sont irrécupérables.

\- Comme tu dis.

\- Sinon, c'est quoi le menu de ce soir ?

\- Tomates mozzarella pour l'entrée, lasagne maison pour le plat et pour le dessert je n'ai aucune idée. Je te laisse t'en charger.

Je fus contente du fait qu'il me laissait faire le dessert. Au risque d'encore faire une connerie, je pris un dessert simple et aimé par la majorité des personnes.

\- Des crêpes tout le monde aime ?

\- Pas le capitaine .

A cette révélation, je fis un sourire sadique. Une vengeance allait s'imposer.

\- Parfait! C'est partant pour les crêpes alors.

\- Tu es très rancunière. C'est pour le bizutage ou la piqûre ?

\- Les deux. Comment t'es au courant pour la piqûre ?

\- Les nouvelles passent vite ici. Pour ma part j'en ai été informé par Bepo.

C'est vrai que j'avais tout raconter à Bepo après son coup de main.

Ban me donna tout les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin. Je trouvai les quantités gigantesques ?

\- Pourquoi autant ?

\- Vu comment ils adorent ça, il faut bien utiliser les grands moyens.

\- Je dois plus ou moins en faire combien ?

\- Les connaissant, je dirais une grosse cinquantaine.

\- Ouf !

Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de mes lèvres.

\- C'est ça vivre en communauté.

Je fis la pâte et la laissa reposer un moment. Pendant ce temps, je fis fondre du chocolat et sortis le sucre fin. Pour patienter,je mis la table.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais pris, mais assez pour cuire dés maintenant mes petites crêpes.

Je suis à peine à la dixième, sans compter celles que j'avais déjà mangé, que j'entendis déjà du chahut dans la salle à côté. La sonnerie qui déclarait que le repas allait commencer retentit dans tout le sous-marin. Un un rien de temps, toute la salle fut remplie.

Je terminai la cuisson et préparai la pattée de Pèche. Elle arriva comme une balle et se jeta littéralement sur le bol.

Je ris et m'assis à ma place. Le repas se passa très bien.

A la fin de celui-ci, je me leva et partis chercher mes crêpes. Je mis le sucre dans un pot et fis fondre à nouveau le chocolat à feu doux, je le mit également dans un pot.

Une fois les crêpes disposées sur un plateau, j'entrai en la salle et tout le monde, sauf Law bien entendu, ont des yeux remplit dépiles. Ils étaient limite debout et attendaient que je tournais le dos pour sauter sur l'assiette.

\- Patience. Il y en a pour tout le monde.

Je posai le plat sur la table et me servis. Je m'étais à peine assise que mes nakamas se jetèrent dessus. Je remarquai que Law était à côté de moi. Eh mais, ce n'est pas Bepo d'habitude ?!

\- Tu l'as fais exprès ? Je me trompe ?

\- De quoi ? Fis innocentent.

\- De faire un dessert que je n'aime pas.

\- De toute façon tu n'aime rien.

C'était étonnant, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il me fixa un moment puis détourna son regard vers les autres. J'avais remarqué que durant le repas, il mangeait le minimum pour garder de la place pour le dessert. Je pris pitié et partis lui refaire un autre dessert vite fais.

Je revins quelques instants plus tard et lui déposai son dessert devant lui.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi tant de gentillesse ?

\- Plus vite je t'écouterais plus vite je serais libre de ce stupide gage.

Il se contenta de me dévisagée et mangea. Pour ma part, je retournai en cuisine. Je rangeai le sucre lorsque je fus coupé par un cri ou plutôt un ordre.

\- Clem ! Ici !

Je déglutis et revint en salle. J'y découvrit un Law tout rouge.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi il y a du piment dans mon dessert ?

Je bugueai un moment. Je n'en avais pas mis pourtant. Un déclic se fit et je haussai la voix.

\- Pêche !

Je la vit arriver avec les oreilles plaquées sur la tête.

\- Viens avec moi.

Je me dirigeai de nouveau en cuisine et elle me suivit. Je pris soin de fermer la porte et lui caressa les oreilles.

\- Bien joué.

\- Tu ne me crie pas dessus ? S'étonna l'animal.

\- Au contraire, tu a accompli ma vengeance sans le vouloir.

\- Je pensais que tu ne le remarquerais pas.

Je l'adorais ce chat. Je luis conseillai d'aller se coucher et lui dis que j'allais bientôt la rejoindre. Je fis la vaisselle vite fait et m'en alla me coucher.

_Pele,pele,pele...pele,pele,pele,..._

Je fus tirée de mon profond sommeil par le son d'un den den muschi. Je tournai ma tête vers ma table de nuit ou était posé le mini den den muschi que Law m'avait donné. Bizarrement ce n'était pas celui-la qui sonnait.

Je me levai difficilement de mon lit bien douillet et me me rendis compte que c'est mon den den muschi personnel qui sonnait. Je le pris en main et m'affalai de nouveau sur mon lit. Je décrochai et une voix féminine retentit de l'autre côté.

\- Tu comptais répondre aujourd'hui ou demain.

Je ris un peu face à l'énervement de Kana.

\- Désolé, mais t'as vu l'heure, il est 6h00 du matin !

\- Je ne dormais plus et j'ai rien à faire alors je prends de tes nouvelles. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien et toi? Tu fais quoi de beau ?

Je baillai en m'étirant et caressai de ma main libre Pêche fraîchement réveillée.

\- Je pète la forme ! Je viens d'exploser un navire de la Marine hier fais quoi depuis que l'on ne s'est plus vues ?

\- Je rigole avec les autres membres de l'équipage et j'adore ennuyer mon capitaine.

Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur le petit être me servant de téléphone. J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- Tu me fais penser à un proverbe .

\- Et lequel ?

Elle sourit de plus belle en enchaîna.

\- Qui aime bien châtie comme ça on en pince pour son capitaine. Intéressant.

\- Comment tu as compris. Fis-je surprise.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis ta meilleure amie et que l'on se connaît depuis toujours. Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur toi, ainsi que le genre de mec que tu aimes.

J'étais sur le cul comme on dit. Elle m'étonnera toujours, mais je ne vais pas la laisser gagner ce petit duel amical.

\- Et toi avec Kidd ça avance ? Demandais-je avec une voix remplie de sous-entendu.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries !

Elle a rougie. Touché. Ce n'était pas souvent que la fameuse Kana rougissait.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas.

Je perçus un soupire.

\- On peut rien te cacher. Tu sais toujours tout avant tout le monde.

Je souris et pris un ton sérieux.

\- Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose de très grave. Un gros problème même.

\- Racontes.

\- Law a trouvé mon pendentif et j'ai été obligeée de lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait dedans pour le récupérer.

\- Mhm..Embêtant. Tu lui as dit quoi au juste ?

\- Qui était sur les deux photos et que ma mère était morte, pas plus.

\- Donc il est au courant pour ta mère...

\- Je pense pas qu'il a fait le rapprochement entre ma mère et la Marine. Je ne lui ai pas donner son nom.

\- Tu as bien fait.

Sa réaction me réconforta, j'avais bien réagis finalement.

\- Qu'il découvre notre pouvoir aurait été le pire. Enchainai-je.

\- Ce serait le pompom.

\- Et toi Kidd il ne se doute de rien ?

\- Pour le moment je suis à l'abri.

\- Si jamais l'un d'eux deux découvrent nos pouvoirs, on est mal.

\- Très mal.

Pendant plus d'une heure, on parlé de tout ce qui c'était passé dans nos équipage respectif ainsi que toutes nos conneries. Sept heure sonna et elle me congédia.

\- Je te laisse, il y a Kidd qui m'appelle. Bonne chance pour ton bizutage. On se rappelle hein !

\- Merci. Toi aussi avec Kidd. A la prochaine.

Le den den muschi s'éteint et je le remis à sa place. Je m'habillai en vitesse.

Mon ventre gargouilla signe que je devait aller manger. Je ne m'attardai pas à al salle à manger et me dépêchai de manger.

Après avoir finis de ranger la table, je cherchai Penguin des yeux dans la pièce, mais ne le trouvai pas. Il était peut-être dans son bureau vu qu'il étaitle navigateur? Je remerciai Ban pour le repas et partis rejoindre Penguin dans sa cabine-bureau. Comme elle était assez grande, il avait décider d'y mettre son lieu de travail dedans. Même si il travaillait aussi dans la salle de contrôle. Je rentrai après avoir reçus son autorisation.

\- Yo.

\- Salut.

Je m'assis sur une chaise qui traînait par là.

\- On arrive quand à la prochaine île plus exactement ?

\- Dans deux heures grand maximum.

Je vis bien que je le dérangeais dans son travail.

\- Tu as une idée d'où peut être ..

_Pele pele pele. _Me coupa le den den dans ma poche.

\- Il y a un problème ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Si on veut et il s'appelle Law.

Je m'excusai du dérangement et sortis de la pièce pour décrocher.

\- J'écoute.

\- Je suis à la bibliothèque je t'attends et n'oublie pas ta belle...

Je lui raccrochai au nez en jurant.

Je me changeai le plus lentement possible et me dirigeai d'un pas déprimé vers la bibliothèque. J'ouvris la porte et rentrai. Elle était immense. Il y avait facilement 500 livres là dedans. J'espère qui ne va pas me les faire compter. Sachant que le 3/4 était sur la médecine.

Law était assis sur une chaise face à moi et me fixa d'un regard pervers. Il me détailla sans gêne et je fis tout en ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas m'énerver, je le ferrais souffrir quand toute cette histoire sera terminée. J'évitai de le regarder et posai mes yeux sur la pile de livres à côté de lui.

\- Tu vas me ranger tout ces livres par ordre alphabétique dans la bibliothèque. Tout doit être ranger au bon endroit.

\- Profite tant que tu peux. Grommelais-je alors qu'il se levait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Me susurra-t-il au creux de mon cou.

Je rougis violemment et fessait comme si il n'était pas là.

\- Tu sortiras quand tout sera ranger.

Il sortit avec ce sourire qui m'agaçais. J'attendis qu'il fermait le porte pour lancer un livre dessus en l'insultant.

\- Avec de la politesse se serait bien. Fit sa voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche par réflexe. Je me tournai vers la pile de livre en soupirant.

\- C'est partit.

* * *

_2 heure plus tard_

J'arrivai tout doucement à la fin de cette tâche. Il ne me restais plus que deux livres. J'en pris un et lis le titre à voix haute.

\- « La médecine pour les nuls ».

Qui aurait crût que le grand chirurgien de la mort avait ce genre de livre? Je le rangeai et passai au dernier. Sur celui là je pouvait lire : « la drague pour les nuls ». Cette fois je me lâchai et rigolai sans retenue. Il me fallu un moment pour me calmer, mais j'y parvenu. Je rangeai ce fameux livre et ne tardai pas à sortir de cette pièce.

J'allai me changer et me dirigeai vers le pont extérieur. J'entendis la voix de Law donner des directives.

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Dites le moi en review, ça me motive et me fais tellement plaisir.

N'hésiter pas à me poser des questions si vous ne comprenez pas bien quelque chose. Je suis là pour ça.

**A la prochaine, normalement. **


	17. Chapitre 16 ou Iceland

Vacances *^*. Bref, tout le monde s'en fout x).

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens déjà, je ne sais pas encore quand je poste le prochaine chapitre, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire entre-temps, donc je vous conseille de mettre cette fiction en favori ou même de la suivre afin de ne pas être surpris(e)s.

**Rating** : T

**Droits d'auteur :** *déplie ma petite feuille* la négociation avance, mais je ne peux vous communiquer plus d'informations sur ce sujet.  
**Mots**: Environs 2700

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Quelqu'un :

_Super chapitre !_  
_ La vengeance est toujours bonne. _  
_ Je me suis éclatée de rire quand j'ai lu les titres des livres de Law XD. Qui aurait crû qu'il lirait ce genre de littérature ?_

_ Bref, j'attends la suite avec impatience_

Merci.

Oui, toujours *petit rire sadique *

Law est rempli de surprise, y compris ses livres.

Nikkouyoku :

_Ce bizutage est absolument trop marrant exactement se que ferait Law sa me tarde de voir la suite et bonne chance pour l'écriture_

Double merci. Moi aussi j'aime bien ce bizutage.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 ou Iceland.**

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent:**

Ayant pu enfin se venger du bizutage de Law. Les heart débarquent sur une île où ils vont avoir certaines pépins.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je m' approchai encore plus et m'installai sur la rambarde en m'y asseyant. J'écoutai attentivement les ordres que donnait mon capitaine au reste de l'équipage.

\- Penguin et Sachi vous vous occuper des vivres. Ban et Louis vous garder le sous-marin. Clem et Bepo vous visiter l'île et chercher des informations sur celle-ci. Ceux que je n'ai pas citer vous avez le champs libre.

Oh ! J'étais avec nounours. C'était super ça ! Je sautai de mon siège improvisé et entendis le reste de l'équipage s'activer tout autour de moi. Je me mis en route vers ma cabine en signalant à Bepo que je revenais dans quelques instants. « Nounours » hocha la tête et se mit à faire ma causette à Jean-Bart.

Je pris un sac à dos et le remplis de tout pour survivre au minimum une journée .C'est à dire de l'eau, à manger et de quoi soigner les blessés. Je pris aussi mon katana au passage que j'attachai à ma ceinture. J'optai aussi pour des vêtements chauds et les enfilai. Il fessait quand même moins sept degrés dehors !

Je revins sur le pont où Bepo m'attendait toujours. Il était seul, Jean-Bart était sûrement partit vaguer à ses occupations. Je remarquai que Law n'était plus là non plus. Ce qui m'étonnai.

\- Law est déjà partit ?

Au son de ma voix, l'ours polaire se tourna vers moi en s'excusa.

\- Désolé. Il vient de partir.

\- Il t'a dit où il allait ?

Mon regard se tourna vers la terre ferme. Je plissai les yeux et regardai si sa silhouette était toujours visible. Malheureusement, la mini-tempête de neige m'empêchait de voir quoi que se soit.

\- Dans la ville la plus proche afin d'y trouver des informations.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était à nous qu'il avait demandé ça. Alors pourquoi y allait-il lui-même ? Il n'aurait pas confiance en nous ou plutôt en moi, car Bepo étant son second j'imagine qu'il a totalement confiance en lui.

\- On y va alors ?

Il hocha la tête et je sautai du pont à la terre ferme. Sur le pont j'aperçus Pêche qui allait restée seule tout le reste de la journée.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux doux et je compris directement son petit manège.

\- Allez, viens. Soupirai-je malgré un petit sourire présent sur mes lèvres.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois. Elle sauta à terre et arriva à notre hauteur. Elle avait un peu de mal à voir plus haut que son museau, car il y avait une assez importante couche de neige. Il refusa mon aide de la porté et sautilla dans la neige pour progresser.

\- Salut Bepo. Chantonna mon chaton tout en continuant son manège, que je trouvais assez mignon.

\- Bonjour Pêche. Lui répondit naturellement l'ours.

Ils se comprenaient ? Je fus presque choquée de le découvrir de cette manière.

Devant mon air paumé Pêche répondit à ma question muette.

\- Entre animaux on se comprend. Me rapella-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est vrai tu me l'avais expliqué.

Nous continuâmes notre avancée et nous nous dirigeâmes grâce au flair du l'ours blanc.

\- Je sens une odeur d'humaine. Elle est toute proche.

\- Un village ? Fit Pêche.

\- Peut-être. Allons voir.

Nous hochâmes la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit indiqué par Bepo. Plus on avançait, plus la couche de neige diminuait et de rares fois des traces de pas étaient empreint dans la neige.

Déjà une demi-heure que l'on marchait dans cette neige. J'avais mes doigts gelés même avec des moufles rembourrés de laine. J'enviais epo avec son pelage d'ours polaire.

Je le regardai, il avait l'air heureux.

\- Tu sembles aux anges ?

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point! J'adore la neige, c'est mon élément.

Je souris et aperçus une petite maisonnette au loin. D'un seul coup, rien que de penser au feu crépitant dans l'âtre de cette maison, je repris du poil de la bête et accélérai le pas.

\- Il y a une maison là bas! Moi j'y vais !

Je me dirigeai vers elle sans attendre Bepo et Pêche qui me suivaient tant bien que mal. Plus je me rapprochais, mieux je sentais la bonne odeurs du café et du chocolat chaud.

J'arrivai enfin devant la porte et toquai vivement. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un petite fille toute mignonne. Elle avait des cheveux blanc comme la neige et des joues rosies par le froid de l'extérieur.

\- Que voulez vous ?

Elle était sûr de ce qu'elle disait et ne tremblait pas. Elle respirait l'assurance à dix kilomètres.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, qu'une vieille femme prid sa place.

\- Sérena va préparer du chocolat chaud ainsi que du lait chaud pour cette jeune femme.

\- Oui mamy.

Elle rentra et se mit directement aux fourneaux comme une vraie femme au foyer.

Je reposais les yeux sur la personne en face de moi qui me souriait chaleureusement.

\- Entrez jeune fille. J'imagine qu'ils sont avec vous.

Je hochai la tête et ne me fis pas prier pour rentre dans la petite maisonnette. La femme referma la porte derrière nous.

\- Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus vu de voyageurs. Je me prénomme Miranda. Puis-je savoir vos prénoms ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une menace pour nous. Par contre, elle me rappelait quelqu'un...

\- Je m'appelle Clémence et elle c'est Pêche.

Il sourit de plus belle et caressa les oreilles du chaton couché sur mes genoux.

\- Moi c'est Bepo.

\- Pourquoi être venu dans un coin aussi perdu qu'est Iceland ?

Nous sommes venus nous réapprovisionnés. Répondit Bepo. Désolé.

La vieille sembla étonné de l'excuse de Bepo, mais ne la releva pas.

\- Vous êtes pirates alors ?

Comment avait- elle pu deviner? Je me mis directement sur la défensive et mis ma main sur mon katana. Mais je fais quoi là ? Une petite vieille ne nous fera rien.

\- Nous sommes membres des Heart pirate.

\- C'est l'équipage du rookie Trafalgar Law. Vous devez vous débrouillés en combat !

Je préférai ne pas répondre.

\- Vous êtes de l'île ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle question ! J'y suis même née et j'y mourrais.

\- Combien de temps faut-il pour que le log pose se recharge ? Enchaîna Bepo.

\- Un seul jour. Chocolats chauds ?

Bepo et moi acquiesçâmes.

Nous prîmes les tasses que nous tendait Sérena et la remerciâmes. Je mirs le bol de lait de Pêche à terre et elle s'y jeta.

\- Il y a -t-il une ville ou un village non loin ?

\- Il y a un petit village en peu plus au nord d'ici.

On discuta tous ensemble devant nos tasses brûlante. Après les avoir bues dans leur intégralité, nous les remerciâmes de leur gentillesse et de leur hospitalité. Nous sortîmes tous les trois en direction de ce fameux village plus au Nord.

\- Elles étaient très gentilles. Conclua Bepo.

\- J'avoue c'est de plus en plus rare de rencontrer des personnes comme ça.

Nous arrivâmes au village après quelques minutes de marche seulement. Cela avait été vite, car il avait cessé de neiger.

Le village était très accueillant à premières vues. Les maisons étaient faites des blocs de glace, un peu comme les igloos .

Pendant notre voyage pour arriver ici, Law nous avait contacté par den den pour nous fixer un lieu de rendez- vous dans le village. Nous devions le retrouver dans un bar à l'entrée du village.

\- Je ne vois pas de bar. C'est peut-être le mauvais village.

Je regardai plus attentivement et Bepo avait raison, rien d'un bar à l'horizon.

\- Pourtant Law nous a dit qu'il y en avait un. Peu être sur la colline enneigée là ? Proposai-je.

\- Allons voir !

Arriver en haut, il y avait effectivement un bar. Sûrement un bar pour pirate vu la tête de mort au dessus de l'enseigne : « Le cap ». Sans oublier l'avertissement pour les marines qui oseraient rentrés dans ce bar.

Nous rentrâmes et vîmes Law qui nous appelait d'un signe de la main. Nous nous installâmes à sa table.

\- Qu'avez vous découvert ?

\- Il faut un jour pour recharger le log pose, le nom de l'île est Iceland et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'y a pas de base de la Marine ici. Expliqua Bepo docilement en ponctuant sa phrase d'un désolé.

\- Bien. Vous avez le feux vert jusqu'à 18h00.

Je regardai ma montre, elle indiquait 13h20. Je commençai à avoir faim et mon ventre me le fit comprendre. Comme si son appel avait été entendu un serveur se présenta à nous. Law et Bepo avait eu la même idée que moi.

\- Que puis-je vous servir messieurs dames ?

Law le regarda en se rendant compte que c'était de lui qu'il parlait.

\- Un plat du jour.

\- Pareil. Fit Bepo.

Il nota sur son carnet et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire charmant.

\- Et que mangera cette belle femme ?

J'ouvris la bouche, mais en pus en placer une.

\- La même chose que nous. Répondit Law.

Le serveur s'en allait un peu deçu de ne pas avoir entendu le son de ma voix.

Je regardai Law en peu perdue face à sa réaction et je fus sortie de mes pensées par le plat qui se posa devant moi. Le service était rapide ici ! Je regardai autour de nous et vis que nous étions les seule à nous restaurer.

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Merci.

Law paya pour nous trois et le serveur me fit un clin d'œil en s'éloignant. Nous terminâmes nos plats assez vite.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Demandai-je afin de couper ce silence.

\- Je dois faire quelque course pour refaire le plein de médicaments.

\- Moi je vais avec le capitaine.

\- Je viens avec vous alors.

Law ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire mystérieusement. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions dehors en train de descendre l'immense escalier en colimaçon qui reliait le bar à la place plus en bas.

Lorsque j'y posai pied, je remarqua qu'une certaine tentation planait dans l'air. Tout le monde autour de nous étaient en panique. D'après les cris, un dragon céleste aurait tiré sur un civil.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit nous loin de nous. Ma réaction fut immédiate et je me dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le coup de feu.

J'arrivai sur les lieux et vis Sérana qui suppliait le dragon céleste d'arrêter de tirer sur Miranda qui était étendue à terre. Elle était étendue dans une flaque de son propre sang, un panier de course à la main. La rage monta en moi et me mis devant Sérena.

Je dégaignai mon katana en adressant un regard noir au Dragon céleste devant moi.

Il était tout simplement répugnant.

\- Eh toi! Qui t'a donné le droit de tirer sur ces pauvres gens ?

\- J'ai tous les droits. Ce n'est pas des ordures comme vous qui vont me dire ce que je dois faire ! Cracha ce dernier en rechargeant son pistolet.

\- La seule ordure ici c'est toi !

\- Comment oses tu? Qui es tu ?

Je souris d'une façon sadique en m'approchant de lui dangereusement.

\- Monkey. émence et tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de faire. Séréna éloigne toi! Bepo prends Miranda et éloigne toi.

Séréna recula et Bepo prit Miranda dans ses énormes pattes. Le champs de bataille était ouvert pour un combat sanglant.

\- A nous deux. Ne viens pas pleurer après, je ne prends jamais pitié.

* * *

Ah ! Quel bon moment pour couper non ? Moi je trouve x)

Bref, laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donne du courage pour écrire d'une seule traite.

Au prochain chapitre, normalement.


	18. Chapitre 17 ou vieille connaissance

Voici le chapitre tant attendu avec le combat Clem VS Dragon céleste. Dans ce dernier il y a beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de révélation, mais je ne vous spoil pas plus à vous de lire de vous-même.

**Petit mot de l'auteure** :

Je ne pensais pas mettre ce chapitre dans le courant de cette semaine, car j'ai eu quelques soucis médicaux et personnels. Alors je vous conseille toujours de mettre ma fiction en favoris et/ ou de la suivre. En parlant de cela, j'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui lisent ma fiction, qui la suivent ou même laisse une trace de leur passage en laissant une review. J'ai vu que j'avais quand même une vingtaine de mises en favoris et une trentaine de suivis ! Je trouve ça super alors gros bisous baveux et câlins collants.

Bref, revenons à nos Law x).

**Rating :** T

**Droits d'auteur : **Je suis devant sa maison *-*. Mon dieu *tombe dans les pommes *

**Mots:** 3000

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Quelqu'un : _

_Non ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter là! Le moment où il y a de l'action en plus ! C'est une torture d'attendre le prochain chapitre du coup !_

_ Je serais la au prochain, comme toujours_

Doucement, doucement x) Il est là ce chapitre. J'espère encore lire une de tes reviews malgré qu'elles soient anonymes.

_Nikkouyoku :_

_Cette histoire est trop je me demande se que va faire encore pour le bizutage et comment Clem va s'en sortir face à un dragon céleste et comme toujours j'attends la suite avec impatiente_

Pour le bizutage autant être cash, il n'y en aura plus, vous verrait pourquoi, mais Law n'arrêtera pas pour autant d'ennuyer Clem. Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans quelques lignes. Merci pour ta review, j'espère te revoir très vite.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 ou une vieille connaissance**

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent:**

Les Heart arrivent sur une île hivernale portant le nom D'Iceland. Ils se divisent en plusieurs groupes et Clme se retrouve dans celui de Bepo et Pêche; Leur mission est de trouver des information sur l'île. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de l'île en espérant trouver un village, ils tombent sur une petite maison. Ils entrent et y rencontrent une vieille femme avec sa petite-fille. après une pause boisson chaudes, ils reprennent leur routes et retrouvent le capitaine dans un bar. En sortant de celui-ci, un Dragon est en train d'abattre une femme. La vieille femme de tout à l'heure. Clem prend alors les choses en main.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais avec un mélange de dégoût.

J'avais toujours détesté les Dragons Célestes, tout chez eux me répugnaient. Leur façons de vivre ainsi que de savoir-vivre, leur look plus qu'improbable et leur stupide bocal à poissons sur leur tête.

Prendre les autres personnes qui peuplaient ce monde comme de simples déchets sous prétexte d'être né du bon côté me donnais l'envie de vomir.

Au début, c'était simplement du dégoût envers ces êtres immondes tant qu'ils ne m'offensaient pas ça m'allait. Mais un jour mon dégoût c' était transformé en une aversion totale pour eux. Le jour où l'un d'entre eux à tenté de tuer mon frère adoptif du nom de Sabo. Tirer sur un pauvre gamin juste parce qu'il part à l'aventure, c'est inadmissible !

\- J'espère que ton testament est prêt. Ricana le Dragon Céleste.

Je relevai la tête à l'entente d'un cliquetis familier à mes oreilles. Il venait de sortir un deuxième pistolet que lui avait tendu l'un de ses hommes de main. Il l'avait chargé et accroché à sa ceinture. Plusieurs hommes, sûrement ses gardes du corps personnels, se placèrent tout autour de lui, mais en lui laissant la place et l'angle pour me tirer dessus.

\- Très dangereux. Pensai-je malgré les gardes du corps qui me rendait la tâches plus compliquée.

Il renifla la morve pendent à son nez avec un bruit dégouttant et pointa le canon de l'arme sur moi. D'après l'amplitude son arme, il visait ma tête, entre les deux yeux. La façon la plus rapide d'abattre un ennemi sans se battre loyalement. C'était surtout pour cette raison que je n'aimais pas les armes à jet.

\- Tu n'es rien face à moi! Tu n'es qu'une femme !

Je ne lui prêtai guère d'attention avant que cette phrase ne traversait ses lèvres charnues, mais maintenant j'avais une raison de plus de l'abattre.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Répondis-je d'un ton menaçant en me mettant en position de défensive.

Il en perdit pas de temps et tira sur moi. Un rictus se forma sur mes lèvres face à son attaque aussi prévisible. Il fallait l'impressionner dés le début pour le déstabiliser et entrer dans sa défense.

Je ne bougeai pas et lorsque la balle fut à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je la stoppai avec la lame de mon katana. Il fut surpris de cette contre-attaque très rapide.

Je ramassai la balle tombée à mes pieds et la coinçai entre mes doigts. Je lui relançai tout simplement et fis exprès de ne pas le toucher et elle s'écrasa dans le mur derrière s'était frayée un chemin entre les gardes du corps sans un blesser.

Une goutte de sueur perla son front, un signe qu'il avait peur. C' était parfait, c'était ce que je voulais.

\- On fait moins le malin.

\- Comment...comment as tu réussis à renvoyer une balle à cette vitesse ?!

\- L'entraînement ça paye toujours. Répondis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Je m'avançai calmement vers lui avec un aura noire autour de moi. Tous les curieux qui regardaient sont partit prit de peur.

Il sortit alors son deuxième pistolet et tira sans hésiter au niveau de ma tête. J'attrapai l'un de ses gardes du corps et l'obligea à prendre la balle à ma place. Il ne risquait rien, elle s'était enfoncée dans son épaule. C'est le Dragon Céleste qui devait payer pas ceux qu'il payaient pour le protéger.

Tous les autres gardes se jetèrent sur moi. Je m'en débarrassai en jouant des jeux et d'esquives. Certains se foncèrent dedans lors d'une esquive ou alors je leur fis de simples croches-pieds qui les fit tomber. Une fois tous assommés par une de leur collègues ou bien mon poing voir pied, je repris mon avancée vers mon ennemi principal.

\- Pi..pitié. M'implora-t-il en reculant, les pistolets tremblant dans ses mains.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver pour ça.

Il ne contrôla plus son sang froid et tira plusieurs balles à la suite. Cette fois, j'avais envie d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Plus personnes n'était au alentours, sauf Law, Bepo et les deux villageoises. Law et Bepo s'occupaient d'elles donc je pouvais l'utiliser en toute liberté. Sans peur d'être vue.

Je n'esquivai donc pas les balles et les laissai traverser mon corps.

Le Dragon céleste sourire victorieusement en croyant avoir gagner, sans même remarquer que les balles sont parties se loger dans le mur juste derrière moi. Les multiples trous faits par les balles se refermèrent les unes après les autres.

\- Comment ?! De l'eau ?! C'est un fruit du démon c'est sûr !

\- Tu crois? Tes balles sont en granit marin il me semble.

Il regarda ses deux pistolets dépourvus de balles et trembla.

\- Comment alors ? C'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

\- Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te le dise.

Je passai de devant lui à derrière lui à la vitesse de la lumière. Je venais d'activer ma technique favorite. Il était paralysé à cause de celle-ci.

\- Je ne peux plus bouger! C'est quoi cette attaque ?

\- Crush.

Je remis mon arme dans mon fourreau et le fermai au moment où je prononçai le nom de mon attaque.

Son corps tomba à terre comme une masse avec de nombreuses coupures profondes dues à mon attaque.

Il était vaincu et j'en profitais pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Je mis mon pied sur l'une des blessures et y reposa tout mon poids dessus.

\- Tu disais quoi sur les femmes tout à l'heure ?

Il agonisa à même le sol et fut prit de divers spasmes. Du sang se mit à couler au bord de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'elles ...elles sont aussi fortes que les hommes. Dit-il avec difficulté.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, je le laisse là. De toute façon ,la Marine va venir te chercher. Les chiens-chiens viennent toujours près du maître quand il est mal au point.

Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers Law, Bepo, Pêche, Miranda et Séréna.

Je vis que Law avait fait les premiers soins à cette bonne femme. La petite ne semblait pas être blessée.

\- Tu m'impressionnes miss. Mettre un Dragon céleste à terre en une attaque, il en faut du culot.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il avait donc vu. Autant faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je déteste les gens comme eux et puis c'était un jeu d'enfant pour moi.

Je reposai une nouvelle fois mon attention sur Miranda. Je l'examinai du regard.

\- La balle n'a pas été assez loin pour mettre sa vie en danger. M'informa Law.

Je hochai la tête et me relavai.

\- On va la ramener chez elle. Pêche retourne au sous-marin ça risque d'être long.

Elle comprit mon message et s'en alla avec Bepo comme compagnie. Ils allaient mettre au courant l'équipage de notre retard.

\- Law, prends la tu veux ? Nous devons partir au plus vite avant que la Marine ne se pointe via bateau. Il n'y a peut-être pas de base ici, mais il y en a sûrement une non loin si un Dragon Céleste se trouve sur l'île.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je ne les connaît même pas.

\- Tu ne le fais pas c'est ton problème. Fis-je en m'accroupissant pour la prendre. En tout cas, je ne la laisserais pas mourir ici.

Il me dévisagea alors que je portai la vieille femme sur mon dos qui, entre-temps, avait perdu connaissance.

Il soupira et me dit signe de la lui donner, ce que je fis. Je couvris l'aînée de mon manteau et pris la main de la petite toujours sous le choc.

\- Tu te sens capable de marcher ma grande?

\- Oui madame la pirate.

Je lui souris et me mis en route, guidée par la petit. Law me talonna avec la grand-mère sur son dos et son Nodachi dans la main.

\- Tu sais où elles habitent au moins ? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de marche.

\- Pas très loin d'ici.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite et déposâmes Miranda dans son lit pour qu'elle se repose. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je vais vous laisser des médicaments sur ta table de nuit avec un verre d'eau.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement.

\- Si le douleur revient prenez en un.

\- Merci beaucoup. Si tu n'étais pas là je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je suis médecin, c'est mon rôle d'aider les personnes blessées.

\- Avant de te battre tu as bien dis que tu t'appelais Monkey. émence ?

\- Oui c'est mon nom complet. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu es recherchée et pas qu'un peu.

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? En plus il y a Law qui écoutait à son aise sur une chaise non loin de nous. Je le regardai et il avait encore son stupide sourire sur son visage. Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et s'était servis un café comme si il était chez lui. Je détournai le regard et me mis à parler à voix basse.

\- Exact, mais ou en voulez vous en venir ?

Je serrai les dents en appréhendant sa réponse.

\- Tu as disparu pendant des années où étais tu ?

Je me raidis brusquement. Cette femme en savait beaucoup de trop pour une simple mamy des neiges.

\- Comment êtes vous au courant de tout ça ?

Elle sembla réfléchir et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Si elle dévoilait une partie de mon passé devant Law j'étais suis mal. Il risquerait de m'expulser de l'équipage à cause de cette femme. Stupide pouvoir ! Comment ma mère a pu vivre avec ça ?

\- Il y a quelques années j'étais haut gradée de la les membres de la Marine de cette époque connaissaient ton fessais quand malgré de l'ancienne génération même avec ton jeune âge.

Je ne dis rien et la laissa continuer.

\- Tes exploits sont aussi connus que ton nom. Je me demandais seulement comment une personne aussi célèbre pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces.

Elle en savait beaucoup trop! Law écoute toujours ,mais son regard était à présent rempli de curiosité. Je jurai intérieurement, au moins elle avait rempli son explication de sous-entendu que je compris sans problèmes.

\- Qu'as tu fais pendant ces cinq dernières années? Personne ne t'a vu.

\- Je me suis entraînée, je n'en dirais pas plus.

\- Je te comprends. Tu es comme ta mère, il faut toujours creuser pour te comprendre.

\- Ma mère ?

Il toussota et reprit .

\- Je fessais parti du secteur scientifique comme elle. Je la connaissait très lui ressemble beaucoup tu sais.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Comment savoir si c'était un mensonge ?

\- Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Tu ressembles plus à ta mère qu'à ton père ou à ton grand-père.

Je la fixai et essayai de me rappeler de ce visage. Maintenant que j'y pense, son visage ne m'était pas inconnu.

\- Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part...

\- Ah! Je me demandais quand tu allais faire le lien.

Je réfléchis. Je l'ai peut-être vue sur le bateau de mon père? Non, c'est une marine ce n'est pas possible. Peut-être au royaume de Goa? Je pense pas,aucun marine ne venait sur l'île sauf papy.

\- Tu as l'air de faire du sur place. C'est vrai que quand on s'est rencontrée, tu n'avais que 6 ans et que tu étais encore chamboulé de la mort de ta mère.

Elle sourit simplement, mais se fut un indice pour moi.

Ce sourire je le connaissait !

**Flash-back P.D.V. Neutre**

Clémence venait d'être recueillie par son grand-père sous la demande de son père ,mais aussi pour la protégée à cause de ce qui c'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. En ce moment ils étaient dans le bureau du vice -amiral Garp, qui lui mangeait un donut. Clem était assise devant lui., sur un siège trop haut pour elle. Elle devait lever la tête pour voir son grand-père.

\- Dis papy ?

\- Oui ma chérie ?

\- Pourquoi on est ici ?

Il se leva et vint près de sa petite fille âgée seulement de six ans. Il s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Je dois venir chercher des documents. Miranda va venir me les amener..

\- Miranda? C'est qui ?

Il lui donna la moitié de son donut lorsqu'il al vit l'envier et se redressa.

\- C'est une amie d'enfance.

Il termina à peine sa phrase que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Une femme habillée du manteau de Vice-Amiral fit son entrée. Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux blonds, sûrement teint, étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Une chienne barrait son visage tendre et doux. La femme sourit en voyant la petit fille brune à couette déguster son en-cas en mettant du sucre partout.

\- Bien le bonjour Garp. Ho! C'est elle ta petite fille?

Elle s'approche de Clem et s'accroupit comme l'avait fait Grap quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Bonjour moi c'est Miranda.

Elle sourit et Clem fit de même avec à la Monkey.D.

L'ami du Vice-Amiral se redressa et déposa la farde plastique remplie de papier sur le bureau.

\- Tu vas la mettre où cette jolie petite fille?

\- Comme Luffy et Ace chez les brigands de la montagne.

**Fin du flash-back**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Voilà d'où venait ce sourire.

\- Il y a plus ou moins quatorze ans au Q.G. de la Marine. Je me souviens, tu es une amie de pépé. C'était avant que j'aille à Fuschia.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Clémence.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et oubliai tous les doutes qui planaient sur cette femme. Elle était sans danger.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais la Marine ne va tarder à se pointer. Nous interrompit Law en se levant.

Apparemment il avait finit sa tasse et s'impatientait.

\- Le jeune homme a raison. S'ils viennent ici ,je vous couvrirais. Allez filez !

Nous sortîmes après une utile salutation et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le sous-marin.

* * *

Et voilà !

Tout d'abord, j'espère que le combat ne fait pas trop Mary Sue, mais dites vous bien qu'un Dragon Céleste ne savait pas se battre et qu'il fallait quand même montrer que Clem sait se battre.

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce retournement de situation vis à vis de Miranda ?

Un petit flash-back. J'en ferrais encore d'autre pour informations.

Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	19. Chapitre 18 ou l'ange noir

Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Moi super !

Je ne posterais peut-être plus les chapitres chaque semaine, je n'ai pas de temps pendant la semaine avec les cours. Le fait de suivre cette fiction et de la mettre en favoris prend ici tout son sens.

Petit mot de l'auteure :

Je vous préviens déjà, je le rappellerais en temps voulu, que pendant ma période d'examen, il n'y aura pas de chapitres (deux semaines environs).

Ma correctrice étant absente cette semaine, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, donc il y aura sûrement des fautes qui m'écharperont lors de ma re-lecture, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

Rating : K+

Droits d'auteur : Tous les personnages, sauf les personnages inventé par mes soins, appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Mots: Environs 2700

Réponses aux reviews :

_Quelqu'un :_

_Quel combat ! Pour répondre a ta question, je ne trouve pas ça "Mary Sue"! Ce combat nous donne une information précieuse et de malade! _  
_ Le flash Back est court mais comme il faut. Le fait que se soit le sourire qui lui rappelle la vieille est un peu "culcul la praline" mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Hâte de lire la suite_ !

C'était le but de faire avancer le profil de Clem. Il y aura encore plus d'informations dans les prochains chapitres.

_Nikkouyoku :_

_Je me demande trop quelle secret elle cache Clem j'espère que tu écriras la suite rapidement._

Tu vas vite le savoir, ne t'en fais pas.

_Arya Cahill :_

_Salut, un petit coucou pour te dire j'adore ta fic, que j'aime beaucoup Clem(t'inquiètes pas, elle est pas mary-sue) et Law n'est pas ooc. _  
_ Bref, la suite ?_  
_ Bye !_

Oh une nouvelle tête, ça fait tellement plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de le lire. Piou, au moins elle n'est pas Mary Sue, j'avais vraiment peur sur ce point.

La voici la suite.

J'espère te revoir ^^

Sur ce , bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 ou l'ange noir.**

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent **:

Après avoir mit au tapis le Dragon Céleste avec un pouvoir assez étrange. Clem, le petit groupe de pirate ainsi que la petite fille et la vieille femme retournent dans la petite maisonnette afin que la vieille femme se remette de sa blessure qui a été soignée par Law. Elle entame la conversation avec Clem et la brune se rend compte qu'elle l'a connais. Elle l'avait rencontré juste après la mort de sa mère, au Q.G. De la Marine.

Suite à ces retrouvailles, Law et Clem décident de retourner au sous-marin avant que les Marines ne les retrouvent.

* * *

**P.D.V. Law**

Nous sortîmes de la petite maisonnette. Le froid claquait dehors et la neige s'était remise à tombée abondement sur l'île.

Nous marchâmes dans la neige sans un mot. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais entendu de la conversation entre Clem et cette vieille femme.

J'en ai tiré la conclusion que Clem avait perdu sa mère assez jeune, mais j'ignorai dans quelles circonstances et quand exactement.

Et cette histoire d'ancienne génération me perturbai plus que tout.

Je fessais partie de la nouvelle génération et j'étais âgé de vingt-quatre ans. Clem avait seulement quelques années en moins que moi, donc si elle fessait partie de l'ancienne génération, cela voulait dire qu'elle a reçu une prime à un très jeune âge.

Je tournai la tête vers celle qui occupait mes pensées en ce moment et vit que elle aussi était perdue dans ses pensées et tremblait légèrement face au froid hivernal. J'eus un moment envie de lui proposer mon manteau, mais me ravisai. Ce n'était pas mon genre.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

J'étais vraiment contente d'avoir revu une tête que je connaissais! La seule chose qui me gênait c'était que Law avait tout écouté à son aise. Certes, Miranda avait sous-entendu certaines informations pour ma protection, mais Law est intelligent.

En parlant de lui, il ne m'avait encore rien demandé depuis que l'on avait quitté la petite maisonnette. J'étais étonnée même, ce n'était pas le genre de Law de en pas exploité une piste aussi exposée.

\- Ah non j'ai rien dis. Pensais-je en soupirant intérieurement.

D'un coup, Law s'arrêta et je fus obligée de l'imiter. Il fit un tour de cent-quatre-vingt degrés et se planta devant moi avec son fameux sourire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'est cette histoire comme quoi tu serais connue de tous les anciens membres de la Marine ?

J'étais maudite c'était officiel.

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Répondis-je sur la défensive.

Il ne sembla pas très content de ma réponse et me scanna du regard. Je repris ma marche en le contournant. Il fit demi-tour pour toujours m'avoir dans son viseur. Il se mit à me suivre sans pour autant arrêter de parler.

\- J'ai cherché ton nom dans tous les avis de recherches qui existent et je n'ai rien trouvé sur toi. Même dans les dossiers classés top secret que j'ai réussis voler à la Marine, ton nom n'y figure pas une seule fois.

Je profitai du fait qu'il soir derrière moi pour afficher un micro-sourire victorieux.

\- Possible, il faut dire que la Marine ne connaît pas mon nom complet. Ou du moins, ne l'a pas indiqué sur mon avis de recherche.

Je me stoppai et lui fis face. Il fallait dissiper ses doutes avant qu'il ne pousse ses recherches trop loin et trouve quelque chose de compromettant.

Il leva un sourcil face à ma réponse en s'arrêtant à son tour.

\- Sous quel nom es-tu recherchée alors ?

Je lâchai un bref rire, ce qui le fit encore plus froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

Il soupira face à mon impudence et se ravisa.

\- Dans ce cas, je te propose un marché.

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là! Je vais jouer le jeu et voir si sa proposition m'intéressait.

\- Propose toujours.

Il sourit et me regarda dans les yeux. Je pus voir une leur dans ses yeux que je n'avais jamais vue. Qu'était-ce-donc ?

\- Tu me dis sous quel nom tu est connue et je ne te demanderais plus que deux gages à accomplir pour que ton bizutage soit jugé terminé. Quand tu les auras correctement remplis, tu pourras ranger cette magnifique tenue. Déclara-t-il en appuyant sur certains mots comme « correctement » et « magnifique ».

C'était intéressant. Il savait bien que face à un tel marché que je ne pouvais qu' accepter.

Je lui tendis ma main pour lui faire comprendre mon accord. Nous échangeâmes une poignée de main mettant notre accord en marche .

Law lâcha ma main et me fit un sourire sarcastique.

\- Alors? Accomplis ta part de marché.

Je n'étais pas du genre à ne pas tenir ma parole et encore plus mes paris. J'inspirai un bon coup et me lançai. Il l'aurait bien su un jour de toute façon.

\- Le surnom que m'a donné la Marine est : « L'ange noir ».

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé.

J'eus un rictus moqueur face à son incrédulité.

\- C'est normal la Marine me croit morte depuis des années.

Je vis un léger écarquillement de ses yeux, malgré qu'il tentait de rester impassible. Le grand Trafalgar Law était humain, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

\- Tu as une prime ?

\- J'en ai eu une, il y a longtemps. Je pense qu'elle est assez élevée, mais j'ignore le chiffre exact. Par contre je sais une chose, c'est que sur la photo de l'avis, j'avais six ans.

\- Je ferrais des recherches dans ce sens alors. Je trouverais bien un jour qui tu es.

Je baissai les yeux. Si ce jour pourrait ne pas arrivé...

\- C'est toi qui vois, mais après ne viens pas te plaindre de ce que tu as trouvé.

Mon avertissement plaça le doute en lui, j'en suis sûr. J'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas réagir comme tous les autres.

Après une bonne heure de marche, nous arrivâmes enfin au sous-marin. Tout le monde était déjà rentrés et était à son poste. Quelques gars attendaient l'arrivée de leur capitaine sur le pont, luttant le froid sous de gros manteaux d'hiver. Law sauta sur le pont et je l'imitai.

\- Il manque des nakamas ? Demanda-t-il à Sachi.

\- Non capitaine, on est tous là. Sans exception. Bepo et Pêche viennent tout juste de revenir.

\- Bien. Nous allons aller nous cacher dans la crique en peu plus loin à l'est d'ici, on y restera jusqu'à ce que la Marine soit partie.

Sachi sursauta à l'entente du mot « Marine ».

\- Des marines ?! Il n'y en avait pas tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi ils viendraient sur cette île perdue ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Clem, elle sera te répondre.

Law m'adressa un sourire moqueur et j'eus un sourire gêné. Je le suivis du regard lorsqu'il rentra dans le sous-marin, sûrement pour faire ses recherches.

Louis se présenta à moi en grelottant.

\- Tu nous expliques ?

Tout le monde présent me fixa et ça me mis soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai mis K.O. un Dragon Céleste qui agressait une femme tout à l'heure, au milieu de la place.

\- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Je sortis mon sourire le plus baka comme excuse silencieuse.

\- T'es suicidaire ! S'exclama Wakame.

\- Elle a du cran la gamine ! Rigola Ban en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- On devrait aller se cacher maintenant. Proposa Penguin.

On rentra tous dans le sous-marin et chacun se mit à son poste respectif.

Sachi et Wakame s'occupèrent de la manœuvre pendant que Penguin et Bepo vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait pas de marines à l'horizon. Tandis que moi j'infiltrai la cuisine sans bruit. J'avais super faim!

Marcher ça creusait. Je me dirigeai sur la pointe des pieds vers le frigo. Et dedans, je découvris un morceau de tarte dans une assiette. Je la sortis et passai, sans plus attendre, à table. Je commençai à peine à manger qu'une aura menaçante se forma derrière moi.

\- On ne mange pas entre les repas ! Me menaça la voix du cuistot.

Je déglutis tout en avalant le morceau que j'avais en bouche.

\- Mais j'ai faim. Me plaignais-je en faisant les yeux doux au « papy » de bord.

\- Tu n'a pas mangé depuis que tu es partie ?

Il s'assit à côté de moi. Cette baisse de garde me permit de reprendre ma dégustation. Je fis bien attention de ne pas parler la bouche pleine. Ban avait avait aussi horreur de ça. Le pire c'était que la louche n'était pas loin.

\- Si...

Il soupira et sortit son paquet de cigarette ainsi que son briquet.

\- Bon, ça passe pour cette fois. M'avertit-il.

Il alluma sa cigarette et j'en profitai pour terminer mon assiette. J'y reposai mes couverts en croix et m'étirai sur ma chaise.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais « l'ange noir ».

Je me retournai vers lui avec un regard étonné et interrogatif. Il tira une autre latte.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite. J'imagine que tout l'équipage est au courant...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. J-B et moi sommes les seuls à savoir ce que tu as fais il y a 14 ans .On ne dira rien.

\- Merci. J'ai pas encore envie de tout dévoilé au reste de l'équipage.

\- Tu seras quand même obligée un jour.

\- Je sais... C'est bien ce que je redoute le plus en ce moment.

Il se leva et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier au centre de la table.

\- Quand tu le diras, je serais là pour t'aider. D'accord ?

Je souris comme réponse et il me laissa pour aller occuper du repas de ce soir.

Je décidai d'aller dehors pour prendre un peu l' je fus sortie, je remarque que l'on était déjà cachés dans la crique que Law avait indiquée. Je vis J-B qui terminait de re-peindre le sous-marin.

\- C'est joli !

\- Merci, je viens de terminer. Je suis tranquille maintenant.

\- T'as en a de la chance! Moi j'ai encore deux gages à faire et j'ai fini.

\- Deux, ce n'est pas la mort.

\- Avec Law tout est possible.

Il rigola, mais reprit vite son sérieux et son air grave.

\- J'imagine que Ban t'as mit au courant ?

\- Oui à l'instant. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir gardez ce que vous savez pour vous.

\- C'est normal. C'est un lourd fardeau que tu portes.

Je hochai la tête tristement. Il fallait que je sois seule. Je le saluai et rentrai dans le sous-marin.

Je errai dans les couloirs sans me soucier du temps qui passait.

Je me souvins que Penguin avait parlé qu'il y avait un nouveau piano dans la salle commune. Maintenant que j'y pensais, j'avais envie d'en faire un peu. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête de mes problèmes qui risque de refaire surface.

La musique c'était la seule chose qui me déconnectais de ce monde, le temps d'une chanson. C'était comme mon monde de réconfort pour moi .Depuis que j'étais toute petite, je jouais et chante pour oublier mes chagrins. J'avais écris et composé des tas de chansons dans mon adolescence.

Je rentrai dans la pièce, heureusement il n'y avait personne. Je m'installai au piano et commençai une mélodie que j'ai écrite moi-même.

Je terminai la chanson et entendis des applaudissement derrière mon dos. Je sursautai et me retournai vivement. Il y avait une grande partie l'équipage qui était présent. Je rougis violemment. D'habitude presque personne ne m'écoutait quand je chantais.

\- Tu chantes super bien ! Débuta Sachi.

\- Tu as une voix magnifique ! Renchérit son meilleur ami.

\- Euh...Je sais pas quoi dire.

\- Merci c'est bien. Chuchota Wakame en souriant.

\- Tu nous l'a refait? On n'a pas entendu le début.

Je commençai à me lever, mais Sachi me retint. Il me fit me rasseoir.

\- Allez !

\- Bon d'accord.

Je me retournai face au piano pendant que les autres se posèrent un peu partout. Louis et Penguin en tailleur derrière moi, Law accoudé contre Bepo, Ban et Wakame sur une chaise chacun, Pèche sur mes genoux et Sachi assis à côté de moi sur le banc.

Je repris la chanson dés le début en oubliant ceux qui me fixaient. Quand j'arrivai à la fin de celle-ci, ils m'applaudissèrent encore une fois. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face. Je me sentai comme dans ma propre famille e ce moment même.

\- Qui a fait cette chanson ?

\- Tu l'as devant toi.

\- Elle est belle, mais un peu triste.

\- Je m'inspire de mes expériences vécues, si tu veux.

Il me sourit tristement. Je lui frotta le dessus de la tête par dessus sa casquette.

\- Tire pas cette tête ! Riais-je.

Tout le petit monde retourna à son poste ou occupation.

Moi je sortis de nouveau sur le pont en compagnie de Penguin et Louis. Bien sûr j'enfilai un gros manteau bien chaud avec des moufles pour me tenir chaud. Et dire que Pêche se plaignait qu'elle avait trop chaud.

* * *

Un chapitre plus court j'en ai conscience, mais j'ai tout juste eu le temps de clore ce chapitre. Je pense que j'ai eu la semaine la plus chargée de ma vie TxT. Bref, je me rattraperais au prochain promis. Laissez une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donnera de l'inspiration.

Sur ce, à la prochaine, normalement.


	20. Chapitre 19 ou gage

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre plus long ! Je vous l'avais promis que je me rattraperais sur ce chapitre.

Pour une semaine cool, voilà un chapitre cool et amusant.

Ce chapitre est cliché à un moment, vous verrez pourquoi, mais je n'avais jamais vu un rapprochement (ici Clem et Law) de cette façon, alors j'essaye, tant pis si je me ramasse.

**Rating :** T

**Mots :** Environs 3500

**Droits d'auteur : **Vous connaissez la chanson, mais je le repète : Tous les personnages et l'univers de One Piece sont à Eiichiro Oda. Bien sûr Clem est à moi.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_De Nikkouyoku :_

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait pendant qu'elle était petite et j'espère pouvoir voir la relation entre Clem et law évoluer donc j'attends la suite avec impatiente_

Le rapprochement est dans ce chapitre ne t'en fais pas. Leur relation assez ambiguë avance à grand pas.

Ce qu'elle a fait ? Tu le sauras bientôt.

Merci pour ta review.

_De Quelqu'un : _

_Trop de révélations d'un coup *-*_  
_J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir qui elle est réellement!_

J'avoue que je vous ai bombarder de révélations ces temps-ci x). Voilà la suite miss/mister.

Merci pour ta reviews.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 ou foutu gage !**

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

L'ange noir, voilà comment était surnommé Clem depuis l'âge de six ans. Law l'a découvert et même, suite à cette révélation, des recherche dans ce sens afin de savoir qui elle est réellement. La jeune femme semble mal à l'aise que son passé sois découvert, mais pourquoi ?

Pour se vider la tête de tout ces soucis elle s'installe au piano et en joue en accompagnant la mélodie de sa voix. Les Heart la surprirent et lui en redemande. La deuxième chanson prend fin et la brune sort dehors pour s'aérer l'esprit et mettre ses idées au clair.

* * *

**P.D. **

Après les interprétations musicales de Clem, tout le monde était retourné vaguer à leur occupations. Le sous-marin était revenu au point de départ depuis que les Marines avaient désertés l'île.

Je me baladai dans les couloirs sans but, je sifflotai même. Ces couloirs lugubres me donnaient l'impression d'être dans une maison hantée.

Je pris mon manteau et sortis sur le pont enneigé.

Clem, Louis et Penguin s'y trouvaient déjà, ils étaient occupés à discuter.

J'enfonçai un peu ma tête dans mon manteau tellement le froid agressait mon cou. L'étendue de neige face à moi était magnifique ! On pourrait croire que le sol était saupoudrez de paillettes tellement ça brillait.

A la vue de toute cette neige, j'eus une idée. Il fallait mieux être plusieurs pour ça.

Je m'approchai de mes nakamas.

\- Il faut profiter de cette neige, non ? Je propose une bataille de boules de neige, ça vous tente ?

Ils se retournèrent au son de ma voix et me regardèrent.

\- Pourquoi pas. Répondit Clem.

\- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Penguin en enfilant des gants bien chauds.

Je regardai Louis et ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Et bien c'était parfait !

**Fin P.D.V. Sachi**

**P.D.V. Clem**

La proposition de Sachi était super ! Je devais me changer les idées en plus. J'étais armée d'un manteau bien chaud et de moufles. J'allais leur mettre de la neige dans leur veste. Leur têtes devaient être marrantes à voir.

\- On fait des équipes ou on fait individuellement ? Demanda Penguin.

\- En équipe c'est mieux. Conclut le rouquin.

\- Tu dis ça pour rejeter la faute son ton équipier quand tu perdras avoues. Riais-je gentiment.

Penguin rigola. Et pour cause, Sachi avait les joues empourprées de rose.

Louis rentra dans le sous-marin en prévenant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes.

En l'attendant, j'enlevai la casquette de Sachi et lui frottai la tête pour le décoiffer un minimum. On pouvait le confondre avec un port-épiques maintenant. Un port-épiques rose et roux.

\- Je rigole. Me moquai-je.

Je tins sa casquette en hauteur et fis tout pour qu'il ne l'attrape pas. Il sauta comme un enfant à qui on a voler son biscuit. C'était rigolo à regarder.

\- Eh! Ma casquette !

Il essaya de cacher le maximum de sa chevelure rousses. Je rigola de plus belle et finis par lui rendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es plus beau sans ta casquette.

Il la prit sans se faire prier et la visa sur sa tête en rentrant certaines mèches qui dépassaient.

\- Parce que !

Penguin allait ajouter son grain de sel, mais il fut couper par Louis qui revint. Il avait des pailles en main. Deux petits et deux plus grandes.

\- Tu fais quoi avec ses pailles ? Fit Penguin.

\- On va tirer à la courte paille. Allez-y pêchez !

Penguin s'avanca et en tira une. Il l'a cacha derrière son dos pour garder la surprise. Ensuite se fut au tour de Sachi de pêcher. Il imita Penguin pour le suspens. Et pour finir, il ne resta plus que moi et Louis. J'en pris une et lui la dernière.

\- A trois. Annonça-t-il dés qu'il l'eut cacher.

Il fit le décompte et on sortit nos pailles de leur cachette et constatâmes le résultat. Penguin et moi avions une grande, donc Sachi et Louis une petite.

\- Bon ben Sachi on est ensemble contre eux deux.

\- On y va ?

Nous sautâmes tous sur la terre ferme et nous nous écartâmes par équipe.

Mon coéquipier commença à rassembler de la neige avec ses gants pour en faire un petit mur pendant que moi je préparai les munitions.

\- On fait une stratégie ou non ? Demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

\- Moi ma technique c'est de foncer dans le tas.

\- Je crois que je vais rester en retrait derrière ton petit mur de neige. Riais-je.

\- Il t'a fait quelque chose mon petit mur de neige ?

Il rigola tout en continuant ses petites rectifications sur sa protection de neige.

\- Non j'aime beaucoup ton petit mur.

Je le tapotai mais un peu trop fort et il s'écroula.

\- Oups.

\- Tu le refais ! Me menaça-t-il.

Je soupirai et m'abaissai pour prendre le maximum de neige dans mes mains. Je recommençai son mur, mais en plus grand et plus large. Lui, fit des munitions en plus. Il mot même de la glace dans certaines.

\- Mais t'es malade et si tu blessais quelqu'un !

\- C'est bon je les retire. Soupira-t-il en les retirant

Je le frappai légèrement.

\- C'est à moi de les soigner s'ils ont quelque chose je te rappelle.

Il rigola nerveusement en s'excusant.

\- Tu as des conseils à me donner avant de commencer ? Lui demandais-je au bout d'un après avoir re-fait son mur de protection.

\- Oui bien sûr! Alors Louis lui son truc c'est l'infiltration et Sachi lui et est le roi pour faire des munitions super vite.

\- Je ferais attention.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Cria la voix de Sachi au loin

Nous nous regardâmes d'un regard entendu.

\- Oui. Nous écriâmes-nous en chœur comme réponse.

Penguin prit des boules de neige dans ses bras et fonça vers le camps adverse pendant que je préparai des munitions.

Les minutes passèrent et Penguin ne revint toujours pas. Il ne devait plus avoir de munitions maintenant, c'était bizarre.

Un moment, je sentis quelque chose de très froid tombé dans mon sweat.

Je le savais en plus que Louis allait arriver Penguin m'avait prévenu !

Je me retournai pour le découvrir avec un sourie victorieux. Je lui adressai un sourire vicieux.

\- Pas trop froid ? Rigola-t-il.

\- Tu vas me le payer !

Je lui lançai une boule de neige dans la tête.

\- Touché.

Je courus comme une dératée avec une dizaines de boules de neige dans les bras tout en évitant celles envoyées par Louis. Je rigolai à gorge déployée tout en cherchant Penguin des yeux.

Je tournai à gauche puis à droite, afin de semer Louis. Après quelques minutes j'y arrivai enfin . J'aperçus la casquette de mon nakama au loin. Je me dirigeai vers lui qui est caché derrière un arbre. Je me cachai avec lui.

\- Tu es au courant que tu as de la neige qui coule dans ton pull ?

\- Non j'avais pas senti que c'était glacial. Ironisai-je.

\- Louis ?

Je hochai le tête.

\- Oui et toi tu t'es fais touché ?

Il me tourna le dos. Il y avait plein de marques de marques blanches qui étaient en train de fondre.

Il avait une mitrailleuse à boules ne neige ou quoi ? Riais-je en le nettoyant de tout ça.

\- C'est pas marrant !

Nous rigolâmes ensemble jusqu'au moment on l'on reçut deux boules de neige sur la tête. Nous relevâmes la tête pour voir Sachi et Louis au dessus de nous avec de grands sourires. Sans se concerter, nous leur lançâmes le reste de nos munitions qu'ils nous restait.

Ils furent surpris et tombèrent à la renverse. Heureusement leur chutes furent amorties par l'épaisse couche de neige. Je me tournai vers mon coéquipier.

Nous nous topâmes dans les mains avec un sourire victorieux.

Je tournai mon regard vers les deux bakas pour voir si il n'avaient rien. Apparemment non vu que Sachi fessait un ange dans la neige. Louis lui était déjà debout complètement gelé de la tête aux pieds. Nous rigolâmes à cette vue.

\- Bi...Bien...Jou...Joué ! Fit l'esquimau en tremblant de partout.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais je vais prendre un bain bien chaud.

\- Bonne idée. Fit Louis en rentrant dans le sous-marin sans attendre.

Nous le suivîmes et rentrâmes ensemble.

Je me dirigeai vers ma cabine pour prendre un bon bain bien mérité. Je fis couler mon bain et mis mes habits plein de neige à laver. Je les remplaçai par un jeans et un pull bien chaud avec l'inscription : « Je suis loin d'être normale ». Celui-là je me l'avais acheté toute seule.

Je les posai sur une chaise. Je rentrai dans mon bain et me relaxai. Je fermai les yeux , j'étais bercée par les vagues qui tapaient contre la coque, signe qu'on avait immergé.

J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir. J'utilisai mon haki de l'observation pour me rendre compte que c'était un petit corps. J'ouvris un œil pour voir ma boule de poils ambulante: Pèche.

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Je t'ai vengé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu lui as fais quoi cette fois ?

Elle sauta sur le rebord du bain.

\- J'ai pris ses avis de recherches et je les ai jeté à la mer, ensuite j'ai mis mes pattes dans la peinture jaune et marcher sur son lit blanc.

\- Bien joué miss. La félicitais-je en caressant ses oreilles.

Elle sortit en me disant qu'elle allait se reposer sur mon lit. Je sortis de mon bain et me changeai. Je me dirigeai ensuite en cuisine et y entrai.

\- Dis Ban, il est quel heure ?

\- 19h00. Si tu veux savoir on mange dans une heure.

Je m'assis sur une chaise, mais m'ennuyais bien vite. Law entra dans la pièce, l'air en rogne, il me regarda avec un regard meurtrier. Je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi un tel regard. Sachant très bien que c'est pour les bêtises de Pêche. Il s'assit en commanda un café à Ban. Je me levai et partis près du vieux en cuisines.

\- Ils sont où les gars ?

\- Sûrement dans la vigie.

\- Merci.

Je pris deux bouteilles de saké vide au passage, j'avais une idée pour passer le temps.

J'arrivai dans la vigie à toute vitesse. Et effectivement Sachi et Penguin étaient là .Ils avaient l'air de s'ennuyer.

\- Eh, dormez pas sur place !Un gage ou vérité ça vous tente ?

\- Je suis partant. S'exclama Penguin.

\- J'avais du temps à tuer alors oui. Renchérit Sachi.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Sachi**

Penguin et moi on s'ennuyait comme des morts-vivants. D'un seul coup sans prévenir, Clem rentra dans la vigie comme une balle.

\- Eh, dormez pas! Un gage ou vérité ça vous tente ?

\- C'est une bonne idée. Au moins ça passera le temps.

\- Je suis partant !

\- J'ai du temps à tuer alors oui.

Clem s'assit entre nous deux, dans le sofa. Elle avait deux bouteilles de saké dans les mains, une vide et l'autre remplie.

\- Je mets juste une règle. Celui qui refuse un gage ou ne répond pas à une vérité boit une gorgée de saké.

Nous hochâmes la tête tous les deux.

\- Bien je commence. Mmmhh...Sachi !

\- Je l'aurais parié. Soupirais-je intérieurement.

\- Gage ou vérité ?

\- Vérité. Fis-je peu sûr de moi.

Je sentais que j'allais le regretter.

\- C'est quoi les différents magazines qui sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle des machines et dans ta cabine ?

Je déglutis. C'était la question que je ne voulais pas! En plus si je choisis de boire je vais me faire crier dessus par Ban.

**Fin P.D.V. Sachi**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je le vis déglutir et hésiter. Je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais j'avais envie qu'il le dise de lui même.

Euh...Des magazine d'hommes

Il rougit d'un coup tandis que Penguin se retenait d'exploser de rire.

C'est pas dis, mais je sais aussi que tu en as Penguin.

Il se raidit et ne dit plus rien. Ce qui fit que je rigolai à mon tour en les voyant virer au rouge pivoine.

\- Mais encore Sachi ?

\- Pour..pour les adultes.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux.

Sachi lui se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

Juste à ce moment, Law rentra dans la salle avec un livre à la main. Il nous salua d'un geste de la tête et s'assit sur une chaise en face du sofa. Mais pourquoi il était là lui? Je croyais qu'il fessait ses stupides recherches sur moi.

\- A moi. Penguin ! Gage ou vérité ? Fit Sachi.

\- Vérité

Sachi eut un sourire de mec qui était au courant de quelque chose de ... ben de mec. Je me concentrai sur leur conversation plus particulièrement la réponse de mon Kinder.

\- En fin de compte, tu l'as eu le numéro de la serveuse du magasin de tout à l'heure ?

Je me retins de rire .C'était ça qu'il ne voulait pas me dire tout à l'heure, ce qu'il fessait sur l'île !

\- Euh...Non.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

Il voulait le faire craquer le pauvre.

\- Je me suis pris une baffe parce que je lui ai fais une tape sur les fesses.

Sachi et moi explosâmes de rire tandis que Penguin se cachait le visage tout rouge avec un coussin. Quel champion celui-là ! Soudain j'eus une idée qui me traversa l'esprit .

\- Tu connais le livre la drague pour les nuls ?

Law releva les yeux de son livre à l'entende de ma question.

\- Qui peut bien avoir ce genre de livre? Faut être vraiment nul avec les femmes.

Law me fusilla du regard et je rigolai de plus belle.

\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas tu as intérêt à courir. Dis-je toujours en rigolant.

Mon hypothèse que ce livre était à Law se confirme .Son petit jeu se retournait contre lui. Un grand sourire victorieux prsi place sur mes lèvres.

-Clem !

Je me tournai vers Penguin qui semblait m'attendre depuis un petit moment.

\- Mh ?

\- Gage ou vérité ?

Law nous regarda avec un petit sourire. Comme si il savait que quelque chose allait se passer.

\- Gage! J'adore les défis.

Sachi et Penguin se regardèrent. Ils eurent un sourire énorme et remplis de sous-entendus, comme si ils parlaient par télépathie. Je les regardai d'un air interrogatif.

\- Tu dois embrasser le capitaine le plus sensuellement possible.

Ils avaient osés! Law lui ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plus d'effets que ça. Il y avait déjà un point positif: je ne portais pas mon stupide costume ! Bon apparemment j'avais plus le choix. Et puis ce n'était qu'un baiser.

Je me levai pendant que lui posa son plus sensuellement possible, rouler une pelle c'est la même chose.

Comme il était assis sur une chaise ça me facilitai la tâche. Je m'assis sur ses jambes en faisant bien attention de frotter mes hanches. Je passai mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Je fus captivée par ses yeux orageux. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Je me rapprochai des ses lèvres. Nous étions séparés de deux centimètres je commençai à prendre des couleurs. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai sensuellement. Il répondit à mon baiser à ma plus grande surprise. Il glissa sa main dans mon dos et sous mon vêtement. Il mordilla gentiment ma lèvre inférieure. Encore surprise, mais aussi par envie j'entrouvris mes lèvres. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et commença à jouer avec la mienne. J'étais sûrement toute rouge.

Nous nous séparâmes par manque d'oxygène. Je repris mon souffle . Je descendis de ses jambes et partis m'asseoir dans le sofa. Sachi et Penguin sifflèrent à mon arrivé dans ce dernier.

\- C'est bon c'est qu'un baiser on va pas en faire tout un plat !

Ils arrêtèrent brusquement. Law me fixait depuis que l'on s'était quitté . J'évitai son regard au risque d'être encore plus rouge. Il fallait que je change de sujet.

\- On continue ?

\- Je dois faire un truc. Fit Sachi.

\- Moi aussi. On se voit plus tard.

Ils sortirent et me laissèrent seule avec Law. Et on appelle çades potes.

Law se leva et je l'imitai.

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à être face à moi.

\- Tu embrasses bien.

Je bugueai un moment face à son « compliment ».

\- Heu...Merci.

Il se rapprocha et me chuchota en creux de l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Je n'ai pas bien senti le baiser de tout à l'heure.

Son souffle caressa mon cou. Je frissonnai violemment à se contact. Il avait une odeur de livres et de désinfectant pour main. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne plus rougir.

\- Tu veux bien me refait une démonstration ?

Je reculai de quelques pas,mais ne vis pas le sofa derrière moi. Je tombai dessus.

\- Merde ! Jurai-je.

\- Tu as peur de moi ?

Il se rapprocha encore plus. Je me relevai rapidement et continuai de reculer. Il avançait au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

\- Si,mais...

Je baissai les yeux etil fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais ?

Il releva ma tête avec deux de ses doigts et m'obligea de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je peux pas. Lâchais-je.

\- Et pourquoi ça.

Je me tus un moment.

\- Je peux pas te le dire non plus.

\- Je le saurais bien un jour.

Il avait raison je pourrais pas le cacher éternellement, mais le plus longtemps possible serait le mieux.

Je continuai de reculer et me retrouvai dos au mur. Je pensais qu'il était plus loin !

Law en profita pour me plaquer contre et de bien tenir mes poignets et mes jambes. La preuve qu'il avait retenu la leçon de la dernière fois. Il s'approcha de mes lèvres et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je me détendis et il me relâcha. J'aurais pu le castrer à nouveau, mais cette fois je n'avais pas envie. J'étais bien avec lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et lui mit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il me détacha les cheveux tout ne continuant de m'embrasser. Son corps se colla à moi et je sentis des papillons dans mon bas ventre. Je du rompre le baiser contre mon gré, car mon esprit me l'ordonnait. Je le regardai pour la dernière fois.

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers ma cabine. Laissant là Law se poser mille et une questions à mon sujet.

Il ne fallait pas que je les mette en danger à cause de mon stupide pouvoir.

Je rageai et retournai dans ma cabine.

* * *

Piou, j'y suis arrivée ! Une petite review pour me dire vos impressions sera la bienvenue, j'adore en recevoir ça me motive à écrire.

Au prochain chapitre, normalement.


	21. Chapter 20 ou le démon

Hey ! Je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière parce que...bah..j'avais pas le temps. Fête des mères dimanche 10 oblige. Bref, on s'en fout et j'arrête le blabla.

Comme vous aimez les flash-back, il y en aura un dans ce chapitre rien que pour vous.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Nikkouyoku :

_Oh c'était trop bien un autre baiser, un autre baiser. J'attends la suite avec impatiente et voir leur super relation._

Ne t'en fais pas, il va en avoir des baisers. Leur relation ? Comment dire...mhm..Tu verras. (mode sadique : ON)

Muwnder :

_Quand j'ai corrigé, j'ai eu 3 énormes frissons pendant ma lecture !_  
_ Qu'est-ce que ce serait si je devais corriger un lemon :O_

Il y en aura un en plus ! Maintenant se sera plus dans la tendresse entre eux deux, tu verras pourquoi.

Quelqu'un :

_Bisous!Enfin! _  
_ Comment ça elle peut pas ? Non mais je vais aller lui boter le cul. Un beau gosse lui fait des avances et elle les rejette. Elle est déjà avec bepo c'est ça ?x)(-veuillez excuser la blague zoophile bepo est trop innocent)_

C'était l'événement de l'année ce bisous ou quoi ? XD Clem zoophile ? J'aurais tout vu. En plus, nounours est mon mien *-*

**Droits d'auteur **: E-I-I-C-H-I-R-O O-D-A.

**Rating **: T

**Mots : **Environs 3200

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les avis.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 ou Le démon**

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Suite à un moment détende avec ses nakamas, Clem décide d'aller tuer le temps auprès de Penguin et Sachi à la vigie. Les trois compères jouent à un jeux mythique : Gage ou vérité. Le jeu se déroule et c'est au tour de Clem qui choisit un gage. Nos deux pervers lui lance le défi d'embrasser Law présent dans la salle. Clem relève ce défi au la main et le capitaine ne s'en est pas plains. Malheureusement, elle refuse ses avances et s'en va.

* * *

**P.D.V. Ban**

J'étais en train de cuisiner le déjeuner pour ce midi quand la porte s'ouvrit accompagnée d'éclats de rire.

Je me retournai et aperçus Sachi et Penguin qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune le sourire aux lèvres.

Tient, Clem n'était pas avec eux, ça m'étonnait. Pourtant elle était partie les rejoindre si j'avais bien compris.

J'enfournai le plat dans le four réglai la température. Je m'avançai vers nos deux pervers officiels de service tout en m'essuyant les mains avec un torchons.

\- Pourquoi un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles les jeunes ?

Je tirai une chaise et m'installai dessus, je sortis mon briquet.

\- On jouaient à gages et vérités avec Clem. Fit Sachi dont le sourire s'était agrandit.

\- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas. Fis-je perplexe en m'attendant au pire venant de leur part.

Ils s'assirent pendant que j'allumai ma cigarette et rangeai mon briquet.

\- On était tous le trois puis le capitaine est arrivé .Alors on a eu une idée. Rit Penguin à son tour. On a fais avancer les choses.

\- Quel genre d'idée ?

\- Comme on sait qu'elle n'est pas insensible au charme du capitaine et qu'aucun des deux ne fessaient le premier pas, on a donné comme gage à Clem d'embrasser Law.

Il laisse un temps d'arrêt, comme si il allait annoncer une bonne nouvelles.

\- Et elle l'a fait ! S'exclamèrent les deux amis en chœurs.

Je rigolai intérieurement et fuma un moment, laissant le silence régner. Cette gamine était prête à tout.

Je comprenais pourquoi Law l'avait gardé avec nous . Il manquait ce membre dans notre équipage. Le membre qui était franc et qui fonçait en pensant aux conséquences.

\- Où sont-ils maintenant ?

\- On a prétexté que l'on devait partir pour accomplir des tâches. Ils sont seul actuellement.

Je rigolai franchement en m'imaginant un tas de , les jeunes, c'était pas une mince à faire ! J'imaginai déjà facilement Clem toute rouge face au sourire légendaire de notre capitaine.

**Fin P.D.V. Ban**

**P.D.V. Law**

J'étais toujours au même endroit que tout à l'heure et j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Cette phrase, que venait de prononcer Clem, résonnait dans ma tête.

Pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle ne voulait pas ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas ?

Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle nous cachait.

Je léchai mes lèvres, elle avait laissé une touche de sucré, un goût agréable et envoûtant.

Mais ce qui sentait le plus s'étaient ses cheveux senteur vanille. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà partie. J'étais comme envoûté,perdu dans ses yeux d'un brun noisette.

Je n'en avais pas eu assez, j'en voulais encore, re-gouter à ses lèvres divines. Je la voulais elle.

Stop ! Il fallait que j'arrête, je divaguais là et pensais n'importe quoi. C'était sûrement la fatigue, oui c'est ça je suis fatigué c'est tout. Moi le chirurgien de la mort un homme connu pour son sadisme ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de la première belle femme que je voyais. Qui en plus fais partie de mon équipage, c'était invraisemblable !

Je devais me changer les idées, de toute façon le repas allait commencé.

Je remis mon chapeau, qu'elle avait fait tomber en me caressant les cheveux, et me dirigeai vers la salle commune, là où se passait les repas.

Dans les couloirs je retournai ses deux dernières phrases dans tous les sens, mais je ne trouvais pas la signification. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

Dés que je rentrai dans la pièce, Ban m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Je fronçai les sourcils à la vue de celui-ci et l'interrogeai :

\- En quel honneur ce sourire Ban ?

\- Je sens qu'il y aura bientôt un nouveau membre au sein de l'équipage pas vous capitaine ?

Il rit brièvement, mais il n'en faut pas plus pour que je comprenne son allusion.

J'étais sur le cul je dois dire. Je repris mes esprits et m'assis à ma place habituel.

Je commençai à lire le journal en entendant les autres parlés derrière moi à voix basses. Je n'y prêtai aucune attention pensant qu'ils parlaient de choses privées.

Le reste de l'équipage arriva petit à petit sauf Clem. J'eu comme un pincement au niveau de ma poitrine. Cette sensation était...nouvelle pour moi. Pourtant je n'avais pas de problèmes cardiaques.

\- C'est prêt, j'ai mis les entrées sur la table il ne vous reste qu'à vous servir. Informa Ban en déposant les fameuses entrées au centre de la table.

Je déposai mon journal et m'apprêtai à me servir. Mon cuisinier m'en empêcha en venant m'aborder.

\- Je vais chercher la gamine.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, car il s'était déjà éclipsé. Je reportai donc mon attention sur l'animation qu'il y avait autour de la nourriture. Je pus ainsi voir mes hommes se lancer sur les pauvres assiette pleine à craquer.

Ne décidant pas de lui gronder pour leur comportement je reportai mon regard sur Sachi et Penguin. Afin de leur faire comprendre que je n'étais pas content de leur attitudes de tout à l'heure. Il faut bien avouer qu'ils m'avaient aidé à faire le premier pas ,mais je n'aimai pas être aidé. Ma fierté en prenait un sacré coup.

Je soupirai de façon que personne ne l'entende et retournai dans mon journal. Toutes ces réflexions m'avaient coupés l'appétit et j'avais besoin de faire le point sur les récents événements.

**Fin P. D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

J'étais sur mon lit , la tête sur mes jambes repliées, et me posais des tonnes de questions.

Pourquoi j'avais fais ce stupide gage? A cause des paroles qui m'avais échappée je l'avais remis sur la piste...

Le pire c'était que j'en voulais encore. Je n'ai pas pleinement profité de ce baiser à cause de ce qui venait se passer sur l'île.

La nouvelle avait sûrement déjà fait le tour de l'équipage. Avec Sachi et Penguin ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par une odeur de cigarette. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui venait d'entrer dans ma cabine. Je relevai la tête pour le voir debout le dos contre la porte fermée.

\- Tu n'est pas contente ? Pourtant tu devrais.C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

Je fus prise au dépourvu par sa question, mais me ressaisi le plus vite possible.

\- Si, mais...

J'hésitai. Devrais-je lui faire confiance ou alors mentir ? Pour le moment Ban était celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance sur cette bois de conserve jaune. Je me mordis la lèvre te terminai ma phrase laissée en suspens.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Je reniflai légèrement et il s'assit à côté de moi sur lit, mais lui au bord.

\- C'est à cause de ton pouvoir? J'en ai un peu entendu parler, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai cette histoire. J'ai même entendu quelques légendes à ce sujet.

Je fixai le vide. Il en savait de trop à mon goût, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir.

\- Ce ne sont pas des légendes. Dis-je doucement en espérant qu'il n'ait rien entendu. On est juste cachés des regards c'est tout.

\- Il faudra bien tout nous dire un jour même si Jean-Bart et moi connaissons déjà une partie.

\- Je sais bien, mais c'est encore trop tôt.

\- C'est toi qui choisis ce genre de décision. Mais saches que quand tu te seras décidée on sera tout les deux, Jean-Bart et moi, là pour te soutenir voir même l'expliquer avec toi.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux tellement que cela me touchait. Toutes les personnes au courant de mon passé me fuyait . Jamais on ne m'a aidé, on m'a toujours rejetée pour diverses raisons.

Je sentis une grande main réconfortante me frotter le dos.

\- Allez ne tire pas cette tête. Le repas est servit depuis un moment.

Je n'ai pas faim, excuse moi.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, pas du tout convaincu.

\- Hé, Mes cheveux !

Je lui lançai un coussin en retour. Il fit tomber sa cigarette et râla qu'il allait devoir en rallumer une autre. Je rigolai à la vue de son front plissé à cause qu'il essayait de réanimé la flamme.

\- Bon, t'as finis de te foutre de moi ?

J'arrêtai tant bien que mal de rigoler.

\- C'est bon je suis calmée.

\- Allez viens manger pour te faire pardonner. Sinon tu me paye un paquet neuf.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Mais avant j'ai encore une question.

Que sais-tu exactement sur mon passé ?

Il se rassit et prit un air grave.

\- Ce qui s'est passé quand tu avais environs six démon noir comme la nuit, l'origine de ton surnom j'imagine ?

\- Oui. C'est exact.

Je retournai dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce jour fatidique. Je m'en souvins que si c'était hier.

_**Flash-back. P.D.V. Neutre**_

La petite fille était à genoux devant le corps inerte de sa mère , morte il y a quelques instants. Elle était en pleure en plein milieu de ce champs de bataille. Des balles traversèrent son environnements, mais aucunes ne la touchèrent grièvement. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur des balles qui la frôlèrent, mais plutôt celle de la perte d'un être cher. Qu'allait-elle devenir, une petite fille qui grandit sans sa mère c'était horrible. Elle était désespérée et fessait tout pour réveiller sa mère,mais ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec dés le départ.

\- Maman!Maman, Réveille toi ! Pleurnicha la gamine en secouant sa mère désespérément.

Lorsqu'elle compris qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, elle se mit à pleurer sur le corps de sa mère en criant de désespoir pendant que son père ,récemment veuf, se battait contre les Marines qui avait tuer sa femme. Il évacuait sa rage de la perte de sa femme dans de violentes attaques. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il fut fort touché de la perte de celle-ci.

Au loin, une ombre dont on pouvait distinguer une cape et des cheveux imposants de couleur mauves s'approcha de la jeune fille et du corps de sa mère. Il s'agenouilla près de la gamine et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Clem-chan, je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut retourner au bateau. C'est pour ta sécurité.

Clem serra ses petits poing ainsi que ses dents.

\- Non! Je ne peux pas laisser maman ici. Pas près des méchants monsieur.

\- Contrôle toi! Si elle reprend le dessus,on risque de tous y passer. Tenta de la raisonner Ivankov.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, la rage et la soif de vengeance prirent le dessus. La fillette ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Ils étaient devenus rouge sang et ses cheveux d'un noir nuit des plus effrayant. Ses habits de petite fille bien sage se changèrent en noir complet inspirant la mort. Dans ses yeux ont pouvait apercevoir la haine mélangée avec des larmes de rage. Ce n'était plus Clem, son démon avait pris le dessus. Un démon sanguinaire et sans cœur.

Ivakov sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer sauta sur la jeune fille, mais malheureusement elle s'était déplacée à la vitesse de la lumière vers les différents marines. Prise dans sa folie, elle les égorgea tous un par un avec son katana lui aussi devenu noir. Ce katana que lui avais offert sa mère dans son dernier souffle tout comme son collier maintenant de sang.

Aucuns Marines ne se relevaient, sûrement tous mort dans la douleur .Quand elle termina son carnage, ses cheveux reprirent une couleur brune tout comme ses yeux.

\- Clémence ! S'horrifia le travesti.

Elle tomba à terre et à genoux à bout de force et recouverte de sang. Ce n'était pas elle qui venait de faire ça, mais plutôt elle:son démon intérieur. Elle le savait que , dés ce jour, sa vie ne serait plus la même. Ivakov accourra vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

La petite fille était prise de spasmes et regardait les corps ensanglanté devant elle.

\- Je...je...je les ai tuer.

\- Ce n'est pas toi Clémence tu le sais.

Ses pleures redoublèrent.

\- Je...Je voulais pas.

\- Je sais, je sais...

Dragon revint vers eux bien décidé à résoudre ce problème de démon. La fillette ne sentit pas qu'il lui caressa la joue, car elle s'était endormie sous le coup de l'émotion et de la fatigue. Ivankov regarda son supérieur et se redressant avec Clem dans les bras.

\- Ramène la au bateau et soigne la. Appelle aussi mon père pour qu'il vienne la chercher sur la prochaine île.

\- Je ne conteste pas tes ordres loin de là, ais réfléchis Dragon. Pourquoi l'envoyer ailleurs alors qu'elle pourrait rester avec nous? On lui apprendra à le contrôler. Je te rappelle que c'est ta fille !

Dragon caressa les cheveux noisette de sa fille. Elle avait les même cheveux que sa mère.

Une partie de lui ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle, mais l'autre était pour. C'était pour son bien après tout. N'importe quel père fait des choix pour protéger son enfant.

Il avait une crainte, le fait qu'elle ne lui reparle plus jamais après ce jour. Il ne voulais pas faire une nouvelle fois l'erreur qui a commise avec son aîné, Luffy.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix, à partir d'aujourd'hui elle va devoir fuir la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Et si elle est avec nous, ça risque d'empirer.

Le travesti serra les dents. Il avait raison, ce n'était qu'une enfant, elle était trop jeune pour rentrer dans ce genre de milieu. Elle devait avoir d'autres adultes pour s'occuper d'elle et Garp était bien placée pour se poste. C'était son grand-père et il s'occupait déjà de son grand frère.

\- Dis à mon père de l'amener où il a placé son grand frère. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'entendra très bien avec lui.

Ivakov repensa à toutes les choses qu'il avait vécu avec sa protégée. Il s'en était occuper pendant 6 ans, depuis sa naissance en fait. Il lui avait appris quelques prises de combats et comment être au courant de tout avant tout le monde. Tous les révolutionnaires l'adoraient cette gamine au grand sourire. Elle mettait de l'ambiance sur le bateau à piquer de la nourriture dans la cuisine pour nourrir le chat d'Ondine. Voler les capes des révolutionnaires pour jouer à cache-cache. Tous les révolutionnaires qui résidaient sur le navire principal la connaissaient. Une chose était sûr, ça allait faire un vide.

\- Tu risques juste de le regretter plus tard. Fit-il en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête.

Dragon soupira à la remarque de son compagnon, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il ferait tout pour protéger sa famille, du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Dans son dos,un marine se releva et attrapa son den den muschi.

\- L'ange faut que je prévienne mes supérieurs et envoyer sa photo pour son avis de recherche...

Le chef des révolutionnaires ne le remarqua pas, il était trop occupé à regarder pour la dernière fois sa femme, celle qu'il avait aimé. Elle était allongée à même le sol, baignant dans son propre sang et avec deux trous distincts dans son buste.

Quelques larmes perlèrent les joues du récent veuf. Il prit le corps délicatement et suivit les pas de son bras droit. Il le savait, c'était elle ou sa fille .Et ce choix était l'un des plus durs de sa vie.

**Fin flash-back**

* * *

Finish ! J'espère que le flash-back vous a plus et qu'il n'est pas trop saoulant.

Laissez une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Il suffit d'appuyer sur la bouton en dessus.

Sur ce à la prochaine, normalement.


	22. Chapitre 21 ou passées communs

Hey ! Je ne suis morte sur aucunes de mes copies d'examen c'est magnifique ! Même pas sur celle de maths ! Je peux le cocher sur ma liste des choses à faire avant de mourir. Merci pour votre attente et pour tous vos messages et reviews d'encouragement !  
Comme je vais recevoir mes résultats assez rapidement, j'ai décidé de tuer mon temps à écrire mon chapitre. On sait jamais si ma mère décide, peut importe mon bulletin, de me priver d'ordinateur pour X raison.  
Bref, me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqués ? J'espère !

Je vous conseille, si vous aimez ma fiction, de la suivre ou de la mettre dans vos favoris, car comme les vacances commencent, j'ai des projets prévus pour ces deux mois, alors la publication sera aléatoire.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Pour le dernier chapitre :

_Quelqu'un _:

_POUA! Que de révélations! _  
_ Law qui n'assume pas être amoureux et qui reporte ça sur une maladie cardiaque -' quel rabat - joie,!_  
_Bref, j'ai adoré ce chapitre et j'ai même l'impression qu'il est plus long_ !

J'avoue que je vous en ai lâchées des révélations sur le dernier chapitre x). Law est médecin après tout, l'amour est une maladie mortelle pour lui. Il était plus long ^^ merci pour ta review, j'espère te revoir sur celui-ci.

_Nikkouyoku :_

_Oh je veux trop lire la suite quand elle va devoir faire face à Law c'est trop bien_

La voici la suite miss. Bonne dégustation ;D

_Muwnder _:

_Vraiment, l'histoire de Clem est de plus en plus passionnante ! J'aime son pouvoir !_  
_ En revanche, pour ma part, je n'aime pas spécialement les flash-backs..._  
_ Mais Law devient très intéressant lui aussi, par rapport à Clem !_

Super dans ce cas si tu accroches à l'histoire de Clem !  
Ne t'en fais pas pour les flash-back il n'y en aura plus beaucoup voir un maximum. Encore un ci-dessous désolé, mais il est inévitable dans la compréhension de l'histoire.  
Tu n'as pas la seule à m'avoir fais la remarque vis à vis de la relation de Law et Clem, mais sache qu'elle va évoluer d'une certaine manière.

_Bluekoneko :_

_J'adore, j'ai trop hâte de savoir la suite. Je viens tout juste de commencer de lire des fanfictions, et Law est mon perso. favoris dans One Piece ( Parce qu'il a tout simplement trop la classe). Ta fanfiction est celle qui me tient le plus en haleine, il y a tout juste ce qu'il faut d'humour, tout juste ce qu'il faut d'amour et tout juste ce qu'il faut d'aventure. En plus tu as réussi à développer une histoire d'amour complètement plausible avec Law, le perso. le plus sadique de l'histoire des mangas ! Bref, il faut que je me calme, mais bon, j'ai trop hâte de savoir la suite! _

_ Sinon question: est-ce que l'histoire va se regrouper l'histoire principale ? (J'en dit pas plus pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans)_

(j'aime bien ton pseudo *-*) Bienvenue dans le monde des fanfiction dans ce cas x). Law est un dieu !  
Mon histoire est un mixeur comme j'aime le dire x). Contente que ça te plaise.  
La voici la suite :D  
Pour répondre à ta question, oui elle rejoindra l'histoire principale, l'alliance LawLu (pas le couple hein xD) ainsi que l'île des Hommes-poissons et enfin l'ellipse des deux ans, mais j'en ai déjà dis trop.  
J'espère te revoir sur ce chapitre et encore merci pour ta review.

Pour l'annonce de la mise en pause temporaire(chapitre supprimé lors de la mise en ligne de celui-ci) :

_Bluekoneko_ : Si j'ai bien compris tu fais partie des gens qui passent le BAC ou le brevet. Je te souhaite de bons examens miss ! [Beta-reader : c'est un peu tard xD] [ClemTrafalgar : x) Dis toi que j'ai écris ce chapitre la semaine dernière miss correctrice xD]

_Trafalgar Law _: Merci, c'est gentil. Si tu es encore en vie, voici la suite.

_Lectrice :_ Oh ! Une compatriote *-* Je me sens si seule. Tu es belge si j'ai bien compris ?

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, c'est en les lisant que j'ai eu l'inspiration pour le chapitre. Continuez d'en poster. Je suis en manque, je n'ai pas eu ma dose depuis un moment * 0 *

**Rating : **K+  
**Droits d'auteur :** Tout sauf Clem et Pêche, appartient à Eiichiro Oda.  
Petite précisons : Le chapitre qui suit évoque le passé de Law. Ne voulant pas faire de spoil par rapport à ceux qui regarde juste les épisodes, j'ai créé le passé de Law de mes propres mimines. Donc pas de présence de Corazon. [Beta-reader : Attends, tu viens de dire que tu ne voulais pas spoiler les lecteurs, mais tu parles de Corazon xD] [ClemTrafalagar : Mais j'ai pas dis que c'était xD] En espérant que cela ne vous ennuiera pas.

**Mots:** Environs 5500

**Ma correctrice: **Muwnder

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

P.S : Comme vous avez pu le comprendre j'ai écris ce chapitre la semaine dernière et j'ai reçu la correction hier. Je n'ai pas eu envie (je suis une loque en ce moment sous la caleur xD) de refaire toute l'intro.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 ou passés communs**

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Suite au baiser échangé avec Law, Clem est perdue. Elle s'isole dans sa cabine en prétextant qu'une telle relation avec le jeune homme était impossible à cause d' « elle ». Ban, prit d'inquiétude, décide d'aller voir sa protégée. Il arrive à la faire parler d'un moment difficile de son passé : la mort de sa mère. Le jour ou son démon a prit le contrôle.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Voyant qu'il valait mieux que je reste seule, Ban sortit dans le couloir en m'informant qu'il m'y attendrait.  
Je le remerciai par un regard rempli de larmes prêtent à s'échapper.  
Je pris un coussin et y cachai mon visage. Lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer je ne tins plus et libérai mes larmes de chagrin.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils refassent surface maintenant ?  
Reniflant et pleurant dans mon coussin, je vidai mon sac. Je ne m'étais jamais autorisée à pleurer la mort de ma mère depuis ce jour fatidique. De peur que mon démon revienne et détruise tout ce qui m'entoure.  
Ce jour là je ne l'oublierai jamais. Comment oublier le jour où on perd sa mère, son seul repère. Comment oublier le jour où une enfant est confrontée, pour la première fois, à la mort.  
Voilà bien cinq minutes que Ban était sorti, je ne devais pas le faire patienter plus longtemps. Je séchai les quelques larmes qui persistaient aux coins de mes yeux et déposai le coussin à sa place initiale. Une pensée passa dans ma petite tête et je me stoppai instantanément au milieu de la pièce.

Ivankov , mon père, Inazuma et les autres me manquaient terriblement. Seul Ivankov possédait mon numéro de den den muschi. Mon père lui m'appelait toujours en anonyme et ne me parlait pas plus de dix minutes. Et encore ce n'était que moi qui lui parlais la plupart du temps. Autant dire que les relations avec mon père étaient restreintes et purement professionnelles.

Je secouai ma tête pour chasser ces pensées noires et repris ma route vers la porte. En chemin, je m'arrêtai devant le grand miroir. J'observais mon visage pour savoir s'il restait des traces de ma crise de larmes sur mon visage. Je ne vis plus aucune larme, seuls mes yeux rougis donnaient un indice. Mais tant pis ! Je ne devais plus faire attendre Ban plus longtemps.  
J'ouvris la porte et remarquai que Ban était accoudé au mur en regardant par le hublot tout en fumant une énième cigarette. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué.

Je me raclai légèrement la gorge.  
\- Je ne te savais pas aussi grand. Normalement les petits vieux rapetissent avec les années. »

Malgré mon moral frôlant le zéro, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'ennuyer ce bon vieux cuisinier.

\- Je vois que tu as repris du poil de la bête, se contenta-t-il de répondre, sans oublier le regard mécontent de l'insulte indirecte que je venais de lui faire. »  
J'eus un micro-sourire et il se décolla du mur. Je le suivis du regard et attendis qu'il prenne les devants, mais il ne le fit pas. Il me scanna du regard et s'arrêta sur mon visage. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne remarque pas les traces de mes larmes.  
Mais j'oubliais que rien ne pouvait échapper à ce gars.  
Il resta muet tout en écrasant sa clope et je baissai la tête dans l'attente de la réflexion imminente. Mais rien ne vint.  
Soudain, je me sentis serrée, serrée dans les bras de mon nakama. Inconsciemment, je désirai un câlin, mais je n'osai même pas me l'avouer moi-même.  
Je me laissai totalement aller dans ses bras en attrapant sa combinaison entre mes doigts.

\- Je te comprends, souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux.  
\- Comment ça ?

Il resta encore silencieux et je pus, en relevant la tête, voir de la nostalgie mélangée à de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai vécu moi aussi la mort de l'un de mes proches.  
Je ne dis rien et l'incitai à continuer son récit. On sera peut-être deux à pleurer de vieux souvenirs douloureux.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, j'étais orphelin. Ma sœur et moi avions été placés dans l'orphelinat du coin. Ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas bien là-bas. Nous étions nourris, logés, et nous avions un tas d'amis, mais je n'étais pas heureux. Je voulais voir le monde extérieur, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma petite sœur de cinq ans seule ici.

Il se stoppa un moment, et semblait remettre ses idées en place.

\- Le jour de mes quinze ans, je ne pouvais plus rester là, enfermé comme du bétail. Ma sœur, qui s'appelait Julie, m'a alors encouragé à m'en aller. Elle était très observatrice et même si je ne lui avais jamais parlé de mon désir de sortir de ces murs, elle l'avait compris toute seule.

Un brisement de voix me fit comprendre facilement ce qu'il était advenu de cette Julie, mais je le laissai vider son sac.

\- Je me suis évadé cette même nuit et je suis parti vivre sans un rond en ville. J'ai vécu dans la rue une semaine. Je volais pour survivre et manger, je participais même à des combats de rues pour me faire un peu d'argent. Un jour, j'ai rencontré un chic type. Son nom était William. Il était simplement employé dans un restaurant banal. Au fil des jours, je me suis lié d'amitié avec lui. Il m'a donné la passion de la cuisine juste par ses anecdotes quotidiennes en cuisine. Il a même réussi à me trouver un boulot dans l'établissement. Je suis devenu serveur. Tout me souriait, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre mes dix-huit ans pour prendre ma sœur sous mon aile et la faire sortir de cet orphelinat .

Je fus surprise de voir apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres et de distinguer de la joie dans sa voix. Son expression avait changé si soudainement.

\- Mais tout n'est pas rose dans la vie et le malheur t'attend toujours au tournant. Je ne le compris que trop tard. Ça allait faire six mois que je travaillais et apprenais un tas de choses point de vue culinaire. Une rumeur tournait en salle : l'orphelinat aurait pris feu. Je m'y dirigeai sans attendre, le jour-même. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Julie. Lorsque j'arrivai sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus que des cendres et des corps calcinés. Après une heure de recherches infructueuses, je me rendis à l'évidence. Ma petite sœur avait périe dans l'incendie. Je retournais alors au seul endroit où j'avais une famille, au restaurant. Le même scénario s'y était produit durant mon absence tout comme dans le reste de la ville. Tout le quartier avait pris feu.

Il renifla et je sentis une goutte d'eau salée tomber sur mon cou dénudé. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, il pleurait face à ses souvenirs douloureux.

\- J'ai vu... J'ai vu le corps de William calciné, je l'ai reconnu car il portait encore son bandeau. C'est le seule souvenir qu'il me reste de lui. Alors que je pensais que ma vie était foutue et que je pleurais la mort de mon meilleur ami, mon futur capitaine m'a tendu sa main.  
\- Law..., soufflais-je.

Il hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes. Cette fois, ce fut à moi de le serrer dans mes bras. Il ne me repoussa pas et profita même de l'étreinte réconfortante. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous décollâmes.

\- Tout ça pour te dire gamine, que tous ici, avons un passé douloureux. Tous les membres des Heart ont été sauvés d'une manière ou d'une autre par le capitaine. Alors si tu te demandes encore pourquoi nous lui louons un aussi grand respect, voici ta réponse. Et saches que tu peux avoir confiance en lui et lui dévoilé tout ce qui te blesse. Il est médecin en plus d'être notre capitaine.

Je hochai la tête pour monter que j'avais compris le message.

\- Allons en cuisine avant que tout ne soit dévoré par ces morfales.

Je ris un peu et le suivis volontiers.

* * *

Quand je rentrai dans la salle tous les gars me regardèrent avec des sourires débiles qui me laissèrent perplexe. Eh ben, une rumeur ça allait vite ici!  
Je ne fis même pas attention à leur regard et m'assis à côté de mon nounours préféré. Le seul regard qui me fit de l'effet était celui de Law. Depuis que j'étais entrée, il me suivait du regard et je le sentais bien dans mon dos.  
Dans la salle un silence pesant régnait. Avaient-ils arrêté toutes conversations lors de mon arrivée ? Je le pense bien.  
Je me tournai vers Bepo bien décidée à briser ce silence devenu gênant.

\- On mange quoi ce soir ?

Il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire innocent voire mignon.

\- Lasagnes !

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent comme un gamin déballant ses cadeaux de Noël. Alors que je bavai presque sur la table, tout le monde reprit leur conversation là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

\- J'adore ça ! M'exclamai-je.  
\- Désolé, s'excusa l'ours en baissant la tête.

Je lui caressai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Ban débarqua de l'arrière-cuisine et apporta les plats tant convoités. Il y avait de toutes les sortes de lasagnes. De la classique en passant par la bio sans oublier celle au poisson.  
Sachi et Louis bavèrent presque devant les plats et Ban les tapa avec la louche en bois. Les deux concernées se frottèrent la tête en émettant des injures inaudibles aux oreilles du cuisinier. Penguin et Wamame rigolèrent à gorge déployée des bosses qui venaient de pousser sur les crânes de leurs nakamas.  
Je reportai mon attention sur les différentes lasagnes. Il y avait de quoi se régaler. Pour une fois, j'attendis que tout le monde soient servis pour en faire de même. Penguin était à côté de moi, la bouche emplie de nourriture.

\- On part quand de l'île ?

Il avala et bu une gorgée de son verre avant de me répondre.

\- Demain matin si tout va bien.  
\- Bien, merci pour l'info.

Le repas se passa assez vite même si j'eus dû faire la vaisselle. Ban me souhaita une bonne nuit et il partit pour sa cabine.

Moi, je devais encore attendre avant d'aller me coucher, car j'étais de garde ce soir jusqu'à minuit minimum. Je soupirai d'avance et pris une couverture ainsi qu'une bonne tasse de café. Je m'en allai pour la vigie.  
J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, car on y était tranquille.  
Je m'affalai sur mon fidèle sofa et commençai à lire le livre que j'avais emporté avec moi sans pour autant négliger ma surveillance. Je bus une tasse de café par si par là.

* * *

_Minuit, quelques heures plus tard_.

L'horloge au mur indiqua minuit, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le prochain qui devait prendre son tour de garde. Je me redressai, pliai comme il faut ma couverture, posai mon livre sur la table et bus le fond de ma tasse.  
Je fermai les yeux et oubliai tout autour de moi, je me vidai la tête. Même les yeux fermés, la lumière de l'immense baie vitrée filtrait. Les filets de lumière arrivèrent à se faire une place dans les profondeurs de la mer, signe que nous étions assez proches de la surface.

\- On dort pendant de son tour de garde miss ?  
Je sursautai légèrement en reconnaissant la voix grave de Law. D'ici je pouvais voir son sourire sarcastique et j'ouvris lentement les yeux. Donc c'était Law le prochain qui prenait le tour de garde. Je ne savais pas que le capitaine participait à cette tâche.

\- Je ne dormais pas. C'est juste que le prochain n'est pas à l'heure, répondis-je sèchement.  
\- Je suis à l'heure, miss, fit-il sans attendre.

Je ne répondis rien de plus lorsque je me souvins que l'horloge de la vigie avait cinq minutes en retard. Je vis mon capitaine du coin de l'œil s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le sofa.

\- J'ai trouvé plus d'informations sur toi depuis que tu m'as dis le nom sous lequel tu étais recherchée.

Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai la tête vers lui. Il afficha un sourire presque victorieux et je le vis poser ses pieds sur la table basse en verre.

\- Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? Demandai-je curieuse.  
\- Ce qui c'est passé lorsque tu avais 6 ans.

Un blanc s'installa durant lequel j'avalai la nouvelle.

\- Je ne dois pas te raconter ce passage alors, le tranchai-je.

Je me levai et me préparai à sortir. Tout à coup, je sentis une main se refermer autour de mon bras. Je me tournai vers Law avec un regard interrogatif.

\- J'ai encore une question, fit-il simplement en me regardant dans les yeux.

Son ton ne laissait aucune opportunité de répliquer ou d'éviter la confrontation imminente.

\- Je te répondrais à une condition.

Il leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Tu confirmes mon bizutage et on n'en reparle plus jamais.

Il me regarda dans les yeux comme pour me faire renoncer, mais je soutins mon regard, bien décidée à arrêter ce stupide jeu de bizutage.

\- D'accord, mais sois là plus précise possible.  
\- Cela dépendra de ta question.

Que voulait-il me poser comme question cette fois ?

\- Pourquoi te battais-tu contre Barbe-noire ?

J'eus un rictus à l'entente de sa question. Il aurait pu demander autre chose !

\- C'est simple, je ne voulais pas qu'il capture Ace pour l'emmener au Q.G. de la Marine pour ce faire exécuté.

Il émit un « mh » peu convaincu, et poursuivit.

\- Pourtant quand je t'ai soignée, tu avais des cicatrices qui ne pouvaient pas être faites par un fruit du démon de type Logia.

Je me raidis d'un coup. Je me disais bien que cette question était trop... basique.

\- On avait dit une question pas deux.  
\- Il me semble t'avoir donné deux gages non ? Donc deux questions.

Il m'avait bien eue sur ce coup. Je rageai intérieurement, mais restai neutre à l'extérieur.  
Bon autant y allez directement, comme ça il me laissera tranquille.

\- Je suis une ancienne esclave de Doflamingo. C'est lui qui m'a infligée ces marques.

Il ne fit rien, ne dit rien, mais son regard me fit sentir toute petite. Comment pouvait-il avoir un regard au perçant ?

\- Je connais cet homme depuis longtemps et moi aussi il ne m'a pas laissé m'en aller sans dommage.

Je fus surprise d'entendre ça de sa bouche.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait à toi ?  
\- Presque la même chose que toi, sauf que mes blessures sont invisibles.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas avoir subi la même chose que moi ! Ce n'est certainement pas le même contexte !  
\- Tu as été abusée autant physiquement et mentalement que sexuellement. Je sais ce qu'il fait à ses « jouets » comme il aime le dire.

Je restai figée sur place et serrai les poings inconsciemment. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?!  
Je tentai de garder mon calme et soufflai un bon coup pour évacuer tout ça

-Tu as bien dis presque ?

Il soupira légèrement peu content que je n'ai pas laissé ce détail aux oubliettes et il se leva. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, les mains dans les poches. Je le suivis du regard.

\- Il a fait du mal à quelqu'un que je considérais comme mon seul ami, voire frère à une époque, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur ce sujet.

Je dis rien et ne fis aucune remarque.

\- Personne ne sera au courant ne t'en fais pas.  
\- C'est la moindre des choses, crachai-je presque. Je n'ai vraiment plus aucune envie de continuer cette conversation.

Je me dirigeai pour la deuxième fois vers la porte menant au couloir. Je n'avais qu'une envie après cette discussion, celle d'être seule et de dormir un peu.

\- Le passé, c'est le passé et on ne peut pas le changer, fit-il soudainement .

J'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi. Sans savoir pourquoi, ma main lâcha la poignée de la porte et je me tournai face à mon supérieur.  
Sans prévenir, il me prit dans ses bras, exactement comme l'avait fait Ban tout à l'heure.

Sous l'effet de la surprise je me laissai faire, mais aussi parce que je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas courant que le grand sadique et sociopathe Trafalgar Law offrait un câlin de réconfort. Sûrement que lui aussi avait besoin de cette étreinte, comme le cuistot tout à l'heure.  
Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et soupirai afin d'évacuer toutes les émotions de la journée.

\- Merci, chuchotai-je en espérant qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Il resserra son emprise.

\- Je suis ton capitaine, ne l'oublies pas.

Je souris à sa remarque et me décolle légèrement de lui.  
Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrassa doucement, beaucoup plus tendrement que tout à l'heure et j'en profitai. Il me demanda assez rapidement l'accès que je lui autorisai de suite. Sa langue partit à la recherche de sa jumelle et, lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle commença un bal endiablé. Instinctivement, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et le colla contre moi. Je sentis ses mains descendre dans mon dos. On finit par se séparer par manque d'air. Je haletai en le regardant, encore secouée par ce baiser. Je restai encore un moment dans ses bras, mais je finis par m'en sortir. Je lui tournai le dos et ouvrai la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, fis-je encore gênée.  
\- Fais de beaux rêves, répondit-il suavement.

Je fermai la porte et m'engouffrai dans le couloir en direction de la cuisine. Une fois arrivée, je me versai un café bouillant et me remémorai les derniers jours où j'avais vécu à East Blue.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

* * *

**Flash-back**

**P.D.V. Neutre**

Une femme rousse furieuse sortit du repaire des brigands de la montagne du mont Corvo. Elle criait toutes sortes d'insultes destinées pour les deux adolescents de dix-sept et seize ans qui prenaient la fuite en courant et rigolant.

\- Venez ici bande de garnements ! Vous n'avez pas fait vos corvées !  
\- Je vais au village avec Clem. On sera rentrés pour chasser le repas, cria Luffy en rigolant de plus belle.

Monkey D. Luffy et Monkey D. Clémence, deux individus de même sang, mais pourtant de caractères si différents. Aujourd'hui restait le dernier jour où ils étaient ensemble, car le lendemain l'aîné prenait la mer à la poursuite du One Piece.

\- Dis Clem, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir faire partie de mon équipage ?  
\- Sans façon. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre et de voir toutes tes conneries sept jours sur sept et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Le garçon fit une mine déçue, mais continua.

\- Tant pis. Au moins tu viendras me voir partir demain ?  
\- Bien sûr je ne louperais jamais ça ! Mon imbécile de frère qui va suivre un quelque chose dont on n'est même pas sûr de son existence.  
\- Je trouverais le One Piece ! S'écria aussitôt ce dernier.  
\- Je te taquine, ricana la brune.

Luffy sourit à sa manière propre et accourra vers Makino en réclamant de la viande. Sa sœur le suivit en soupirant et râlant qu'elle allait encore devoir payer son repas.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Un bateau s'éloigna du rivage avec à son bord un garçon portant chapeau de paille. Il fit de grands signes à ceux avec qui il avait grandit et à sa grande sœur.

\- On se reverra Clem !  
\- T'as intérêt, oui, sourit-elle.

L'embarcation partit au loin après avoir tabassé un monstre marin. Qui aurait crût qu'un malheur allait s'abattre sur cette île, quelques heures à peine après ce départ ?  
Quelques heures plus tard près d'un petit village.  
Un bateau pirate pas comme les autres fit son apparition dans la crique non loin du petit village de Fuschia. Dans ce même village à l'intérieur d'un bar plus précisément, une jeune femme, sûrement la tavernière, servait les clients, aidée de deux adolescentes.  
Le commerce marchait bien en cette période estivale et les clients abondaient sans relâche. Des pirates venaient et boire un tonneau ou deux sans faire d'histoires. Des brigands des montagnes venaient y faire leurs affaires, des jeunes femmes qui n'arrivaient pas à boucler leur fin de mois venaient vendre leur corps.  
D'un seul coup, les portes de la petite taverne s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrevoir deux hommes. Toutes les affaires et discutions s'arrêtèrent et les clients regardèrent la porte tomber en mille morceaux au sol, aux pieds de ces deux hommes.  
Un aux cheveux noirs et... un aliment non identifié au coin de la bouche. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme plus grand que lui. Il faisait facilement deux mètres. Ce qu'on voyait en premier chez lui était son manteau rose à plume. Cet homme était dangereux et chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle le savait.

\- Fufufu... N'arrêtez pas vos conversation pour moi, ricana se dernier en s'installant sur un tabouret délaissé à l'instant par un brigand ayant prit la fuite.

Tout doucement, mais en gardant un œil vers les deux intrus, les clients reprirent leur conversation. Une prostituée s'aventura même à aller offrir ses services au blond. Celui-ci l'ignora complètement, il semblait être intéressé par autre chose.

\- Mademoiselle, fit-il en destination de la brune lui tournant le dos.  
\- Oui ?

La jeune Clem se tourna vers lui, nullement intimidée. Elle en avait déjà vu des têtes mises à prix dans l'établissement. Après tout, un client est un client. Tant qu'il peut payer, il n'y avait pas de soucis.

\- Je vais vous prendre votre meilleure bouteille de saké.  
\- Bien, je vais vous chercher ça de suite.

La brune se tourna vers la réserve où était entrée deux minutes plus tôt son amie et collègue.

\- Kana, ramène une bouteille de saké.  
\- Ouais, je vais te chercher ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'autre jeune fille revint en tendant la bouteille.

\- Tiens Clem.

Clem prit la bouteille et se prépara à aller la servir, mais une main lui empoigna le poignet.

\- Fais gaffe s'il est ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Un homme aussi dangereux ne vient pas dans un petit village perdu au milieu d'East Blue en touriste, chuchota son amie à son oreille.

La brune hocha la tête et servit Doflamingo.

\- Tenez.  
\- Merci, Clem.

Le sourire qu'il venait d'utiliser faisait froid dans le dos, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la jeune fille fut impressionnée. Elle s'accouda au bar et demanda au corsaire :

\- Que vient faire un corsaire sur une île perdu au beau milieu d'East Blue ?  
\- Allons droit au but, je n'aime pas les discutions sans objet. Je veux que tu rejoignes mon équipage.

Des bruits de verres qui se brisent se firent entendre dans la salle. C'était Makino qui venait de lâcher son plateau. Toutes les personnes restant dans le bar sortirent sauf la tavernière et Kana sans pour oublier Vergo qui se tenait droit comme un I à côté de son supérieur.

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, laissa échapper Makino avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.  
\- Une enfant du nom de l'Ange Noir.  
\- Donne moi une bonne raison de le faire, intervint la concernée.  
\- Non Clem ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! La prévint Kana derrière elle.

Le sourire du corsaire s'agrandit.

\- Je te donne jusqu'à ce soir pour te décider. Si par malheur tu refuses, je m'arrangerais pour tuer toutes traces de vie sur cette île.

Il se leva en finissant son verre et le reposa à sa place, sur le sous-verre.

\- Je t'attendrais au port. Une fois le délai passé, tu peux dire au revoir à ta vie tranquille ici.

Il sortit avec le même sourire moqueur suivit de près par Vergo qui paya la note.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? Demanda Kana.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Clem.

* * *

_Le soir même au port._

Un bateau amarré semblait attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Plusieurs silhouettes firent leurs apparitions dans le brouillard au loin.  
Le sourire de Doflamingo s'agrandit à la vue de celle-ci et il fit signe à ses subordonnés de le laisser seul. Ils exécutèrent les ordres de leur capitaine sans discuter.  
Il attendit sa nouvelle « nakama » et celle-ci se présenta face à la proue en s'écriant :

\- J'accepte ton offre, mais respecte ta part du marché.

Kana lui attrape le bras.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas partir Clem.  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est l'île ou moi. Je ne veux pas vous embarquer dans mes histoires.  
\- Les amis sont faits pour être embarqués dans les malheurs des autres.  
\- Mais aussi pour se protéger les uns des autres.

Elle baissa la tête sous le manque d'arguments.

\- Bon comme t'es décidée, je ne te ferrais pas changer d'avis, vu comment t'es bornée.

Elles se prirent toutes les deux dans les bras en sachant très bien que la prochaine fois qu'elles se reverront, elles ne seront plus les mêmes.

\- Reste en vie jusque là.  
\- Toi aussi !

Le bateau prit la mer avec un nouveau membre à son bord.

**Fin P.D.V neutre et Flash-back.**

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et allai me coucher en repensant à tout ça.

\- Quelle journée éprouvante... Soupirai-je à moi-même.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus et que ce chapitre est plus long. [Beta-reader : Ah ça pour être long, il l'était ! :D]  
Oui, je sais encore un flash-back, mais celui-là est l'un des derniers.

Ce chapitre est centré sur les larmes et les émotions, mais aussi l'amour. J'espère que ce cocktail vous a plu.  
Bref, sur ce, laissez une petite review en me disant ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et/ou de ma fiction.  
A la prochaine, normalement.


	23. Chapitre 22 ou Mission infiltration

Hey les loustiques ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours. J'ai mis énormément de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, car j'avais une autre préoccupation. J'ai réécrit tous les chapitres que j'avais écris avant de trouver ma merveilleuse correctrice : Muwnder. J'ai ajouté des détails et allongé les chapitres. Bref, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil vous verrez par vous-même.  
J'ai aussi ajouté une petite nouveauté dans les chapitres. Celle de poster les reviews telles quelles sont comme ça si la personne qui l'a postée ne se souvient pas de ce qu'elle a écrit elle regardera directement ici.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

**Rating **: K+  
**Mots **: Environs 3600.  
**Droits d'auteurs :** J'emprunte la magnifique œuvre d'Eiichiro Oda pour divertir mes lecteurs.  
**Ma correctrice **: Muwnder que je remercie encore et toujours de prendre le temps de corriger et du coup lire le chapitre en avant-première xD. [OUAI OUAI BIBI EST LÀ ._.]  
**Réponses aux reviews **: [La Beta-reader ne corrigera pas les fautes des reviews postées, PARCE QUE LE JAPON '-']

_Quelqu'un :_

_Je suis d'accord avec Beta-reader, ce chapitre était long, mais tellement bien que je l'ai lu d'une traite! Je trouve dommage qu'il y ait si peu de gens qui laisse une review pour te le dire. Je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi._  
_Un chapitre plein de révélations vis a vis des passe des trois personnages principaux de ce chapitre. Sans oublier, le bisous ** !_  
_C'est bien la première que je vois une fiction dont le personnage principale porte le nom Monkey.D qui ne relate pas ENCORE ET ENCORE le copié collé de Oda. La preuve que cette histoire est plus recherchée et ecrite qu'on ne le croit. J'ai remarqué la blinde d'indice dans chaque chapitre et je pense comprendre de mieux en mieux Clem. Que dire de plus que magnifique?_  
_P.S:tu as fais un long chapitre alors je fais un long commentaire x)_

Super dans ce cas ! Quand on lit d'une traite, c'est qu'on aime bien. Je suis déçue moi aussi de voir si peu de reviews sur mon histoire, mais bon...  
Vous êtes fous avec les bisous x) J'imagine bien le lemon avec vous XD. J'ai voulu faire découvrir Ban aux yeux des lecteurs, car le passé de Law est dévoilé et celui de Clem se fera petit à petit.  
Je suis contente que tu l'es vu ! J'aime bien faire une histoire d afin d'être unique et essayer de faire lire quelque chose de différent. J'espère que c'est réussi.  
Tu vois les indices ! Super ça ! Mais chut pour les autres hein.  
PS : Alors je te fais une longue réponse xD

_Nikkouyoku_ :

_Ton histoire est toujours aussi passionnante et youpi un autre baiser maintenant vont ils se dirent qu'ils s'aiment ou même le remarquer donc j'attends la suite avec autant d'impatience._

Vives les bisous x) J'ai déjà une idée originale pour le rapprochement et ça va pas tarder.

_Lectrice :_

_Super comme chapitre, je me suis laissé emporter par l'histoire car j'aime bien ce genre de chapitre ou on parle de sentiments mais attention j'aime aussi les moments drôle :-)_  
_Pour répondre à ta question, oui je suis belge et j'ai enfin fini mes examens de troisième que j'ai réussi malgré les difficultés. En tout cas j'attends avec impatience le prochain chapitre._

Il y en aura encore des moments drôles, ne t'en fais pas ^^.  
Cool *-* Je me sentais si seule comme belge ici TwT. Ah, moi aussi la quatrième ! Bonne merde hein x)  
Voici le chapitre en question.

_Laure: _

_C'est dommage le résumé avait l'air bien mais il y a presque une faute par phrase ._  
_ Je m'arrête à la cinquième ligne ... Désolée ._  
_ Je te conseille de te faire corriger par une beta reader ._  
_ Bon courage_

Merci de ta review, c'est celle qui m'a poussée à ré-écrire tout. j'ai répond à ta review plus en détail sur le chapitre deux.

_Lea:_

_Coucou, je viens tout juste de lire ta fiction d'une traite, et franchement elle est géniale ! Tu respectes super bien le caractère de Trafalgar et tout. J'adore ! J'espère que tu publies la suite très bientôt, en tout cas bonne continuation ! ) Bisous_

Salut! Contente que ça te plaise. Encore une lecteur qui me le dis! Merci, je suis vraiment contente(je le suis aujourd'hui xD). J'avais vraiment peur de mal interpréter Law, vu qu'il est assez difficile à cerner. La voilà. J'ai écris lentement, car les vacances sont remplies pour moi et pour ma correctrice également d'après ce que 'j'ai compris. Je posterais assez vite le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review, j'espère te revoir sur ce chapitre-ci.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 ou Mission Infiltration**

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent** :  
Clem découvre le passé orphelin de Ban, le vieux cuisinier bon rieur. Il lui donne ainsi une leçon : le capitaine a sauvé chacun des membres de l'équipage ce qui explique leur profond respect. Peu de temps après c'est Law qui lui avoue une petite partie de son passé qui n'est pas si loin du sien. Bouleversée par tous ces événements, elle se remémore son départ forcé en mer.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

_Le matin dans la salle commune._

Les souvenirs de la veille me hantaient encore et je tentai de les effacer en venant manger avec tout le monde dans la salle commune. J'avais sûrement de légères cernes sous les yeux, j'avais encore fais des cauchemars sur mon passé et je m'étais réveillée plus d'une fois. C'était pour cela que j'étais en train d'engloutir ma deuxième tasse de café. Je n'oubliai pas de manger pour ne pas avoir le ventre vide toute la journée tout en lisant le journal d'une main. Je tournai pages par pages et toujours pas de traces de Luffy. On aurait dit qu'il s'était volatilisé !

Je soupirai avant d'engouffrer ma pauvre biscotte dans ma bouche. Je retirai les miettes sur mon pantalon alors que Ban et Penguin entrèrent dans la salle. Je me brusquai, mais vu le manque de réaction du cuisiner, j'en déduisis qu'il ne m'avait pas vu. Je les saluai d'un geste de la tête et ils s'installèrent. Je feuilletai à nouveau le journal papier à la recherche des nouvelles intéressantes voir croustillantes à me mettre sous la dent. Ma recherche ne dura pas longtemps, car je tombai sur un article relatant les exploits des Kidd's Pirate. Je le lus rapidement en ne m'arrêtant que sur les images accompagnant l'article. Il racontait qu'ils avaient détruits une dizaines de navires de la Marine non loin d'Iceland. Je fus surprise de voir une interview de la vieille qui avait vu l'exploit. Au moins, elle allait bien.  
Un avis de recherche attira mon intention, on pouvait voir Kana dessus. Le chiffre en dessous ne l'étonna guère. Elle était maintenant recherchée pour quatre-vingt-dix millions de Berrys. Kana était une fille qui ne se faisait pas marcher sur les pieds et puis elle essayait d'atteindre son but depuis de nombreuses années maintenant.  
Je continuai de tourner les pages qui semblèrent blanches à mes yeux vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'attrayant dessus et tombai sur un article abordant notre Jolly Roger. Je vis une photo du Dragon céleste qui avait osé s'attaquer à la grand-mère avec sa petite-fille. En gras il était marqué: « L'ange noir de retour? Encore aucune réaction de la Marine ! ».

\- Tu m'étonnes. Riais-je pour moi -même.

Je baladai mes yeux sur cette page sans pour autant la lire. Je me stoppai sur un autre avis de recherche. C'était moi dessus. Non je ne rêvais pas, ma prime avait bien augmenté depuis l'histoire avec les Dragons célestes. J'étais actuellement recherchée pour cent-vingt-cinq millions de Berrys.

\- Eh ben, pour la discrétion c'est foutu. Soupirai-je cette fois.

Je refermai le journal et le remis à sa place pour le prochain. Je terminai ma tasse et la reposai.  
Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un homme entra. Il ressemblait étrangement à Law, mais en brun.  
L'homme s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Je suis de retour ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Il salua tout le monde d'un geste de la main et on lui répondit. Je continuai de le suivre du regard, peu rassurée de sa présence. Il se présenta au capitaine et à Bepo.  
Bepo le renifla comme pour être sûr de son identité et sourit en montrant ses dents blanches et aiguisées. Le brun tapota la tête de l'animal.

\- Salut Bepo.  
-Désolé. Fit l'ours.

L'intrus rit un bref instant avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Depuis quand tu prends des femmes toi ?  
\- Depuis qu'elles ont besoin de moi. Ironisa Law en se servant un café brûlant.

Il me tendit la main.

\- Tu dois te demander qui je suis. Je m'appelle Clint. Je suis en quelques sortes un membre de l'équipage. J'ai rencontré les Heart sur ma route et depuis je leur fournis des informations par den den et quand j'ai le temps je passe sur le sous-marin.

\- Clem, fis-je toujours perplexe en serrant sa main.  
\- Oui, je sais, le capitaine m'a parlé de toi, mais j'avais du mal à imaginer une jeune femme dans l'équipage.

Il lâcha ma main.  
La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur. Sachi entra et scanna la pièce du regard. Il s'arrêta sur Clint et lui sauta dessus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Sachi !  
\- Clint, ça faisait un bail ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

Il sortit de l'emprise du roux et lui offrit une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

\- J'étais dans le coin et j'ai vu votre sous-marin et...  
\- Il veut juste passer dans le nouveau monde. Le coupa Law.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Law qui était maintenant adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, zieutant la réaction de Clint, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer qu'on le coupe avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Il souffla et reprit sa phrase.

\- Donc je disais que je n'avais pas envie de passer tout seul. Et puis je vous serez plus utile dans le nouveau monde pour vous refiler des informations. Je me trouverais un coin tranquille où me cacher et recueillir tout ça, ne vous en faite pas.  
\- Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? Demanda Sachi.

Un ton de nostalgie se fit entendre dans sa voix. C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais Sachi parler comme ça. Son meilleur ami arriva derrière lui et s'assit après avoir fait une accolade amicale avec le nouveau venu.

\- Je partirais quand on sera sur l'île des hommes poissons. Le capitaine m'a dit qu'on y serait dans peu de temps.

Il regarde Penguin pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Certes, mais faut d'abord aller aux Sabondy pour mettre le revêtement. Fit le navigateur.

Je tiltai à sa remarque et me tournai vers eux.

\- C'est un sous-marin, pourquoi en mettre un ?

Il me regarda et déclara d'un ton d'expert et un peu fier:

\- La pression des fonds marins est trop forte pour que le sous-marin tienne jusqu'en bas. C'est logique.  
\- Je comprends.

Tous retournèrent à ses occupations. Clint se mêla aux autres. J'entrevis du coin de mon œil, Law s'asseoir sur la chaise à ma droite et prendre le journal. Je guettai la moindre de ses réactions au fil de sa lecture.

\- Tu as une prime très élevée ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas une supernova ?  
\- Les supernovas n'existaient pas encore quand j'ai eu une prime qui dépassait les cent millions de berrys. Comme je te l'ai dis, je faisais partie de l'ancienne génération.

Il hocha la tête et continua de lire attentivement l'article.

\- C'est intéressant, marmonna—t-il.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas lu plus que ça.

Il referma le journal et le posa devant moi.

-Tu devrais.

Il se leva pour aller se prendre un autre café. Une fois qu'il fut hors de mon champs de vision, je pris le journal poser devant mes et l'ouvris. Je pris la page où il se trouvait il y a quelques instants auparavant et commençai ma lecture. J'étais tellement absorbée par ma lecture que je ne remarquai qu'il était revenu à sa place. Je terminai la dernière ligne et refermai le journal.

\- Alors? Qu'as tu découvert ?  
\- Ils connaissent mon nom complet et alors ?

Il soupira avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Tu ne pense pas que la Marine a fait le lien ?  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Celui avec ta famille.  
\- Non parce qu'elle était déjà au courant pour Luffy et en plus mon grand-père me couvre de ce côté là.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur, mais ne dis rien d'autre.  
C'était vrai. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans le vieux? Il m'avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois à cause de mes conneries. Même si je lui en voulais un peu de ne pas avoir bougé son cul pour sauver Ace, mais la Marine lui a fais « un lavage de cerveau ».

\- Pauvre papy, je parie qu'il s'est fait remonter les brettelles par Dadan. Pensais-je.

Ça ne m'étonnerait pas si on y réfléchit bien.

\- On arrive quand à Sabondy? Changeai-je de sujet.  
\- D'après Penguin, dans une petite heure.

Je soupirai, car je n'avais rien de prévu pour un délai aussi court. Law sembla voir mon ennui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je tournai ma tête, posée sur ma main, vers lui.

-J'ai rien à faire , soupirai-je.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Je le sentais pas celui-là. Il n'était pas très net avec ce sourire.

\- Tu veux que je te donne quelque chose à faire ?

Je vis où il voulait en venir et je rougis à sa remarque.

\- N… Non, non merci je m'en passerais. Bafouillais-je.

Je tournai ma tête de façon à ne plus le voir. Je l'entendis ricaner derrière mon dos et je vis Sachi qui faisait des coups de coudes à Penguin pour qu'il regarde dans notre direction. Ce qui me fit encore plus rougir. Mais il faisait quoi derrière mon dos ?

\- Dommage, j'étais partant, ajouta mon supérieur d'un ton chaud.  
\- Arrête de m'énerver !  
\- J'aime bien moi.

Il se rapprocha de mon dos, je le sentais. Il mit une main sur ma hanche. Je baissai mes yeux pour la voir.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je d'une façon menaçante.

Il me répondit pas une caresse légère et je frissonnai. Sans hésiter, je me levais d'un bond toute rouge prête à ouvrir la porte non loin, mais je n'eus pas le temps de le faire, car Bepo rentra en sueur.

\- Capi... Capitaine, j'ai... J'ai trop chaud... Vous pouvez... Me bro... Me brosser ?

Il sortit de sa combinaison, puis saisit une brosse assez grande avec marqué « Bepo le nounours de l'équipage » dessus.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Bepo, demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y avait de la tristesse sur son visage. Il se tourna vers moi et me fis des yeux d'ourson battu.

\- Clem-chan !

Je tiltai à cette appellation et le regardai.

\- Oui ?  
\- Mais bien sûr

Je lui souris et lui grattai les oreilles, il grogna de plaisir.

\- Tu le fais où d'habitude ?

Il regarda Law et celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- C'est bon, on est remonté à la surface.

Bepo remercia son capitaine et se tourna vers moi.

\- Dehors alors.  
\- Pas de problème mon nounours.

Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur et nous nous installâmes. Je commençai à le brosser.

\- C'est gentil. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est insupportable d'avoir une fourrure comme la mienne.  
\- De rien. Tu en perds des poils, on pourrait faire une couverture avec !  
\- Désolé.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fais.

Je continuai à le brosser jusqu'à ce que son pelage soit soyeux et doux. Je terminai et me levai. Il m'imita.

\- Merci ! Tu y vas moins fort que le capitaine.  
\- De rien. J'ai l'habitude.

Il rentra dans le sous-marin et me laissa seule dehors. Je reportai mes yeux vers l'ombre au loin. Sûrement Sabondy. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'y poser un pied. Ces histoires d'esclaves me dégouttaient au plus haut point. Les gens n'étaient pas des jouets !  
Je rentrai également dans le submersible et me baladai comme une âme perdue. Je visitai le reste des pièces encore inconnues à ma connaissance. Il y avait un frigo géant dans la réserve et même une salle de sport!  
Je terminai par la salle la plus grande réservée à Jean-Bart. En plus il était dedans. Je toquai et attendis son feu vert pour rentrer. Il me le donna et refermai la porte derrière moi.

\- C'est joli.

Effectivement, les murs étaient d'une couleur gaie et réfléchissante. Je comprenais pourquoi on ne le voyait jamais: il était ici. Le plafond était assez haut pour s'adapter à sa taille de géant. Elle était large aussi.

\- Merci. Pourquoi tu es là ?  
\- Rien de spécial je me balade à la découverte d'autres pièces. Et toi? Tu fais quoi de beau ?  
\- Moi? Un poème.

Je fus soudain intéressée. Qui aurait dit qu'une âme de poète était cachée dans ce géant ? Je m'assis sur une chaise que j'attrapai non loin.

\- Sur quoi ?  
\- Sur mon passé.  
\- Ton passé ?  
\- Oui celui d'esclave.

Il y avait donc un autre esclave sur ce navire. J'en apprenais vraiment tous les jours.

\- On a un point commun. Riais-je mélancoliquement.

Il fut tout aussi surprit que moi.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Si on veut.

Il ne préféra pas continuer sur ce chemin là et je le remerciai dans ma tête.

\- J'oublie et me rends compte que j'ai de la chance d'avoir atterri ici.

La remarque que Ban m'avait faite hier me revint en tête. Law avait sauvé chacun d'entre nous à sa manière. J'avais entendu dire que Louis était devenu tueur à gage pour survivre. Wakame était, pendant son enfance et adolescence, un voleur et trafiquant de drogue. Les autres je ne savais pas encore, sauf Ban et Sachi.  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi. On a plus de malheurs que de bonheur. Sans te gêner je peux lire ton texte ? »  
Il hocha la tête et me le tendit. Son écrit était long à première vue. Par contre je ne pensais pas qu'il écrivait comme ça. Comment dire, c'était soigné et je ne détectai aucunes fautes d'orthographe. Je lus tranquillement et à mon aise. Au fil des lignes mon passé refit surface. Je froissai un peu la feuille sans le voir, mais ne m'arrêtai pas. Ce qui me choqua le plus ce fut la dernière phrase : « Si tu ne cherches pas à t'enfuir tu seras pour toujours sous son emprise ». Cette phrase était tellement vraie. C'était exactement ce que je m'étais dis quand je m'étais enfuie de son stupide palais et pays.  
Je le félicitai et lui redonnai. Je m'excusai auprès de lui pour le dérangement et sortis de nouveau sur le pont. Finalement, je l'avais remplie mon heure d'ennui. Je m'appuyai à la rambarde et regardai l'île se former devant le sous-marin.

\- On arrive sur l'île, tu veux venir ? Fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai en sursaut pour découvrir Penguin.

\- Non c'est gentil, mais je vais garder le submersible si ça ne te gêne pas.  
\- Pas du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je tournai à nouveau ma tête dans sa position de toute à l'heure en regardant l'île qui se formait de plus en plus. J'attendis que les autres arrivent pour demander à Law si je pouvais rester ici. Apparemment, Penguin avait la même idée que moi. Donc nous attendîmes ensemble l'arrivée des autres.

\- Tiens, tant que j'y pense, débuta le navigateur. Tu as terminé ton gage ?  
\- Oui je me suis arrangée et j'ai rangé cette stupide soubrette.  
\- Tu es étonnante !  
\- On me le dit souvent. Souriais-je.

Je reportai mon regard sur la mer de Grand Line.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

* * *

[OH PUNAISE, LA BETA-READER PLEURE DE JOIE ! Clem a fait de TRÈS GROS EFFORTS ! Ça fait beaucoup moins de travail pour la beta-reader, et notre écrivain préféré s'entraîne en progressant ! La beta-reader apprécie rudement les nouveautés apportées au chapitre.]  
Et voilà ! Oui, le chapitre est plus calme, mais le fameux rapprochement entre Clem et Law ne va pas tarder.  
J'ai aussi décidé d'introduire un nouveau membre hors-équipage. Un peu comme Vivi et les Mugiwaras. Elle ne voyage pas avec eux, mais est une de leur nakama. Ben ici avec Clint c'est la même chose sauf qu'il donne des informations à Law.  
Laissez un petite reviews pour le prochaine chapitre et vous aurez des câlins de Bepo *-*.  
A la prochaine, normalement.


	24. Chapitre 23 ou En route pour le Nouveau

Hey ! J'espère que vos vacances se déroulent comme prévues et que vous profitez de ce temps estival. Un petit chapitre, enfin petit façon de dire, sur la fameuse arrivée sur l'île de Sabaondy, la destination obligatoire pour le passage dans le Nouveau Monde. Qui dit Nouveau Monde, dit île des Hommes-Poissons…

P.S. : J'ai corrigé et un peu modifié les chapitres précédents. Seulement ceux qui n'ont pas été corrigés par ma correctrice. Je vous invite à aller les relire si vous avez du temps à tuer. Certains détails ont été ajoutés volontairement. Ce sont en quelque sorte des indices sur Clem.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Rating : **T  
**Mots **: Environs 5200  
**Ma correctrice** : Muwnder  
**Droits d'auteur : **L'univers de One Piece a été créé de toutes pièces par Eiichiro Oda, son auteur. J'emprunte l'univers et certains personnages pour mon plaisir d'écrire et vous faire sourire lorsque vous lisez.  
**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Quelqu'un :_  
_ J'ai relu tous les chapitres et j'ai attendu celui-là pour te dire que tu as fait un boulot de fou! Tu peux être fière de toi!_  
_ Bref, passons à ce chapitre. Il est plus calme, mais comme on dit:le calme avant la tempête. Je sens l'action arrivée. J'ai raison?_  
_ J'ai hâte de voir la suite._

Merci :D Je suis super heureuse (oui heureuse) que tu aies pris le temps de lire tous les chapitres ré-écrits. Je suis désolée du temps que je mets entre les chapitres, mais on me demande de plus en plus de qualité et je fais de mon mieux pour plaire à un maximum de lecteurs en restant moi-même et dans mon univers. Cette ré-écriture était primordiale, ce qui explique aussi l'écart entre le chapitre précédent et son antécédent.  
Tu as tout compris, encore un peu de calme et de sentiments (entre Law et Clem bien sûr) et puis hop ! On passe dans l'action sur plusieurs chapitres, mais je n'en dis pas plus.  
La voici miss/mister.

_ Nikkouyoku :_  
_ Pourquoi le titre est mission d'infiltration ? Pas de bisous cette fois ci dommage peut être dans le prochain chapitre je l'attends donc avec impatience._

Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver le titre et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. « Mission infiltration » pour évoquer le rôle de Clint. Il est, si tu as bien compris son rôle dans les Heart, un membre à part (comme Vivi ou Jimbei chez les Mugiwara). Il informe les Heart des nouvelles sur l'île suivante. Il ne navigue pas avec eux, mais est un heart « errant ». J'espère que tu comprends mieux le titre, mais je pense que c'est plutôt le fait de t'attendre à une infiltration d'un personnage connu que tu m'écris ça. Si ce n'est pas la raison dis-moi laquelle est-ce dans ce cas. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'expliquer au mieux.  
Des avis négatifs arrivent toujours et tu es mon premier. Je vais essayer de me rattraper sur ce chapitre et les suivants, car je prépare du jamais vu et du gros en action et en révélation ainsi qu'en amour.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 ou En route pour le nouveau monde.**

** Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**  
Clem fait la connaissance d'un nouveau membre des Heart qui a une particularité, car il ne navigue pas avec eux à bord du Sub Nautilus. Clint est un informateur et comme les Heart vont enfin passer dans le Nouveau Monde, il « squatte » le sous-marin afin de passer avec eux. C'est sur cette nouvelle arrivée que les Heart débarquent sur l'île Sabaondy afin de trouver un artisan pour revêtir le sous-marin, mais pendant ce temps des doutes se forment autour de la réelle motivation de Clem à rester chez les Heart.

* * *

**P.D.V. Penguin**

Je regardai discrètement du coin de l'œil Clem regarder l'océan comme si elle se perdait dedans. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec un caractère aussi combatif.  
Elle avait quand même fort caractère pour tenir tête au capitaine. À la limite du suicidaire dans certains cas. Personne ici n'oserait agir comme elle l'avait fait envers le capitaine. Le plus surprenant, c'était que le capitaine ne l'avait pas encore sanctionnée ni même grondée. Il l'aurait fait sans plus tarder si c'était l'un de nous à la place de la brune. Il était devenu bizarre depuis cette histoire de gages et vérités. Peut-être que ça avait été comme une révélation pour lui, mais imaginer le capitaine amoureux et faisant de petites attentions m'était impossible. Il était trop distant, trop froid. Une femme dans la vie de cet homme était inimaginable tout comme une vie de famille.  
J'en parlerais à Sachi, j'étais sûr qu'il savait quelque chose.

\- Il est toujours là où il faut quand il faut celui-là, pensai-je en me tournant dos à l'océan, le dos reposé contre la rambarde.

Des pas se firent entendre de derrière la grande porte menant sur le pont et permettant d'entrer et sortir du submersible. Les pas résonnèrent de moins en moins et la poignée bougea. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd et le capitaine en sortit suivit par une grande partie de l'équipage. Mon supérieur se décolla du groupe pour venir se mettre face à eux, mais il ne dit rien. Sûrement attendait-il que tous les membres soient présents.  
Sachi sortit quelques secondes plus tard et je l'interpellai d'un geste de la main. Il se dirigea vers moi et je le pris à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes et des regards curieux.  
Une fois que je fus sûr d'en être à l'abri, je lâchai son bras.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ! S'énerva presque le rouquin en massant son bras.

Tout le monde nous regarda et je fusillai mon meilleur ami du regard afin de lui faire comprendre de baisser d'un ton. Je fis un sourire au reste de l'équipage et rit nerveusement.

\- C'est rien continuez. Sachi est juste de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Mauvaise humeur mon cul, marmonna le concerné dans mon dos.

Ils nous regardèrent tous d'un regard interrogatif, mais finirent par se détourner et reprendre leurs diverses conversations. Je jetai un œil vers Clem et vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas vu ni entendu ses nakamas arriver. Je me tournai de nouveau vers le mécanicien.

\- Parles tout bas sinon on va nous entendre, murmurai-je.

Il hocha la tête visiblement encore énervé.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Insista Sachi.

Je me lançai sans plus tarder dans le vif du sujet. On avait peu de temps avant que le capitaine n'appelle tout le mode à l'écoute de ses ordres avant l'arrivée sur l'île.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de spécial entre Law et Clem ? Un truc un peu plus fort que de l'amitié.  
\- Un peu, avoua-t-il en regardant le capitaine de loin. Je sais bien que Clem à un petit faible pour le capitaine, mais lui je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête.  
\- Moi je pense que si.  
\- T'es sérieux ?! Cria de nouveau Sachi.

Je fermai les yeux en grimaçant et posai une main sur son épaule pour lui dire de se calmer.  
Une fois de plus, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Je perdis ma patience et frappai mon ami sur le torse en le traitant de baka.

\- Heu...Désolé, fit le roux à l'égard des gars.

Je soupirai face à sa stupidité et il capta l'attention du capitaine.

\- Un problème Sachi ? Fit le supernova.

Il allait encore tout cafter comme à chaque fois. Il bafouilla quelque chose et je mis ma main devant sa bouche pour éviter le désastre.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, capitaine. On parlait, c'est tout. Ne faites pas attention à cet imbécile et continuez.  
\- Bien, adjugea Law. Donc je disais que Clem et Lance* vont garder le sous-marin. Et enfin les deux qui se font remarquer vont venir avec moi.

Nous hochâmes la tête et suivîmes le capitaine qui avait déjà sauté sur la terre ferme. Notre mission était de trouver un revêteur pour notre sous-marin. Je profitai du fait que le capitaine nous tournait le dos pour frapper cet imbécile de Sachi qui me servait de meilleur ami.

**Fin P.D.V. Penguin**  
** P.D. V. Clem**

Tout le monde venait de partir sauf Lance et Clint. Je n'avais pas envie de faire mon associable et je m'approchai de lui. Il était de l'autre côté du sous-marin, sur le pont numéro deux. Je le rejoignis et m'installai de nouveau contre la rambarde. Il fut surpris de me voir, mais ne fit aucun geste pour me faire comprendre que je le gênais.

\- Tu ne vas pas avec les autres ? Law ne t'a pas cité dans le groupe de garde du sous-marin.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie. Sabaondy est mon île natale, je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer ma famille. Ils n'acceptent toujours pas ma conversion pirate. Je crois que je vais rester avec vous.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je fus même surprise de sa révélation. Il m'avait presque raconté son entrée dans la piraterie alors qu'on avait seulement échangé quelques mots deux heures auparavant. Je restai bouche bée un instant puis me repris.

\- Comme tu veux, fis-je simplement. Tu comptes faire quoi quand on sera sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons ?

Il soupira et se décolla de la rambarde pour se balader sur le pont, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Je partirais seul de mon côté. Je trouverais bien quelques choses pour gagner ma vie.  
\- Tu ne veux pas continuer avec nous ? Je ne suis pas le capitaine, mais personnellement si j'étais à sa place, je te ferais la demande. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un pirate détaché de son équipage en ayant pour but de les informer.

Il haussa simplement les épaules et se stoppa devant moi.

\- Non je préfère être en solitaire et puis Law m'a déjà demandé et j'ai dis non.

Malgré moi j'eus un petit sourire.

\- Toi aussi tu l'appelles par son prénom, sourit-il en comprenant mon sourire.  
\- C'est fait pour ça un prénom non ?  
\- Je suis du même point de vue que toi, mais les autres ont tellement de respect pour lui qu'ils n'osent pas l'appeler ainsi. Il l'interdit souvent lors de notre « interrogatoire ». Tu as dû y avoir le droit.

Je répondis positivement. Maintenant qu'il me le faisait remarquer c'était vrai que Law m'avait conseillée de l'appeler par son grade et non par son prénom. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais fini par l'appeler de façon familière. Il ne m'avait jamais fait la remarque aussi !  
Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui! C'était vraiment inexplicable le pourquoi du comment le climat changeait en fonction de l'île sur laquelle on se trouvait.

\- Il parait que c'est encore pire dans le nouveau monde, songeai-je en regardant le ciel.  
\- On se reverra peut-être dans le nouveau monde, reprit Clint en souriant comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.  
\- Peut-être.

Je souris légèrement et il rentra dans le sous-marin. Je ne tardai pas à l'imiter.

\- Je vais faire un peu connaissance avec Lance, Me dis-je. C'est l'occasion après tout.

Je le cherchai des yeux dans les différents couloirs, mais ne le trouvai pas. Tout ce que je savais de lui c'était qu'il était plutôt grand. Je lui donnais quelques années de plus que moi. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts avec des yeux couleur émeraude. Je ne le voyais jamais, car je ne le croisais que dans les couloirs une à deux fois par semaine tout au plus. D'après ce que j'avais entendu de la bouche des autres, c'était quelqu'un de froid, distant et colérique. Un peu un Law version dix fois pire. J'ai aussi entendu beaucoup de fois dire qu'il préférait la solitude. Lorsque je pensai à ça, je me disais que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée d'aller taper la causette avec lui, mais tant pis. J'étais déjà en route.  
Il me restait plus qu'une pièce à fouiller: la bibliothèque. J'y pénétrai discrètement de façon à ce qui ne m'entende et je le vis dos à moi. Je m'avançai vers lui et regardai par dessus son épaule. Il était en train de lire un livre qui parlait d'explosifs. Je faillis laisser échapper un son de stupéfaction, mais me retins lorsque je me souvins que c'était notre canonnier ainsi que l'artificier.

\- Tu peux entrer tu sais, fit-il calmement sans lever les yeux de sa page.

Je sursautai de surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait vue. Je me sentis conne un instant. J'avais du ressembler à un ninja raté à ce moment.

\- J'ai une ouïe sur-développée, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.  
\- Je comprends mieux.

Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis en face de lui. Il releva ses yeux verts éclatants de son bouquin.

\- Tu lis quoi ? Demandai-je légèrement mal à l'aise.

En effet, il était intimidant rien que par son regard perçant. On aurait dit des yeux de chats. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi en ce moment même et je déglutis difficilement.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, me répondit-il sur un ton glacial qui me laissa sans voix.

Je haussai un sourcil, mais répondis pas, légèrement vexée par son ton. A la place, je pris le livre de sciences que j'avais commencé il n'y a pas longtemps et m'installai confortablement avant de lire.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais subitement, Lance ferma son livre, le mit sous son bras et finit par sortir.  
Je le lorgnai d'un mauvais œil jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte.

\- Pire que Law en effet, marmonnai-je.

Je me sentis seule maintenant et légèrement surprise du caractère du blond. Je ne lui avais rien fais alors pourquoi m'évitait-t-il ? Je soupirai et déposai le livre là où je l'avais pris. Je me levai aussi et sortis sur le pont.  
Le soleil était à son zénith et vu comment j'étais blanche, je décidai de bronzer un peu. Je pris un transat dans la réserve et me baladai avec sur le pont en cherchant l'endroit idéal où j'aurais exclusivement la tête à l'ombre et l'installai. J'essayai de l'ouvrir une première fois et il se referma comme un piège à rat sur mes doigts.

\- Saloperie ! M'énervai-je en libérant mes doigts rougeâtres.

Je soufflai dessus et retentai l'opération. Cette fois, cela marcha et je m'allongeai dans un soupir de bien-être.  
Bien sûr, j'avais changé de tenue avant de sortir. J'avais enfilé un short avec un haut de maillot et m'étais faite un cocktail, que Makino m'avait appris.  
Je fermai les yeux et vidai ma tête. Quelque chose en moi me disait que j'avais besoin d'être en forme pour les jours qui allaient suivre. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**  
** P.D.V. Clint**

Ce vieux sous-marin m'avait manqué ainsi que son équipage. En plus il y avait deux nouveaux. Jean-Bart, un géant qui me disait vaguement quelque chose et cette femme, Clem. J'étais étonné que Law ait prit une femme dans son sous-marin. Je me demandai bien ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête. Je connaissais mon capitaine depuis peu et même si je ne vivais pas avec lui mon petit doigt me disait que ce n'était pas anodin qu'il l'ait gardé dans ses rangs.  
Je mélangeai pour la centième fois mon café avec une cuillère en étant confortablement assis dans un sofa de la pièce commune.  
La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Lance. Un ancien avec qui, bizarrement, je m'entendais bien. Je lui fis signe.

\- Encore perdu dans tes pensées ?  
\- Je ne t''avais pas vu ni entendu rentrer. Vas-y assieds-toi.

Il prit place à mes côtés et je me rassis correctement pour lui laisser un peu plus de place.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi pensif ? Fit le blond en déposant son livre sur la table basse.

Je bus une gorgée de mon café en réfléchissant.

\- Tu sais quelque chose sur cette Clem? Toi qui as l'ouïe fine tu devrais tout entendre.

\- J'ai entendu certaines choses… Elle aurait un don et serait la fille de Dragon, me répondit-il évasivement. Je n'en sais pas plus.  
\- La fille de Dragon ! Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, ça.

Il appuya mes dires d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, fit-il entre ses dents. Elle cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. En plus elle est fort proche, trop proche du capitaine si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Intéressant... C'est donc pour ça qu'il la garde dans l'équipage ! Merci, fis-je en terminant ma tasse.

Je me levai et sortis, bien décidé à la trouver pour avoir quelques informations en plus. Je la retrouvai dehors, mais elle dormait. Je n'allais quand même pas la réveiller. Je m'approchai pour en être sûr, mais elle dormait belle et bien.  
Je rageai un peu intérieurement lorsque je vis les autres revenir. Sachi fut le premier à me rejoindre.

\- Elle dort ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Depuis longtemps à mon avis. On la laisse comme ça ?

Law se joignit à la conversation en s'approchant avec son valeureux Nodachi sur l'épaule.

\- Oui, on la laisse. On la réveillera quand on arrivera à l'entrée de l'île des hommes poissons. Je suis sûr que si on ne la réveille pas, elle me fera la gueule.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois que Law s'inquiétait pour une chose aussi futile.  
Alors que j'allais proposer de rentrer à Sachi, Ban débarqua avec son légendaire sourire et sa cigarette. Il s'arrêta devant le transat et eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur. A quoi pensait-il ?

\- Il faut dormir la nuit, ria-t-il comme si elle l'entendait.

Il ria une nouvelle fois de bon cœur et disparut dans le sous-marin, talonné de Sachi et le navigateur.  
Je souris à sa remarque et tous les autres nous rejoignirent. Je fis un rapide compte et remarquai qu'ils étaient tous là, sauf ceux qui étaient rentrés bien sûr. Au loin, je vis un homme marcher dans notre direction. Law s'avança près de la rambarde et se pencha légèrement afin de lui parler. L'homme en question était assez vieux et une barbe unique dans son genre. Je le reconnus de suite à celle-ci, car, ayant vécu la majeur partie sur cette île, je le connaissais. Tout le monde le connaissait. C'était Silvers Rayleig. Law avait été cherché le meilleur revêteur !

\- Merci bien Rayleigh, remercia Law.  
\- Tu as sauvé Luffy je te le dois. Tu veux bien remettre mon bonjour à Clem et lui dire que son frère va bien ? C'est Luffy qui me l'a demandé. Les nouvelles vont vite, ria joyeusement le vieillard.  
\- Ce sera fait.

Sur ces mots, l'homme fit volte face en caressant sa barbe et s'éloigna.  
Notre capitaine se retourna et vit nos regards surpris. Il venait de parler à l'ancien second du Roi des Pirates comme s'ils étaient amis depuis des années.  
Je me lançai et posai la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous.

\- D'où tu connais quelqu'un de cette envergure ?  
\- De l'île des femmes, répondit le chirurgien qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Nous rentrâmes par petits groupes et Rayleigh revint avec tout le matériel. Il dévisagea Clem sans un mot et commença son travail. Je le regardai. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu. Après tout, j'étais encore enfant quand je l'avais rencontré.

\- J'en ai pour une petite heure, m'informa-t-il.  
\- Bien, je vais prévenir le capitaine.

Je rentrai sans plus attendre et, par chance, croisai Bepo. Je lui transmis l'information et il se chargea de ma tâche à ma place. Je fis demi-tour et me retrouvai de nouveau sur le pont. Sachi était là, seul à contempler l'île. Je m'approchai de mon ami et l'interpellai en lui administrant une tape dans le dos. Il sursauta et se retourna. Je lui souris et il se détendit.

\- Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ? Me demanda-t-il.  
\- Super, toi aussi à ce que je vois.

Et ce fut là dessus qu'on débuta une longue discussion. Nous parlâmes de tout et n'importe quoi durant une petite heure. Je le savais, car Rayleigh repartit.  
Sachi était le nakama avec lequel je m'entendais le mieux. Il était simple d'esprit et nullement artificiel. Je lui demandai quelques informations sur la jeune brune toujours endormie, mais il ne me dit que du bien d'elle. Peut-être que Lance se faisait des idées à son sujet.  
Nous nous arrêtâmes de parler lorsque Law revint sur le pont.

\- Sachi, réveilles la miss.  
\- Aye capitaine.

Le roux s'éloigna et s'en alla réveiller la brune. J'avais besoin de réponse et ma curiosité maladive avait besoin d'être étanchée.

\- Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même capitaine. C'était votre décision de la laisser dormir.

Il ne me répondit que par un sourire mystérieux. Il fit volte face et se mit contre la rambarde, le dos reposé contre.  
Toujours aussi énigmatique et incompréhensible mon capitaine. Je me demandai bien ce qui tournait dans sa tête en ce moment. En tout cas, il n'était pas dans son état habituel.  
Penguin se présenta à nous en demandant le feu vert pour plonger en direction de l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Law le lui donna avec un éclair d'impatience dans ses yeux. Le navigateur revint sur ses pas, au pas de course et le sous-marin plongea à une vitesse folle vers les profondeurs de la mer.

**Fin P.D.V. Clint**  
** P.D.V. Clem**

Je sentis que l'on me secouait le bras. J'ouvris péniblement mes yeux en grognant pour découvrir Sachi penché au-dessus de moi.

\- Allez, on se réveille la marmotte ! Tu vas louper le meilleur du voyage, sourit-il en se redressant.

Je finis par ouvrir grand mes yeux sous les regards amusés de l'équipage qui arrivait en masse. Je me levai d'un coup sec, mais me rassis tout de suite à cause de mes jambes engourdies.

\- J'ai dormis combien de temps pour être dans cet état? Me demandai-je mentalement.

Après quelques minutes je parvins enfin à me lever. Law me fixa de loin avec un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres. Je remerciai Sachi de ne pas m'avoir réveillé avec l'aide d'un seau d'eau et m'étirai pour réveiller le reste de mon corps. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Law se décoller de la rambarde et se diriger vers moi. J'étais sûr qu'il allait encore me faire une remarque, car j'avais dormis pendant ma surveillance du navire.

\- On est où ? Fis-je en baillant discrètement.  
\- Dans les profondeurs de la mer, aux portes du nouveau monde, me répondit le supernova.

Un poisson passa à côté de moi signe qu'on était en route pour l'île des hommes poissons. Je regardai vers le fond en me penchant sur la rambarde et vis qu'on était déjà loin et qu'on allait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

\- T'en que j'y pense, Rayleigh te remet le bonjour de la part de Luffy. Retentit la voix de Law.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que mon frère allait bien. Un poids en moins se détacha.  
Je me redressai et me retournai pour voir tout l'équipage émerveillé par le paysage unique.

\- Si tu veux savoir, on arrive dans quelques minutes.

Je hochai la tête et remarquai que Sachi m'appelait de loin, je m'approchai donc de lui.

\- Je peux te parler une minute ?  
\- Oui bien sûr.

On se mit à l'écart des autres.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé pendant que je dormais ou quoi ? Fis-je.  
\- A part Ban qui se foutait de toi, non.

\- Je le retiens celui là, grognai-je  
\- Je t'ai appelée pour te demander si ça avance avec Law.

J'eus les yeux ronds et sentis mes joues rougir. Je regardai si le concerné nous entendait, mais je ne le voyais plus.

\- Si on veut, répondis-je tout bas en espérant que le rouquin ne m'entende pas.  
\- Tu veux parler d'hier soir? J'ai tout vu, avoua-t-il avec un sous victorieux.

Cette fois, j'étais sûre d'être rouge comme une tomate. Je me passai une main sur le visage pour me reprendre alors que je sentis le regard amusé de mon nakama et presque ami.  
Comment pouvait-il être au courant de ça ?

\- Comment tu sais ?  
\- Law m'a demandé si je voulais bien échanger mon tour de garde avec le sien.  
\- Tu sais pour quelle raison ?  
\- Quand il a su que c'était toi le tour avant, il a voulu te voir.

Mon cœur fit un drôle de bond dans ma poitrine. Law aurait donc prit le tour de garde rien que pour me parler. Mes joues chauffèrent et je me sentis d'un seul coup de bonne humeur. Je souris légèrement, mais intérieurement j'avais un sourire énorme.

\- Tu as vu quoi exactement ?  
\- Le câlin et le baiser, répondit le roux simplement.

Ouf il n'avait rien entendu alors. J'allais lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas à surveiller les gens, mais je fus coupée en plein élan par une voix grave et autoritaire qui s'éleva derrière nous.

\- On arrive préparez vous ! Fit le capitaine.  
\- Aye, répondirent les concernés.

Il se tourna vers nous en s'approchant avec un sourire en coin voir supérieur.

\- J'ai besoin d'un médecin avec moi sur l'île pour aller se ravitailler en médicaments et Louis est de quartier libre cette fois.

Sachi me fit un coup de coude et le sourire de mon capitaine s'intensifia légèrement. Je ne savais pas si c'était une invitation de tête à tête, car je savais que le stock de médicaments était plein, mais je ne dis rien. Peut-être qu'il tentait quelque chose indirectement. A cette pensée, mes couleurs revinrent.

\- Heu...Oui ce serait avec plaisir.  
\- Clint viendra avec nous, précisa-t-il. Je veux être sûr qu'il trouve en endroit pour dormir.

Toutes mes théories s'écroulèrent. En fin de compte, peut-être que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une de ses nakamas à ses yeux.

\- Non pas du tout, fis-je avec une pointe de tristesse que j'essayai de cacher derrière un petit sourire.  
\- Bien.

Il se tourne et donna ses ordres. Sachi me donna une tape amicale et réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre Penguin.  
Law et Clint vinrent vers moi lorsque tout le monde fut partit. Nous descendîmes du navire. Je fus frappée par la beauté de l'île. Les humains et les hommes-poissons vivaient en parfaite harmonie. Je vis au loin Penguin et Sachi draguer des sirènes près de la baie.  
Je ne pus admirer le paysage plus longtemps, car mes deux compagnons avaient déjà pris de l'avance. J'accélérai le pas et finis par les rattraper à l'entrée de la ville. Clint repéra un hôtel pas trop cher et prit sa décision.

\- Je vais aller dans celui-là, il a l'air super.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il entra dans l'hôtel portant le nom « Le Coquillage » en prétextant vouloir se reposer. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Finalement je serais seule avec Law.  
Nous fîmes nos ravitaillements à travers diverses pharmacies et Law porta tous les sacs.

\- J'ai mis le couvre-feu à dix-huit heures, annonça Law. Rentrons.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Je râlai intérieurement et suivis le bazané qui se dirigeait déjà vers le port. Nous passâmes devant l'hôtel où était Clint ainsi que devant la grande place. Je me stoppai devant les panneaux publicitaires et les lus attentivement. L'un d'entre eux attira mon attention.  
En remarquant que je ne le suivais plus, Law me rejoignit.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques miss ?  
\- Regardes.

Je pointai une des affiches.  
Il la lut en silence avant de hausser les épaules.

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des gamineries pareilles.

Il fit demi-tour et reprit la route. Je soupirai et décidai de bouder telle une gamine de huit ans. J'arrachai l'affiche tant convoitée et m'assis sur le banc à côté de panneau publicitaire.

\- Clem dépêches-toi, sinon on va se faire remarquer, soupira-t-il en s'arrêtant pour la deuxième fois et en me regardant.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un cil et il craqua.

\- Bon, d'accord. On ira à ce feu d'artifice.

Je souris d'une façon innocente et me relevai.

\- Ce soir c'est feu d'artifice au programme, m'écriai-je.

* * *

*Se prononce à l'anglaise : Lènce  
Un chapitre plus long et calme. Le prochain sera plus...romantique. Oui disons ça. J'ai décidé de dédier ce chapitre au nouveau venu et à Lance qui n'était pas encore assez exploité à mon goût. Vous avez donc pu remarquer l'hostilité face à Clem et vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.  
N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review. A chaque review vous aurez un câlin du gentil Rayleigh x).  
Je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera posté avant la fin des vacances.  
A la prochaine, normalement.


	25. Chapitre 24 ou Le feu d'artifices

**Chapitre 24 ou Le feu d'artifice.**

Hey ! Dernier chapitre avant la fin des vacances. Je dis ça, parce que la rentrée va se faire pour moi TwT. Je vais devoir me préparer psychologiquement ! Je vous conseille, pour la dixième fois au moins, de mettre en favoris cette fiction où de la suivre si vous l'aimez, car je posterai de moins en moins souvent à cause des cours.

Courage à ceux et celles qui sont dans le même cas que moi !

P.S. : Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma correctrice, car elle est absente. Il sera corrigé très prochainement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

**Droits d'auteur **: Seul Clem et les Oc's (Original characters) m'appartiennent. Le monde de One Piece ainsi que son univers est à Eiichiro Oda, son créateur.

**Mots : **Environs 4000

**Rating : **T, car (ENFIN) Law et Clem se rapprochent dangereusement.

**Ma correctrice :** Muwnder

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Quelqu'un :

_Salut!  
C'est plus long en effet et j'aime ça! Je suis content de savoir que tu postes la suite bientôt. Cette histoire de feu d'artifice me fait déjà baver!  
Je trouve ça un peu inutile d'avoir fait la moitié du chapitre avec le PDV de Clint, mais on apprend a le connaître et comme il s' entend bien avec Lance (grogeugneu) on apprend également pourquoi il se méfie de Clem._

Yo !

Piou, ça se voit. Je suis contente que tu le fasses remarquer !

Il m'a quand même fallut deux semaines x). J'étais occupée par mes drabbles et mes caméras cachées /PLACEMENT PRODUITS DE PROFESSIONNEL /

Je comprends ta déception, mais c'était un passage obligé pour qu'on se rende compte que Clem n'est pas si innocente que ça.

Merci pour ta review !

nikkouyoku :

_Moi je veux bien le câlin avec le second du roi des pirates. Sinon j'ai trouvé intéressant de voir leur routine sous l'œil de Clint qui est extérieur à l'équipage. J'espère à très vite pour voir le romantisme et quelques info sur son passé_

Un câlins , un !

Comme quoi les avis sur ma démarche de faire du P.D.V. Depuis les yeux de Clint diffèrent.

Le romantisme est là, ne t'en fais pas. Tu va être servie ci-dessous.

lectrice :

_Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fic et j'en suis contente! Continues ainsi!_

Tant mieux ! Contente de te voir parmi mes lecteurs !

Lea :

_L'histoire est toujours aussi bien, mais pense quand même à te reposer et à décompresser, c'est les vacances ! Vite le prochain chapitre bisous )_

Merci.

L'écriture est ma passion ne t'en fais pas , ça me décompresse plus que tu ne le crois d'écrire et de partager mes écrits.

A patience à payer, la voici.

Abcd :

_J'ai adoré! J'ai encore plus hâte de lire le prochain._

Merci, je n'ai que ça à dire x).

Tu es servis, elle est juste en dessous.

Lectrice :

_Encore un super chapitre et bravo pour l'orthographe malgré les quelques erreurs, je suis moi même très nulle pour ce genre de choses, j'ai hâte de lire la suite ._

Double merci ! Je suis pas si forte en orthographes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible, mais vu la longueur des chapitres j'en saute et bien on dit toujours qu'on voit les fautes des autres, mais pas les siennes.

La suite ? Je te la donne de suite !

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

J'avais trop hâte d'y être! La dernière fois que j'avais vu un feu d'artifices, c'était à la fête de Fuchsia quand j'avais treize ans. Ça remontait à tellement loin. Je n'avais pas l'impression que presque dix ans était déjà passés.

Je sautillai presque en revenant au sous-marin. Law me suivait de près à quelques mètres derrière moi. Il ronchonnait qu'avec mes gamineries ont allaient se faire coincer, mais je n'y prêtai guère attention. Je lui avais juste souris avant de recommencer mon petit manège.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je fus essoufflée et dû m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle, c'est là que Law me dépassa. Il m'ignora presque, mais je pus voir un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amusé lorsqu'il passa à mes côtés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi et repris la route à ses côtés cette fois-ci.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au sous-marin alors que la nuit allait bientôt tombée. L'air été estival, tellement bon qu'on pourrait dormir à la belle étoile sans soucis.

\- Capitaine !

Bepo nous accueillit entre excuses et salutations. Il fit un compte-rendu à Law de la journée lorsque celui-ci sauta sur le pont. Je l'imitai et rentrai directement dans le sous-marin sans m'y intéresser.

Je me dirigeai vers ma cabine afin de me changer pour ce fameux feu d'artifices.

Quand j'y arrivai, j'entendis des exclamations de joies venant de la salle commune.

\- La nouvelle à l'air dévoilée, souriais-je en fermant ma porte.

J'ouvris mon armoire et attrapai ce qui me passait sous la main. J'en sortis une robe noire mi-cuisse pas trop moulante. Je la posai sur le lit et pris une veste en jeans assortie.

\- Nikel ! M'exclamais-je.

J'enfilai tout ça sous le regard approbateur de Pêche. Je la caressai rapidement avant de sortir et me dirigeai vers la salle d'où les exclamations fusaient toujours. Je souris malgré moi et entrai. J'eus à peine le temps de voir Jean-Bart au milieu de la pièce que Sachi se présenta à moi tout content. On dirait un gamin à Noël. Pas besoin de le voir sans lunettes pour savoir que ses yeux pétillaient.

\- Oui ? Fis-je avec un ton amusé.

J'étais de bonne humeur ce soir. Moi aussi j'étais excitée je devais bien l' avouer.

\- C'est ton idée le feu d'artifices ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Wakame fit irruption derrière moi, dans le couloir comme j'étais toujours au seuil de la porte, et je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Merci alors, s'exclama le pervers derrière moi. Ça fessait un bail qu'on n'était plus sortit avec tout l'équipage.

Je lui souris gentiment et avançai pour qu'il arrête de me coller. Je m'assis sur une chaise qui était libre un peu plus loin. Lance était à ma droite et avait toujours son air de « m'approche pas je suis pas sociable ». Je tentai quand même la conversation sur la seule chose que je savais de lui.

\- Dis Lance, tu es bien le sniper et artificier de l'équipage ?

Il se tourna vers moi lentement et me fusilla du regard. Je ne me dégonflai pas et soutins mon regard.

\- Et alors ? Fit-il sceptique.

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé est dur et froid, mais je l'ignorai. Je fis l'impasse dessus et continuai comme si de rien n'était.

\- Comment ils peuvent faire un feu d'artifice sous l'eau ?

Il me regarda comme si la question n'avait aucune raison d'être et arqua un sourcil.

\- Ils ont sûrement un système, trancha-t-il.

Il se leva sans demander son reste et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, tout seul. Je le suivis du regard. Déjà deux fois qu'il me fessait ça. Je ne lui avais rien fais pourtant...

Je finis par hausser les épaules et décidai de laisser tomber. Soudain, la porte non loin de moi claqua et je me tournai dans cette direction. C'était Lance qui venait de la faire claquer. Il était rapide !

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il lui prend ? Fis-je étonnée de sa réaction impulsive.

Louis s'approcha de moi et s'assit à la place où était lance il y a quelques instants.

\- Ne fais pas attention c'est pas toi, il est comme ça avec tout le monde ici sauf le capitaine.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Personne ne sait et il ne veut rien dire à ce sujet.

\- Bien, je m'en souviendrais.

Je me levai et enfilai ma veste que j'avais posée sur le dos de la chaise.

\- On décolle ? Demandais-je à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

\- J'ai jamais volé moi, paniqua Bepo.

Je ris et lui frottai les oreilles et lui expliquant avec douceur.

\- C'est une expression.

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! Crièrent Sachi et Penguin.

J'ignorai leur dispute et ouvris la porte . Je sortis la première suivie par le reste de l'équipage.

Je débouchai sur le pont et m'avançai jusqu'à la rambarde. Bepo était tout content de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais et marin.

Dehors, toutes les rues étaient animées et bruyantes. L'ambiance de l'île avait changée en si peu de temps ! J'en restai bouche bée. Des Hearts commencèrent déjà à descendre du navire. Ils se dirigèrent dans différentes rues accompagné par au minimum un nakama. Law y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Voyant que le pont se vidait à une vitesse folle, je décidai de faire de même. Je fis attention que ma robe de vola pas et sautai sur la terre ferme. J'étais assez grande pour me balader tout seule et puis je n'était pas là quand le capitaine avait donné les ordres alors autant m'accorder une petit balade seule. J'avançai en regardant tout autour de moi les décorations magnifiques. Les organisateurs avaient pensés à tout ! Chaque artères de la ville portuaire fessait référence à une grande ville ou île dans le monde. Je me trouvai dans celle inspirée d'une célèbre île romantique lorsque je remarquai que Law me suivait de loin.

Je ne voulais pas me faire d'idée trop vite et continuai mon chemin comme si je ne l'avais pas détecté. Je tournai à chaque intersections afin de vérifier. Je m'arrêtai à des vitrines de magasins de temps à autres afin de ne pas réveiller ses soupçons. Je regardai derrière moi et le vit adossé à un mur. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperons. Je sais me défendre, lui fis-je en arrivant à son hauteur.

Il se décolla du mur en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J'ai donné comme seul ordre pour cette soirée de rester accompagner. Tu es seule miss.

\- Toi aussi, répondis-je du tac au tac sèchement pas très contente qu'il trouve de quoi me contredire.

\- Normal, il n'y a plus que nous deux.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, mais il me montra la grande place juste à côté de nous.

\- Regardes pas toi-même.

Je regardai dans la direction indiquée et me rendis compte que tous les Heart y étaient réunis et accompagnés comme demandé par le capitaine. Penguin et Wakame draguait des sirènes. Sachi et Clint qui était revenu pur l'occasion discutait en terrasse en sirotant un verre. Bepo était aussi à leur table. En tournant la tête vers la droite, je vis Ban entrain de goûter les poissons locaux en compagnie de Louis. Jean-Bart et Lance s'étaient frayés un chemin parmi la foule. Ils semblaient se diriger vers le lieu du feu d'artifice.

Une touche de poil se baladait entre les pieds des gens c'était Pêche. Elle s'approchait dangereusement du poissonnier où était Ban et prit dans sa gueule un poisson sur l'établit. Le poissonnier lui cria après, mais Ban le distrait en payant ses achats.

Je claquai la langue en grognant. Je détestai avoir tord.

Je refis face au capitaine.

\- Alors ? Renchérit-il en sachant bien qu'il avait raison.

\- Bon, d'accord, grognai.

Il sourit mystérieusement avant de s'engager sur la grand-place. Je le suivis, mais une brise glaciale me glaça le sang.

\- Pourquoi j'ai pris un simple veste en jeans noire d'été ? Pensais-je en en me maudissant.

Maintenant j'avais froid et je tremblais légèrement. J'essayai de me réchauffer en frottant mes avant-bras, mais sans succès. J'adoptai alors une autre méthode: Les mains dans les poches. Sans plus de réussite.

J'eus un nouveau frisson accompagné d'un claquement de dents. J'entendis un gloussement derrière moi. Sûrement Law, mais je m'en foutais ! Lui il avait un manteau chaud et grand. Il avait été plus malin que moi sur ce coup !

J'accélérai le pas, toujours suivie par mon « chaperon » et nous arrivâmes aux côtés de Wakame et Bepo qui avaient quittés leurs activités. Maintenant j'avais la chaire de poule à cause de ce foutu vent!

\- Attendons les autres, proposa Law.

\- Bonne idée capitaine, fit Wakame.

Nous attendîmes donc quelques minutes le temps que tout nos compagnons arrivent. Sachi fit son apparition en premier, suivit de près part les autres.

Nous avançâmes en bloc vers l'endroit prévu pour le spectacle. Pour ma part, j'utilisai Jean-Bart comme point de repère. Rapidement nous arrivâmes à destination et attendîmes le début des festivités.

Je remarquai que tous les Heart étaient à l'appel, mais je fus coupée dans mon observation par un crépitement caractéristique d'un explosif.

Je reportai mon regard vers le ciel, car le spectacle commençait. Tout le monde avait les yeux qui pétillaient moi y compris malgré que j'avais encore super froid et, sans m'en rendre compte, je me collai à Law qui était à ma droite. Je rougis légèrement, mais ne lâchai pas le ciel peur de croiser son regard. Je le sentis bouger, mais regardai toujours le feu d'artifices comme si je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de mon geste.

Tout à coup, il passa sa main dans mon dos et la descendit sur ma hanche, je sentis quelque chose me couvrir le dos. J'eus chaud d'un seul coup et une douce odeur flottait autour de moi. Je baissai les yeux pour découvrir son manteau sur mes épaules. Lui ne l'avait plus, évidement, et je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

\- Je suis de North Blue, le froid ne me fait pas grand chose, expliqua-t-il.

Je lui murmurai un petit merci et rougis de nouveau. Non pas à cause du froid, mais parce que sa main n'était toujours pas retirée de ma hanche et qu'il me la caressait gentiment me collant plus à lui. Je ne dis rien et me contentai d'admirer la fin du spectacle. Dans l'ambiance romantique, je posai ma tête sur son épaule avec un petit sourire. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra et je sentis une sensation étrange dans mon ventre. C'était assez agréable et je profitai un maximum de cette mince lueur d'espoir et d'affection

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Sachi**

Dommage que Clint était fatigué et qu'il était parti se coucher. ll m'avait fixé rendez-vous demain devant son hôtel avant que l'on ne parte. Bref,maintenant j'admirai ce spectacle à côté de mon meilleur ami Penguin. C'était magnifique ce mélange de couleurs aussi belles les unes que les autres. J'allai le dire à Clem ,mais je me tus en la voyant dans les bras du capitaine avec son manteau sur son dos. Je me souvins qu'elle avait froid en arrivant. Law avait dû prendre ça comme prétexte pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Penguin, chuchotai-je.

\- Hm ? Fit-il sans lâcher le ciel des yeux.

\- Regarde Clem et le capitaine, lui conseillai-je toujours à voix basse.

Mon meilleur ami baissa son regard et le posa sur les deux tourtereaux.

\- Ils vont bien ensemble ! Lâcha-t-il sans discrétion.

Je me tapai le front en soupirant. Le pire dans la bêtise qu'il venait de lâcher était que les deux concernés l'avaient entendu. Clem et Law se retournèrent vers nous. Le capitaine n'avais pas l'air très heureux qu'on l'ai interrompu. Pauvre Penguin et pauvre moi! Je sentais qu'on allait en baver.

**Fin P.D.V. Sachi**

**P.D.V. Law**

Je me retournai et fusillai Penguin du regard lui promettant ainsi une vengeance. Clem avait les joues rouges et se décolla de moi. J'eus, le temps d'un instant, envie de la retenir, mais je n'osai pas un nouveau rapprochement après avoir entendu un commentaire pareil. Je m'étais emporté et j'ai laissé mon cœur parler à la place de ma raison. Je grognai contre moi-même.

Clem me murmura un petit désolé toute gênée, retira mon manteau et me le tendit.

\- Gardes-le tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Elle rougit encore plus, mais ne protesta pas et le remis sur son dos.

Je m'avançai vers Penguin avec une aura noire et lui parlai de façon à ce qu'il n'y ai que lui qui m'entende. Bien sûr avec mon sourire sadique et mon ton à faire froid dans le dos.

\- T'as a de la chance qu'elle soit là.

Ce furent les seuls mots que je lui adressai et il trembla déjà de peur. Des sueurs froides perlèrent son visage, dont une partie était dissimulée sous sa casquette à son nom. J'étais vraiment content de l'effet de peur que je lui avais fais passer. C'était pas que j'aimais lui faire peur pour mon plaisir, mais là j'étais en rogne contre lui et contre moi.

Je soufflai un coup et me tournai vers le reste de l'équipage qui attendait les consignes. Le feu d'artifice était terminé depuis quelques instants.

\- Vous avez le feu vert ,mais revenez pour partir demain matin !

Mes nakamas hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent à travers la foule.

Je remarquai qu'il manquait Clint. Le sachant très camarade avec Sachi, j'allai lui poser la question.

\- Où est Clint ?

Il se tourna et sursautant légèrement preuve qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

\- Il est repartit dans son hôtel. Il vous remercie.

\- Bien.

Je reportai mon regard sur la seule personne qui hantait mes pensées depuis un moment : Clem.

Elle parlait avec Penguin. Je lançai un nouveau regard noir à celui-ci pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais parler à la brune. Il déguerpit aussitôt et je me trouvai enfin seul avec Clem.

\- Mon manteau te vas très bien, il mets tes formes en valeur.

Elle devint rouge carmin à ce compliment et répondit sans assurance.

\- Mer...merci,il est...très chaud.

Si les gars et les personnes autour de nous n'étaient pas là, j'aurais sauté sur ses lèvres. Rien que pour les goûter et toucher à nouveau ses cheveux.

Il fallait que je fasse face à la réalité, j'étais amoureux de cette femme mystérieuse. En moins de trois mois, elle avait transformé mon cœur impénétrable. Je ne pensais plus que je pouvais ressentir une telle émotion. Moi qui étais distant et froid. Je ne collectionnais que les aventures d'un soir pour me soulager, mais jamais je n'avais eu de relation sérieuse. Toutes me fuyaient, mais elle, elle était restée.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je remontai la fermeture éclair et n'imprégnai de son odeur si envoûtante. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil et le vit perdu dans ses réflexions. J'étais encore perdue par les récents événements. Tellement de chose se sont passées pendant ce feu d'artifice.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis Ban qui goûtait de nouveau les plats. Je me tourne vers Law. Il fallait que je lui parle. Pour des conseils.

\- Je vais goûter les plats avec Ban.

Il sortit de ses pensées et me fixa.

\- Comme tu veux, moi je retourne au sous-marin. Comme ça si tu me cherches.

Je fus perturbée par le sous-entendu, mais le chassai d'un revers de la main en me dirigeant vers Ban. Je me postai à côté de lui, les mains dans les poches du manteau de mon capitaine.

\- Vous allez l'air assez proche le capitaine et toi, me taquina-t-il avait un sourire amusé.

\- C'est ça fous toi de moi, boudai-je comme une gamine en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il rigola de plus belle et acheta quelques produits frais. Je le regardai faire un instant en silence.

\- Tu n'as pas un truc de grand-mères pour me changer les idées.

\- Pourquoi de grand-mères? Demanda-il méfiant.

\- A ton avis, fis-je moqueuse.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis la gamine sinon je te prive de dessert.

Je me figeai sur la menace. Comment survivre sans dessert ? C'était impossible pour moi !

\- Je rigolais, hein, dis-je en me grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Mais oui,mais oui...Bon pour répondre à ta question, prends un bon bain chaud et va te coucher après.

\- Pas con, je fois avouer. Merci pour ton précieux conseil et à demain.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je le saluai d'un signe de la main et me dirigeai vers « la boite de conserve jaune »comme l'appelait Kidd. Pendant tout le trajet du retour je repensai à ce qui venait de se passer et essayai de tout mettre au clair, mais mon cerveau avait besoin de repos.

Je finis par arrivée au sous-marin. J'y entrai et enlevai le manteau. Je le mis devant la porte de la cabine de Law et entrai dans la mienne juste en face.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et me fis couler un bain tandis que je me déshabillais. Je pris mon bain le plus lentement possible en chantonnant un peu, mais finis quand même par sortir après une dizaine de minutes. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la peau toute fripée comme une vieille femme.

Je m'enroulai dans une serviette bien chaude que j'avais mis sur le radiateur avant de rentrer dans mon bain. Je me séchai les cheveux et sortis de ma salle de bain. Je mis des vêtements aptes pour dormir et me couchai. Je me mis sur le dos en fixant le plafond.

Il manquait quelque chose pour que la soirée soit inoubliable. J'aurais tellement voulu un baiser.

Je fermai les yeux lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière ma porte.

**Fin P.D. **

**P.D.V. Law**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit torse nu , la tête posée sur mes avant-bras. Je réfléchissais, car je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Des pas attirèrent mon attention et je me concentrai dessus. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ma porte et je vis une masse noir en dessous de ma porte. Je fronçai les sourcils et me redressai en position assisse. Les pas résonnèrent de nouveau et une porte se ferma : C'était Clem.

Je restai un instant à regarder bêtement la porte et finis par me lever. J'ouvris ma porte et vis mon manteau plié. Je le pris et le mis sur le dos de ma chaise de bureau. Quelque chose tomba de la poche. Un bijou. Un bracelet pour être exact. Il devait être à Clem. J'entendis de l'eau se couper de l'autre côté.

Je pris l'accessoire bien décidé à lui rendre.

Je m'approchai de sa porte et donnai de légers coups. Je n'eus aucune réponses, mais entrai quand même. Je posai le bijou sur le bureau et la vis couchée dans son lit. Sa respiration était calme et stable. Je m'approchai du lit. Elle respirai par ses lèvres rosées. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'embrassai. Le goût de ses lèvres était unique. Il n'avait pas changé depuis notre premier baisé. En la sentant bouger en dessous de moi , je me stoppai et me redressai. Elle semblait dormir toujours aussi paisiblement. Je sortis de sa cabine avec un fin sourire, sans me rendre compte qu'elle avait le même sur ses lèvres en sortant.

* * *

Tada ! Un peu de tendresse, un peu d'amour. Un chapitre à l'eau de rose comme on dit. La relation entre les deux avance grandement, mais ils ne se doutent pas de ce qui les attendent dans les prochains jours. Je vous laisse patauger x). Les fautes qui résistent à mes re-lectures seront bientôt corrigés par ma correctrice patience. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup changé de P.D.V. , mais c'était pour avoir les pensés des nammoureux =3.

Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Du rapprochement et SURTOUT(le plus important attention !) du poisson volé par le chat x) ! Si ! C'est important. Bref, laissez une reviews et peut-être que le manteau du chirurgien arrivera chez vous par la porte et peut-être signé !

Je vous dis à la rentrée !

A la prochaine, normalement


	26. Chapitre 25 ou Shambles

**Chapitre 25 ou Shambles**

Hey ! Vous aussi vous avez survécu à la rentrée des classes ou du boulot ?:D Fêtons ça avec un chapitre alors ! Brefeu, comme vous l'aurez compris ma fréquence de publication est au ralenti car je viens à peine de sortir de dessous mes devoirs et leçons TwT. Sans oublier ma saison sportive qui reprend. Vous l'aurez donc compris, je suis toujours là, mais moins présente. Je m'en excuse, mais j'essayerai de prendre de l'avance pendant mes vacances où je ne travaille pas.

On s'en fout de ma vie alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !

**Droits d'auteur **: Le manga qu'est One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda le fameux mangakas. Tout comme les personnages que je ne fais qu'emprunter pour mon plaisir d'écrire et de vous faire voyager. Seul les Oc's sont à moi.  
**Mots :** Environs 3700  
**Rating**: K+  
**Ma correctrice** : Muwnder  
**Réponses aux reviews :**

Pour le chapitre précédent :

_Hiyaka :_  
_ENFIN ! Un 't** rapprochement qui fait plaisir (Salut au passage ') et comme tu le dis un peu de tendresse... Mais bon apparemment ce n'est pas prêt de durer. Dommage, mais en même temps ça m'intéresse de savoir ce qui va leur arriver, je suis curieuse et impatiente de voir (ou plutôt lire ') la suite ;D._  
_ Courage, je sais ce que c'est la rentré, pour moi aussi c'est bientôt (oui, oui, je suis belge. Un peu de fierté national, non d'un chien ), mais j'espère que tu continueras et finiras cette histoire sans la laisser tomber._  
_ Bonne continuation et à la prochaine. 3_  
_ Hiyaka_  
Enfin est le mot en effet x). Yo ! Tu verras assez tôt ce qui va se passer pour Clem.  
Oh ! Une belge *-* ! J'en rencontre si peu sur ce site ! VIVE LES FRITES XDD Gros cliché.  
Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction vu comment elle marche bien, mais, comme expliqué plus haut, je serai moins présente, mais toujours là !  
Merci !

_Guest_ :  
_C'était super j'ai adoré en espérant la suite avec impatience :)_  
Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite

_L119_ :  
_Salut :)_  
_ Vive le prochain chapitre! );)_  
_ Law et Clem sont trop mignons... ! ;)_  
_ RDV au prochain chapitre_  
_ Bonne soirée :)_  
_ L1109_  
Tour d'abord, merci pour tes cinq reviews sur les autres chapitres ! Ça m'a fait un plaisir fou ! J'y ai répondu en privé pour ne pas que la rubrique réservée aux réponses aux reviews soit trop longue, mais sache que je te remercie !  
Salut !Eh ben le voici x). J'avoue qu'ils sont beaux ensemble. J'espère te revoir en effet.

_Quelqu'un :_  
_OHHHHH! Le bisous. C'est vraiment trop romantique! Law l'a enfin avoué! Dans sa tête mais c'est un bon début._  
_ J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite!_  
En effet, c'est un exploit pour lui xD. Merci !

_Nikkouyoku :_  
_Chapitre super romantique j'ai adoré surtout la dernière scène c'était trop mimi. J'espère à très bientôt et bonne rentrée_  
Merci ! Contente qu'elle t'aie touchée !  
Merci avec un peu de retard et également.

_Plouf _:  
_Trop bien ils sont trop mignons :)_  
Merci doublement x).

* * *

**Rappel du chapitre précédent : **  
Un énorme feu d'artifice se déroula le soir et les Hearts s'y rendirent. Durant cette soirée, Law s'avoue enfin être tombé amoureux de Clem et fait tout pour se rapprocher d'elle sans soupçon. Penguin, dans sa grande indiscrétion, dit un peu trop haut un commentaire sur le « couple » enlacé. Gênée, Clem s'éloigne de Law et retourne dormir au sous-marin. Law, mécontent de son plan, l'embrasse dans son sommeil.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**  
Je me tournai et me retournai dans mon lit sans aucun succès. Impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Tout ça à cause de Sachi et Penguin qui criaient, sûrement avec quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang, dans les couloirs pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Ils vont m'entendre ceux-là ! Grognai, je ne me redressant en position assise dans mon lit.

Je jurai sur eux pendant que je me levai et m'étirai en baillant bruyamment.  
Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte de ma salle de bain, mais je fus interrompue dans mon action par Penguin qui venait d'entrer dans ma cabine. Il referma avec rapidité la porte reliant le couloir à ma cabine et se mit dos à elle. Je pus distinguer des gouttes de sueurs qui perlèrent de son front et ses yeux étaient emplis de peur. Il était même pétrifié ! Mais quelle connerie avait-il encore fait? Et où Sachi était-il ? Je ne l'entendis plus chanter des chansons paillardes et autres obscénités dans le couloir.

\- Caches-moi ! Me supplia Penguin.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers mon lit encore défait.

\- Allez, fis-je avec pitié.

Je soulevai la couverture et il sauta dans mon lit. Je lâchai la couverture et elle retomba sur lui. J'attachai mes cheveux avec un élastique oublié sur ma table de chevet quand Law fit irruption dans ma cabine. Toquer avant d'entrer, ça existe ! Je le détaillai, je vis qu'il avait son Nodachi sur son épaule droite. Je trouvai cela suspect, car il ne se baladait jamais avec son arme dans le sous-marin.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Penguin par hasard ? Me demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Il tourna ses yeux vers mon lit qui tremblait légèrement à cause de mon nakama dissimulé en dessous. Je me mis dans son champ de vision de façon à ce qu'il ne voit pas mon lit.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, désolée.

Il me scanna un instant et les souvenirs de la veille vinrent empourprer mes joues. Je déviai de sujet avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Pourquoi tu les pourchasses ?  
\- J'ai découvert des magazines suspects leur appartenant.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour cette raison qu'il leur courrait après. Combien de fois j'ai vu ces deux pervers se balader sans gêne l'un de ces magazines en main ? Plus d'une fois. D'habitude, il leur aurait confisqué et c'est tout.

\- Bon. Pour te répondre, j'ai cru l'avoir entendu dans l'infirmerie. Je me levais pour aller lui dire de faire moins de bruit j'aimerai dormir.

Il arqua légèrement un sourcil, mais finit par sortir après un faible hochement de tête. J'avais un peu mal au cœur du fait qu'il fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé hier. Je l'avais senti venir m'embrasser hier soir.  
J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner. Je pivotai vers mon lit qui bougeait toujours autant. Mais quelle poule mouillée.

\- Tu peux sortir, il est partit.

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois qu'il sortit de la couette et me sauta dessus.

\- Merci! Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Je le repoussai gentiment et il me regarda d'un air reconnaissant.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le fuir éternellement.  
\- Je le sais bien, mais le plus longtemps sera le mieux.

Je ris brièvement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

\- Je vais me changer, je reviens.  
\- O.K... Je t'attends.

Je rentrai en souriant et fermai la porte derrière moi. Bon je n'allais pas trop le faire attendre alors je ne pris pas de douche. Juste me débarbouiller vite fait au lavabo. Après quoi, j'enfilai un short et un T-shirt en me faisant une tresse sur le côté gauche de ma tête que je laissai reposer sur mon épaule. Lorsque je ressortis je vis Penguin assis gentiment sur mon lit comme un enfant bien sage. Je ris légèrement à cette vue. Il releva la tête et se leva.

\- En fait, il est quelle heure ? Fis-je.  
\- Bientôt midi. Me répondit-il en consultant sa montre. On vient tout juste de partir de l'île.  
\- Déjà ! Bon ben je ne déjeunerais pas… Tu as bien dis qu'on était parti de l'île ?  
\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dis.  
\- Et Clint ?  
\- Ah oui ! Il te remet le bonjour. Il va rester sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons afin d'informer le capitaine des nouvelles entrées dans le Nouveau Monde.

Je souris et je fus subitement intriguée par un objet qui ressemblait étrangement à un log pose.

\- C'est quoi? Demandai-je en le montrant d'un signe de la tête.

Il me montra un drôle de log pose à son poignet. Il avait trois globes étranges. Je remarquai qu'il n'avait plus l'autre.

\- Un log pose du Nouveau Monde.  
\- Il est...spécial.

Il confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Il n'est pourtant pas très dur à comprendre.  
\- C'est toi le navigateur pas moi.  
\- Avec toi, on serait déjà paumé de l'autre côté du globe, ria-t-il.

Une aura noire se développa dangereusement autour de moi et je pus l'entendre déglutir.

\- Je rigole, hein, fit-il nerveusement.  
\- Je retiens, le menaçais-je avant de m'adoucir.

Je sortis et il me suivit sans plus un mot. Il se cacha derrière moi et je regardai des deux côtés du couloir.

\- C'est bon tu peux sortir.

Il sortit de mon dos et vérifia une deuxième fois s'il n'y avait personne. Je fermai la porte à clé. Il se retourna vers moi.

\- Dis tu n'as jamais pensé que le capitaine pouvait facilement rentrer dans ta cabine ?  
\- Non j'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé. Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
\- Ben s'il utilise sa « Room » et qu'il se téléporte à l'intérieur...  
\- Il n'a pas intérêt à le faire sinon il va m'entendre.  
\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Il parait que lorsque qu'on entre dans « le jardin secret » d'une fille, on le regrette pour le restant de ses jours.

Je tiltai au « jardin secret »mais ne le relevai pas, c'était juste que j'avais besoin d'intimité dans ce navire rempli d'homme en ruts, Bepo non compris.  
On se dirigea vers la cuisine et, manque de bol, on croisa Law. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Penguin prit ses jambes à son cou, mais pas Law.  
Il se contenta de me regarder en silence avant de partir tranquillement dans la direction de laquelle mon nakama venait de se sauver. Je haussai les épaules en le voyant s'éloigner.

\- Bizarre...

Je rentrai quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle commune. Je saluai tout le monde comme à mon habitude. Ban s'approcha de moi avec des croissants tièdes et un bon café. Je lui souris quand il posa la tasse et l'assiette devant moi. L'odeur délicieuse de mon petit déjeuner tardif me donna encore plus envie de manger. Finalement j'allais le prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Impossible de résister.

\- Dur à se lever ? Me demanda le cuistot.  
\- Si Penguin et Sachi ne criaient pas dans les couloirs je serais encore dans mon lit, endormie comme une masse.

Louis entra et s'assit à côté de moi en me piquant un croissant.

\- Mon croissant ! M'exclamai-je.  
\- Désolé j'ai faim, rit-il gentiment.

Je soupirai pendant qu'il mangeait MON croissant.

\- Tient en parlant de ses deux bakas, ils sont où ? Reprit Ban.

Louis engouffra son croissant d'un coup et je fis de même et bus une gorgée de mon café encore brûlant.

\- Penguin lui s'est fait prendre. Par contre Sachi, je ne l'ai plus entendu après être sortie de ma cabine.

Louis s'apprêtait à commenter mes dires, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Penguin, Sachi et Law.  
Law s'assit naturellement à mes côtés et se servit une tasse de café noir. Tandis que Sachi et Penguin se disputaient en se relançant la faute sur chacun. Mais, ils avaient des voix différentes. Ou bien c'était peut-être parce qu'ils parlaient en même temps et que je confondais leurs voix. Oh et puis zut j'allai leur demander.  
Je m'approchai d'eux.

\- Pourquoi vous...avez des voix étranges ?

Law ouvrit le journal et me répondit à leur place, parce que tout simplement, ils étaient trop occupés à se crier dessus.

\- J'ai inter-changé leur corps.

Je les regardai et me concentre sur leur voix ne croyant pas du tout ce que disait le capitaine, mais je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison, leur corps ne correspondaient pas à leur voix. Je reportai mon regard sur Law.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fis-je perdue.  
\- C'est simple, grâce à mon pouvoir, j'ai inter-changé leur cœur. Ce qui veut dire que l'esprit de Penguin est dans le corps de Sachi et...  
\- L'esprit de Sachi est dans le corps de Penguin, finis-je par comprendre en le coupant dans son explication.

Il me fusilla du regard, pas très content.

\- En gros, ils ont servi de cobaye ?  
\- Oui pour ma nouvelle technique.

Il but une gorgée de son café comme si c'était normal. Vraiment bizarre cet équipage.

\- Les pauvres, je suis vraiment contente de ne plus être ton cobaye, fis-je en terminant mon repas.  
\- J'aimais bien moi, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui me fit rougir.

J'ignorai sa remarque et reposai mon café dans sa soucoupe. Je pris le journal qu'il venait de délaisser sur la table et le lus. Rien ne s'était passé depuis hier. Je le reposai donc où je l'avais pris et me levai.

\- Je ne mangerai pas ce midi, informai-je Ban.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on saute un repas.  
\- Je le sais, mais je n'ai plus faim et j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il ne dit rien et je sortis.  
Directement je me dirigeai vers ma cabine. J'arrivai assez vite à cette dernière et déverrouillai la porte avant d'entrer. Je pris mon matériel pour entretenir mon katana que je venais d'accrocher à ma hanche droite. Au passage, je me rappelai que c'était aujourd'hui qu' « il » devait m'appeler, donc je pris son den den mushi dans ma poche.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai dans la vigie, non sans quelques mésaventures.  
J'ai croisé mes deux nakamas échangés en chemin. Penguin reprochait à Sachi de ne pas faire assez de musculation et Sachi lui, lui reprochait de ne pas faire assez de sport et d'avoir des cuisses en carton. J'avais bien ris en les voyant, mais ils ne m'avaient pas remarquée.

Ensuite je m'étais trompée de salle à deux reprises. La première fois, je suis entrée dans la buanderie et là j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû voir. Wakame qui était de corvées de lessive et repassage s'amusait avec mes vêtements. Plus particulièrement mes sous-vêtements, mais bon avec la correction que je lui ai donné, je pense qu'il ne le fera plus.  
Pour le deuxième échec, je suis entrée dans la salle d'opération. Elle était belle et équipée, j'en n'avais jamais vu de pareille. J'avais aussi piqué quelques livres au passage et je les avais planqués dans la vigie. Comme ça quand je serais de garde, j'aurais de quoi m'occuper.  
Bref, après ces minis aventures, je trouvai la vigie .Comme à mon habitude, je m'assis en tailleur à même le sol face à la baie vitrée. Cette vue, je ne m'en lassais jamais. Elle était magique, féerique même.  
Je déballai tout. C'est à dire: je dégainai mon katana, sortis le matériel et posai le den den muschi au sol face à moi.  
Soudain, celui-ci sonna. Je décrochai le petit boitier et le posai à terre. En sachant très bien qui était de l'autre côté.

\- Oui ? Fis-je.  
\- Coucou ma petite Clem! Je suis content d'entendre le son de ta magnifique voix !

La personne au bout du fil était un homme avec une voix très féminine.

\- Ivankov, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu vas bien j'imagine ?  
\- Tu imagines très bien.  
\- Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton appel du mois dernier, j'étais dans le coma.  
\- Dans le coma ! S'écria le travesti tellement fort que la petite bête tourna de l'œil un instant.  
\- Hé! Ne t'inquiète pas je pète la forme. Je suis hors de danger.

Il souffla de soulagement un long instant, cela me fit sourire.

\- Tu m'as fais peur ma petite goutte. Qui t'a soigné ?  
\- Trafalgar Law.  
\- Le jeunot du Nord, celui qui a sauvé Luffy ?  
\- Le même.

Je l'entendis prendre quelque chose. Je dirais des feuilles.

\- Ton père m'a demandé de te mettre au courant de certaines choses.

Je soupirai encore une fois de plus sans pour autant arrêter de prendre soin de mon katana.

\- Je t'écoute. Dis-je d'une oreille distraite.  
\- D'après les informations revenues des révolutionnaires infiltrés dans les alentours d'Iceland, tu aurais mis un Dragon céleste K.O. avec l'aide de tes pouvoirs et il t'aurait identifié.  
\- Et ? Fis-je en sachant très bien ce qu'il allait me reprocher dans la seconde qui suivait.  
\- Et tu ne dois utiliser tes pouvoirs quand cas d'urgence. En aucun cas contre la Marine et le gouvernement mondial. Tu te rends compte de l'ampleur de ton action ?!  
\- J'avoue j'ai fais une gaffe. Mais je suis à l'abri.  
\- Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira le mauve.  
\- Je suis bien comme je suis, souriais-je.

Un fin sourire, identique au mien, s'afficha sur les lèvres de la petite bête.  
On s'était toujours bien entendu. Je me souvenais bien de mon enfance : mon père ne s'occupait pas souvent de moi pour ne pas dire jamais. Alors c'était Iva et Inazuma qui s'occupaient de moi avec ma mère bien sûr, mais ça c'était avant son assassinat.

\- Law m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé après la guerre, tu es revenu sur ton île ?  
\- Oui et il y a un blond qui prétend être un nakama de mugiwara.  
\- Ah ? Et comment il s'appelle ?  
\- Sanji je crois.

Sanji, ça me disait quelque chose. Mais oui c'est bien un membre de l'équipage de Luffy .Comment je le sais? Depuis que Luffy était devenu pirate, je regardais tous les jours le journal pour voir ce qu'il faisait comme ravages.  
Je me souvenais d'un blond qui s'appelait Sanji surnommé « La jambe noire »

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas c'est bien un mugiwara.  
\- Si tu le dis, je te crois. Bon ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais j'ai de petits soucis à régler. Je te rappelle le mois prochain pour voir les nouvelles de ton côté. Allez Bisous ma petite bulle d'amour.  
\- Salut Iva.

Je raccrochai et terminai de nettoyer mon arme  
Donc en gros, mon père n'arrêtait toujours pas de me surveiller comme une gamine de six ans alors que j'en avais vingt et ça m'énervait ! Je rangeai rageusement mon matériel ainsi que mon katana que je raccrochai à ma hanche.  
Pendant le trajet entre la vigie et ma cabine, je croisai pour la deuxième fois Sachi et Penguin qui n'étaient toujours pas dans leur corps respectif.

\- CLEM! AIDE NOUS ! Crièrent les deux amis.  
\- S'il te plait ! On en a marre ! Fit-il Sachi ou Penguin je ne savais déjà plus.

Franchement, je ne me faisais pas à leur voix !

\- Comment voulez que je fasse ?  
\- Ne fais rien, quand on est amoureux, on ne sait pas dire non.

Je rougis à sa remarque en comprenant à qui il faisait allusion. Law amoureux de moi?! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Toute la matinée il a fait comme s'il n'y avait rien eu hier.

\- Allez, tu es notre seul espoir, rajouta Penguin.

Je soupirai, mais je sentais que ça allait encore mal se finir.

\- Ok .Penguin prends mon katana et toi Sachi mon matériel.

Je leur lançai.

\- Tu t'es trompée de nom, me firent-ils remarquer.  
\- M'en fous! Hop, hop, hop, fis-je en tapant dans les mains.

Ils déguerpissaient en deux temps trois mouvements en me laissant seule dans les longs et étroits couloirs.  
J'inspirai un bon coup avant de toquer à la porte métallique servant de séparation entre le couloir que je partageais avec Law et sa chambre. Mes deux nakamas s'étaient cachés de l'autre côté du couloir. J'étais sûr que Law était de l'autre côté de cette porte, puis je fus tirée de mes pensées par sa voix.

\- Entrez !

Je m'exécutai et lançai un dernier regard à mes deux amis. Je refermai la porte derrière moi d'un bruit sourd.  
J'observai la pièce, il y avait encore plus de bordel que la dernière fois. Surtout le bureau qui était enseveli sous la paperasse. Apparemment, je l'avais dérangé pendant qu'il travaillait.

\- C'est pourquoi ?  
\- Pour Sachi et Penguin.

Il me regarda quelques instants avec son regard à faire fuir un mort-vivant. Je soutins mon regard, dans ce genre de combat je ne perdais jamais. Il finit par arrêter et m'invita à m'asseoir.  
Faute de place, je pris place sur son lit.

* * *

Ah ! Quel beau moment pour couper n'est-ce-pas ? Je suis sadique mouahaha.  
Un chapitre plus « cool », car je devais absolument écrire que Clem avait toujours des contacts avec Ivankov et quel genre de relation elle entretenait avec son père. Vous verrez plus tard pourquoi.  
Que va-t-il se passer entre Law et Clem dans le prochain chapitre ? Dites le moi en review ainsi que ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :D!  
A la prochaine, normalement.


	27. Chapitre 26 ou l'heure approche pour

**Chapitre 26 ou L'heure de la révélation approche dangereusement.**

Hey ! Trois semaines d'absence, désolé pour ce retard. J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, mais c'était juste passager, plus une tonne de travail à faire. Brefeu, on s'en fout de ma vie j'imagine que c'est juste le chapitre qui vous intéresse. Je vous comprends xD.

Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews : D.

* * *

**Droits d'auteur :** Seuls les OC's m'appartiennent. Le monde de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à son auteur : Eiichiro Oda.

**Mots **: Environs 3700

**Rating** : M, j'ai hésité, mais je préfère.

**Ma correctrice** : Muwnder.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Camerisier:_

_Bonne fiction, pleine de bonnes idées ! Hâte de voir la suite ! (profiteront, profiteront pas du lit ? *mode perverse*)_

Merci !:D

Ça fait chaud au cœur d'entendre/ lire ça d'une nouvelle lectrice. La voici la suite.

C'est vrai que je suis perverse, mais non pas cette fois. Prochainement, peut-être...

_Quelqu'un :_

_Sacrés Penguin et Sachi x)._  
_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir un lemon? Mais je trouve encore ça trop tôt bref, je verrais ça dans le prochain chapitre. Continue sinon!_

Alala, irrécupérables ces deux là.

Mhm..je ne sais pas x).

Merci !

_L1109 :_

_Salut :)_  
_Comme promis, je suis au prochain chapitre :)_  
_Pourquoi couper maintenant... ? C'est sadique..._  
_Je suis pressée d'avoir la suite :)_  
_J'espère que ta rentrée c'est bien passée :)_  
_Bonne soirée :)_  
_L1109_

Salut !

Je vois ça, merci ! Vraiment.

Parce que comme ça j'avais déjà une idée pour reprendre sur le prochain chapitre.(Oui, je suis très calculatrice xD)

La voici miss.

Nikel pour moi, j'espère que pour toi également.

_Plouf :_

_Ils vont s'embrasser !:)_  
_Je sais pas un mais c'est ce que je pense_  
_Sinon cool le chapitre :D_  
_J'ai hâte de voir le prochain_

Mh... Possible. Tu verras par toi même en lisant x).

Merci:D !

* * *

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Suite à la soirée mouvementée, Clem espérait pourvoir dormir un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais Penguin et Sachi l'en empêchèrent. Ceux-ci sont poursuivis par le capitaine, pour une raison futile aux yeux de la brune. Finalement, Law les attrape et teste sa nouvelle technique « Shambles » sur eux.  
En parallèle, Clem attend l'appel mensuel d'Ivankov afin de le rassurer. Chose faite, elle sort de la pièce et tombe nez à nez avec les deux meilleurs amis qui sont toujours dans le corps de l'autre. Ils la supplient de convaincre le capitaine d'arranger tout. Clem prend pitié et part à la rencontre du beau brun dans sa cabine.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je m'installai confortablement en n'hésitant pas à bouger les coussins gênants. Law se leva de sa chaise de bureau et se stoppa devant moi. Je dû lever les yeux pour le regarder entièrement tellement il était grand.

\- Allons droit au but, soupira-t-il presque. J'imagine que tu es là pour eux.

Je hochai la tête, un peu prise au dépourvu, et soutins mon regard, car il me regardait comme pour me dissuader d'aider les deux bakas. Mais une question ma brûlait la gorge depuis ce matin.

Je me lançai sans plus attendre et me levai d'un bond pour être face à lui. Malgré la dizaine de centimètres en plus que moi, je gardai mon sang froid.

\- Pourquoi leur avoir fait ça ?

Il soupira comme s'il cherchait quoi répondre. Tout d'un coup, je trouvai ma mise en scène débile voire honteuse.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, à cause des magazines suspects.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Si c'était la seule raison, tu n'en aurais pas fais autant. Tu leur aurais juste donnés quelques jours de corvées.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ? Fit-il légèrement déstabilisé.

Je souris de plus belle. Je reprenais le contrôle de la situation.

\- N'oublie pas qui m'a élevée les six premières années de mon existence, me vantai-je presque, même si je n'en étais pas fière.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, répondit-il sèchement.

Un blanc s'installa et il était bien trop pesant à mon goût. Je le brisai en insistant.

\- Alors pourquoi les avoir échangés? Il y a bien une raison.

Il ne me répondit pas et à la place et s'avança vers moi dangereusement réduisant la mince distance séparant nos deux corps.

Il était à moins de dix centimètres de moi et je fus obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux dégageaient quelque chose d'intense et indéchiffrable. Je me perdis dans cet océan gris pur ; il en profita pour me pousser. Sous l'effet de surprise, je tombai en arrière sur quelque chose de mou, son lit. Il n'attendit pas une seconde et me surplomba en se mettant à califourchon sur mes hanches.  
Il avait reprit le contrôle et m'immobilisait. J'avais baissé ma garde et ça m'avait été fatal.

Mon corps ne voulait plus bouger. Au fond de moi cette situation j'en avais tellement rêvé. Je le regardai toujours dans ses yeux orageux en me demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Était-ce une mise en scène pour esquiver ma question ou bien juste un prétexte pour se rapprocher de moi ? Je ne pus approfondir mes réflexions plus longtemps, car je sentis deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les miennes.

Je fus tellement surprise par son geste d'affection que je laissai mes yeux ouverts et apparemment il n'y avait pas que moi qui les avais laissés ouverts. Je nageai de nouveau dans ses yeux aux tons métalliques.

Il en profita pour passer une main sous mon T shirt et me caresser le ventre. Ma réaction fut immédiate : Je frissonnai violemment au contact de sa main froide sur ma peau chaude et de plus en plus en fonction que sa main remontait vers ma poitrine.

Nous séparâmes nos lèvres par manque d'oxygène. Je ne le lâchai pas des yeux et vis une leur de désir traverser son regard. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il emprisonna de nouveau mes lèvres et força le passage pour aller taquiner ma langue. Ses mains étaient sur ma poitrine, par dessus mon sous-vêtement, je frissonnai une fois de plus sous ses doigts. Je rompis le baiser trouvant que ça allait trop loin à mon goût. Il avait un regard surpris, sûrement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de ma part. Je me mis sur mes coudes et le repoussai gentiment.  
Ses yeux exprimèrent la confusion.

\- Tu n'as pas envie ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Je m'assis, où j'étais il y a quelques minutes, et lui dis d'un ton ferme.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

Je mentais. Bien sûr que j'en avais envie, mais je n'étais vraiment pas là pour cette raison.

Je me levai et remis mon T shirt. Law me regarda faire avant de soupirer et de tendre son bras en avant.

\- Room. Shambles, fit-il sans envie.

Le dôme bleu apparu au premier mot et lorsqu'il imita le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre avec ses doigts, de derrière la porte, j'entendis Sachi et Penguin crier de joie en retrouvant leur corps respectif. Je souris malgré moi en les entendant.

\- Tu es plus belle avec un vrai sourire, me complimenta Law.

Comme d'habitude il avait son sourire moqueur collé à ses lèvres, je rougis et murmurai un petit « merci » avant de sortir illico presto de sa cabine.

Je fermai la porte et posai mon dos contre celle-ci en soupirant. Je repensai à tout ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais toute chamboulée par le comportement de mon supérieur. Ce que je retenus le plus, c'était le baiser et ce qui avait suivi. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Ce gars me faisait trop d'effets ! Je soufflai un bon coup.

Après que mes idées soient remises en place, je retournai en direction de la cuisine. En fait, je n'allais quand même pas louper un repas à cause de ça et puis mon ventre réclamait de la nourriture depuis ma sortie de la cabine du capitaine.

Je pris donc la direction de la cuisine.

J'entrai en cuisine pour prendre un en-cas, car l'heure du repas était largement dépassée, mais bizarrement aucun gars n'était là, même pas Ban. Lui qui ne quittait jamais son poste de cuistot.

Je haussai les épaules et mangeai silencieusement mon petit en-cas et ma boisson. Je finis par me lever bien décidée à trouver les gars. Même Pêche je ne la voyais pas!

Je pris mes couverts souillés et les mis à laver.

Soudain, le sous-marin tangua violemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je vivais ça, mais aussi fort, c'était une première!

Tout ça devenait étrange. La disparition de mes nakamas et de Pêche et pour finir le sous-marin qui dansais...

Le premier réflexe que j'eus fut de me diriger vers la salle de contrôle. Ils devaient tous être là bas. Je sortis en laissant mes couverts sur le plan de travail et me hâtai vers cette fameuse salle. Dans les couloirs, les secousses se firent plus répétitives et violentes. J'eus été plus d'une fois envoyée dire bonjour aux murs métalliques, mais j'arrivai toujours à me rattraper avant que cela ne se fasse à nouveau.

Arrivée à cette fameuse salle, ce que je découvris était inouï.

D'abord, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Il y avait de la panique dans leurs yeux ainsi que de la peur. Mais de quoi avaient-ils peur? Pourquoi ce blanc pesant dans la pièce?

\- Je vais commencer par croire qu'on se fait attaquer par l'Amiral Akainu ! Pensai-je.

J'écartai rapidement cette hypothèse en me rappelant que nous étions émergées.

Je sentis quelque chose de familier dans cette pièce, non pas les gars mais bien de l'eau. Mes pieds et ceux de mes nakamas étaient dans de l'eau de mer. Mais comment il pouvait y avoir de l'eau dans un sous-marin ?

Louis fut le premier à réagir et vint m'accoster.

\- J'imagine que tu te demandes ce qui se passe.

Je hochai la tête.

\- On se fait attaquer par un monstre marin et on ne peut rien faire. Il nous empêche de remonter en nous attaquant de haut et les pouvoirs du capitaine ne servent à rien d'ici. Nous sommes coincés.

Il gardait son calme malgré la gravité de la situation.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une autre secousse beaucoup plus importante se fit ressentir. Elle était tellement forte et imprévue que je fus plaquée contre un mur derrière moi tandis que certaines personnes tombèrent à la renverse.

Un grondement sourd retentit. Sûrement ce fameux Roi Des Mers. Law se tourna vers Bepo.

\- Il a dit qu'on était sur son territoire, traduisit l'animal-mascotte des Hearts.

Je me figeai à cette déclaration. Mon grand-père m'avait expliqué que, quand on piétinait le territoire d'un monstre-marin, on avait deux échappatoires: la mort ou bien on s'en sortait avec beaucoup de dégâts matériels ou pire.

\- C'n'est pas bon du tout, fit Law entre ses dents.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Demandai-je.  
\- On ne sait pas vraiment. D'habitude, les monstre-marin nous fuient à cause de la coque faite en granit marin.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander autre chose, mais je fus coupée par Penguin.

\- Il y a une île pas loin capitaine.

\- C'est déjà ça, commenta mollement Law.

\- J'imagine que s'il y a de l'eau qui s'est introduite dans le submersible, il y a une brèche assez importante quelque part.

\- Oui, mais on ne sait que la colmater de l'extérieur et le monstre-marin bloque le passage.

\- Je vais y aller ! Fis-je bien décidé.

J'avais vu assez de gens mourir. Je tiens, malgré moi, à cet équipage et mourir d'une manière pareille est un comble pour un pirate. Je devais agir, j'en étais capable. Tant pis si ma couverture tombait.

Sachi , Penguin, Louis et Wakame furent bouche bée tandis que Lance afficha un rictus moqueur. Law, Jean-Bart et Ban, eux, avaient un petit sourire comme s'il savait que j'allais me proposer. Les autres dont je ne connaissais pas le nom étaient sans émotion, neutres, ou bien se demandaient si j'avais toute ma tête.

\- De quel côté se trouve cette sale bête ? Repris-je. Le temps presse.

En effet, le niveau de l'eau montait à vue d'œil.

Penguin secoua sa tête et revint sur terre.

\- Juste à côté du pont, me répondit-il en consultant le radar le plus proche.

\- O.K., Merci.

\- Mais tu vas te noyer à rester sous l'eau aussi longtemps ! Intervint Louis.

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'eau c'est mon élément.

Tous les gars avaient l'air paumés et cherchaient à comprendre mes paroles. Seuls Law, Ban et J-B comprirent l'allusion. Le chirurgien fit signe à Sachi de remonter à la surface dès que le monstre-marin s'écartera. Louis se proposa pour m'accompagner s'il y avait un problème. Il prit au passage des essuies et nous sortîmes sur le pont. L'air frais fouetta mon visage et fit voler mes cheveux.

Je dégainai mon katana et posai mon pied sur le bastingage pour prendre mes appuis avant de sauter à l'eau.

\- Reviens en un seul morceau !

\- Tu devrais souhaiter ça au monstre-marin qui, je sens, va passer dans nos assiettes.

Je ne pus entendre ou voir sa réponse, j'avais déjà la tête dans l'eau.

Sans perdre de temps, je nageai vers la brèche en me disant que le monstre y reviendrait sûrement. Je l'examinai rapidement, elle était imposante et je donnai encore un dizaine de minutes avant que le Sub Nautilius ne soit plus qu'une épave. Je me mis dos à la brèche et attendis la bête.

Je vis au loin des yeux rouges nager vers moi. Quand la bête se trouva à une distance de deux mètres, je distinguai une anguille géante avec le sang de ses dernières victimes autour de sa gueule et sur ses dents. Elle me remarqua et fonça sur moi à pleine vitesse.

Je fermai mes yeux et me concentrai.

Je sentis l'odeur du sang mélangée à celle de l'eau salée qui rentraient dans mes narines. J'en plissai le nez. Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade en me rendant compte que je n'arrivai pas à faire ce que je voulais. J'avais renié trop longtemps ce don et il me fallait plus de temps pour le réactiver. Je pouvais presque voir les dents aiguisés à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me concentrai d'avantage et sentis une décharge électrique dans mon corps allant de mes orteils jusqu'à mon crâne.

Mes paupières se relèvent pour laisser place à deux yeux turquoise qui croisèrent ceux de sang du monstre en face de moi. Je souris sadiquement et fis un mouvement de tourbillon avec mon katana à motifs bleuâtres avec des motifs abstraits dessus.

\- Deadly Trap! *

Un siphon géant se forma derrière la bête et l'anguille fut prise au piège à l'intérieur. Elle émit un dernier cri de désespoir en refermant sa gueule, espérant m'arracher la tête, mais je reculais, avant de me faire déchiqueter en mille morceaux. Et la bête fut broyée.

Je regardai autour de moi, il ne faudrait qu'un autre prédateur soit attiré par le sang. Un remous m'alerta.

Je n'allais pas encore être tranquille.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de remonter à la surface pour fuir qu'un autre monstre-marin me poursuivit. Je n'avais presque plus d'air dans mes poumons et décidai donc de me transformer complètement. En touchant ma gorge, des branchies apparurent. Je me sentis à l'aise tout d'un coup et pus respirer sans me soucier de remonter à la surface pour refaire le plein d'oxygène.

Résignée à me battre pour la deuxième fois, je nageai de nouveau vers le fond et préparai mon attaque. Vu sa petite taille, je reproduisis la même attaque que j'avais réservée à mon ancien adversaire aquatique. Pas besoin de changer vu que le milieu est apte à celle-ci.

En un rien de temps pour le dire, la pauvre bête se trouva K.O. comme son congénère. Me souvenant que Ban n'avait plus de quoi nous faire un repas complet, je m'arrangeai pour le faire remonter à la surface. Je le laissai divaguer au gré des courants marins et le laissai dérivé à la surface. Les gars n'auront qu'à le récupérer.

Je remontai à la surface moi aussi. Où Louis m'attendait avec une serviette sèche et des yeux ronds. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit l'essuie, mais le garda quand il vit que je n'étais pas mouillée.

\- Comment tu as fais pour te sécher aussi vite ?

Je soupirai face à l'évidence.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps...

\- Temps de quoi ?

\- Que vous sachiez la vérité.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée qu'elle que soit cette vérité. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas très emballée…

\- C'est vrai, mais si je veux restée ici, je préfère tout vous dévoiler maintenant.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je lui fis un faux-sourire pour le rassurer.  
\- Et puis tout le monde vient de me voir en action contre les monstres-marins.

Effectivement, je m'étais battue face à la baie vitrée de la vigie intérieure et certains hommes étaient à l'intérieur. Ban y était aussi ainsi que Penguin et Law avec son sourire bien à lui. Je les avais seulement remarqués quand je suis remontée.

Sachi arriva à toute vitesse suivit de près par deux autres de mes nakamas. A mon avis, c'était aussi des mécaniciens. Si je me souvenais bien, ils s'appelaient Riko et Akio. Ils sautèrent à la mer, avec leurs outils, sûrement pour réparer la brèche de l'extérieur.

Je m'accoudai à la rambarde. J'imaginai que les autres n'étaient pas loin et allaient débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Je finis par m'asseoir à terre, dos à la rambarde et attendis.

Sachi, Riko et Akio remontèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Efficace !

\- Merci tu nous as beaucoup aidés, me remercia Sachi en prenant une serviette pour s'essuyer.

\- Pas de soucis.

Je lui tendis un autre essuie qui était maintenant posé sur la rambarde.

\- Tiens, un deuxième.

\- Merci.

Il s'essuya puis passa son essuie aux gars derrière. Un homme aux cheveux rouge s'approcha de moi.

\- On ne s'est pas encore présenté, je suis Akio et le grincheux derrière c'est mon jumeaux, Riko.

Le dit Riko me salua d'un geste de la main pour être poli. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Des faux- jumeaux donc.

Il s'éloigna et tous les Heart sortirent par petits groupes du sous-marin. Certains s'occupèrent du monstre-marin déviant aux grès des flots tandis que d'autres discutaient. Je tendis l'oreille et compris, grâce à des brides de diverses conversations, que c'était le capitaine qui leur avait demandé de sortir.

Je regardai autour de moi. Il manquait Ban, j'étais un peu déçue, car il m'avait promis d'être là quand je me déciderais. Une boule de poils sortit du sous-marin et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je la caressai et elle se mit à ronronner. C'est fou comme elle « aspirait »mon stress. Je lui caressai les oreilles comme signe de gratitude et ses ronronnements augmentèrent d'intensité.

Le capitaine, lui aussi, finit par sortir nonchalamment du sous-marin. A sa présence, Pêche s'en alla plus loin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, particulièrement celui de Law qui était maintenant adossé au mur en face de moi, les bras croisés sur son torse.

J'évitai son regard, de peur de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il y avait peut-être de la colère ou de la compassion. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Un crissement de porte mal huilée se fit entendre. Je relevai mes yeux pour croiser ceux de Ban. Il était complètement détendu avec une cigarette au bec. Je n'eus même pas besoin de lui parler qu'il avait sûrement déjà compris ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidée, me demanda-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire les discutions autour de nous.

\- Oui.

Je me levai et soufflai un bon coup.

Je fis face, la tête haute, aux autres. Peut importe leur réaction, je n'avais plus a renié mon origine.

\- Je...

Mes mots se perdirent dans le vent face aux têtes ébahies de certains de mes nakamas.

* * *

* Siphon mortel

Quel moment parfait pour couper n'est-ce pas ?

Je sens qu'il va y avoir des mécontents.

Mais j'avais envie de lire vos hypothèses avant de savoir la vérité. D'après vous, quelle est « l'origine » de Clem ? Quel est ce pouvoir ?

Vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre prochain ne vous en faites pas.

Merci aussi à vous tous ! Bientôt 100 reviews et 50 followers sans oublier les 34 mises en favorite. Merci à toi derrière ton écran qui utilise le temps précieux de ta vie pour lire mes écrits. Toi qui, je l'espère, apprécie ma fiction. Toi qui m'insulte en voyant la fin de ce chapitre. Toi que j'aime, car oui j'aime tout le monde. Bref, toi qui lis ce message, merci.

A la prochaine, normalement


	28. Chapitre 27 ou Le pouvoir

**Chapitre 27 ou Le pouvoir.**

Hey ! Vous l'attendiez ce chapitre non ? Allez, je vous ai assez faits attendre. Voilà la révélation, la réponse, la solution !  
J'ai apprécié lire vos hypothèses sur ce fameux pouvoir. Je peux vous dire que la majorité avait faux. Mais dans un sens ça pouvait être vrai, vous comprendrez pourquoi ci -dessous. Seule une personne a trouvée ! Bravo Camerisier ! Tu es la plus proche même s'il te manque des éléments.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas sur le petit bouton « review ».

* * *

**Droits d'auteur :** L'œuvre de One Piece est à Eiichiro Oda. Seul Clem et autres personnages inventés sont à moi.  
**Mots :** Environs 4300  
Correctrice : Muwnder.  
**Rating :** T, pour être sûr.  
**Réponses aux reviews :(je n'ai pas corrigé l'orthographe des reviews postées)**

_Quelqu'un :_  
_Oh! Comment j'ai crû au lemon! Tu m'as fais espérer! Et en plus couper à un moment pareil!_  
_ Personnellement je pense que c'est une femme-poisson. Mais mon hypothèse ne colle pas bien avec ses attaques notamment. De plus les Monstre-marins n'attaquent pas les homme-poisson. je ne sais plus quoi penser -. Tu as le don de me retourner la tête._  
_ Bref, très bon chapitre et courage!_

Je suis sadique =3. Mais le Lemon arrivera assez vite ne t'en fais pas.  
Très bonne hypothèse, tu verras si elle est juste en lisant le chapitre ci-dessous. Je ne savais pas que les monstres-marins, du moins ne m'en souvenais plus, n'attaquaient pas les Hommes-poissons.  
Merci.

_Camerisier :_  
_Cc ! Super chapitre, avec du Law/Clem (je veux une suite à cet épisode !), de l'action (elle n'y va pas de main morte dis donc) et des infos en plus avant la grande révélation !_  
_ Je pense d'ailleurs que Clem est un genre de démon associé à l'un des 4 éléments, l'eau en l'occurence. Ce qui explique ses facultés aquatiques et ses branchies; et aussi son niveau de combattante même à la surface. Et Kana serait le démon d'un autre élément. Et pour leur origine, un genre d'expérience de la marine sur leur mère respective ou un truc qui se réveille tous les 2 000 ans chez 4 filles. Enfin bref j'ai plein d'idées chelous_  
_ A la prochaine !_

Salut ! Il était assez rempli comme chapitre je l'avoue.  
C'est le terme « démon » qui n'est pas bien employé. Je ne vais pas spoiler ici, vu que la réponse est dans le chapitre. Mais Bravo ! Tu es la plus proche de la vérité. J'ignore si c'est les divers indices dans les chapitres ou alors le chapitre précédent qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille, mais je m'incline. Pour Kana le terme « démon » me gène toujours, mais tu as raison.  
Pour l'origine, pas vraiment. C'est une bonne base vis à vis de leur mère, mais non. Ce sera également, en partie, expliqué ci-dessous.  
Salut !

_Guest :_  
_Rahh ! Quelle torture de couper maintenant mais bon c'est quand même un super chapitre , je prends beaucoup de plaisir a lire cette fic je l'adore même! Vivement la suite pour savoir les pouvoirs de Clem parce que oui je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il s'agit_  
_ P.S. : : désolée de pas avoir posté de review mais je me suis pas remise à lire pour cause de trop de travail scolaire_

J'avoue, j'ai été sadique, mais c'est pour votre bien.  
La voici, bonne découverte:D.  
Pas de soucis, je suis, comme beaucoup, dans le même cas.

_Plouf :_  
_Je veux trop savoir la suite!:)_  
_ Je pense que...Clem est à moitié sirène à moitié humaine ? Je sais pas mais j'ai hâte de le savoir:D_

Ta patience est récompensée. Pas bête, à toi de vérifier ton idée en liant le chapitre.

_Nikkouyoku :_  
_Oh c'est trop méchant je veux savoir la suite sinon je pense qu'elle est un homme poisson mais qu'elle peut se transformer en sirène. J'attends avec impatience la suite ._

Je te laisse lire le chapitre, il te répondra.

_Hiyaka :_  
_Oui, c'est parfait pour coupé... mais j'ai quand même envie de te tuer... Nan, sinon on n'aura pas la suite :P ! Des hypothèses ? En fait, j'en ai deux. La première, elle a des origines d'homme-poisson, la deuxième, elle a mangé un FDD chelou. Sérieux, j'ai déjà pensé à un FDD qui permettrait de contrôlé l'eau, alors pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas eu une idée semblable à la mienne ?_  
_ Sinon, est-ce que les jumeaux Akio et Riko ne seraient pas inspiré des jumelles Ako et Riko de Kiss X Sis ? Parce que franchement ils m'y font penser !_  
_ Et sérieux, le moment avec Law... comment elle a fait pour ne pas craquer ? *incompréhension totale admirassions*_  
_ Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, sinon je suis partie pour des années, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !_

Bonne réflexion, elle m'a sauvée la vie n'empêche x).  
La première hypothèse est pas mal. La réponse est dans le chapitre. Par contre, le FDD de l'eau est le seul qui n'existe pas dans le mon de One Piece, bien essayé.  
Exactement ! J'ai découvert ce Shojo(je n'aime pas en règle général, mais celui-ci attise ma curiosité) et j'avais envie de faire un clin d'œil.  
Parce qu'elle réserve ça pour plus tard; )  
Salut !

_Little Pingoo :_  
_Hey !_  
_ Eh bien je pense que notre amie Clem a du sang d'homme poisson dans les veines, un peu comme Dellinger (si tu sais qui c'est) Après j'ai pas trop trop d'idée pour son pouvoir ... c'est un peu difficile à cerner avec une partie démoniaque et une autre aquatique... enfin on verra bien !_  
_ Sinon un biiig bravo ! C'est vraiment une magnifique fic que tu nous écrit ! Pêche est trop choupii :3 La relation entre Clem et Law arrive petit à petit et ils sont trop mignon tout les deux ! Quant à Sachi et Pengouin ... ils font une sacré paire tous les deux ! J'aime beaucoup Ban, c'est un très bon personnage_  
_ J'attends la suite patiemment pour mieux pouvoir la dévorer !_  
_ Little Pingoo_

Hey ! Bonne hypothèse, vérifie là en lisant le chapitre. Merci ! Ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête et de lire ce genre de compliment. Tous les chatons sont mignons =3. Elle va continuer à monter tu vas le constater. Les deux bakas quoi x). Ban est un personnage non affirmé, mais il y a tellement de fan art sur lui que j'ai décidé de le faire vivre.  
La voici.

Merci pour toute vos reviews !:D Elles me donnent chauds au cœur...en plus il commence à faire froid xD.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**  
Après la « discussion » entre Clem et Law, un malheur s'abat sur le Sub Nautilus. Involontairement, l'équipage a pénétré sur le territoire d'un monstre-marin. Celui-ci, pour le défendre, fonça sur la coque et y fit une brèche. L'eau s'infiltra tout doucement dans le sous-marin et il ne put avancer davantage. Clem décida d'arranger ça elle-même. Ni une, ni deux, elle plongea et se battit avec l'aide d'un drôle de pouvoir contre deux monstres-marins avec une facilité déconcertante. Lorsqu'elle remonta sur le pont, on put constater qu'elle n'était pas mouillée. L'heure de la révélation approchait…

* * *

**P.D.V. Ban**

Clem et Louis sortirent et quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre sauta à l'eau. Le capitaine, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle cachait, se dirigea vers la vigie. De là il pourrait voir le combat de plus près. Il sortit et je le suivis, inquiet pour la brune. Elle était quand même jeune pour prendre des risques pareils.  
Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement. En chemin, le capitaine m'avait jeté un regard, mais point de mots. Il avait juste souris discrètement.

Il avança face à la baie vitrée. On y voyait Clem, un peu plus loin, de dos. Un monstre-marin déjà K.O. errant plus loin. Moi aussi j'étais curieux. Je voulais vérifier si les rumeurs étaient fondées. Je croyais difficilement aux légendes, mais lorsque je vis cela, j'y crus sans me poser de questions.  
Des pas résonnèrent depuis le couloir et quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe de mécaniciens composée de trois hommes débarqua.

\- Capitaine, commença Sachi.  
\- Préparez-vous à aller colmater la brèche, le coupa le capitaine les yeux toujours rivés sur le spectacle devant lui.  
\- Aye ! Hochèrent les trois hommes ensemble avant de sortir au pas de course.

Je reportai également mon attention devant moi.  
Clem venait de mettre hors service un deuxième monstre-marin. Avec, il me semblait, un peu plus de précisions. A croire que le premier n'était qu'un échauffement. Elle se mit à nager vers la surface et elle sortit de nos champs de vision.

\- Les frigos vont être remplis, riais-je en attrapant mon valeureux paquet de cigarettes.

Law eut un fin sourire avant de sortir en direction du pont. Je le suivis en allumant ma clope.

Je pouffai de rire, intérieurement bien sûr, en voyant la tête de mes nakamas en arrivant à la porte du pont. Fallait pas la sous-estimée la gamine.  
Elle était remontée depuis un moment et les mécaniciens également. Sachi confirma au capitaine que la réparation s'était bien déroulée et qu'il évacuerait l'eau à la prochaine escale.  
Je restai encore tapi dans l'ombre, encore ébahi par l'exploit de la gamine.  
Ce qui me marquait le plus, c'était la marque complexe qui était apparue sur son ventre et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Je pense être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. C'était dont vrai! Je pensais que c'était une légende inventée pour faire peur aux enfants qui ne voulaient pas dormir.  
Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que toute la petite troupe s'était rassemblée au centre du pont.  
Je poussai la grande porte en métal dans un grincement désagréable et sortis. J'analysai directement la situation en saluant mon capitaine accoudé à ma droite contre la tôle jaune pétante.  
Clem était assise à terre contre la rambarde et tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Son stress se faisait ressentir jusqu'ici. Je lui sortis mon plus grand et chaleureux sourire pour lui faire penser à autre chose au moment où nos regards se croisèrent.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidée ? Lui fis-je.  
\- Oui...

Elle se leva et respira un bon coup en cherchant ses mots.  
Je lui adressai un regard lui faisant comprendre que Jean-Bart et moi étions toujours là et que nous la soutenions, comme promis.

**Fin P.D.V. Ban**  
** P.D.V. Clem**

Je réfléchis à mes mots et me calmai. Je joignis mes mains afin d'arrêter les tremblements et m'éclaircis la gorge. Je sentais le regard de chacun posé sur moi. Surtout celui de Law. Allait-il me rejeter de l'équipage en apprenant ça? Vais-je encore être rejetée à cause d'origines que je n'ai pas choisies? Tout ça me faisait peur, mais il fallait passer au-dessus de tout ça. Je fis un tour circulaire du regard afin de regarder chacun de mes nakamas un par un et me lançai.

\- Je possède un pouvoir mythique depuis le jour de ma naissance que j'ai hérité de ma défunte mère. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une déesse, plus précisément de la lignée de l'eau.

C'était simple, bref, rapide. Je n'osai pas rentrer dans les détails par peur de les faire fuir. Cela viendrait plus tard.  
Je m'arrêtai pour observer les réactions. Sachi, Penguin, Louis et Wakame étaient en mode bug, ce qui me donna un petit sourire. Les autres semblèrent juste surpris.

\- Une déesse ?! Crièrent les quatre hommes en même temps.

Je hochai la tête simplement et Louis fit un pas vers moi. Je fus surprise qu'il ne recula pas.

\- Les créatures mythiques détentrices des éléments ? Me demanda-t-il timidement.  
\- C'est exact. En ce qui me concerne, mon élément c'est l'eau .Mais ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit un élément de la nature.

Il hocha la tête et revint à sa place en voyant le capitaine se diriger vers moi. Involontairement, je déglutis en le voyant arriver.  
Il se rapprocha avec son fidèle sourire, je crus voir une touche de curiosité dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es la seule ?

Je ne m'y attendais pas à cette question, mais bon tout était possible avec lui. Je me contentai juste de me tourner dans sa direction, lui faisant pleinement face.

\- Je ne peux pas dévoiler les autres personnes dans le même cas que moi. Nous sommes dans le secret le plus total.  
\- Bien.

Il n'ajouta rien et fit demi-tour. Je regardai son dos, surprise qu'il ne m'ait pas encore ordonné de quittée le navire. Mais j'oubliai assez rapidement mes idées sombres en découvrant les imbécillités de Sachi et Penguin un peu plus loin sur ma droite. Je pivotai dans leur direction et les vis...danser. Une danse ridicule en plus !  
Un mélange de french can can et de danse de la joie d'une fille qui voit son idole. Heureusement que Ban était là pour les calmer, toujours avec la cigarette au bec.

\- Calmez-vous un peu les jeunes !

Ils n'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent de s'extasier de la nouvelle. Je décidai que c'était le moment pour donner le mauvais côté des choses. La première partie était bien passée, mais serait-ce pareil pour la deuxième ?

\- Mais il y a aussi un gros inconvénient.

Subitement, ils arrêtèrent leur danse ridicule pour se concentrer sur mes prochaines paroles, comme toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Si on peut le dire comme ça, j'ai deux personnalités: Une déesse et un démon.

Je ne vis aucunes réactions, donc je poursuivis sur ma lancée.

\- Mon démon fait de rares apparitions, quand c'est le cas il prend possession de mon corps, c'est souvent quand je suis dans un état de détresse ou de faiblesse psychique.  
\- Comme ? Retentit la voix de Bepo.  
\- Comme le jour où j'ai perdu ma mère, je n'avais que six ans. J'étais en état de choc le plus total.  
\- Un peu comme Luffy lorsque Ace aux poings ardents est mort ? Commenta Law.

Je déglutis à la prononciation des noms de mes deux frères. L'image que j'ai vue dans le journal de Luffy en état de choc m'avait moi-même choquée. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça, j'espère que les deux ans d'entraînement que va lui faire subir Rayleigh lui seront bénéfiques.  
Pour répondre à la question de Law, je me contentai d'un hochement de tête bref.  
\- Comme je viens de le confirmer à Law, j'étais en état de choc total et mon démon en a profité pour s'approprier mon corps comme d'une arme.

\- Une arme ?! S'étonnèrent plusieurs voix.  
\- Oui, elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que moi et les utilise à des fins meurtrières.  
\- Tu entends quoi par « à des fins meurtrières »?  
\- Par exemple, ce fameux jour, elle a tués tous les responsables de la mort de ma mère de sang froid.

Mes yeux commencèrent à mouiller à cause du flash-back que je venais d'avoir en relatant tout ça. Ban arriva à mon secours et reprit la parole.

\- Ce qui lui a valu le surnom de « L'ange Noir », car son démon porte les même vêtements qu'elle quand elle se transforme, mais en noir et avec des yeux rouges couleur sang. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une simple légende, mais la gamine ici est l'exception à la règle.  
\- On dit aussi que, plus elle tue d'innocentes victimes, plus ses yeux deviennent rouges, rajouta Jean-Bart venant aussi à mon secours.  
\- Franchement, on se serait passé de cette information, tremblèrent les deux meilleurs amis.  
\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, fit Louis.  
\- C'est normal que ça ne vous dise rien. C'est histoire date de 12 ans. Et puis la Marine la croit morte, expliqua le cuisinier.  
\- Morte ? Dit Sachi. Mais comment est-ce possible? Elle est la devant nous en chair et en os.

D'un seul coup, les deux meilleurs amis de l'équipage reculent d'un bon mètre de moi avant de crier :

\- Une...une...revenante !

J'esquissai un sourire en voyant Penguin trembler légèrement et Sachi qui se cachait derrière lui.

\- Je suis bien en vie et humaine ne vous en faites pas, mais juste à moitié.

Je me dépêchai de poursuivre avant que Penguin ne fasse une crise cardiaque là, devant moi.

\- Les dieux et les déesses ne sont pas considérés comme « humains » au sens propre, car ils ont des pouvoirs surnaturels et irréels. Un peu comme la mythologie, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait le même principe.  
\- Ouf! On a eu peur d'avoir un fantôme sur le sous-marin.

Ils se rapprochèrent du groupe et s'essuyèrent leur fronts plein de sueurs froides. Tiens, ça me rappelait ce matin, quand Law les avait échangés.

\- Pour quelle raison la Marine croit que tu es morte ? Renchérit Louis, curieux de nature.  
\- Je ne dirai rien là dessus.  
\- Encore un mystère de plus, soupira Law plus loin.  
\- Et...elle ressemble à quoi ton démon ?  
\- Elle a le même physique que moi, les mêmes souvenirs mais comme la déjà dis Ban, les seules différences sont: ses yeux et ses habits.  
\- Elle est sadique ?  
\- Ho oui ! Beaucoup plus qu'elle n'est sanguinaire et psychopathe. Elle adore voir les gens agoniser à ses pieds et plein d'autres adjectifs moins attirants.

J'entendis des gars déglutir d'ici. Je poursuivis encore une fois mon petit explicatif de mon pouvoir. Si les questions continuaient de fuser sur moi, je crois que je vais éditer un livre rien que là dessus.

\- C'est plutôt un bon avantage le fait que la Marine et une partie du gouvernement mondial me croient morte.

Tous les gars, soulagés par ma derrière phrase, rentrèrent dans le submersible. Enfin presque tous. Ban, Bepo, Law, Sachi, Penguin et J-B étaient encore là. Même Pèche était rentrée.  
Ban s'approcha du moi, afin de parler en privé.

\- Mais tu ne risques pas de rester longtemps dans les coulisses, il y a de fortes chances que tu reviennes au devant de la scène.

Je soupirai. Il avait raison et je le savais très bien ça, mais c'était le plan. Le plan que j'ai conclu avec mon père. Il était simple je devais juste me faire oublier et revenir sous le feu des projecteurs quand il me le demanderait. Oh et puis zut, je fais quand même ce que je veux, je suis libre, libre de mes choix et de mes faits !  
Je fus sortie de mes pensées par une certaine boule de poils que me tapota l'épaule.

\- Oui Bepo ?  
\- Tu veux bien me montrer ton pouvoir parce que je n'ai pas bien compris… Désolé.

Il baissa la tête, je ris et lui caressai l'arrière des oreilles ce qui eut pour réaction de le faire grogner de plaisir. Je ris de plus belle tout en continuant.

\- Mais bien sûr mon nounours. Sortez les maillots !

Je dis ça en arrêtant de caresser les oreilles de Bepo et ce que je reçus en retour, furent des yeux de poissons rouges et des airs paumés de la part de mes nakamas.

\- Pourquoi ? Firent-ils.

Je leur souris comme réponse et leur fis signe de regarder l'océan.

\- Si vous aimez les toboggans, vous allez adorer la suite.

Je me tournai en même temps qu'eux vers l'océan et fermai mes yeux. Je les ré-ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard et les iris turquoise avaient pris la place des yeux noisette ainsi que ma marque qui avait également repris sa place d'origine. Je me concentrai durant quelques secondes et fis des mouvements avec mes bras ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger l'eau et de prendre forme d'un toboggan géant avec des loopings, des tournants à cent-quatre-vingt degré.  
Des onomatopées d'étonnement sortirent de la bouche de Sachi et Wakame.  
Ils se mirent en sous-vêtement et sautèrent à l'eau pour tester ma construction d'eau. On aurait dit de vrais gamins de six ans tout au plus. Bepo ne tarda pas à les rejoindre en faisant une bombe.  
Je souris et les laissèrent jouer comme des enfants. Je soupirai un grand coup en sentant un poids en moins sur mes épaules.  
Je posai mes avants-bras sur la rambarde à côté de Law. J'eus envie de le taquiner un peu, même si c'était suicidaire.

\- Tu n'y vas pas? Fis-je innocemment.  
\- J'ai mangé un fruit du démon je te le rappelle, me répondit-il d'un ton blasé.  
\- Je sais, mais tu n'as qu'à prendre une bouée !

Il me fusilla du regard et j'éclatai de rire en imaginant ce que je venais de dire. Son regard meurtrier me calma malgré le mal de ventre.  
Je reportai mon regard sur la mer pendant un long moment avant que Law ne reprenne la parole.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

Je me doutais bien qu'il parlait de mon pouvoir.

\- Mes trois frères, le vieux, mon père, quelques révolutionnaires, Doflamingo et ses hauts subordonnés, les hauts-gradés de la Marine, le gouvernement mondial et bien d'autres. Mais ils gardent tous le secret ou bien ils me croient morte.

Je plongeai de nouveau mes yeux dans l'étendue d'eau et de liberté face à moi. Law se décolla de la rambarde et vint se coller à mon dos. Je le laissai faire encore, perdue dans mes pensées. Je bus une gorgée de mon granitas qu'avais déposé Ban sur la rambarde pendant que je jouais l'ingénieur, et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule gauche. C'était trop bon les granitas.

\- Je peux goûter ?

Je souris et lui tendis. Il le prit et en bu quelques gorgées. Il eut la réaction que j'attendais, il grimaça au contact du froid. Pour un nordiste, c'était étonnant.

\- Tu n'avais jamais bu ça ?

Il me le rendit et je le finis d'une traite.

\- A North Blue ça n'existe pas, trouva-t-il comme excuse.

Je reposai mon verre en plastique sur la rambarde et posai une question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

\- On fait quoi maintenant qu'on est dans le Nouveau Monde ?  
\- Je vais intégrer les corsaires et faire tomber Doflamingo.

Je me tendis à l'entente de ce nom et aussi à l'agressivité de ses paroles, comme si...comme s'il lui en voulait autant que moi.

\- Et nous dans cette histoire ?

Son souffle chaud caressa mon cou.

\- Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse.

Je soupirai et sentis des baisers dans mon cou.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?  
\- ...

Il continua ses bisous et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir. D'un coup, il me tourna et il me plaque en douceur contre la rambarde. Il me regarde les yeux voilés de plaisir. Mon ventre se tordit et je me mordis la lèvre. J'allais encore craquer.

\- Je peux en avoir un ?

Je souris à sa demande soudaine et l'embrassai tendrement. Je passai mes mains dans son dos et collai nos deux corps. J'oubliai tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous, les gars, la mer, le monde. La seule chose que je voulais c'était lui et maintenant, j'en étais sûr. Le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas rejetée était comme une déclaration d'amour pour moi.  
Il répondit à mon baiser et l'intensifia en me demandant l'accès que le lui offris avec le plus grand plaisir. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent ensemble dans un ballet endiablé. On finit par se séparer par manque d'oxygène. Je le regardai dans les yeux et il me sortit un sourire sexy plein de promesses.

\- Law, fis-je timidement. Je crois que..je..je t'...

Je fus coupée par les applaudissements des autres autour de nous. Nous tournâmes ensemble la tête vers eux.

\- Je l'ai toujours su que vous alliez bien ensemble. Se venta Sachi.  
\- Félicitations ! Renchérit Penguin.

Je rougis et Law me lâcha. Il leur lança un regard plus que noir et ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou en plongeant sous l'eau.

\- On va vous laissez ! Firent les deux imbéciles.

Je ris en les voyant gênés ainsi et ne vis pas Law rentrer d'un pas rapide dans le sous-marin.

\- Tu leur- commençai-je...Ben, Law ?

Je haussai les épaules ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

* * *

Tada ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Etait-ce ce que vous espériez ?  
Bref, dites- moi tout ça en reviews. Bientôt cent reviews ! C'est énorme ! Merci à tous.  
A la prochaine, normalement.


	29. Chapitre 28 ou rapprochements

** Chapitre 28 ou Rapprochements physiques**

Quelle belle période qu'est l'automne qui fait plus office d'hiver ici, mais bon. Grâce à cette belle, magnifique, exceptionnelle saison je suis tombée malade en mode cascade. Et, en tant qu'élève studieuse que je suis lorsque je le veux, j'ai écris mon intrigue et deux chapitres pour cette fiction. Je vous vois déjà baver les gens. Bref, remerciez ce temps de me...canard. Restons poli voyons x).  
Vous l'aurez compris grâce au titre, le lemon tant attendu est dans ce chapitre. Je préciserai lors du début de celui-ci afin que ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre d'écriture puisse le passer sans pour autant être handicapé dans la trame de l'histoire. C'est mon premier lemon alors n'hésite pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review, ça m'aiderai pour m'améliorer.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Droits d'auteur :** La magnifique œuvre qu'est One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda qu'on embrasse. Seul les OC's m'appartiennent.  
**Mots :** Environs 4300  
**Correctrice** : Muwnder.  
**Rating** : M, pour cause de lemon.  
**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :**

_Quelqu'un :_  
_Quelle révélations! Je vais pas dormir moi ce soir! Bonne idée celle du démon /déesse._  
_ Le moment avec Law est trop chaud sans être gamin. Bravo!_  
_ Je me demande ce que va être la suite des événements_  
_ Courage_

Bonne nuit x))). Non sérieusement, merci pour le compliment. J'ai fais de mon mieux. A force de voir certaine fic ou les auteurs change carrément Law, j'ai voulu lui rendre son caractère d'origine.  
Bonne question.  
Merci.

_Hana-no-oni :_  
_Bonsoir, je trouve votre fic superbe ! C'est une des seules fics que je connaisse qui donne envie de connaître la suite ! D'habitude Law est trop changé etc.. Mais là rien à dire ! J'adore tout simplement et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite de votre fic ! Je la suis de très près ! L'idée que Clémence soit une déesse est super ! J'adore tout simplement votre fic ! C'est vraiment rare de trouver des personnes qui sachent écrire de belle fic sur le couple Law x OC._  
_ Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et bonne chance pour la suite de votre fic ! J'attend celle-ci avec une joie non contrôlée !_  
_ Hana-no-Oni_

Hey:D. Ça me fait chaud au coeur de lire ce genre de reviews. Elles me donnent envie d'écrire et tant mieux pour moi et pour les lecteurs.  
Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je suis dans le même cas et fais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire Law trop OCC. Merci ! Tout ces compliments x).  
J'espère vous revoir également.

_Plouf :_  
_Des bisous des bisous des bisous partout !_  
_ Si je m'attendais à ça une déesse...ba dit donc..._  
_ Trop stylé :D au prochain chapitre bye bye_

Big bisous ! Big bisous ! Pardon, c'était trop tentant xD.  
Je suis contente d'avoir surpris plus d'un.  
Salut, salut =D.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**  
Clem a enfin révélé sa vraie nature : c'est une déesse/ démon. Les heart semblent assez bien le prendre, sauf Lance qui la voit toujours d'un mauvais œil. Law, quand a lui, se fait curieux, mais se fait gentiment remballé par la brune. Alors que le stress redescend, Sachi et sa bande demande une démonstration du pouvoir à Clem. Elle active ce dernier et crée un énorme toboggan d'eau. Ils sont tout fous. Entre-temps, Law rejoint Clem pour de légers câlins, mais la réaction de Penguin et Sachi le refroidit et il rentre dans son sous-marin…

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Après un petit moment de solitude à essayer de comprendre la réaction de Law en regardant les garçons s'amuser comme des gamins, je décidai de rentrer. Je pris la direction de la cuisine et rejoignis Ban qui travaillait comme à son habitude. Je m'assis sur le banc et le regardai cuisiner dos à moi. Une odeur délicieuse arriva jusqu'à mes narines et eut pour effet de faire grogner mon ventre. J'entendis le cuistot pouffer de rire et pour lui faire comprendre que je l'avais entendu et que je n'aimais pas qu'on se foute de ma poire, je lui lançai mon gobelet vide de granitas en gardant la paille pour jouer avec. Il se retourna et je sortis mon sourire le plus innocent que je puisse faire.

\- Désolé je vise mal, fis-je ironique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir et retourna à la préparation du repas.

\- On mange bientôt ?  
\- Tu as déjà faim ?  
\- J'n'ai pas volé dans la réserve aujourd'hui alors oui.

Je dis cette phrase avec une pointe de fierté. Bon, j'avoue j'avais pris quelques mauvaise habitudes depuis mon arrivée et ma total intégration dans l'équipage. Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais toujours un petit creux entre les repas et que Ban n'était pas dans la cuisine à ce moment-là précisément. Et puis, il n'avait pas à laisser l'armoire à biscuits ouverte ! J'interprétais ça comme une invitation.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, on mange dans quelques minutes. Tu veux bien aller chercher les autres ?  
\- Je sais pas, fis-je avec une moue et en jouant à faire tourner ma paille entre mes doigts.  
\- Si je te prépare un bon dessert ?  
\- J'aime bien ton sens des marchés conclus !

Je sortis de nouveau sur le pont avec mon grand sourire victorieux en délaissant la pauvre paille sur la table.  
Depuis que j'étais avec eux, je ne faisais que sourire sans arrêt. Et dire que je pensais avoir perdu mon sourire il y a bien longtemps de cela, j'étais moi-même surprise. La première personne qui avait réussit à me rendre le sourire après la mort de ma mère n'était d'autre que Luffy, mon imbécile de frère que j'adorais.  
Arrivée sur le pont, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus que trois de mes nakamas dans l'eau: Bepo, Sachi et Penguin. L'ours faisait la planche et profitait de la fraîcheur de l'eau tandis que les deux autres essayaient de se couler mutuellement un peu plus loin.

\- De vrais gamins, constatai-je.

Je m'approchai de Bepo qui avait les yeux fermés. A mon avis, il m'avait senti venir, car il ouvrit les yeux avant même que je ne cite son nom.

\- Tu as l'air d'aimé.  
\- Désolé, mais oui j'adore ton pouvoir.

Je lui souris comme réponse.

\- Il y a un problème Clem-Chan ?  
\- On mange.

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois qu'il sortit de l'eau. Il secoua son pelage pour se sécher. Ce qui eut pour effet de tremper mes habits.

\- Bepo! Mes vêtements !  
\- Désolé.

Il accompagna son excuse d'une petite courbette à la Bepo. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir à cet animal, il était trop mignon. Je lui caressai les oreilles vivement et lui murmurai un petit « C'est pas grave ». Il se redressa en attendant que je lui dise quelque chose.

\- Allez va manger j'irais à côté de toi.

Il me remercia et sourit de toutes ses dents pointues avant de disparaître dans le sous-marin.  
Je me tournai de nouveau vers le deux restants qui étaient encore dans l'eau.

\- Hé les gars, on mange !

Ils se retournèrent vers moi. Je n'y croyais pas, même dans l'eau ils gardaient leur couvre-chef et Sachi ses lunettes en prime! Ils n'étaient pas croyables. En tout cas, ils ne semblaient pas décidés à sortir. Deuxième manière de les faire sortir: le chantage.

\- Si vous ne sortez pas dans trente secondes, je mange votre dîner avec Pêche.

Ma menace fit son effet puisse qu'ils sortirent dans le temps imparti de l'eau. Ils s'essuyèrent en vitesse avec les serviettes qui étaient étendues sur la rambarde et s'habillèrent tout aussi vite.

\- C'est mignon entre le capitaine et toi! C'est dommage qu'il soit rentré..., fit Sachi.

Je l'écoutai religieusement et ne flanchai pas. C'était vrai que je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il était parti. Avait-il honte de se montrer avec moi? Ou bien je n'étais qu'un plan cul de plus? Je me posai ces questions depuis un petit moment déjà et cette réaction commençait à confirmer mes doutes.  
Je me les reposai pour la centième fois pendant que Sachi fit un discours sur l'amour entre pirate que j'écoutai d'une oreille distraite. Penguin lui coupa la parole, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire râler parce qu'il détestait ça.

\- En parlant du capitaine, il est où ?  
\- Encore dans sa cabine j'imagine, fis-je.

Ils se regardèrent avec le même sourire que le jour où on avait joué à gage ou vérité. Quelle connerie allaient ils encore me sortir c'est deux bakas internationaux ?

\- Tu ne le rejoins pas ? Me demanda Penguin.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus pervers. Non mais je n'y croyais pas ! Je retirai ma chaussure et lui lançai. Il se la prit dans la tête. Je visai bien en fait, enfin...quand j'étais énervée.

\- Va te faire !

J'étais légèrement rouge ce qui fit qu'agrandir le sourire lubrique de Penguin un peu caché par sa casquette. Je repris ma chaussure qu'il me tendait.

\- Me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé, continua-t-il.  
\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

J'étais rouge cramoisie dorénavant. Bien sûr que j'y avais pensé, mais qu'est ce que je lui aurais dis une fois dans sa cabine?  
Les deux amis se foutèrent bien de ma gueule. Sachi ouvrit sa bouche pour un rajouter, mais je me tournai vers lui avec un regard qui réveillerait un mort.

\- Un! Un seul mot et tu vas le regretter crois moi !

Ils blanchirent tous les deux à vue d'œil et décollèrent à une vitesse impressionnante vers la salle commune où tout le monde les attendait. Je souris contente de moi et les talonnai de loin.

Je m'assis comme promis à côté de mon nounours favoris qui faissait aussi office de mascotte de l'équipage. Ban m'apporta le plat.  
Alors que le repas avança de bon train, j'eus des frissons dus à mes habits trempés. J'allais tomber malade si ça continuait.  
Aucuns gars n'avait fait la remarque en voyant mon regard meurtrier quand j'étais rentrée tout à l'heure.  
Bref, j'essayai de ne pas y penser en mangeant et en écoutant les conversations autour de moi. Sachi, Penguin, Wakame et Louis parlaient de femmes, pour ne pas changer. Pour être plus précis, ils faisaient des classements sur les plus belles femmes pirates d'après ce que j'avais compris.

\- Bande de gamin, murmurai-je à moi-même.

Ban était, comme à son habitude, en cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle avec les jumeaux. Lance et J-B parlaient des nouveaux explosifs mis sur le marché d'armes.  
Par curiosité, j'écoutai donc la conversation des quatre pervers officiels du nautilius.

\- Moi mon top 3 c'est: Nami est première position, Hina ensuite et enfin Boa Hancock, débuta fièrement sachi.  
\- Mais non t'as pas de goût! Moi je dirais Hancock, Clem et Kalifa, enchaîna son meilleur ami.

Je tiltai en entendant mon nom, je fis comme si je n'entendais pas et continuai de les écouter d'une oreille curieuse et discrète.

\- Moi je suis d'accord, Clem mérite d'être dans le classement, par contre Kalifa, elle est un peu vieille, renchérit Wakame.  
\- Moi je ferais: Hancock, Clem et Nami, conclut Louis.  
\- Ok, acquiescèrent les trois autres.

Nous rigolâmes en cœur, car tout le monde les avait entendus.

\- C'est gentil les gars ! Fis-je amusée.

Je ris et les autres rires doublèrent autour de moi pendant qu'eux se tassaient dans leur chaise et devenaient tout rouge. Ce fut à ce moment, que Ban décida de rentrer en scène.

\- C'est quoi encore cette histoire de classer les femmes pirates ? Toutes les femmes sont belles voyons!  
\- Ri...rien, se défendit Louis.

Les trois autres se dépêchèrent de hocher la tête pour confirmer les dires de leur nakama étudiant la médecine. Ban abandonna l'affaire avec un sourire en coin et changea d'essuie de vaisselle.  
Après quelques minutes, les premiers gars sortirent de tables et se dispersèrent pour faire leurs tâches ménagères ou bien occuper leur temps libre.  
Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, j'aidai Ban à faire la vaisselle et faire le point sur la journée. Il avait encore et toujours sa clope au bec. Mon devoir de médecin prit le dessus sur mes problème et je lui posai cette questions que me brûlait les lèvres.

\- Tu en fumes combien par jour ?

Il finit de laver les verres.

\- En moyenne deux paquets par jour.  
\- J'espère que je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que tu risques gros en fumant comme un pompier ? Soupirai-je.  
\- Je le sais bien gamine et c'est ton devoir de médecin de me le dire.  
\- J'ai jamais entendu ni vu Law te le faire dire. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je fumais lors de mon entrée dans l'équipage.  
\- Le stress j'imagine...  
\- Exactement. Comment tu sais? Il y a plein d'autres raisons de fumer.  
\- J'ai un proche qui fume pour détresser.

On continua la vaisselle en silence. Il le brisa.

\- Tu t'es bien rapprochée du capitaine dis moi !

Son ton de « j'adore te taquiner »revint. Je rougis légèrement et restai le nez dans mes assiettes.

\- Si on veut...

Il rit aux éclats.

\- Si on veut. Tu rigoles ? J'ai vu votre baiser torride contre la rambarde. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait te...enfin bref.

Je rougis encore plus et un nouveau blanc s'installa.

\- Tu savais quoi à propos de mon pouvoir avant que je déballe le minimum ?  
\- J'avais entendu parler de ce fameux jour où ta mère est morte et comme J-B et moi sommes un peu plus âgés, nous savons qui est ta mère. Ce qu'elle a fait et qui elle était.  
\- Je vois, donc tu sais que c'était un officier de la Marine ?  
\- Oui et dans quel secteur elle était mutée et avec qui.

Je soupirai et replongeai dans mes vieux souvenirs.  
Ma mère m'avait juste dit qu'elle était marine haut-gradée et aussi qu'elle était scientifique, mais elle avait dû démissionnée pour suivre mon père dans sa révolution, par amour. Malheureusement, la Marine avait découvert son pouvoir bien avant qu'elle ne parte et ils se sont mit en tête de tuer tous les dieux et déesses qui étaient encore en vie. C'est pour ça qu'on est obligé de vivre cachés, mais moi j'en avais marre !  
Bref, c'était ma mère qui m'avait transmit la passion pour les sciences et la médecine. Quand je vivais sur le navire principal des révolutionnaires, j'avais appris un peu de physique avec elle, la stratégie avec mon père, la médecine avec le médecin de bord: Paco et enfin j'avais appris la mode avec Iva. Même si je n'avais jamais suivis ses conseils que je trouvais bizarres. Rien qu'à voir son style...  
Nous terminâmes la vaisselle et je m'essuyai les mains. Ban se tourna vers moi avec une nouvelle clope entamée en rangeant la dernière assiette dans son armoire.

\- Tu veux bien apporter le repas au capitaine ?  
\- Heu...oui. Où est le plateau ?

Il m'indiqua le plan de travail d'un geste bref de la tête et je m'emparai du plateau. Je poussai la porte de la cuisine pour arriver dans la salle commune et juste avant de refermer la porte, j'entendis un « Bonne nuit » moqueur de la part de Ban bourré de sous-entendus.  
Je n'y prêtai aucune attention et sortis.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas pressé, sans le vouloir, vers la cabine de Law. Je toquai et attendis la réponse de la part de mon capitaine. J'entendis des pas provenant de l'intérieur qui se rapprochèrent de la porte. La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit pour lui laisser place. Je lui adressai un sourire et il me dévisagea.

\- C'est pourquoi ?

Il était con ou quoi? J'étais devant lui avec un plateau repas équilibré et il me demandait pourquoi je venais toquer à sa porte ?

\- Le dîner, Ban veut absolument que tu le manges.

Il s'écarta avec son fameux sourire.

\- Entre.

Je m'exécutai et passai à côté de lui malgré le peu de place qu'il y avait dans l'encadrement de la porte. La première chose que je remarquai en rentrant c'était que la décoration avait changée depuis la dernière fois. Le bureau était rangé et avait bougé un peu sur la gauche, son lit avait lui aussi bougé il était juste devant moi. J'entendis Law qui ferma la porte et qui se rapprocha de moi.

\- Tu peux poser le plateau là.

Il me montra du menton une petite table, assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes, contre le mur. Je le posai et m'assis sur le lit tandis que lui se dirigea vers la table.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger avec nous ?  
\- Je devais faire quelque chose d'important, mentit-il.

Il regarda d'un œil distrait ce qui se trouvait sur la plateau et piocha dedans pour en sortit une barre de chocolat noir pur. Il ouvrit le paquet et croqua dedans avant de la reposer sur le bord de la table et de se tourner vers moi. Il me détailla sans gêne et son sourire en coin apparut. Cette fois il était moqueur avec une touche de désir.

\- Et toi, pourquoi ton T-shirt est trempé ?

Je virai au rouge. Je l'avais oublié ce détail. Je baissai mes yeux et fus bouche bée à la vue de mon soutien-gorge rouge à dentelle noires qu'on voyait à travers. Je reportai mon regard gêné vers le ténébreux. Je croisai mes bras devant ma poitrine afin de cacher un maximum.

\- Joli, complimenta-t-il, moqueur.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il s'assit sur le lit à ma droite. Il me regarda dans les yeux et je fuis son regard en portant mon attention sur le plateau qui n'avait pas beaucoup bougé depuis que j'étais assise.

\- Tu...tu ne manges pas ?  
\- J'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à faire avant ça.

Je ne relevai pas ses dires peur de sa réponse.

\- Dis moi, tu n'as pas finis ta phrase tout à l'heure.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure à ce souvenir qu'ainsi à notre baiser « torride » comme disait Ban. Oh, Et puis zut. Ça ne me coûtera rien de le dire.

\- Je ...Je t'aime.

Je fermai les yeux, prête à entendre son rire sarcastique, mais rien, rien. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Je finis par ouvrir mes yeux pour croiser ses pupilles orageuses.

\- Ça tombe bien, on est deux.

* * *

**L**EMON**:Je savais que vous l'attendiez XD. Je le rappelle, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'écrit, ne vous sentez pas obligés de le lire. Que vous le lisez ou non vous ne manquerez rien de l'intrigue. Pour information, le lemon est compris entre deux lignes grasses noires. Vous savez où reprendre votre lecture si vous passez cette partie.**

J'écarquillai les yeux et il en profita pour se lever et me pousser gentiment le dos contre le matelas ainsi qu'à me faire reculer plus loin sur le lit. Il arrangea les coussins et y déposa ma tête. Il se mit à califourchon sur mes hanches et il me regarda intensément. Je le lui rendis son regard et lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas contre ce qu'il allait suivre. Il me sourit et se baissa pour commencer ses baisers papillons au niveau de mon cou. Je frissonnai au contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur ma peau et il fit des léchouilles de temps en temps. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait doux !  
Je gémis faiblement et il remonta ses baisers vers mes lèvres pour m'embrasser pendant que ses mains retirèrent ma ceinture. Il la balança de l'autre côté de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Je répondis à son baiser avec fougue et lui demandai l'accès en lui léchant ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Pendant que nous explorâmes mutuellement nos bouches, je passai mes mains sous son sweat et jouai avec ses bouts de chair. Il frissonna sous mes doigts.  
Dès que notre baiser se termina, j'envoyai valser son sweat non loin de ma ceinture.  
Je fronçai les sourcils à la vue de son tatouage, il ressemblait étrangement à celui de Doflamingo. Je passai, avec mes doigts, sur ce qui me semblait être le Jolly Roger même s'il n'était pas barré comme l'original. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me dit d'une voix pleine d'envie.

\- Ne fais pas attention à ça

Je frémis à cette voix et l'embrassai en lui caressant le torse de manière poussée. Durant notre baiser, je sentis de nouveau ses mains sur mon ventre et elles remontèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine ce qui me fit gémir dans sa bouche. Il finit par rompre notre baiser et m'enleva mon haut. Mes joues commencèrent à chauffer et des bouffées de chaleur se propagèrent dans mon bas-ventre. Il se rassit à cheval sur mes hanches et ses yeux furent attirés par la marque sur mon ventre, il la frôla des doigts et je frissonnai.

\- Ce n'est pas sensé apparaître uniquement quand tu te transformes ?  
\- Pas toujours, maintenant que tout l'équipage est au courant de mon pouvoir, je ne suis plus obligée de brider mes pouvoirs.

Il hocha la tête et ses mains se frayèrent un passage dans mon dos pour me dégrafer mon soutien-gorge.

\- Plus besoin de ça pour ce que je te réserve.

J'abordai un sourire sexy et provocateur et posai mes mains sur sa ceinture pour la défaire pendant qu'il se baissait vers ma poitrine pour l'embrasser, ce qui me fit gémir en peu plus fort que la dernière fois. Je pus sentir, contre ma cuisse, l'effet que je lui faisais quand je gémissais alors je ne m'en privai pas. Le plaisir commençait à prendre plus de place et il me massa la poitrine énergiquement. Je commençai à rouler sensuellement mes hanches contre son entre-jambes pour voir sa réaction. Un merveilleux son sortit de sa bouche et j'en souris. J'entrepris de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes fermes et musclées accompagné de son boxer jaune. Afin d'être à égalité, il m'embrassa le ventre en enlevant mes derniers vêtements. Je rougis du fait d'être totalement nue face à lui et il me détailla sans gêne avec un sourire pervers, ce que je fis aussi, mais sans le sourire. Bordel il était aussi bien monté en dessous de la ceinture qu'au dessus. Je pouvais sentir son membre pulser contre ma cuisse et je rougis encore plus. Il le remarqua et se baissa à la hauteur de mon oreille en me susurrant d'une voix pleine d'envie :

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis.

Mes joues prirent une couleur encore plus écarlate et il reprit ses baisers au niveau de ma ceinture abdominale en introduisant un doigt en moi. Je gémis plus fort et d'autres doigts ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le premier. Je bougeai mon bassin et il commença à les mouvoir en moi. Je gémis de plus en plus fort et mouillai. Il malaxa avec insistance ma poitrine.  
Je n'en pouvais plus et lui dis d'une voix mêlée de plaisir et d'impatience.

\- Prends-moi~

Il releva la tête avec un air surpris, mais avec sourire en coin, il prit possession de mes lèvres et il retira ses doigts.

\- Je n'aime pas les ordres, mais si bien demandé que je ne peux qu'accepter.

Je l'entendis se placer à mon entrée et il me pénétra en douceur. Il embrassa ma poitrine pour m'aider à me détendre. Je donnai un petit coup de hanches comme signal. Directement ses coups commencèrent, à vitesse lente. Plus je gémissais, plus il accélérait. Ils finirent par être rapides, répétitifs et bestiaux. Je tentai de suivre le rythme avec mes hanches, mais je perdis vite pied tout comme lui .Il grogna et gémit de plaisir ce qui m'excita encore plus. Je finis par crier son nom en jouissant et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre au septième ciel. Il retomba sur les coudes en haletant. J'étais dans le même état et essayai de remettre mes idées en place. Il se retira, se coucha à côté de moi et m'attira contre lui. Cette marque d'affection me surpris, mais je ne la relevai pas.

**Fin Lemon**

* * *

Je me blottis contre lui et écoutai sa respiration légèrement saccadée à cause de l'effort fournit peu de temps avant.

\- Je t'aime Clem.

Cette déclaration que j'attendais depuis un moment me fit chaud au cœur.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon capitaine.

Il remonta les couvertures et je m'endormis instantanément dans ses bras.

* * *

Piou ! Il était long celui là !  
J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus « câlins-bisous » vous a plu. Dites moi tout ça en review.  
Pour ceux qui attendant l'action et les secrets, ça arrivent, plus rapidement que vous ne le croyez.  
A la prochaine, normalement.


	30. Chapitre 29 ou Mauvais souvenirs

**Chapitre 29 ou Mauvais souvenirs**

Je pense qu'il est temps de dévoiler une nouvelle partie du passé de Clem. J'espère que vous allez bien malgré ce qu'il se passe en France en ce moment et dans le reste du monde aussi. Mais si vous êtes là, c'est pour vous détendre en lisant et vider votre tête de tout ça en instant. Alors, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et comme toujours on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Droits d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.  
**Mots :** Environs 3600  
**Correctrice :** Muwnder.  
**Rating :** T, car Law n'a toujours pas terminé avec Clem point de vue câlins.  
**Réponses aux reviews postées sur le dernier chapitre :**  
_Little Pingoo :_  
_Yop !_  
_ Nyaaaaa enfiiin ! Ils se sont enfin avoué leur amour ! Et c'est réciproque ! Yataaa ! *nous vous informons que Pingoo a pété un câble* :D_  
_ Bref après ces acclamations qui font comprendre que it was a very good chapter and que c'était kawaii comme tout (quel anglais remarquable ! ') ton chapitre et ton lemon sont très bien écrit (perso je pense qu'il y a pas forcément besoin de lemon pour une romance mais si les gens veulent en écrire qu'il le fasse ! .) Sinon ... le boxer boxer jaune ... montre que Law adore vraiment cette couleur XD_  
_ Ah chouette les secrets et l'action arrivent ! On en apprend encore un peu plus sur la mère de Clem, c'est cool._  
_ Bon courage pour la suite_  
_ À peluche_  
_ Pingoo ~_

Yosh ! Eh oui, il était temps. Merci:D ! je suis rassurée pour le lemon c'était mon premier et souvent les premières fois sont bof bof. Jusqu'au dernier détail. Law ne met QUE du jaune xD. Bientôt, je sais que ça fait un moment que je le dis, mais j'ai encore quelques point comme le passé de Clem a écrire, ça ne prendre qu'un voire deux demi-chapitre maximum. Merci, j'espère te revoir ici !

_Hiyaka_ :  
_Bon, bon, bon ! Comment dire ? ... J'ai eu un sourire débile coller sur le visage durant tout le chapitre. Voiiilà, ça, c'est dit. En fait, je ne suis pas habitué aux lemon, quand ils font parti d'une histoire comme ici, je les lis, mais c'est clairement pas un truc qui me plait plus que ça... mais je mentirai si je disais que celui-ci était mauvais... (surtout pour un premier)_  
_ Bon, le reste sinon, car quand même, il y a autre chose. Shachi et Penguin me font toujours rire (eux et leurs sous-entendus (oui, j'ai un esprit tordu)), Ban est toujours aussi sympa (mais il devrait peut-être un peu se calmer sur la clope) et HALLELLUJAH ILS SE SONT ENFIN AVOUÉ LEURS SENTIMENTS ! (P.S.: J'adore la façon dont Law dit ça: "Ca tombe bien, on est deux"... KYAAAA !)_  
_ Bonne continuation et à la prochaine ! :D_

XD Je t'imagine bien moi avec ce sourire débile. Je peux comprendre, chacun son truc comme on dit, merci en tout cas. Moi aussi j'ai l'esprit tordu ne t'en fais pas x). J'avoue qu'elle est bine trouvée. Elle colle bien avec le caractère de Law, enfin, je trouve. Merci, j'espère te revoir !

_Plouf_ :  
_Trop bien et le Lemon n'est pas raté j'ai hâte de voir la suite_

Merci ! J'espère te revoir également:D.

_Nikkouyoku :_  
_Magnifique chapitre, on sent que tu prépare le terrain pour Donflamingo et pour une partie du passé de Clem toujours aussi bien écrit j'attends la suite avec impatience_

Merci ! Oui, en effet, tu as compris le petit passage sur le tatoo , je tâtai déjà le terrain pour ce chapitre.

_ Camerisier :_  
_Rooooooh j'adore ! C'est drôle, léger, ce qui fait toujours du bien. La discussion sur les plus belles femmes pirates et les allusions tout en finesse (ironique) des membres de l'équipage, j'adore !_  
_ Sinon troooop mignon l'instant où ils se révèlent leurs sentiments ! La réplique de Law est absolument géniale !_  
_ Et pour le lemon, c'est pas mal du tout pour un premier essai ! Tu pourrais améliorer quelques points mais je pense que ça va avec l'expérience d'en écrire donc pas de pb._  
_ Voilà ! A la prochaine !_  
Merci !:D Qui n'aime pas la legerté de nos jours ?

Tu n'es pas la seule personne à me le dire pour la phrase de Law x). Merci, j'espère aussi que je m'améliorais sur ce point. D'autres seront peut-être écrit pour cette fiction.  
Merci, à la prochaine !

_Fuyuki417:_  
_Ils sont trop choux et beaux clem et law vivement la suite de leur aventure pour connaître leur futur._

Je te conseille de lire les prochains chapitres dans ce cas x). Merci pour ta review.

_Quelqu'un :_  
_Trop d'amour dans ce chapitre *O*! J'ai adoré du premier au dernier mot. Par contre, je n'ai pas lu le lemon, car je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'écrit, mais les déclarations sont trop miam ! Je serais, bien évidemment, là au prochain chapitre._

Merci c'est gentil ! Bien sûr, c'est ton choix. Contente de le lire !

* * *

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**  
Law et Clem se sont enfin avoué leurs sentiments et ont passé une longue nuit. (Quel rappel ridicule XD) [JE LE CONCOIS !]

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je me réveillai doucement à cause de la lumière qui filtrait l'eau et par le hublot. Cette douce lumière caressait mon visage encore engourdit par le sommeil, mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle et moi dans cette pièce. Je baissai mes yeux pour découvrir des bras tatoués qui m'entouraient la taille et dont les mains se rejoignaient au niveau de mon ventre nu. Une tête était posée sur mon épaule et dégageait un souffle agréable et chaud dans ma nuque. Ses cheveux me chatouillaient les joues. Je rougis et souris en me souvenant de nos activités de la veille. Maintenant que j'y repensais, je comprenais le grand sourire et les paroles de Ban. Il le savait que la soirée allait se terminer comme ça et il a voulu me le faire comprendre. Il faudra que je le remercie sinon je n'aurais jamais osé rentrer dans cette cabine hier soir.  
J'analysai la pièce et vis tout nos vêtements éparpillés à terre. Je luttai contre le sommeil qui essayait de me reprendre dans ses bras. Mes yeux papillonnèrent encore un petit moment avant que je ne sois totalement réveillée.  
Je sentis le corps de mon amant bouger derrière moi et je perçus un petit bâillement. Je ne pus empêcher un petit rire de passer entre mes lèvres et je me sentis pivoter par deux larges mains sur mes hanches. Je lui offris un beau sourire et il me serra contre lui. J'écoutai sa respiration calme et relaxée en posant mon oreille droite contre ses pectoraux magnifiquement sculptés.

\- Bonjour miss.

Je me positionnai un peu mieux et reposai délicatement ma tête contre son torse musclé cette fois-ci.

\- Bonjour mister.

Son sourire en coin reprit directement sa place sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de lui faire ravaler son rictus narquois et je me contentai de lui sortir mon plus beau sourire.  
Je passai le bout de mon index sur son magnifique torse et commençai à faire le contour de son tatouage. Il frissonna légèrement sous mon doigt. J'étais captivée par ce tatouage, aucun doute il avait été posé par Doflamingo, mais pourquoi? Pour montrer qu'il était passé par là? Pour lui rappeler qu'il lui appartenait? Tellement de questions que je me posais depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu hier soir. Je continuai de faire le contour pour la cinquième fois et repartis pour un sixième. Je fus sortie de mes questionnements par mon capitaine qui me caressait les cheveux tendrement. J'étais surprise par tant d'attention de sa part. Le populaire et sadique Trafalgar Law serait-il sensible et attentionné? Ou bien est-ce une simple couverture ?

\- Bien dormis ? Fit-il.  
\- Super et toi ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Je fermai les yeux profitant de ce calme très rare chez les Heart. Je repensai aux récents événements. Une chose était sûre, c'était que j'étais tombée sous le charme de mon capitaine et sadique Trafalgar Law.

Mais ce qui me faisait peur, c'était que tout me revienne en pleine face. Ce ne serait pas la première fois n'empêche. Alors pourquoi pas deux ? J'étais une bonne preuve de l'expression « l'amour rend aveugle ».

Finn, mon premier grand amour et je pensais aussi le dernier. Je me souvenais de lui comme si c'était hier. Je revivais encore notre séparation qui a eut lieu à la falaise. La falaise était notre endroit à nous et à mes frères. Ace y allait pour oublier qui était son père, Luffy pour pleurer la mort de Sabo et enfin Sabo pour fuir son père et son rang de noblesse .Moi j'y venais un peu pour les mêmes raisons. Pour oublier l'abandon de mon père,fuir les engueulades de Dandan et pour pleurer aussi la mort de Sabo pendant la nuit alors que Luffy et Ace dormaient.  
Bref, Finn était blond avec des yeux verts émeraude envoûtants et magnifiques. C'était un simple enfant des bas-quartiers de la ville. Il avait toutes les qualités dont rêvait une jeune fille. Mais ce n'était qu'un masque et comme une conne, je m'étais confiée à lui en croyant que c'était une bonne personne. Je lui avais tout dit : qui était ma famille, mon père, ma mère et surtout mon pouvoir ainsi que j'étais recherchée depuis mes six ans et pour mon démon. Chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire.  
Et d'un coup, il s'était volatilisé. Sans rien dire après un petit accrochage entre nous deux.  
Le lendemain, Doflamingo débarquait dans ma vie et savait qui j'étais, ce que j'avais fais alors que j'étais cachée sur cette île depuis un bout de temps. Quand il m'a dit qu'il me voulait dans son équipage en m'appelant « L'ange noir ». Là j'ai compris que j'avais été trahie par Finn. Lui qui était comme moi...  
Après le jour où ce stupide flamant rose fluo ait débarqué dans le bar de Makino, tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse fulgurante.  
J'ai embarqué sur son navire pour Dressrosa. Ma première impression : un pays de fous. Des peluches partout, des maisons trop bizarres et au fil du temps, je m'y suis fais.  
Lors de mon premier pas dans le palais, Doflamingo m'avait bien fait comprendre que je devais l'appeler jeune maitre. Au début j'ai eu du mal, mais à force de menaces, je me suis pliée à ses exigences .Comme son côté sadique et pervers avait reprit le dessus, j'ai été abusée à plusieurs reprises et régulièrement.  
J'ai aussi travaillée dans le palais en tant que médecin et scientifique. Ce qui m'avait permis d'aiguiser mieux mes connaissances. Pendant un petit moment, j'avais côtoyé un mec bizarre et qui ne savait pas se coiffer et ignorer l'existence du mot peigne : Caesar Clown. Il avait beau être fou et attardé mental, il m'avait appris beaucoup de chose intéressantes en matière de chimie et physique.  
Je m'étais aussi arrangée pour bénéficier de certains entraînements qui m'étaient toujours très utiles. J'avais fait aussi de belles rencontres sur l'île... Dommage que leur roi n'était pas très net.  
Un jour, au bout du rouleau, j'ai élaboré une stratégie pour m'échapper. Au départ, je n'aurais jamais eu la force ni le courage de tenter quoi que ce soit, mais un petit détail avait tout changé. Cette raison se nommait Finn. Je ne voulais plus rester une seconde de plus dans ce foutu pays de barges !  
Mon plan était simple, mais risqué. La date de mon évasion avait été vite décidée et assez facilement fixée.  
Un jour, en passant près de la salle de réunion par hasard, j'avais entendu qu'il comptait me faire tatouer le Jolly Roger de son équipage au fer rouge dans le dos. Je n'avais pas réfléchis en me disant que cette chance ne passerait qu'une seule fois. La nuit même j'avais fais un pacte avec mon démon. Parce qu'elle adorait tuer tout ce qui bougeait et voir du sang partout, mais aussi pour que ses pulsions meurtrières s'évaporent un peu, façon de dire.  
Durant la soirée, je lui avais laissé le contrôle.  
Elle avait fait un carnage et, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus signe de vie et qu'elle était fatiguée, je pus reprendre le contrôle. Je courus au port et j'embarquai clandestinement sur un navire de marchandises.  
Le temps de me souvenir de ce moment marquant de ma vie, quelques grosses minutes s'étaient écoulées. Finalement, je sortis de l'emprise qu'avait Law sur moi. Je m'assis au bord du lit et m'étirai. Il se releva sur ses coudes et me regarda d'un air interrogatif.

\- Tu te sens bien? Tu es toute pâle. Tu n'es quand même pas déjà enceinte, fit-il joueur.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, juste un mauvais souvenir, fis-je en rougissant.

Je me levai difficilement à cause de mes jambes endormies et ramassai mes affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre.

\- Je vais me prendre une bonne douche. J'emprunte ta salle de bain, je peux ?

Il s'assit également.

\- Bien sûr. Nous sommes ensemble non ?

Je rougis à sa réflexion et accélérai le pas. Je rentrai vite dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour lui, même si j'avais sentis le sien se balader sur mon corps nu .Je posai mes affaires sur le radiateur et entrai sous la douche en ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau. Je me détendis et repris des couleurs normales au contact de l'eau sur ma peau. Je fermai les yeux afin d'être la plus relax possible et réveiller mes muscles qui dormaient encore. Je fredonnai un air nostalgique que me chantait ma mère.  
Je m'arrêtai soudainement de pousser la chansonnette en sentant deux grandes mains se poser sur mes hanches. Des baisers chauds se firent ressentir sur ma nuque.

\- Très belle chanson.  
\- Mh.

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas bien comme d'habitude.

\- Si c'est par rapport à Doflamingo, je peux te comprendre.  
\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'y repenser.

Il reprit ses baisers dans mon cou et me caressa sensuellement le ventre.

\- Comme tu voudras. Je ne t'oblige pas, mais je déteste voir l'un de mes nakamas dans cet état.

Il tendit la main pour prendre le savon et commença à me savonner.

\- Je sais me laver seule tu sais ?  
\- Oui, mais j'ai toujours voulu te le faire.

Je rougis d'un seul coup.

\- Tu as des idées très ...poussées.  
\- Je suis un homme comme les autres.

Je finis par me détendre sous ses doigts en souriant. On se savonna mutuellement durant un long moment.  
On finit de se doucher et nous sortîmes pour se sécher. Comme j'avais des cheveux longs, ça prit plus de temps, donc Law sortit avant moi. J'arrivai enfin à bout de mes cheveux et m'habillai assez rapidement. Je repris le plateau de la veille qui n'avait pas bougé depuis. Law n'y avait même pas touché ! Il restait la moitié de la barre de chocolat et tout le reste était froid ou plus très frais.  
J'enfilai mes chaussures après m'être habillée assez léger, comme la prochaine île était printanière et qu'on s'en rapprochait, l'air était un peu lourd, mais avec la petit brise de vent de temps en temps ça allait. Je ne tardai pas à sortir de la cabine pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune.

Comme je m'en doutais, je fus accueillie avec de grands sourires et des regards de baka attardés. Je les ignorai royalement et rentrai dans la cuisine de Ban. Justement il y était, si ça avait été le contraire, ça m'aurait étonnée. Il m'adressa un bonjour joyeux comme d'habitude avec son légendaire sourire.

\- Je t'apporte de la vaisselle en plus.

J'empilai le plateau sur les autres couverts sales après avoir jeté les restes et donné la viande à Pèche dans son pot.

\- Avec des bouchons.  
\- Des bouchons ? Répétai-je.  
\- Avec tout le boucan que vous avez fait le capitaine et toi, c'est ce qu'il nous a fallut pour dormir.

Je rougis violemment et marmonnai quelque chose d'inaudible ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire de bon cœur. Je lui lançai un regard noir bien de chez moi.

\- C'est fou comment vous les jeunes vous rougissez vite.

Je fis volte face et revins dans la salle commune pour manger mon petit déjeuner.

Durant tout le long du repas, Louis et Wakame ont sous-entendu toutes sortes de choses dans leurs phrases. Au début j'étais gênée, mais maintenant, ça ne me faisait plus rien .Law lui ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Je finis par me lever et remerciai notre cuistot officiel.  
En cuisine, je remarquai que Pèche était venue manger la viande que je lui avais mise dans son bol. Elle était en train de se lécher les babines sur l'évier. Je lui caressai le haut de la tête et elle ronronna presque directement. Elle ronronnait comme un tigre.

\- Tiens pendant que j'y pense, tu ne m'as pas encore montrée ta deuxième forme.  
\- Tu souhaites la voir ?  
\- J'aimerais bien.

Elle sauta sur mon épaule droite.

\- Allons dans la salle d'entraînement.

Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, elle m'avait répondu que c'était la salle la plus apte à l'accueillir sous cette forme. Elle m'intrigua et je commençai vraiment à me demander à quel félin elle ressemblait. J'avais un petit penchant pour les tigres.  
Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination et nous pénétrâmes dans la salle. La puanteur des gars qui s'y étaient entraînés la veille planait encore. Je tirai la langue de dégoût. Pèche qui avait l'odorat plus développé que moi, manqua même de tomber à la renverse. Je la retins et la posai à terre avant de moi-même m'asseoir sur un pouf non loin. Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce et je la regardai attentivement. Elle s'assit et un rayon de lumière l'entoura. Je fus obligé de plisser des yeux pour entrevoir son ombre grandir derrière elle. La lumière devint aveuglante et je fus contrainte à cacher mes yeux pour éviter le pire. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière s'estompa et je regardai le résultat. J'en fus bouche bée. Elle s'était transformée en tigre énorme avec les griffes aiguisées ainsi que des dents pointues. Vu comme ça, elle avait l'air féroce et sanguinaire. Si je ne savais pas que c'était elle, je serais déjà en position défensive et prête à attaquer aux moindres faux pas.  
Elle fut obligée de s'asseoir et de baisser un peu la tête pour ne pas toucher les plafonds et se faire mal. Je la détaillai de plus près.  
Elle avait les yeux bleus comme quand je me transformais, la différence était que les siens étaient mit en valeur par son pelage blanc. On dirait de la neige et il avait l'air aussi doux que celui de Bepo. Il était décoré de quelques rayures noires et grises sur ses flancs ainsi que sur sa tête.

\- Sous cette forme, je peux atteindre une grande vitesse et sauter plus loin et plus haut.  
\- C'est...Impressionnant!

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

\- Tu as aussi un démon vu que tu es mon animal divin ?  
\- En plein dedans, oui j'ai un démon, mais il ne s'est jamais manifesté.  
\- C'est déjà ça.

Elle se re-transforma en petit chaton inoffensif.

\- Une chose est sûre, je ne te verrais plus comme avant, ria-je.

Elle monta sur mes genoux et se mit en boule. Je souris et la caressai.

\- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans la cabine ce matin? Je voulais te réveiller avec des léchouilles.  
\- Je...j'étais avec Law.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne tirait pas la gueule ce matin.  
\- Je pense.

Je continuai mes caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme complètement. Je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre au pays des songes.

* * *

Un chapitre plus cool encore pour mieux centrer le passé de Clem j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je les attends avec impatience.  
P.S. : Mon rythme de publication va radicalement diminuer, je suis ensevelie sous le boulot et les examens approchent pour moi. Comme ça vous êtes prévenus et ne serez pas surpris.  
Pour ne manquer aucun chapitre, suivez et mettez cette fiction en favoris. Vous pouvez même me mettre en auteur favoris, ça me ferait hyper plaisir.  
A la prochaine, normalement.


	31. Chapitre 30 ou Portée disparue

**Chapitre 30 ou Portée disparue.**

Piou ! Je profite de ce petit break en plein milieu de ma session d'examens pour vous écrire ce chapitre. Oui, j'ai utilisé comme prétexte que l'écriture me détendais et vu que je suis une grande stressé, ça passe crème. Quoi que, ce n'est pas faux. Brefeu, voici -ENFIN- l'action que vous attendiez. Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews. Je vous y attends avec impatience !

* * *

**Rating** : K+  
**Mots :** Environs 3100  
**Droits d'auteur :** One piece appartient toujours à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers pour me divertir et vous divertir.  
**Correctrice :** Muwnder.  
**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Dorénavant, je ne réponds plus qu'aux reviews postées hors-ligne, car je commence à en avoir beaucoup. Pour ceux qui en poste en ligne, je ne vous oublie pas Bien sûr ! Je vous répondrez en messages privés._**

_Hana-no-Oni :_  
_Bonsoir !_  
_ Ce nouveau chapitre est toujours aussi bien )_  
_ Tu (je peux te tutoyer ?) as vraiment de très bonnes idées ) j'ai adoré que Pêche puisse se transformée en tigre *w*_  
_ Et peut-être que sa forme de démon sera tout aussi magnifique ;)_  
_ Dans tout les cas je te souhaite une bonne continuation, j'attends avec impatience la suite !_  
_ Bon courage pour la suite !_  
_ Hana-no-Oni_

Heloow  
Merci . Evidement ! Merci. Je voulais mettre une touche d'originalité dans l'intrigue toujours en lien avec la mythologie, car, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, un dieu a toujours une représentation animale et matériel. J'ai choisis le chat-tigre, pour montrer les deux face de Clem(« ange-démon »). Sa forme démon ? Je ne sais pas si je vais en créée une, mais l'idée n'est pas mal. Je la garde si jamais je bloque un jour, merci ! Encore merci.

_Plouf :_  
_Super chapitre mais il faut que je te dise un truc ton personnage il fait marie-sue voilà je l'ai dit si tu veux savoir pourquoi tu peux le demander dans ta fic à plus :)_

J'en ai conscience et je fais tout pour en dévié, car, c'est on point du vue, je déteste les Mary-Sue. Je n'aime pas le faite qu'elle soit plus forte, intelligente ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qu'un autre. Quand j'ai fais le plan de Clem, je partais du concept de héros du 21e siècle mélange au mythologique, car j'adore ça. Ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre va bien montrer qu'elle n'en est pas une. Clem a plus de faiblesse qu'on ne le croit, mais je préfère les dévoiler en fonction des futurs événements qui deviendront de plus plus dur à dénouer.

* * *

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**  
Clem a pu enfin passer une journée au calme pour faire le point sur les récents évènements. La relation, nouvelle, qu'elle entretient avec son capitaine est connue du tous et soulagement, ils l'acceptent avec humour. La brune découvre la fameuse forme-tigre de Pêche. Mais comme on le dit souvent le calme avant la tempête…

* * *

**P.D.V. Sachi**

Je courais de couloirs en couloirs, de pièce en pièces, mais sans succès. Ce n'était pas possible? Où était-elle? J'étais chargé par le capitaine de retrouver Clem. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je la cherchais, mais la douleur lancinante que me lançait mes jambes et mes pieds me donnait une idée.  
Deux heures, deux heures qu'on la cherchait, si ce n'était pas plus. Deux heures que le capitaine passait ses nerfs sur nous et surtout sur moi depuis que j'avais quitté ma nakama des yeux. Et surtout deux heures qu'elle ne donnait plus signe de vie et qu'on n'arrivait pas à la joindre par den den. Même Bepo et Pèche ne flairaient pas son odeur plus loin qu'à l'entrée de cette grande maison. Elle s'était comme volatilisée, disparue sans raison. Pouf ! Comme un tour de magie.

\- Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

Je me remémorai pour la millième fois sa disparition. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas retenue ?!

**_Flash-back_**

**P.D.V. Narrateur externe**

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Le sous-marin des heart couleur jaune canari et arborant fièrement le Jolly Roger de cet équipage, venait de jeter l'ancre dans une petite crique d'une île perdue au milieu de nulle part. Cette île n'avait pas l'air fort peuplé et était peu touristique malgré les différents bateaux laissés à l'abandon au port un peu plus loin. Elle était verdoyante avec énormément d'animaux peu fréquentables et amicaux. Bepo était vraiment heureux de pouvoir sortir du submersible depuis deux semaines. Sachi et Penguin sortirent respirer un grand bol d'air comme tous les autres membres, tous heureux de revoir le soleil et ses rayons.  
Le capitaine distribua les rôles de chacun à accomplir sur l'île par groupe de minimum deux personnes. Le plus petit groupe étant celui de Sachi et Clem. Leur tâche était tout simplement d'explorer l'île en question et de repérer si les Marines y avaient installés une base.  
Une île bizarre quand même, car il n'y avait qu'une seule habitation et tout le reste était réservé aux animaux sauvages. Seules quelques petites habitations toutes cajolées se tenaient en haut d'une colline, mais elles n'étaient pas assez solides pour résister à une tempête. Seuls les esprits semblaient les habiter.  
Les deux nakamas se baladaient dans cette vaste jungle épaisse en tabassant quelques végétation afin de ne pas se perdre avant de déboucher sur cet étrange manoir qui était lugubre et lui aussi laissé à l'abandon depuis des années vu dans l'état lequel il se trouvait aujourd'hui.

\- On va voir ? Fit la brune, curieuse et avide d'aventure.  
\- D'après Penguin, une légende raconte qu'il y a de drôles de choses à l'intérieur de ce manoir, trembla légèrement Sachi.  
\- Justement! Un peu d'action ça fait du bien.  
\- Tu débloques ou quoi?! Il fait flipper ! Encore plus que le capitaine en rogne depuis le matin...

Il fut pris de frissons.

\- Effrayant.  
\- Restes là si tu veux, moi, j'y vais !

Le roux à la casquette fit tout son possible pour la retenir. Il usa de tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables, mais rien à faire! Bornée comme elle était, c'était peine perdue.  
Sous le regard inquiet de son nakama, elle rentra dans ce fameux manoir. Sachi s'assit sur un rocher non loin de la grande porte d'entrée et l'attendit patiemment. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait revenue dans quinze minutes tout au plus. Il avait dû insister pour que la brune prenne un den den muschi s'il y avait un problème.  
Il ne le sentait pas, mais pas du tout cette histoire.  
Le jeune homme avait un don depuis sa tendre enfance et seul son meilleur ami Penguin était au courant. Ce n'était pas un don extraordinaire et beaucoup de personnes avaient le même. Pour lui c'était son sixième sens. Il avait toujours de bonnes intuitions qui étaient indiscutables. C'était très pratique par moment. Son instinct était aiguisé pour se méfier de tout, comme le disait son meilleur ami.  
Bref, quand Clem avait posé un pied au seuil de la grande porte juste devant lui, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Certes Clem savait se battre, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri de quelque chose de grave.

Les minutes passèrent et s'enchaînèrent les une après les autres sans nouvelle. Sachi avait tenté plusieurs fois de la contacter par den den, mais celui-ci sonnait dans le vide comme si quelque chose dans le périmètre du manoir empêchait de joindre quelqu'un par den den.  
Heureusement, il réussit à joindre son capitaine qui les attendait sur le sous-marin. Il croyait que ses tympans allaient explosés tellement le supernova s'énervait de l'autre bout du fil.  
Aussitôt qu'il eu raccroché, aussitôt Bepo, Pêche et Law accompagnés de quelques hommes débarquèrent près de lui. Le chirurgien s'approcha de lui visiblement calmé depuis l'appel. Sachi respira un bon coup et expliqua tout ce qui venait de se passer depuis qu'il avait posé pied à terre.

\- Et voilà toute l'histoire.  
\- ...

Une chose n'était plus à prouver, le ténébreux était très en colère sur le roux et Clem.

\- Tu vas rentrer dans ce manoir et me la retrouver.

Le mécanicien fit un bond surprit par les récentes paroles de son capitaine. Lui qui s'attendait à être exécuté sur place ou pire, privé de dessert et de sortir dans les bars de débauche !

\- Aye capitaine !

Le plus vieux des deux se tourna vers le reste de son équipage qui attendait ses ordres.

\- Je veux deux groupes équilibré accompagné d'un animal. Le premier groupe explore le manoir et le deuxième passe les alentours dans un périmètre de centre mètres au peigne fin autour d'ici.

Il n'attendit même pas les réponses en sachant très bien que ses hommes l'écoutaient au doigt et à l'œil. Il se tourna vers le bâtiment lugubre face à lui et l'examina silencieusement.

Le jardin n'était sûrement pas non plus entretenu comme le reste de la résidence. Il était seulement peuplé de quelques rares plantations desséchées et d'épouvantails détruits à coups de bec de corbeaux non loin. Les pierres qui délimitaient les plantations étaient ensevelies sous les mauvaises herbes. Au centre, il y avait une petite marre où trônait une statue féminine dépourvue de bras. L'érosion de ses pieds témoignait de la longévité de celle-ci. Il y avait un grand mur séparant la propriété et la forêt. Il y avait des graffitis dessus. Law put y lire « Vade retro satana » en lettres majuscules rouges. Il y avait même un squelette de ce qui semblait être un chien attaché à un poteau. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait, du poteau.  
Il regarda ses hommes du premier groupe pénétrer dans le manoir lugubre et repoussant. Ce petit groupe était composé de Penguin, Ban et Pêche comme pisteur. Donc dans l'autre groupe se trouvait Wakame, Lance et Bepo. Law se décida enfin et suivre le premier groupe et entra dans l'immense demeure.

**Fin P.D.V. Narrateur externe**

** P.D.V. Sachi**

Après avoir vu le capitaine rentrer, je le suivis de loin en m'arrangeant de toujours avoir une vue sur lui. Je recommençai tout doucement à être rongé par la culpabilité et l'angoisse. Je m'en voulais beaucoup, ce n'était même pas sûr que je dorme les prochaines nuits. Si je l'avais retenue, on n'en serait pas là.  
Je venais de me détacher du groupe au dernier croisement. En me séparant des autres, j'explorerai d'autres pièces et augmenterai les chances qu'on la retrouve avant la nuit tombée.  
Cet endroit donnait la chair de poule. Il y avait de multiples tableaux accrochés à chaque mur et j'avais l'impression qu'ils m'observaient quand je passai à côté d'eux. J'accélérai le pas et arrivai très vite devant une immense porte en chêne. Elle devait peser très lourd! Je tentai de la poussée et finalement elle s'ouvrit après plusieurs tentatives. Bizarrement, elle était ouverte, pourtant j'avais utilisé toute ma force lors des poussées.  
Je posai un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce les yeux fermés tellement j'avais peur de ce que je risquais de découvrir. En n'entendant aucun son je décidai de les ouvrir complètement et d'analyser la pièce. A première vue, c'était une salle de réception où l'on fêtait des banquets.  
Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce des yeux, j'entrai sans peur dans et mon regard fut attiré par la table face à moi en plein milieu de la pièce. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place.  
Là devant moi, sur la table, se trouvait le fourreau du katana de Clem vide. J'étais sûr que c'était le sien malgré les rares fois où je l'avais aperçu. Un bout de papier était posé juste dessus. Pris par la curiosité, je m'approchai, toujours aux aguets, et pris le simple morceau de papier gribouillé. Je tremblai tellement que je dus le tenir avec mes deux mains et déglutis avant de le lire.

\- « Si vous voulez la revoir en vie, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. »

C'était tout ce qu'il y était inscrit, pas de signature ni d'indications. Donc si je comprenais bien, elle s'était faite enlevée.  
Je m'empressai de quitter cet endroit avec le fourreau et le mot en main. Pour joindre les autres plus vite, je pris mon den den muschi et tentai de les contacter. Je n'eus pas le temps de composer le numéro en entier que la ligne fut coupée. Cet endroit était encore plus glauque que je ne le pensais.  
J'accélérai la cadence une fois de plus et arrivai enfin à l'extérieur après ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Tout le monde avait l'air d'être présent et c'était déjà pas mal. Je m'incrustai dans le groupe, le précieux papier dans la main et toujours le fourreau dans l'autre. J'aperçus mon capitaine dos à moi.

\- Capitaine! J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Le dit capitaine se tourna d'un coup sec, enfin satisfait d'entendre une bonne nouvelle.

\- Qui a-t-il Sachi ?

Je m'exécutai et donnai mes trouvailles à mon supérieur. Law fronça des sourcils en découvrant le papier.

\- « Si vous voulez la revoir, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. ». C'est clairement un avertissement voire une menace. Et tu dis que tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre Sachi ?  
\- Rien du tout capitaine, il n'y avait que ça.

Le médecin soupira une fois de plus dans la journée en voyant cette dernière laisser tout doucement place à la nuit.

\- On rentre au sous-marin ! Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on reste ici la nuit.  
\- Mais, et Clem ? Fis-je, étonné de sa décision.  
\- On n'a aucune chance de la trouver dans un manoir non éclairé en pleine nuit. On reprendra les recherches dès l'aube demain.

Nous le suivîmes tous sans broncher, mais on sentait tous que les prochaines heures voir jours allaient être longs.  
L'heure du repas approchait à grands pas. Ban, notre cuistot officiel, fit de son mieux pour remonter le moral de la troupe. Il avait préparé avec amour un grand festin digne de ce nom et gardait son grand sourire en permanence même s'il était faux. L'absence de Clem se faisait ressentir. Les conversations étaient basiques voire pathétiques. Pas de conneries ni de blagues à table, rien de tout ça. Seul les désolés répétitifs de Bepo résonnaient dans la cuisine avec le bruit des couverts. Pêche était partie dormir sans manger. Sans parlé de Law qui ne lâchait pas ses recherches par rapport à l'île sur laquelle nous nous trouvions. Il s'était enfermé dans sa cabine depuis notre retour. Le den den posé sur son bureau, à le guetter toutes les secondes en espérant qu'il sonne. Bref, une soirée de mort et d'ennui le plus total.

**Fin P.D.V. Sachi**  
** P.D.V. Clem**

\- Mais où suis-je ?

Voilà la question que je me posais depuis un long moment.  
Depuis plus de trois heures, je cherchai mon chemin. Je tournai à chaque intersections, mais sans plus de résultats. Le gars de tout à l'heure, celui qui m'avait tendu ce piège, m'avait dit de sortir toute seule. Je voulais bien moi, mais pourquoi il m'avait enfermé dans un labyrinthe souterrain ? J'étais sûr qu'il se foutait de moi à me voir tourner en rond et m'insulter toutes les trente secondes.  
Ce dont je me souvenais était que j'étais tombée dans un trou en plein milieu d'un couloir et puis le noir. Quand je m'étais réveillée, ce gars était devant moi en ricanant. Je n'avais pas bien pu le voir, car il se dissimulait sous un habit noir. Je retombai vite dans l'inconscience après cette simple phrase : « Trouve la sortie, comme une grande. » Elle résonnait dans mon crâne depuis.  
Je soupirai une fois de plus et continuai d'avancer dans le noir .La seule chose que j'avais à ma disposition pour m'éclairer était une vulgaire torche .En plus je ne pouvais pas trancher les murs, car je n'avais pas mon katana, ce salaud avait dû me le prendre quand je dormais. Je ne pouvais pas non plus utiliser mon pouvoir par peur d'être reconnue et livrée au Gouvernement.  
Je m'étais échappée assez facilement de ma cellule. Échapper n'était pas le bon mot, car il avait volontairement laissé la cellule ouverte.  
Je décidai de m'asseoir tellement mes jambes me faisaient mal. Je m'assis dos à un mur en glissant jusqu'au sol. Un petit bruit non identifié se fit entendre non loin de moi. Je tournai mes yeux vers ce bruit le cœur battant. Je soufflai de soulagement lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était mon mini den den muschi qui en était à l'origine. Ce mini den den que m'avait donné Law lors de mon bizutage. Je ne m'en étais plus séparé depuis, je m'y étais même attaché à cette petits bestiole jaunâtre au Jolly Roger des Heart.

\- Tiens, tu es là toi !

Je le pris dans la paume de ma main droite et essayai de joindre Law. Comme lors de la dernière tentative rien ne se passa, ce que j'obtins fut un grésillement infini. Il me semblait pourtant que tous les den den muschi pouvaient se joindre à n'importe quel endroit sur terre. Je me résignai et reposai le petit boitier sur son propriétaire gluant, mais amical comme tout. Au moins j'avais un peu de compagnie.

* * *

Vous vouliez de l'action ? La voici ! Pas vraiment, mais c'est un avant-goût on va dire. Juste la mise en situation.  
Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites le moi en reviews. Je les attends avec impatience.  
A la prochaine, normalement.


	32. Chapitre 31 ou Grand Chef

**Chapitre 31 ou Le Grand Chef**

La fin du dernier chapitre semblait vous laisser perplexes alors voici la suite sans plus attendre. Vous avez les réponses à vos questions dedans. Alors, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

**Rating :** T  
**Droits d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.  
**Mots :** Environs 4800  
**Correctrice :** Muwnder.  
**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne :**  
_Quelqu'un :_  
_Quel tournant! C'était tout beau tout rose et maintenant c'est le contraire! C'est osé comme début de chapitre, je me demandais ce qui arrivait je me suis même demandé si je ne m'étais pas trompé de chapitre XD, mais j'adore cette prise de risque!_  
_ Continu comme ça!_  
J'avoue que c'était radical XD. Tant mieux si tu adhère !  
Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère te revoir.

_Guest :_  
_Bonjour bonjour ! (DarkDary: et c'est parti pour un roman -_-") la ferme la conscience uxu_  
_ Je viens de lire d'une traite tous tes chapitres et je me suis fais la remarque "aie mes yeux" sur les premiers mais franchement, ça c'est super bien amélioré vers les derniers ! Le style est fluide d'un coup, il ne manque plus de mots :3_  
_ J'ai juste une légère remarque à te faire: ferrait et ferait sont différents: le verbe faire n'a qu'un r x) sinon, on ferre un poisson x) (ou un petit Law *0*)_  
_ Herm, donc je passe à l'histoire je suis fan de Law, c'est un personnage que je trouve intéressant, attachant malgré son côté sadique (bon j'avoue vouloir lui servir de cobaye ~) et tu ne l'as pas dénaturé à mon grand soulagement. Concernant Clem, au début j'avais un peu de mal... Je l'ai trouvé un peu... Ennuyante mais j'ai voulu voir l'évolution de sa personnalité et je n'ai pas été déçue de fil en aiguille je m'y suis attachée et son passé lui donne de plus en plus de profondeur. Je trouve que tu fais bien de travailler le côté psychologique (fac de psycho c'est ma vie ~)_  
_ L'histoire avance lentement, tranquillement et ça ne me dérange pas parce que des avancées trop rapide nuiraient au plaisir de voir les mots défiler sous ses yeux_  
_ Sinon, je suis désolée pour ce pavé et cet avis tranché que j'ai mais je préfère être franche :3 mais bon, tu es jeune, tu as l'âge de mon petit frère donc je trouve que c'est super bien déjà comme début :D (d'un coup je me sens vieille avec seulement mes 5 ans de plus x))_  
_ Je te souhaite bon courage dans l'écriture de la suite que j'attends avec impatience_  
_ Bisous petit chat :3 ~_  
_ Dary_

Salut ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour cette reviews, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur !  
En effet, j'essaye de faire une certaine évolution psychologique du personnage principale. J'aime bien prendre mon temps pour produire le mieux que je puisse faire. Les lecteurs n'ont pas l'air de se plaindre du résultat alors je continu en toute logique. Merci, j'espère te revoir !

* * *

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**  
Clem disparaît mystérieusement dans un étrange manoir. Sans attendre, le Chirurgien de la Mort mobilise tous ses hommes à la recherche de la brune. C'est Sachi, le responsable d'après Law, qui trouve deux indices : un morceau de papier étant clairement une menace et le fourreau vide de Clem. Malheureusement, la nuit tombe et les recherches sont interrompues.

* * *

**P.D.V. Law**

Il était bientôt trois heures du matin et je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis quelques jours, Clem avait enfin accepté de dormir avec moi. Elle dormait toujours du côté de la salle de bain. Sûrement un instinct naturel. C'était ce que j'avais conclu de sa réponse muette comblée d'un sourire lorsque je lui avais posé la question.  
J'enfouis ma tête dans son oreiller et humai un maximum de son odeur encore présente, celle qui me manquait tellement. C'était fou comment une personne pouvait manquer en si peu de temps...  
J'étais sûr que si Eustass-ya me voyait dans cet état pitoyable, il se foutrait royalement de ma gueule, pensai-je.  
Moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire, de ce que j'étais maintenant. De l'homme que j'étais devenu depuis son arrivée. J'étais toujours aussi sadique et cruel face à mes ennemis pour la protection de mon équipage, mais grâce à elle, j'avais retrouvé un peu le goût à la vie.  
Je n'aurais jamais cru être touché par ce sentiment: l'amour.  
Je soupirai de plus belle et refermai les yeux en sachant très bien que je ne dormirais pas cette nuit.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**  
** P.D.V. Personnage inconnu**

J'étais convenablement assis dans mon fauteuil de velour rouge avec un verre de vin à la main. Je me délectai du spectacle face à moi. Je regardai en ricanant les différents écrans accrochés aux murs. Sur ceux-ci, je pouvais voir la jeune femme marcher tranquillement dans un noir presque total avec une torche qui commençait progressivement à s'éteindre en main. Monkey. D Clémence, une belle pointure comme sa défunte mère. C'est fou comme elle lui ressemblait! J'avais même crû voir sa mère quand elle était rentrée dans mon manoir, mon piège.

\- Curieuse, comme sa mère.

Je ricanai de nouveau et portai mon verre à mes lèvres en savourant les différentes saveurs de mon vin rouge. Un grand crû, digne de mon génie. Je fermai les yeux pour le savourer un maximum et quelques minutes passèrent ainsi.  
La grande porte derrière moi s'ouvrit et laissa place à une jeune fille aux cheveux mauves. Ma récente proie, Hopis.

\- Grand Chef Carco, fit-elle, les mains jointes devant son ventre tout en faisant une petite courbette de respect.  
\- Mh?

Je fis pivoter mon fauteuil pour me retrouvai face à elle et ouvris les yeux. Elle tremblait légèrement et serrait les poings pour le masquer un maximum, mais rien ne m'échappait.

\- La cible a disparue des caméras.  
\- Comment ?!

Je me levai d'un bond et me tournai vers les écrans. Je baladai nerveusement mes yeux sur tous les écrans en scrutant le moindre geste ou détails, mais rien ne bougea sur aucun des écrans.

\- Ce n'est pas possible! Je viens de la voir! Là, à l'instant.

Aucun doute n'était possible, elle avait disparue de mes écrans. D'un seul coup sans prévenir. Pourtant il y avait des den-den caméras dans chaque recoin du souterrain.  
Je donnai un coup de pied rageur dans mon fauteuil furieux de cette découverte et crachai sur ma subordonnée tandis que des éclats de verre se répandirent dans une flaque rouge à la forte odeur.

\- Retrouve la moi ! Ne reste pas là comme une pauvre cruche !  
\- Oui Grand Chef Carco.

Elle s'inclina un peu vers l'avant et ne tarda pas à sortir sans plus attendre. Je la suivis de près toujours aussi furieux que mon plan ait eu une faille et qu'elle l'ait utilisé à bon escient. Déjà que j'étais irascible de nature et que je n'aimais pas qu'on se foute de moi, elle allait en baver. Je pris mon den-den muschi argenté et criai mon ordre à l'intérieur via les divers den den présents dans le manoir, sauf dans le souterrain, évidement.

\- Actionnez les pièges, tous !

Je raccrochai sans attendre une réponse de la dizaine de soldats que je possédais.  
J'accélérai le pas et rentrai dans ma salle de réunion où se trouvait mon stupide et naïf subordonné.

\- Bonjours Grand Chef Carco, me lança-t-il.

J'ignorai sa salutation et donnai mes ordres à lui et à Hopis qui l'avait rejoint par réflexe. Elle avait enfin compris la procédure, il était temps.

Vous me retrouvez cette fille au plus vite !

\- Bien Grand Chef Carco, hocha sagement la mauve.  
\- Quelle fille ? Demanda l'imbécile.

Je soupirai d'énervement et fis volte face.

\- Demande à Hopis.

La jeune femme sortit et entraîna l'homme derrière lui.

**Fin P.D.V. Carco**  
** P.D.V. Clem**

J'avançai dans ces couloirs sombres qui changeaient de direction toutes les trente secondes. J'étais au bord du pétage de plombs et un sentiment de peur commençait à m'envahir. J'avais peur d'étouffer ici ou alors que les murs se rapprochent d'un seul coup et m'écrasent comme une vulgaire crêpe.  
Tout se ressemblait et se répétait. Déjà que j'étais nulle en orientation alors dans un labyrinthe fallait pas espérer grand chose. Il ne fallait pas pousser Bobonne dans les orties comme on disait chez Dadan.  
Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte que j'étais surveillée par des den den caméras accrochés aux murs et tapis dans l'ombre. C'était en regardant le plafond comme une conne en espérant qu'il s'ouvre par magie que j'avais distingué une vague forme dans le sommet que formait deux murs avec le plafond humide. J'ignorai dans quel but et encore moins qui m'avait tendu ce piège, mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de traîner pour le savoir. J'aurais dû écouter Sachi et ses arguments à deux balles. Les autres étaient sûrement en train de me chercher partout dans les environs.  
\- Arrêtes de rêver ma fille, dis-je à moi-même. Ils s'en foutent de toi. Un nakama en plus ou en moins ça ne change rien, en plus si c'est une femme. Je devrais le savoir pourtant, personne ne peut m'aimer.  
C'était à cette dernière phrase que je tiltai. Peut-être que Law me cherchait lui, peut-être que je comptais pour lui même si j'étais là que depuis quelques mois. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et c'était sur ses idées sombres que je repris la route à la recherche d'une quelconque sortie.  
J'ignorai quelle heure il était ou s'il faisait nuit dehors ou bien jour quand je fis une petite pause. La seule lumière qu'il me restait en main s'éteignait peu à peu. Heureusement que depuis quelques heures, des flambeaux étaient accrochés aux murs et me permettais d'avancer. Pour être plus sûre, j'en repris un autre et éteignis l'autre avec mon pouvoir en faisant attention de ne pas être dans le champ de vision des den den. Une chose était sûre désormais, il fallait que je sorte d'ici au plus vite au péril de ma vie et peut-être de celle de mes nakamas. Ce qui me tracassait, c'était que je ne n'avais pas mon katana et que si je prenais le r*** d'utiliser mon pouvoir, je pourrais être vue par quelqu'un. Encore plus s'il y avait des caméras.  
Je soupirai à cette constatation et cela résonna. La seule chose que j'avais pour me tenir compagnie était ce mini den den muschi. Je l'avais même baptisé Nautilus en honneur à notre sous-marin.

Clic.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mon cœur battit plus vite. Je me tournai vivement vers le bruit. Le calme revint d'un seul coup. Je plissai les yeux et démarra ma marche dans ce long couloir froid d'environs vingt-cinq mètres de long encore plus aux aguets. Les couloirs étaient différents et il n'y avait plus de caméra. Une lueur d'espoir fit son apparition.

D'un seul coup, des petits carrés se formèrent dans les deux murs de part et d'autre de moi et des flèches en sortirent pour se pointer vers moi. Elles se décochèrent toutes seules une à une et je tentai de les éviter le plus possible. Je ne voulais toujours pas prendre le risque d'utiliser mon don et une flèche frôla ma joue et mon mollet. Une douleur lancinante se manifesta à ces deux endroits.

\- Argh ! Lâchai-je.

Elles ne m'avaient pas loupée, le sang coula le long de ma joue. Je me plaquai au sol là où les flèches ne pointaient pas et rampai jusqu'à la porte au bout du couloir. La porte de sortie, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Les flèches continuèrent de siffler au dessus de moi et par mégarde je buttai ma rotule contre le sol. Ce qui eut pour effet de remonter le bas de mon dos à portée des flèches. L'une d'elle se saisit du moment pour me blesser à nouveau. J'avais mal, mais beaucoup moins qu'à mon mollet et ma joue. Je me dépêchai de me re-plaquer au sol. Mes coudes souffraient à cause des frottements sur béton. La porte se trouvait à deux mètres de moi.

\- Allez, m'encourageai-je.

Après trois traînées je me trouvais enfin devant cette fameuse porte. Je fis abstraction de la douleur et me redressai d'un bon. Je sortis et refermai aussi vite que possible la porte en bois derrière moi. J'entendis des flèches se loger entre les lattes de la porte et je soufflai de soulagement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le piège s'arrêta. Mes jambes lâchèrent et mon postérieur heurta violemment le sol. Je grimaçai, mais rien comparé à ma joue et mon mollet. Mon épaule saignait également, mais moins. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de la douleur. Il était vrai que dès qu'un danger pouvant m'atteindre se présentait, j'activai mon pouvoir et la plupart des coups m'étaient insensibles. Le retour à la réalité faisait bizarre.

\- Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir aussi mal pour de simples flèches...

Je tentai de distinguer la pièce, mais elle était aussi sombre que les couloirs. Une petite fenêtre était un peu plus loin éclairait à peine. Signe que je n'étais plus sous terre et qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer. J'avais vraiment besoin de repos et beaucoup. En plus mon ventre qui criait famine et la déshydratation qui commençait à montrer le bout de son nez n'arrangeaient rien.  
Je fis en sorte de bloquer la porte avec ce qui me semblais un bout de bois assez solide et ramassai une pierre à terre comme arme ou cas où. Je m'apprêtai à m'endormir en boule contre la porte, mais la douleur m'en empêcha. Le sang coulait moins sur ma joue et mon épaules, mais l'était du mollet ne s'arrangeait pas. J'arrachai un morceau de mon T-shirt et l'enroulai autour de celui-ci. Je le serai et passai mon pouce sur ma joue. Je ne voyais pas le sang dans ce noir, mais sentis le liquide carmin couler le long de mon doigt jusqu'au sol.

Je remmenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et fermai les yeux toujours sensibles aux moindres bruits suspects aux alentours.  
Je me réveillai en sursaut par des bruits de pas derrière la porte. J'essayai de contrôler ma respiration devenue d'un seul coup rapide et haletante. C'était sûr que de se réveiller en plein cauchemar n'arrange rien à la situation actuelle. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste derrière moi et j'écoutai leur conversation.

\- Où est-elle cette fille ? Fit une voix masculine.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Les caméras ont cessé de la localiser à quelque mètres d'ici, lui répondit une autre, mais fluette cette fois.  
\- Actionnons tous les pièges dans ce périmètre dans ce cas.  
\- Le Grand Chef nous a demander de la ramener vivante et non déchiquetée.

L'homme ne sembla pas répliquer et les pas des deux protagonistes s'éloignèrent au loin.  
J'étais sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'ils parlaient de moi et de me capturer, mais je n'avais franchement aucune idée de qui était ce Grand Chef. Sûrement le boss ou bien peut-être même celui qui m'avait tendu ce piège. Ça pouvait aussi bien être les deux.  
Dès que je fus sûre qu'ils étaient assez loin, je me levai tant bien que mal. Il fallait que je décampe, mais mes blessures non soignées me stopperont un moment. La priorité était de les soigner dorénavant.

J'espérai que la petite fenêtre que j'avais aperçue la veille éclairait plus la pièce, mais malheureusement non. Je commençai à tâter les murs dans l'espoir de trouver un interrupteur. Par chance, un petit « clic » résonna entre les murs de la pièce. Les lampes s'allumèrent après quelques secondes le temps que le contact se fasse. Elles ne devaient plus être utilisées depuis longtemps.  
Quelle fut ma surprise quand je découvris l'ensemble de la pièce éclairée. Je me trouvai dans un laboratoire futuriste digne des meilleurs scientifiques du monde. Des bocaux longeaient les murs et remplissaient les étagères. Je m'aventurai entre ces étagères remplies à ras bord en examinant d'un œil attentif et curieux les contenus non identifiés. A force d'avancer dans ce laboratoire, je remarquai qu'il faisait aussi office d'infirmerie .Ce qui était bénéfique dans mon état et ma fonction de médecin me sera très utile. J'ouvris les différents tiroirs et en sortis le nécessaire pour me soigner. Ce que j'avais trouvé n'était pas très glorieux, mais c'était mieux que rien.  
Je m'assis sur une chaise et posai le matériel médical que j'avais trouvé sur la table. Je commençai là où ça me faisait le plus mal: mon mollet. Je me rendis vite compte que cette blessure était encore plus importante que ce que j'imaginais. Je compris mieux l'origine des picotements récurrents. Je me dépêchai de désinfecter ma plaie et de la bander. Juste avant de fixer le bandage, je remarquai un éclat de flèche dans ma plaie. Je défis mon bandage et pris une pince non loin. Je pose mon mollet sur la table et retirai cet éclat. Je remis mon bandage comme il fallait et après avoir reposer la pince ; je laissai l'éclat à l'écart sur la table, je l'examinerais après.  
Je terminai de soigner toutes mes blessures et reportai mon attention sur l'éclat. A première vue, c'était un simple petit morceau de flèche, mais quelque chose me dérangeais: il est enduit d'un liquide bleu étrange. Je passai le bout de mon doigt dessus et des picotements comme ceux de mes blessures prirent mon doigt en otage. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était du poison non mortel qui immobilisait tout doucement le membre touché. Il était trop tard pour utiliser mon pouvoir pour me soigner. Dès qu'une blessure était faite alors que mon pouvoir n'était pas activé, je ne savais pas la soigner avec ce dernier. Un des inconvénients.  
Je cherchai dans mes souvenirs quel poison pouvait provoquer des picotements aussi violents. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas les pas derrière moi. Je sentis une vive douleur sur ma tête et je tombai à terre. Je tentai de rester consciente, je n'avais pas été touchée à l'endroit espéré.

\- Le Grand Chef Carco doit être fier de nous maintenant qu'on a attrapé la gamine, se venta l'homme de tout à l'heure.  
\- Ne te réjouis pas si vite. Rien n'est encore fait.  
\- Je me demande pourquoi il veut tant cette fille.  
\- N'oublie pas que nos familles sont entre ses mains alors fais tout ce qu'il te demande sans discuter.

Je n'entendis pas la suite de leur discutions et m'évanouis. Je sentis à peine qu'on me porta.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**  
** P.D.V Sachi**

On vient tout juste de reprendre les recherches alors que le soleil commençait seulement à monter dans le ciel.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir recommencer les recherches ici capitaine ?  
\- Oui. On fouille les lieux jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve.

Il était en rogne, ce n'était pas bon pour moi ça. Notre petit groupe se dirigea vers ce fameux manoir.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Fit une voix.

Je sursautai tout comme Penguin et cherchai d'où provenait cette voix. C'était celle d'un homme sarcastique et hautain. Le capitaine dégaina tranquillement son Nodachi et donna le fourreau à Bepo à sa gauche.

\- Je suis ici.  
\- Je me tournai comme tout mes nakamas vers un homme avec des cheveux mauves mal coiffés avec un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.  
\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide qui que vous soyez, fit le capitaine.  
\- Dommage je voulais vous donner des nouvelles de votre nakama, ricana-t-il.

Une aura menaçante tourna autour du capitaine et nous nous reculâmes tous de quelques pas.

\- Où est-elle ?  
\- On s'occupe d'elle ne t'en fais pas.

Il ricana au nez du capitaine avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Qui es-tu?  
\- Moi? Vous ne me connaissez pas? Je me nomme Carco, mais je préféré le terme Grand Chef Carco.

Je le détaillai maintenant qu'il était sorti de son buisson. Il était grand et fin. Son visage était parsemé de mèches mauves et il portait de nombreuses bagues et autres fantaisies aux doigts ainsi qu'aux poignets.

\- Je ne me répéterais pas. Le menaça le capitaine. Où est-elle ?!

Ce Carco ricana une fois de plus au nez du capitaine qui tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler pour ne pas le trancher en deux.  
Le capitaine lui attrapa la gorge et le plaqua à un arbre.

\- Où est-elle ? Répéta-il.

Il prit bien soin de séparer toutes ses syllabes pour marquer son impatience.

\- Peut-être ici. Peut-être là-bas.

D'un seul coup, il se téléporta derrière moi.

\- Tiens je t'ai aperçu hier, tu es son compagnon?  
\- Je...non c'est mon amie et nakama.

Une lame vint tout doucement se glisser sous la gorge du mauve. Le capitaine n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa remarque.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire.

Le sourire sadique de notre ennemi s'agrandit à en devenir flippant.

\- Ou morte...

* * *

Un long chapitre pour vous remercier de toutes ces reviews sur le dernier chapitre :D ! Et puis c'est les vacances pour moi alors j'en profite pour écrire. J'imagine que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre. Allez, je vous attends sur le petit bouton « review » en dessous. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre cette fiction en favoris et de la suivre si ce n'est déjà pas fait. C'est gratuit. On profite de ce qui est gratuit, non?  
A la prochaine, normalement.


	33. Chapitre 32 ou Chantage

**Chapitre 32 ou Chantage**

Je profite toujours de mes vacances pour écrire, d'où le rythme de parution fréquent. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'avancer dans mes chapitres avant de les poster. Je tiens à dire que la fin de la première saison arrivera assez vite. Je peux vous dire qu'il reste moins de cinq chapitres. J'ai donc prévu une saison deux que je ferrais sur une autre histoire sûrement nommée « Mon combat, mon destin: Saison deux ». Question de facilité. A la fin de cette saison, vous ne saurez que la partie visible de l'Iceberg. Donc la saison deux sera plus centrée sur Clem et ses origines. Je n'en dis pas plus, j'en ais déjà dévoilé de trop, mais c'est parce que je vous adore ça. Bref, comme ça vous savez tout.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Rating :** T

**Mots : **Environs 3500

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda

**Correctrice : **Muwnder, enfin si elle se manifeste. Donc chapitre pas encore corrigé, désolé.

**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne:**

_Quelqu'un:_

_J'adore du 1er mot au dernier! Il y a de tout dans ce chapitre! Je me demande quel pouvoir à Carco! J'attends la suite avec impatience!_

Merci j'aime toujours lire tes reviews! Le pouvoir de Carco? La suite? Tout est là en dessous!

_simiabraz:_

_J'aurai vraiment pu accrocher à ton histoire si Clem ne faisait pas Mary-sue. C'est le grand défaut de cette fic_.

Si tu souhaites une explication complète, je t'envoies à la fin de ce chapitre, au mot de l'auteur. Tout y est expliqué. N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu entends par Mary-Sur, car je pense qu'on n'a pas la même définition. Ta review m'aide quand même à rester sur Terre et ne jamais partie trop loin. Merci pour ta review :D!

* * *

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent : **

Clem, commençant à avoir peur, cherche désespérément une sortie à ce labyrinthe souterrain. Blessée lors de sa recherche, elle s'isole dans une pièce qui, par chance, lui permet de se soigner. Malheureusement, elle est assommée et capturée par les deux sous-fifres de Carco. Ce Carco a emprisonné Clem pour des raisons obscures.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Des voix résonnaient dans ma tête et j'avais mal au crâne.

J'essayai de bouger, mais je sentis que j'étais attachée. Les mains en l'air, ficelés ensemble au mur. J'avais mal au dos dans cette position. Je devais l'avoir depuis un moment ceci dit. Mes yeux papillonnèrent et je gémis de douleur. Plusieurs douleurs me revinrent en plein face d'un seul coup. Le mal de tête s'intensifia lorsque la lumière vive atteignit mes pupilles. J'étais aveuglée. Il me fallu quelques secondes d'adaptation durant lesquels mon mollet se manifesta. Mon épaule le suivit. Seule ma joue était encore endolorie.

Le sol était froid et rocailleux. Je commençai à me débattre légèrement, ce qui alarma ce me semblait être mon garde.

\- Enfin debout ? Fit mon geôlier.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent complètement et j'analysai la situation. Comme mes courbatures et douleurs me le disaient, j'étais ensanglantée et enfermée dans une cellule miteuse. Mes mains étaient belles et biens liées ensemble par des menottes fixées au mur. Une chaîne me compressait le ventre. Si je n'avais pas le ventre vide, j'aurai sans doute vomis tellement elles étaient serrées. Mes pieds étaient quant à eux libres de tout mouvements, mais je ne pouvais même pas m'échapper avec ça. Mon mollet en était une des raisons.

Je grognai de mécontentement et tirai sur mes liens.

\- Calme toi si tu veux pas crevé ! M'intima l'homme qui se levai de sa chaise et s'avança vers les barreaux verticaux avec à peine dix centimètres entre-eux.

Sa voix était tremblante et son corps témoignait de sa fébrilité. On pourrait croire que c'était lui le prisonnier. Il n'avait pas une attitude de soldat bien formé avec discipline. Il ne mettait aucun cœur dans sa tâche. Peut-être n'était-il pas affecté à ce poste. Il fallait que je lui montre que je n'avais pas peur de lui. C'était ce qui semblait être mon seul échappatoire pour le moment.

\- Si tu veux tant que ça que je reste en vie, détache moi !

Je crachai ma phrase tellement j'étais en fureur. Il sembla un peu désemparé sur le coup et sa voix se fit plaintive, comparable à celle d'un enfant puni.

\- Je le voudrais bien, mais...je ne peux pas.

Je soupirai me rendant compte que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Cet homme me regarda avec pitié.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Cet homme était vraiment suspect.

Soudain j'eus un flash qui me remémorai tout ce qui s'était passé. Je me souvins du manoir, du piège, des flèches, des caméras, des blessures et puis...rien. Le noir total. J'étais sûr d'avoir été assommée vu la douleur sur mon crâne et aussi que c'était par cet homme en face de moi. Sa voix m'était familière. C'était celle que j'avais entendue avant de m'évanouir, mais il y avait aussi une femme avec lui. Elle ne semblait pas présente.

Je serrai les dents et me concentrai pour réunir tous mes souvenirs. Un autre flash me revint en tête.

* * *

_Flash-back(quelques heures plus tôt)_

**P.D.V. Clem**

Mon corps balançait de gauche à droite. Mes yeux bougèrent sous mes paupières et je les ouvris difficilement. Mon corps se balançait toujours en rythme avec des pas. J'étais portée en sac à patate. Je ne pouvais voir que le sol dans cette position. Je voulus bouger, mais mes membres ne répondirent pas. Ils dormaient. Ils ont dû me proscrire un tranquillisant ou un truc du genre. Mes yeux se refermèrent tout seuls, mais je refusai de sombrer à nouveau. J'avais appris que lorsque qu'on se faisait enlevé, on dévoilait toujours des choses intéressantes croyant son otage dans les pommes. Il fallait que je tire ça au clair. Je devais savoir où j'étais et pourquoi. Sans oublier le plus important : comment sortir.

\- Le Grand Chef va être fier de moi ! Se venta une voix d'homme.

Je fermai les yeux instinctivement afin de faire l'inconsciente toujours en luttant contre la vraie perte d'esprit.

\- Arrête de rêvasser Clide et avance. Le réprimanda une voix devant celui qui me portait. Et fais lui cracher le morceau.

Soudain, elle se stoppa et Clide lui rentra dedans.

\- Quoi encore ? Fit-il.

La femme ne dit rien et contourna son collègue. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.

\- On va lui remettre une dose pour être sûr.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que je sentis une aiguille transpercer mon cou et un liquide en sortir. Je savais ce que je c'était, je pouvais facilement l'imaginer.

Je ne pus résister plus longtemps au produit et retombai dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillai de nouveau, dans cette même cellule. Deux hommes étaient devant moi. Un qui ne me disait rien et un autre aux cheveux mauves qui avait l'air heureux que je sorte du pays des songes. Un sourire sadique prit place sur son visage et il me détailla. Ses yeux témoignaient de sa folie. Le peu de lumière ne me permettais pas de distinguer leur couleur, mais je pencherais plus pour le jaune. Je frissonnai. On dirait un serpent qui analysait sa victime avant de lui sauter au cou pour l'étouffer ou lui administrer son venin mortel. Il se tenait sur une sorte de canne en or ornée de bijoux. Ses cheveux arrivaient tout juste à hauteur de ses épaules. Il mesurait une taille acceptable pour un homme adulte. Je lui donnerais environs quarante-cinq ans. Peut-être moins. Il était habillai assez sobrement à côté de sa multitude de bijoux et de bagues décorant ses doigts aux ongles longs et crochus. Il portait un simple pantalon mauve et une chemise uniforme mauve également, mais qui virait plus su le violet clair. Tant de mauvais goût. Heureusement que je ne voyais pas ses chaussures d'ici, j'aurais pu vomir dessus si elles suivaient la mode des vêtements. Un rictus trônait constamment au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Voilà Grand Chef Carco, j'ai ramené la fille comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

\- Bien Clide. Je libérais ta femme et tes enfants comme il était convenu. Mais dés que j'en aurais finis avec elle.

A la voix, je reconnus la personne qui m'avait amené ici. Un grand blond aux yeux verts qui n'avait pas l'air bien méchant. Par contre, l'autre je ne le connaissais pas et ne l'avais jamais encore vu. Ce Carco s'accroupit face à moi et me releva le menton. Je le fusillai du regard et son sourire sadique se mélangea avec un pervers.

\- Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère quand elle avait ton âge.

Malgré mon étonnement du fait qu'il connaissait ma mère, j'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître. Je continuai de le fusiller et il éclata de rire, un rire maléfique.

\- Je me demande si tu as hérité du pouvoir de ta mère ?

Sans prévenir il me frappa dans les côtes avec du haki du renforcement vu la douleur. Je crachai du sang sur ses chaussures bien cirées et dans le visage. Je ne pouvais pas me transformer, car je n'avais plus assez de force pour le faire. Il prit un air satisfait à ma réaction et s'essuya le visage du revers de la manche. Il se releva doucement en me relâchant le visage et se tourna vers son « acolyte ».

\- Apporte moi les seringues !

J'écarquillai les yeux à son ordre. Non pas ça, pas encore! Mes chaînes s'entrechoquèrent et attirèrent l'attention de mon ravisseur.

\- Tu as l'air de savoir ce que je te réserve.

Il ricana une fois de plus et Clide refit son apparition avec les seringues. Bordel il y en avait plus qu'une. Carco en prit une et me nargua avec .

\- Je te donne encore une chance pour ne pas te piquer.

Je lui crachai à la figure comme réponse.

\- Plutôt crever, rajoutai-je.

Il m'assigna un coup de pied dans le ventre un peu plus bas que le dernier.

\- Arg! Salopard ! Lâchai-je.

Il me refrappa et ordonna à Clide de me maintenir les bras après les avoir détachés. Je tentai de protester en me débattant avec mes jambes. Soudain le mauve me fit une clef de bras et je criai de douleur. Le « Grand Chef » me prit le bras droit et y planta l'aiguille de la seringue. Le produit se propagea dans mon corps et il me rattacha les bras au dessus de ma tête. Je commençai à tomber sous la fatigue et sûrement à cause de cette drogue. Mes yeux commencèrent à flancher.

\- Que...arg...m'as tu...arg...injecté? Arg ! Fis-je.

\- De quoi te faire regretter, ricana Carco.

\- Regretter quoi? Je ne sais ..arg..même pas ce que ...arg...tu me veux !

Ma vue se brouilla tout doucement et il me releva la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Où sont les plans ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux du surprise et de stupéfaction. Comment était-il au courant de cela? C'était sûrement du bluff, je ne voyais vraiment pas comment il pouvait savoir ça.

\- Tu dois sûrement te demander comment je sais tout ça.

Je le fusillai du regard et tentai de rester éveillée, ce qui sembla l'amuser au plus haut point.

\- J'étais moi aussi un membre de la Marine il y a d'ici là un certain temps, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu ta mère. Aucuns hommes ne pouvaient lui résister, même pas ton père ou même moi. Je la trouvais magnifique et intelligente. Même avec son caractère de cochon. Elle était aussi bourrue qu'un âne.

Je fronçai les sourcils et je me sentis vaciller, mais je fis de mon mieux pour l'écouter.

\- Après une mission qui consistait à infiltrer les troupes révolutionnaires localisés, elle a démissionné et renoncé à son grade d'assistante au Docteur Vegapunk. On n'a pas compris tout de suite pour quelle raison elle avait fait ce choix. Quelques années plus tard le conseil des cinq étoiles a découvert qu'elle avait eu une descendance. En échange de la protection de son héritière, elle a dévoilée qu'elle avait en sa possession les plans dit « Qui peuvent renversé le monde en une fraction de seconde ».

Je me tendis, il en savait beaucoup de trop à mon goût.

\- Malheureusement, elle a roulé la Marine dans la farine on leur procurant de faux plans.

Je déglutis et il aborda un sourire satisfait.

\- Je me suis donc dis que c'était sa fille, son héritière, qui les avait.

\- Je ne les ai pas, articulai-je difficilement.

\- Donc tu sais de quoi je parles.

Je savais plus ce que je disais avec ce produit, mes yeux allaient bientôt flancher. J'avais envie de dormir, pour toujours. Il finit enfin par me lâcher et se releva en silence en m'inspectant.

\- Ce serait dommage que la Marine capture une déesse surtout une qu'ils connaissent bien. Je me demande ce qu'ils te feront cette fois?Te torturée, faire des expériences afin de savoir d'où vient ce pouvoir ou encore t'injecter ce produit que je suis sûr que tu connais par cœur maintenant.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Non je ne voulais sûrement pas que ça se reproduise.

\- Alors? Où sont les plans ?

\- ...

Je n'avais pas ces plans, évidement. Ils n'avaient jamais existés. Ma mère avait dû inventé ça et ils l'on crû, car elle était haut placée dans le système du Gouvernement et pouvait donc avoir accès à certaines choses.

\- Je vois. Tu veux jouer sur la cours des grands et bien on va jouer dessus.

Il sortit de la cellule et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Surveille la! Je vais m'occuper personnellement de son équipage.

Non pas eux! Sachi , Penguin, Jean-Bart, Wakame, Louis, Ban, Bepo et Law. Law...Ils allaient payé pour quelque chose dont ils ne savaient rien. Tout se répétait. Comme avant. Je lâchai une larme et retombai dans l'inconscience.

_Fin flash-back_

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je me ressaisis et décidai de passer à l'action. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes nakamas souffrir pour moi.

\- Clide c'est bien ça ?

Mon geôlier se tourna vers moi.

\- Oui.

\- Je te propose un marché.

Il me regarda étonné .

\- Tu me libères et en échange, je t'aide à sauver ta femme et tes enfants.

\- Le Grand Chef le ferra !

\- Tu ne le crois pas quand même? Ce gars est un manipulateur et un menteur de première. Le fait qu'il contrôle tous tes faits et gestes par le chantage le comble. La seule chose qu'il aime c'est faire souffrir le monde autour de lui.

\- Je...je n'ai pas d'autres choix, je suis obligé.

\- Non tu n'es pas obligé. Je vais t'aider, je te donne ma parole.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre en me regardant. Je l'encourageai du regard. Finalement, il accepta et me libéra. Je me redressai avec peine et en grimaçant.

\- On commence par libérer ma famille !

Je n'avais apparemment pas le choix. Les Heart attendront sans moi un moment.

\- Marché conclu !

Nous nous serrâmes la main et nous courûmes en direction des cellules à la recherche de sa famille. Je le suivis sans rien dire.

**Fin P.D. V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Law**

Je fulminai intérieurement, mais montrai rien. Morte. Je n'osai même pas l'imaginer. Je fusillai ce Carco des yeux et augmentai la pression que ma lame avait sur sa jugulaire, un peu de sang coula à côté de celle-ci.

\- Au du moins pas loin de la mort.

Là il se foutait royalement de moi et je détestais ça au plus haut point. J'ordonnai à mes hommes de partir afin que je puisse régler mes comptes avec cet homme. Ils s'exécutèrent et j'activai ma « Room » au cas où il aurait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

\- Que lui as tu fais ?

Il ricana et je lui offris un beau et menaçant regard.

\- Je l'ai un peu droguée pour mon plaisir et torturée. Rien de bien méchant, mais bon...vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvée, c'était pas joli, joli.

Cette fois je voyais rouge sang. Il disait ça comme s'il le fessait tous les jours. Il allait le regretter. Je détestai que l'on touche à un de mes nakamas et encore moins à elle.

Ma lame n'avait toujours pas bougée tout comme son sourie.

D'un seul coup, quelque chose explosa derrière moi et je fus propulsé contre une pierre. Annulant au passage ma ROOM.

\- Surpris? Se moqua Carco.

Je me relevai agilement, mais en grimaçant, Kikoku à la main.

\- Qu'est ce que...c'était ?

\- J'ai mangé le fruit des ondes. Je peux brouiller les ondes téléphoniques et les utiliser comme arme.

Cela expliquait pourquoi on arrivait pas à joindre Clem par den den muschi.

Je me mis en position de défensive prêt pour le futur combat.

Il tapa du pied et des ondes violettes se rependirent sur le sol et se dirigèrent vers moi. J'activai à nouveau ma ROOM et échangeai rapidement ma place avec celle d'un tronc déraciné plus loin. Les ondes touchèrent le tronc et le réduisirent en charpie. J'avais eu chaud sur ce coup, mais ne montrai aucun sentiment face à mon adversaire. C'était en quelque sorte un règle lors d'un combat.

\- J'espère que tu ne tiens pas à tes oreilles.

Il leva son bras gauche en l'air et des ondes rouges sortirent de ses doigts. Certaines atteignirent mes oreilles. Des bourdonnements horribles et forts retentirent dans mes oreilles. J'essayai de me concentrer sur ma prochaine attaque, mais les bourdonnements étaient insupportables. Sous la douleur je lâchai mon Nodachi et posai mes mains sur mes oreilles. J'avais l'impression que mes tympans se déchiraient et explosaient.

\- Arg !

Je ne l'entendis pas, mais j'étais sûr qu'il ricanait. Je rassemblai toutes mes forces afin de reprendre mon arme. Ma tête vacillait. J'avais une migraine naissante. Pas celle dont j'avais l'habitude après une longue journée de travail, enfermé dans mon bureau.

\- Impressionnant, tu es la première personne qui ne tomba pas à genoux malgré les ondes auditives. Je me demande ce qui te donne le courage de te relever? La fille ?

J'activai pour la troisième fois ma ROOM avec difficultés et en grimaçant. J'effectuai un geste fluide avec Kikoku que j'avais ramassé et lui décollai sa tête de son cou. Il perdit directement son sourire et je repris le mien. Je m'approchai de lui d'un démarche nonchalante en oubliant la douleur de mes oreilles. Du moins c'était ce que je voulais laisser transparaître.

\- Qu'est ce que...

\- Tu devrais te renseigner sur tes ennemis mon cher avant de t'attaquer à eux, fis-je victorieux.

Je repérai un rocher non loin et le « collai » à celui-ci. Ses horribles ondes se stoppèrent et je me massai les tempes.

\- Où est elle ? Lui demandai-je après m'être remis de mes émotions, malgré un léger bourdonnement insupportable.

Il déglutit et je braqua mon Nodachi sur lui.

\- Dans une cellule souterraine en dessous du manoir, répondit-il craintivement.

\- Tss..

Les gens comme ça me donnaient envie de vomir. Ils faisaient leur malin, mais dés qu'ils perdaient ils devenaient pire qu'un enfant effrayé. Pathétique.

\- Comment j'y accède ?

\- Il..Il y a une porte au fond du couloir des cachots. Il suffit juste de descendre les escaliers. Je vous conseille d'y aller en groupe en se perd facilement là dedans.

\- Bien.

Je n'allais quand même suivre son conseil. Je ne voulais pas perdre un autre nakama de vue. Je fis volte face et me dirigeai vers mon sous-marin.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser là et comme ça quand même !?

\- Pourquoi pas. Tu es beau comme ça sur ton rocher.

Je disparus de son champs de vision et aperçus le sous-marin avec tous les gars sur le pont à m'attendre. Ils avaient l'air soulagés de me voir en un morceau.

Sachi vint à ma rencontre.

\- Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non, mais je sais où elle est.

La nouvelle sembla réjouir mon équipage, même Lance.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Dites-moi tout ça en review. Je les attends avec impatience. Je le redis, j'essaye de ne pas rendre Clem Mary-Sue. Je suis désolée si elle vous y fait penser. Pour moi une Mary Sue, c'est quelqu'un qui n'est jamais blessé, qui est plus intelligent que les autres persos et d'autres supériorités. J'ai blessé Clem plus d'une fois dans ce chapitre et le précédent afin de montrer qu'elle n'est pas une Mary-Sue. Il faut bien vous dire que la nature divine de Clem engendre un certain pouvoir, mais il y a beaucoup d'avantages ET d'inconvénients à ce pouvoir.

Bref, je me répète, moi non plus je n'aime pas le Mary-Sur. Si certain aime, c'est leur choix et je ne juge pas, mais si vous dites que Clem en est une, je ne comprends plus. Alors, dites moi pourquoi elle vous donne cette impression(ou pas). Merci de votre compréhension.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	34. Chapitre 33 ou Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 33 ou Retrouvailles.**

Hey ! J'en ai enfin fini avec cette cascade de problèmes, enfin pour le moment. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre tout chaud. N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction ou de la mettre en favoris si elle vous plaît. Lâchez vos reviews. Le nom de ce chapitre fait double emploi, vous allez voir pourquoi.  
Ps : L'article « cascades de problèmes » a été supprimé, je n'allais quand même pas le laisser. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un nouveau lecteur tombe dessus xD.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.  
**Correctrice :** Muwnder.  
**Rating :** T  
Mots : Environs 3500  
**Réponses aux review postées hors-ligne :**  
Tout d'abord, merci à **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Hiyaka, L1109, nikkouyoku et Miyakko** pour les reviews postées sur « cascades de problèmes ». Merci de votre compréhension.  
Sinon, aucune reviews postées hors-ligne sur le derniers chapitres.

* * *

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**  
Après s'être fait assommée, Clem se retrouve dans une cellule où elle va se faire torturer par Carco qui connaissait sa mère via la Marine. Il veut les plans que celle-ci avait promis à la Marine. En comprenant que la brune ne dira rien, il décide d'aller s'attaquer aux Heart. Le capitaine, Law, le bat facilement malgré la surprise face à son fruit des ondes. Clem, pendant ce temps, propose à Clide, alors désemparé, de l'aider à libérer sa famille retenue prisonnière.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Nous marchâmes dans le silence des couloirs. Clide, toujours méfiant à mon sujet, me fit passer devant. Nous avançâmes au pas de course maintenant. Je commençai à me demander s'il ne me tendait pas un piège, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elles se trouvent ici ?  
\- Plus que sûr. Elles sont quelque part dans ce couloir.

On était toujours à la recherche de sa femme et de ses deux filles. Toutes les cellules de ce couloir avaient déjà été inspectées. Ses deux filles étaient âgées de six et dix ans et Clide ne se lassait pas de me parler d'elles, mais l'inquiétude se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Je le laissais parler, car il en avait besoin. Plus il se confiait à moi, moins je me méfiais de lui.  
Sentant le stress monter, il commença à clamer leur nom, mais sans succès. Le plafond trembla légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au dessus de nous ? Demandai-je.  
\- Un bosquet à proximité du manoir.  
\- Nous ne sommes plus sous le manoir ?  
\- Non, les cellules se prolongent hors du domaine, pour gagner de la place. Seules quelques cellules se trouvent sous le bâtiment, comme la tienne.

Je hochai la tête et il se mit à marcher à mes côtés. Lui aussi commençait à avoir confiance en moi.  
Je tentai de les localiser avec l'aide de mon haki d'observation, malgré qu'il ne soit pas très aiguisé, je détestai l'utiliser si c'était comme ça. Des bourdonnements insupportables résonnèrent dans mes oreilles depuis un moment et donc m'empêchai de me concentrer. Clide, lui, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop absorbé par sa recherche ou bien il était habitué, mais qu'est ce qui produisait ce son horrible ?!

\- Tu entends ?  
\- De quoi? Les ondes ?  
\- Les ondes ?  
\- Oui c'est le Grand Chef qui les produit.  
\- Comment peut-il faire ça? Il a mangé un fruit du démon ?  
\- Oui.., le fruit des ondes plus exactement.  
\- Le fruit des ondes ... intéressant.

Je ne dis plus rien et nous nous mîmes à courir dans tous les sens. Pendant le reste de notre course improvisée, il m'avait expliqué comment sa famille s'était retrouvée derrière les barreaux et lui sous les ordres de Carco.  
Il avait kidnappé et menacé sa famille. Ce manoir appartenait à la famille de sa femme et celle-ci refusait de lui vendre. Eux, ils vivaient plus loin. Clide n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à ses exigences. Ce monstre les avait enfermés dans un cellule avec le strict minimum.

\- Depuis quand elles sont enfermées ?  
\- Trois semaines minimum. Le Grand Chef n'est là que depuis ce temps.

C'était horrible! C'était des enfants quand même! Ils avaient besoin de bouger pour se développer et de bien s'alimenter.  
Soudain, ce qui ressemblait à des « papa » résonnèrent jusqu'à nos oreilles. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'entendais, mais au visage du blond à mes côtés je ne m'en doutais pas. On les avait retrouvées. Sans plus attendre, il courut à en perdre haleine vers les voix. Je tentai de le suivre malgré mes blessures.  
Une minable cellule était en vue avec trois personnes dedans.

\- Papa est là mes chéries, c'est finit, fit-il sans ralentir.

Deux petites têtes blondes s'approchèrent des barreaux devant lesquelles Clide était accroupit. Il passa ses mains au travers les barreaux pour caresser affectueusement les joues de ses filles. Je m'approchai et aperçus sa femme au loin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer de joie, mais elle était salement amochée. Clide lâcha ses filles et essaya de forcer la serrure, mais sans succès.

\- Reculez, je m'en occupe ! Ordonnai-je.

Il me regarda et la mince confiance qu'il m'avait accordée disparut.

\- Je vais essayer de l'ouvrir, fis-je doucement. Vos filles ne risquent rien si elles reculent jusqu'au fond de la cellule.

Il me fixa encore un instant avant de se décider.  
Le jeune père recula et demanda à ses filles de faire de même. Elles s'exécutèrent et retournèrent dans les bras de leur mère. Clide me regarda d'un air inquiet et je le rassurai d'un hochement de tête. Je posai mes mains sur la serrure et exerçai une pression dessus. Je concentrai tout dans mes mains en ignorant mon corps qui criait de douleur.

\- Impact !

Je concentrai tout mon haki de l'armement à cet endroit précis et la serrure explosa d'un coup. En fait cette attaque marchait comme un impact dial d'où le nom. Je retirai ma main et poussai la porte avec mon pied. L'effet que j'espérais se produisit, la porte tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Je grimaçai, on s'était sûrement fait repérer ou du moins j'espérais que personne d'autre que Clide et cette femme étaient dans le manoir. En sachant déjà que Carco était dehors et je n'avais aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il fait.

\- Papa ! S'écrièrent les deux petites filles.

Je regardai avec un petit sourire les deux enfants sauter dans les bras de leur père. Sa femme ne tarda pas à les rejoindre afin de mêler larmes de joie et câlins. J'appuyai mon dos contre un mur et les regardai.  
Il y avait au moins une qualité dans notre Carco, il tenait parole. Les anciennes prisonnières n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été torturées ou abusées dans n'importe quel contexte. Je les observai et le médecin qui était en moi reprit le dessus. Elles étaient fort maigres, mais ne semblaient pas souffrir de déshydratation.

\- Papa, c'est qui la madame ? Demanda la plus petite.

Je réagis et stoppai mon observation en me rendant compte que c'était de moi que la gamine parlait.

\- Je vous présente Clémence, elle m'a aidée à vous retrouver.

\- Merci madame !

Elles sourirent de toutes leurs dents, elles étaient vraiment mignonne comme ça. La femme qui sembla avoir quelques années de plus que moi s'approcha.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle Joyce et voici mes deux filles : Io et Évry.  
\- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, même dans de telles conditions.

Elle rit légèrement et manqua de tomber à terre. Je me bougeai de justesse pour qu'elle se retienne au mur.

\- Je vais remplir ma part de marché. Je vais te guider à l'extérieur, fit Clide en venant aider sa femme à se redresser.

Il prit ensuite ses deux filles dans les bras.

\- Merci.

Il reposa ses deux filles en s'agenouillant à leur hauteur et leur dit d'une voix très douce.

\- Je reviens tout de suite mes chéries, retournez à la maison avec maman.

Elles hochèrent tristement la tête et s'accrochèrent au pantalon de leur maman.

\- Attends ! J'ai oublié Klad dans la cellule. Geint Io qui était la fille de six ans.  
\- Klad ?  
\- C'est son doudou, elle ne s'en sépare jamais, m'expliqua Joyce.

La plus petite des filles se décolla de sa mère et retourna dans la cellule. Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un ours bleu en peluche. Je souris en la voyant plus ou moins heureuse. Clide se releva et me fit signe de le suivre après avoir embrassé sa femme comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je souris à cette vue, je me demandai où était Law et ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien, pensai-je.

Nous nous mîmes en route et je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon arme.

\- Tu ne saurais pas par hasard où se trouve mon katana ?

Il réfléchit et se stoppa par la même occasion, je fis donc de même.

\- Sûrement dans la salle des armes.

Une petite lumière fit pétiller mon iris noisette. Une salle dans laquelle on stockait toutes les armes ! C'était intéressant ça ! Le blond fit demi-tour et je le talonnai de près.  
Je reconnus assez facilement le couloir dans lequel j'étais passé la veille équipé du piège à flèches. J'effleurai ma joue et ça picotait un peu. J'étais si proche de la salle alors que je tentai de ne pas me faire transpercer par les flèches que j'en ragerai presque. J'aurais pu m'échapper plus tôt !  
On finit par rentrer dans une salle. Quel bonheur je ressentis en voyant autant d'armes rassemblées dans une seule pièce. Elles se comptaient sûrement par cent.  
Je m'aventurai seule dans la pièce à la recherche de ma propre arme. Je finis par la retrouver, mais sans son fourreau. Je faisais quoi moi maintenant ?! J'avais l'air maligne.

\- Un problème Clem-chan ? Me demanda le blond en entrant.

Je ne relevai pas la marque de respect et me tournai dans sa direction.

\- Je ne trouve pas mon fourreau.  
\- Attends !

Il farfouilla dans des caisses à même le sol et en sortit un fourreau noir magnifique. Il me le tendit et je le pris en main en le détaillant. C'était une bonne matière, les motifs étaient discrets et très beaux et en plus c'était exactement la taille de mon katana.

\- Merci Clide, il est super !

Je lui offris un beau sourire et rangeai mon arme dans son nouveau fourreau. Je m'arrangeai pour l'accrocher à ma ceinture.

\- On peut y aller.

Alors que nous allions sortir, quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce. Je fus tellement surprise que je ne réagis pas de suite. C'était la femme qui m'avait enlevée avec Clide. Elle donna un coup de pied dans mon arme qui se détacha de ma ceinture et valsa deux mètres plus loin. Elle me sauta dessus et me plaqua contre une table. Je sentis le bord de celle-si rentrée dans le bas de mon dos. J'en perdis le souffle.  
Elle me regarda avec fureur. Elle tendit le bras et je la vis prendre un couteau dentelé. Elle le pointa vers moi. A temps, je tournai la tête et la lame se planta dans le bois. Du sang coula le long de mon arcade sourcilière. Elle m'avait touchée.  
Enfin, Clide se réveilla et vint lui attraper les bras.

\- Hopis ! Non !  
\- Tu l'as libérée ! Cria-t-elle alors que je me redressai sur les coudes. Il va tuer nos familles !

Elle se débattit comme une bête sauvage et sauta à nouveau sur moi. Elle mit ses mains sur ma gorge et serra.

\- Arg !

Je posai mes mains sur ses avant-bras et tentait de l'en empêcher. Clide m'aida de la même manière, mais la fureur qui l'animait était trop forte.

\- Non ! Fit Clide. Elle m'a aidée ! Ma famille est libre et si tu la tues, la tienne n'aura pas cette chance.

Elle continua sans s'en soucier.

\- Je la libérerais moi-même, grogna-t-elle. Si cette fille n'avait pas débarqué, on serait déjà loin de ce trou à rats !

Je n'avais plus d'air en réserve dans mes poumons, je suffoquais. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et je me sentis partir.

\- Elle n'en peut rien ! Lâche-la! Si tu l'as tue, le chef en fera de même avec tes parents, lui répéta son collègue.

L'adolescente craqua et se mit à pleurer. Elle desserra ses doigts et recula. Je repris mon souffle bruyamment en posant une main sur mon torse. Hopis me jeta un regard haineux tandis que je haletai.  
Je me relevai et cherchai mon katana des yeux. J'allai le chercher en gardant un œil sur la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves. Clide lui parlait.

\- Le Grand Chef est parti, tu peux aller chercher tes parents et t'enfuir.  
\- Il risque de me rattraper, pleura-t-elle.  
\- Non, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne reviendra pas de si tôt.

Elle hocha la tête et me fusilla du regard, les yeux mouillés. Elle me pointa du doigt.

\- SI jamais je me fais prendre, je te tue.

Sur ce, elle sortit d'un pas rageur. Je déglutis difficilement et me regardai dans un miroir non loin. J'avais la trace de ses doigts sur mon cou et du sang séché sur le visage. Je l'essuyai avec un chiffon et découvris une légère coupure. Rien de grave.

\- Désolé, elle est assez...impulsive.  
\- Mh.

J'accrochai, plus solidement cette fois, mon katana sur ma ceinture.

\- Elle aussi elle est d'ici ?  
\- Oui, elle vit avec ses parents dans le village de l'autre côté de l'île. Carco l'a enlevée également et en a fait sa servante. Pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, il a emprisonné ses parents.  
\- Comme pour toi quoi.  
\- Oui.  
\- A croire qu'il ne sait faire que ça.

C'était vrai que nous n'avions visité qu'une partie de l'île avec Sachi, et nous n'avions pas vu de village.

\- Bref, nous avons assez perdu de temps. Sortons, proposa-je.

Il hocha la tête et on sortit avant de reprendre notre route. Le silence pesait et je me remémorai les retrouvailles de la famille pour me réchauffer le cœur.

\- Vous habitez près d'ici d'après ce que j'ai compris ?  
\- A la base, cette île n'était pas sous l'influence de Carco et elle était plus peuplée.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
\- Il y a trois mois, celle île faisait son commerce sur le tourisme. Les voyageurs accostaient ici en masse. C'est l'époque où Sunsnow était reconnu comme l'île tropicale de référence.  
\- Sunsnow ? Pourquoi ce nom ?  
\- En été il fait extrêmement chaud et en hiver extrêmement froid. Mais tout ça c'est du passé.  
\- Avec l'arrivée de Carco j'imagine...  
\- Il a fait prisonnier les quelques centaines d'habitants. Ils sont enfermés dans des cachots à l'opposé d'où était enfermé ma femme et mes enfants. J'irai les libérer après. Tous contre lui nous pourrons peut-être le battre.  
\- Il y a d'autres cachots ?!  
\- Oui, de l'autre côté du manoir, près des quartiers du Grand Chef. Tout le sous-sol en est rempli en fait.

Je hochai la tête et aperçus un filet de lumière au bout du couloir.

\- Tu connais le but principal de Carco ?  
\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, une légende raconte qu'ici serait caché des plans d'armes antiques pouvant faire tomber le gouvernement.

Je serrai les dents, mais essayai de ne rien laisse paraître. Ces plans, je ne savais même pas s'ils existaient. C'étaient peut-être ceux-là sur lesquelles ma mère avait menti. Enfin, je commençai à douter. Il était possible que ma mère ait eu ces plans, mais si c'était le cas, je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Quand j'ai demandé plus d'explications au Grand Chef, il m'a répondu que lorsqu'un « dieu » ou une « déesse » débarquera sur l'île, il ou elle saura où sont les plans.  
Je comprenais mieux maintenant la sensation que j'avais eue en posant le pied sur la terre ferme. Apparemment c'est ici qu'ils étaient cachés. Les armes antiques étaient des armes créées par mes ancêtres maintenant disparus.  
\- Des dieux et des déesses, quelle connerie ! Une chose est sûre, ça n'existe pas des choses pareil, fit-il.

Il rit aux éclats et je me forçai à faire de même, mais cela sonna faux à mes oreilles.

\- Tu y crois toi ?  
\- Le monde a beaucoup de mystères.

Il rigola une fois de plus et on atteignit la fin du couloir.  
Je me dépêchai de sortir et la lumière m'éblouit tellement, que je fus obligée de cacher mes yeux au risque de les brûler.

\- Tu es attendue, fit Clide dans mon dos.

Poussée par la curiosité, j'arrivai enfin à ouvrir mes yeux.

\- Oï Clem ! S'écria une voix que je connaissais : Sachi.

Je souris à l'entente de l'un de mes nakama préféré. Le cauchemar était fini. La liberté sentait si bon! Je vis une partie de l'équipage s'approcher de moi et Clide. Louis me tint par les épaules.

\- C'est quoi toutes ces blessures ?!

Son ton était dur et légèrement mécontent. Je baissai mon regard sur mon corps. Maintenant que j'étais exposée à la lumière, je pouvais voir toutes mes blessures. J'étais dans un sacré état ! Je savais que j'étais amochée, mais pas autant. Je me grattai l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ce n'était pas voulu.  
\- J'espère sinon je vais tout de suite me tirer une balle.  
\- Tu nous a fais une peur bleue ! Fit Wakame plus loin.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à mes amis, que Sachi me sauta au cou. Je me tendis d'un coup sous la surprise.

\- Je suis désolé, pleurnicha Sachi.

Je lui tapotai amicalement le dos pour le rassurer et pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas.

\- J'ai cru que le capitaine allait me tuer !

Je tiltai. Law ! J'allais me faire passer un savon monumental. Sachi enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine comme un enfant. Penguin fut le premier à lui faire remarquer.

\- Si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer par le capitaine, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.  
\- Dé...désolé.

Il se retira de ma poitrine et tout le monde présent rigola.

\- Comment vous saviez que je sortirai ici ? Demandai-je  
\- C'est le capitaine qui nous l'a dit. On allait justement entré.  
\- On a cru qu'on ne te reverrait jamais, rajouta Penguin.

Pêche vint se frotter contre mes jambes et je m'accroupis pour la caresser.

\- Comment vous avez pu croire ça ? Continuai-je en me redressant.  
\- C'est Carco qui l'a sous-entendu.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Carco ?! Ils l'avaient donc croisé.

\- Carco ?! Où il est ?  
\- Je m'en suis occupé ne t'en fais pas, me répondit quelqu'un.

Law sortit de derrière son second. Il était donc là depuis le début ! Il profita d'être à découvert pour fusiller Sachi du regard. Le mécanicien déglutit et se cacha derrière Penguin.  
Le regard de mon capitaine se tourna vers Clide. Il lui administra un regard froid.

\- Je...je...m'a...m'appelle...Cli...Clide, bafouilla le blond.  
\- Il m'a aidé à sortir du manoir et à retrouver mon katana, expliquai-je en espérant qu'il ne le tue pas sur place.  
\- Dans ce cas merci, mais tu veux sûrement quelque chose en échange.  
\- N..non pas du tout, on..on s'est déjà arrangés.

Mon amant nous dévisagea tous les deux et le fusilla du regard encore plus. A quoi pensait-il lui!? Monsieur jouait le possessif. Je soupirai.  
\- J'ai libéré sa femme et ses enfants qui étaient pris en otage par Carco.

\- Je ne vais pas vous gêner plus longtemps. Heu... salut Clem-chan et encore merci. J'espère te revoir un jour. Maintenant que je sais que Carco ne peut plus rien contre nous, je vais aller libérer la population.

Je lui souris et il s'en va.

\- Viens avec moi, m'ordonna Law durement.

Je déglutis, le savon approchait.

* * *

Enfin tout qui rentre dans l'ordre, enfin...sauf pour Clem. Je sais qu'il reste encore quelques points sombres, mais tout sera finalisé dans le prochain chapitre. Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, votre moment préféré,...  
Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année 2015 et une joyeuse année 2016.  
A la prochaine, normalement.


	35. Chapitre 34 ou Restes auprès de moi

**Chapitre 34 ou Restes auprès de moi.**

Allez, un petit chapitre pour vous motiver. Normalement, je ne devais pas le poster avant l'année 2016, mais j'ai changé d'avis. C'est un peu votre cadeau de fin d'année. Surtout que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir poster la semaine suivante l'an neuf. Je vais me taper la tournée de la famille. Pourquoi mes parents sont les plus jeunes de leur frères et sœurs de chaque côté? TwT.

Je suis un peu déçue d'avoir eu beaucoup moins de reviews que d'habitude, j'en ai conclu que mon dernier chapitre n'était pas de qualité. Ca peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est ça qui ma motivé à écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra aux attentes non fournies sur le dernier chapitre. Ce chapitre marque la fin d'un tournant de cette fiction.

_**Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin de la première saison. J'espère vous revoir sur la deuxième saison, je compte sur vous.**_

En grand merci à vous! Nous avons passé les 23.000 vues! C'est énorme! MERCI. Que vous soyez des lecteurs qui se manifeste (c'est toujours mieux) ou non, merci! Les reviews m'aident beaucoup et me motivent, alors n'hésitez pas en poster!

Profitez de vos vacances et passez une bonne année.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.  
**Mots :** Environs 5000  
**Rating** : K+  
**Correctrice** : Muwnder, chapitre non corrigé pour le moment. Je lui laisse jusqu'au 3 janvier pour se manifester. Si elle ne le fait pas, je m'en désole, je serais obligée de chercher un nouveau Beta. Si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésiter pas à venir me demander des renseignements. [NAN LA VILAINE ET PAS BELLE MUWNDER EST LÀ.]  
**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne:**  
_Quelqu'un:_  
_La phrase de fin est juste sadique , j'aimerais trop avoir la suite! Mais vu bonne année ce sera pour 2016 TWT_  
_Bonne année à toi aussi !_

Je sais =3, je suis sadique en période de fêtes, allez cherchez pourquoi même moi je l'ignore xD. Désolée de t'avoir fais croire ça, mais je pense que tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre. Bonne année à toi aussi, lecteur fidèle!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas sur le bouton review.

* * *

**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :**  
Clem sort enfin de cet enfer. Après avoir sauvé la petite famille de Clide et frôler l'étouffement grâce à Hopis, elle tombe nez à nez avec les Heart et Law lors de sa sortie. Son capitaine lui ordonne de la suivre d'un ton froid. Elle ne peut que le suivre sans broncher.

* * *

**P.D.V. Law**

Voilà déjà un petit moment que j'avais battu ce Carco. Moi qui pensais qu'il serait plus fort, j'étais déçu. Il était plutôt le genre de lâche qui se cachait derrière les autres et qui sortait de son antre quand ça l'arrangeait, quand la situation tournait à son avantage. Il n'avait rien d'appréciable, juste détestable. C'était le mot parfait pour le caractériser. Cet homme avait juste un fruit du démon peu commun. Je me renseignerais sur celui-ci, il titillait ma curiosité. Il pouvait être fatal s'il savait s'en servir. Il aurait pu me rendre sourd à vie. Toute personne qui perd inopinément son ouïe était déstabilisée un certain moment, car son corps ne pouvait plus compter sur ce sens. De cette façon, il pouvait facilement mettre à terre son ennemi le temps de son adaptation. Que ce soit un simple civil ou même un empereur, cela faisait la différence dans un combat. Mais ce combat, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était passé. Je devais me concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important: Clem.

\- Tss.

J'étais en rogne de chez rogne. En plus d'être énervé contre elle pour son imprudence, j'étais inquiet. L'idée qu'elle était morte prenait de plus en plus de place dans mon esprit au fur et à mesure que mes autres hypothèses s'envolaient. Non! Je refusais d'y croire, elle était assez maligne et forte pour s'en sortir toute seule. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Même si le risque zéro n'existait pas.  
Je venais juste d'aller chercher mes hommes sur le sous-marin et maintenant nous étions en route pour le manoir. Je n'avais pas pris tout le monde, juste les plus fidèles.

\- Vous aller bien capitaine ? Vous vous tenez la tête depuis tout à l'heure, me fit remarquer Bepo à mes côtés.  
\- Oui Bepo ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer, le rassurai-je. J'ai l'habitude.

Ce mal de crâne s'arrêtait tout doucement, mais il était encore présent. Ses ondes m'avaient surpris et ça martelait par petits coups irréguliers dans mon crâne. Tant pis j'allais devoir faire avec.  
L'entrée du manoir se dessinait progressivement dans le brouillard. Je restais quand même en retrait derrière mes hommes et aux côtés de Bepo. Nous approchâmes du jardin. Une porte dissimulée s'y trouvait.  
D'un seul coup, j'entendis mon mécanicien crier quelque chose, mais il était trop loin devant maintenant pour que j'entende ce qu'il criait. Il s'éloigna du groupe je me préparai à le rappeler à l'ordre, mais il cria de nouveau en faisant des grands signes.

\- Oï Clem ! Dit-il assez fort.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, mais je cachai mon enthousiasme sous mon fidèle visage neutre ne laissant rien paraître qui pourrait me trahir. Je me postai derrière Bepo, accoudé à un arbre, de façon à être hors de vue de Clem. Je faisais ça pour mieux regarder ses blessures de loin sans qu'elle ne me crie dessus parce je savais qu'elle détestait ça. Elle détestait qu'on la regarde, qu'on l'admire. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de tous ses défauts, mais c'était eux qui la rendaient unique. Beaucoup de gens étaient intelligents, rusés, mais pas comme elle. Elle avait une logique bien à elle. Un peu comme son frère, ils arrivaient, autant l'un que l'autre, de se sortir de n'importe quelUne silhouette sortit de la porte dissimulée. Sachi sauta au cou de Clem en calant sa tête entre ses seins. Sa bouche fit un pli semblable à un trois et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Je fronçai les sourcils. Heureusement que Penguin lui rappela qu'il risquait gros en faisant ça. Il se décolla et je le fusillai du regard dans son dos. J'eus le résultat estompé, car il se raidit et sentant mon regard noir et froid sur lui. Je finis par reporter mon attention vers celle qui hantait mes pensées depuis des jours. Elle parlait avec Wakame. Je n'entendis pas leur conversation. Je fis signe à Bepo de s'avancer afin de mieux entendre. Je le suivis, tapi dans son ombre. Je lui fis comprendre de s'arrêter lorsque des brides de conversations arrivèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles encore sensibles.

\- C'est Carco qui l'a sous-entendu, fit Penguin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et je plissai les miens afin d'analyser ses réactions. Elle était donc au courant qu'il viendrait près de nous. Mais comment?

\- Carco !? Où est-il ?

C'était le moment pour sortir de ma cachette vu que j'étais la seule personne apte à lui répondre.

\- Je m'en suis occupé.

Je profitai du fait que Sachi soit face à moi pour le remettre en garde. Il prit peur et partit se cacher derrière son meilleur ami  
Je souris, fier de cette réaction et tournai mon regard vers mon amante, mais je ne croisai pas son regard et j'en lançai un froid vers le blond à côté d'elle. C'était qui lui ? Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec Clem ? C'était louche tout ça. Il ne semblait pas aussi blessé qu'elle.

\- Heu...je...je...m'appelle..Cli...Clide, se présentât-il.

Il trembla et des sueurs froides perlèrent son front. J'affichai un sourire sadique. Il tremblait de peur.

\- Il m'a aidé à sortir et à retrouver mon katana, expliqua Clem.

Je repris un regard neutre à l'égard de ce Clide. Donc cet homme serait un adjuvant. C'était une bonne chose. Je baissai ma garde, mais pas complètement.

\- Dans ce cas merci, mais tu veux sûrement quelque chose en échange.  
\- N..non pas du tout. On...on s'est déjà arrangé.

Je le fusillai à nouveau du regard. Qu'avait-il pu lui demandé ? Vu l'état dans lequel était Clem, elle serait capable de tout accepter pour sortir. Je me rapprochai d'eux et Clem soupira.

\- J'ai libéré sa femme et ses enfants qui étaient retenus en otage par Carco.

Le blond se tourna vers elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas vous gêner plus longtemps. Heu... salut Clem-chan et encore merci. J'espère te revoir un jour. Maintenant que je sais que Carco ne peut plus rien contre nous, je vais aller libérer la population.

Elle lui sourit et il s'en alla. Je suivis ce gars des yeux et il disparut par la porte dissimulée par laquelle il était sortit en compagnie de la brune.

\- Tu viens avec moi ! Ordonnai-je.

Je fis volte-face sans attendre sa réponse. Je savais qu'elle m'obéirait. Je pivotai légèrement vers mes hommes et donnai les ordres.

\- Préparez le sous-marin pour un départ imminent. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Bepo?  
\- Capitaine, fit ce dernier pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.  
\- Diriges-les le temps que je revienne avec Clem. J'ai deux, trois mots à lui dire.

L'ours polaire-navigateur hocha vivement la tête plusieurs fois et je le remerciai d'une douce caresse derrière l'oreille droite. Je savais qu'il adorait ça.  
Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, je me tournai vers Clem alors que mes nakamas se hâtèrent pour retourner au sous-marin.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**  
**P.D.V. Clem**

Son ton était ferme et non discutable. Il ordonna aux gars de retourner au sous-marin afin de se préparer à partir. Progressivement, mes nakamas partirent les uns après les autres. Mais avant de s'éloigner, chacun me salua ou me fit un sourire. Je leur avais manqué tant que ça ? A cette constatation, mes doutes sur eux se dissipèrent. Avaient-ils vraiment donné des mains et des pieds pour me retrouver. Je commençai à le croire. Cette sensation d'être au centre de l'attention quand on est soi-même en danger me fit du bien. Je n'avais jamais eu ce sentiment, celui d'être aimé par des personnes qui savaient mon passé, du moins une partie, et surtout mon pouvoir.  
Le temps passe et il ne resta plus que Law et moi. Je le regardai dans les yeux et remarquai que ses cernes étaient plus marquées que d'habitude, signe qu'il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilées. Deux vu le temps que j'étais restée là dedans. Il regarda mes blessures. Je fermai les yeux en m'attendant à un savon monumental, mais au lieu de ça, il tourna les talons vers la forêt.

\- J'imagine que tu veux t'entretenir avec Carco ?  
\- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette proposition, mais j'avais des choses à mettre au clair avec ce fou.

\- Nous y allons alors.  
\- Bien, hochai-je.

Il avança dans cette immense forêt. J'avais intérêt à le suivre de près sinon j'allais encore me perdre. J'avais déjà assez attiré d'ennuis comme ça.

\- Comment t'es-tu faite toutes ces blessures ?le situation.

Je ne répondis rien et baissai le regard. Comment allai-je pouvoir lui expliquer ça ? Genre, Oh rien juste des flèches volantes empoisonnées, un psychopathe puis une tentative de meurtre par strangulation. Rien de spécial. Une journée normale en somme.  
En repensant à Hopis, je fermai mon gilet et remontai la tirette jusqu'à mon menton afin de cacher les marques violettes de ses doigts.  
Depuis la première fois, j'avais faim. J'étais tellement préoccupée de trouver une sortie que je n'avais même pas pensé à m'alimenter ou même boire. J'avais soif et ma langue rugueuse me le rappelait. En plus de tous les tranquillisants auxquels j'avais eu droit, mon organisme avait été influencé et bouleversé. Mon ventre grogna.  
Law s'arrêta brusquement et je manquai de lui rentrer dedans. Il pivota vers moi, mais je n'osai même pas le regarder. L'heure de l'engueulade arrivait, je la sentais. Je reculai de deux pas afin de mettre une distance de sécurité entre nous.

\- Je te parle en tant que médecin. Dès qu'on rentre au sous-marin, je veux que tu me rejoignes à l'infirmerie pour que je te soigne, m'informa-t-il.

Je hochai docilement la tête. Ce n'était pas le temps pour faire ma tête de mule.

\- Et que me dis le capitaine ?  
\- Que tu as été conne et que tu vas te faire sanctionner.  
\- Je me disais bien, soupirai-je.

D'un seul coup, il me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra tellement fort contre lui qu'il me fit mal, mais sa chaleur me le fit oublier. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il mesurait un mètre nonante-et-un (quatre-vingt onze) quand même, je faisais un mètre septante-trois(soixante-treize). J'avais toujours l'impression d'être petite à côté de lui, pourtant j'étais grande pour une femme. Je sentis ses mains caresser mon dos et mes cheveux relâchés et totalement décoiffés. Je souris à ce geste. Il adorait mes cheveux, mais pas moi. Il me rappelait ma mère. C'étaient exactement les mêmes.

\- Et moi, en tant que petit ami, je te dis que tu m'as fais peur.  
\- Désolée, fis-je honteuse.  
\- Tu le sauras la prochaine fois.

Il se décolla un peu et prit ma tête en coupe. Je plongeai dans son regard orageux qui était infiniment doux à cet instant. Alors que j'étais toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il pencha sa tête vers moi. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes avec douceur. Je ne fermai pas les yeux comme à mon habitude et nous plongeâmes mutuellement dans le regard de l'autre. Qu'elles m'avaient manquée ! Ce goût, cette douceur. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et il fit de même. A contre cœur je rompis le baiser par manque d'air. Il posa son front contre le mien.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, me demanda Law.  
\- Promis, soufflai-je.

Il me vola un baiser et se décolla.

\- Dépêchons nous de rentrer, proposa mon capitaine.  
\- Et Carco? Où il est ?  
\- Juste à quelques mètres d'ici derrière ce tronc.  
\- Bien merci.  
\- Je t'attends ici.

Je disparus de son champs de vision et marchai seule quelques instants. Je finis par déboucher sur une falaise.

\- Tu es finalement venue ? Retentit une voix.

Je sursautai et me tournai dans la direction de la voix. Je le vis, Carco, sa tête collée sur un rocher.  
Il ricana. Je ne le pris pas du tout au sérieux vu qu'il était collé à un rocher comme de la mousse.

\- C'est que pour te voir collé vulgairement à des pierres et des troncs, c'est normal que je fasse le déplacement, fis-je moqueuse.

Il cracha en direction de mes pieds et ricana une fois de plus.

\- J'ai l'impression de revivre la scène de la cellule, pas toi ? Sauf que les rôles sont inversés.

Je me vengeais, que c'était bon

\- J'ignore comment tu t'es échappée et comment tu as fais pour te déplacer malgré la drogue que je t'ai donnée, mais la personne que t'a aidée va souffrir.

Je soupirai et pris mon den den personnel que je gardais toujours sur moi. Ce même petit den den qui m'avait tenu compagnie durant ce périple. Avec les chocs, il avait la coque craquelée. Je grimaçai. Il n'avait rien demandé ce petit den den muschi. Cela m'étonna que Carco, Clide ou Hopis ne me l'aient pas retiré lors de mon enlèvement. Peut-être qu'ils jugeaient cela inutile avec les ondes encore actives.  
Décidant que ce petit être avait assez souffert, je pris l'initiative de le mettre dans la poche de ma tenue de combat. Celle de ma deuxième enveloppe corporelle. Il y serait plus en sécurité.

Je fus donc obligée de me transformer. De toute façon il savait qui j'étais. Il me regarda, dans ma tenue de combat, l'air fasciné. Ses yeux se stoppèrent sur la marque apposée sur mon ventre.

\- Arrête ton pouvoir ! Lui ordonnai-je.  
\- Que comptes-tu faire ?  
\- Arrête-le ! Répétai-je l'air irritée.  
\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Je dégainai mon katana et la posai sur sa jugulaire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es « détaché » que tu ne ressens pas la douleur.  
\- Que veux-tu ?  
\- Que tu annule tes stupides ondes le temps que je contacte quelqu'un.

Il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, mais finit par faire ce que je lui avais demandé.

\- Bien.

Je rangeai mon katana et m'éloignai afin de sonner. Je me mis assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre ce que je disais mais pas de trop, afin de garder un œil sur lui.  
Je revins quelques instants plus tard.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laissé comme ça ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, la Marine va venir te récupérer.  
\- Quoi?! Tu ne m'as quand même pas livré à la Marine ?  
\- Et si, mon grand-père ne va pas tarder, pensai-je.  
\- Comment la Marine peut elle te croire ?!  
\- On va dire que j'ai des liens avec quelques hauts-gradés.

Bien sûr, j'avais contacté mon grand-père, mais je n'avais aucune envie de le voir maintenant, c'était trop tôt et puis j'avais besoin de repos. J'avais appris qu'il n'avait rien fait pour sauver Ace et avait même essayé de contraindre Luffy de ne pas le délivrer. Lui qui disait que c'était la famille avant le boulot et pourtant il avait fait exactement le contraire. J'allais lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais pas ce qu'il avait fait en ne l'attendant pas sur l'île.  
Je m'assis au bord de la falaise et balançai mes pieds dans le vide.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des plans précieux ici, fis-je songeuse comme si je parlais à moi-même.

Il tilta au mot plans et s'intéressa à mon monologue.

\- Même moi je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait ici.  
\- Tss...Tu le sais. Seuls les dieux et déesses savent où ils se trouvent.  
\- Ce ne sont que des conneries tout ça, ris-je presque. Et toi, tu y as cru. C'est le Gouvernement qui a inventé ça, pour qu'on nous pourchasse et nous persécute. Comme ça ils ne font pas le sale boulot. Et oui, leur plan d'y il y a quelques années n'a pas marché et il y a eu des survivants. Alors ils ont décidé d'utiliser la cupidité des citoyens et autres chasseurs de primes pour nous tuer. Le Gouvernement Mondial ne se salit jamais directement les mains. C'est comme la Constitution pour eux.  
\- Peu, rétorqua le mauve.  
\- Oui, mais assez pour contrecarrer les plans du Gouvernement. Nous ne sommes plus des milliers comme auparavant. Et dire qu'il y a une centaine d'années, notre communauté était aussi commune que les pirates aujourd'hui, songeai-je. Mais je n'ai pas connu cette ère. Seulement la mienne, celle des survivants.

\- C'est donc vrai, s'étonna-t-il. Le Gouvernement a vraiment exécuté des milliers de personnes issues de votre espèce sur votre île.  
Je me relevai en haussant les épaules.  
\- Possible, fis-je.

Il grogna, mécontent de la réponse. Évidement que je la connaissais, mais il ne méritait pas la savoir.  
Je m'apprêtai à partir, mais je me tournai une dernière fois vers lui.

\- Ah oui, et il n'y a pas de plans ici. Tu as fais tous ça pour rien.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?!

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et je le laissai en plan. Nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire.

Je revins d'où je venais et aperçus mon amant accoudé à un arbre.

\- On peut y aller ?  
\- Oui. La Marine va se chargée de libérer les prisonniers et de condamner Carco.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Mon grand-père, alors je veux me dépêcher pour ne pas le voir.

Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils et d'avancer. Je le suivis sans lancer un regard en arrière. J'avais bien stipulé à mon grand-père qu'il savait des choses assez dérangeantes à mon égard. Mon papy me protégeait et n'hésitait pas à falsifier des documents pour cela. Et puis, il n'avait rien à perde et il avait promis à mon père de me protéger.  
En sortant de mes pensées, je marchai aux côtés d'un Law silencieux.

* * *

Le submersible jaune était en vue après avoir dévalé tout la colline. Law sauta sur le pont alors que je décidai d'emprunter l'échelle par peur de me blesser plus que d'avantage. Il m'attendit au sommet de celle-ci. Alors qu'il ne me restait plus que deux lattes en bois à monter, une main tatouée entra dans mon champ de vision. Je levai les yeux et la pris. Avec sa grande force, il n'eut aucune mal à me remonter. Il me lâcha la main alors que Wakame remontait l'échelle.

\- Je t'attends à l'infirmerie, m'informa Law.  
\- Bien je vais me changer d'abord.

Nous rentrâmes et il donna l'ordre de plonger.  
Je me dirigeai vers ma cabine. Je troquai mes vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang contre un slim noir et un T-shirt basique.

\- Ils sont bons à jeter, soupirai-je .

J'avais la tête qui tournait et je fus obligée de m'asseoir sur mon lit pour ne pas m'évanouir. Je me couchai et fermai les yeux. Je ferais bien une sieste. Mes muscles ne demandaient que ça, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais à bout de forces, j'avais faim et soif.  
Je me levai d'un pas lourd et en grognant. Je sentis que j'allais avoir mal pendant un bout de temps. Je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie en me tenant aux murs. Bordel j'avais rien tout à l'heure. La drogue aurait-elle un double effet ? Je laissai mon katana dans son nouveau fourreau sur mon bureau. L'ancien fourreau que j'avais perdu était sur mon lit avec un mot signé de Sachi. Il avait été retrouvé par le mécanicien. Je le rangeai dans mon armoire. Au cas où je perdrai l'autre.  
Après de multiples efforts, j'arrivai enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie.  
J'y rentrai et Law, comme il me l'avait dit, m'attendait plongé dans un livre. Il leva la tête vers moi et le déposa.

\- Assieds toi sur la table.

Je m'exécutai en grimaçant pendant qu'il prenait le désinfectant dans une armoire.

\- Enlève ton T-shirt s'il te plaît.  
\- Ça valait la peine de me changer, pensai-je.

Je le retirai sans discuter en grimaçant une fois de plus à cause l'effort pour lever mes bras et du frottement du tissus avec ma peau. Il fronça les sourcils et examina mes blessures ainsi que mes hématomes sur le haut de mon corps. Il s'arrêta sur les marques de strangulation.

\- Tu m'expliques ! Comment as-tu eu tout ça ?

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre et puis il avait le droit de savoir. En plus c'était presque impossible de lui cacher quelque chose.

\- Des flèches empoisonnées, des coups de pieds, de poings et de la drogue, une femme totalement folle.

Il ne dit rien et cela me surpris. Il enleva mes bandages, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Je pouvais enfin voir mes blessures mises à nues. Je retirai également mon pantalon en lui indiquant la blessure au mollet.

\- Ouf !

Ce fut le seul mot que j'arrivai à sortir tellement j'étais sans voix devant ce que je voyais. La blessure faite par les flèches à mon mollet était plus importante que je ne le croyais. Elle était mauve et infectée.

\- Du poison tu dis ?  
\- J'en suis sûre. J'ai déjà lu un livre dédié aux poisons. Il a toutes les caractéristiques que j'ai pu observer, mais on ne connait pas l'antidote. La personne est morte avant que je ne puisse trouve le remède.

Je me rendis compte de ma phrase. J'allais sûrement subir le même sort que cet homme ou cette femme.  
Il se leva de son tabouret où il était installé et fouilla des tiroirs.

\- Tu le connais ?  
\- Je pense. Ce poison est fabriqué à North Blue, affirma-t-il.

Je soufflai de soulagement et il revint vers moi.  
Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant une substance bleue dans un flacon. Il allait devoir me l'injecter, avec une seringue. Je frémis en repensant à la drogue que Carco m'avait donnée dans la cellule. Cette tige froide rentrant sous ma peau pour m'injecter un produit qui me rendrait aussi molle qu'un morceau de papier. Je déglutis.

\- Qui-a-t-il ? Me questionna-t-il froidement.  
\- Non, rien, fis-je peu sûre de moi.

Il était vraiment en colère de ma connerie. Je baissai les yeux et il continua de me soigner avant de m'injecter l'antidote avec une seringue. Je tremblai un peu à se souvenir, mais me laissai finalement faire. J'avais confiance en lui après tout.

\- Voilà.

Il se leva et jeta les cotons et bandages usagés avant de ranger le reste du matériel. Il s'occupa ensuite des autres blessures plus futiles. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour mon cou, plus qu'à espérer que ça parte au plus vite.  
Je sautai à terre avec douceur et me rhabillai une fois les soins donnés. Son antidote avait fait effet directement et je ne sentis plus rien, enfin presque plus rien. Les picotements étaient encore là.  
Law n'avait pas parlé depuis que je lui avais demandé pour l'antidote et pour me dire qu'il avait terminé. Il était dos à moi et se lavait les mains.

\- J'ai été conne et imprudente, je le sais très bien, avouai-je.  
\- Tu peux le dire, répondit-il sèchement.

Je soupirai et il se tourna vers moi en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Tu seras..., débuta-t-il.  
\- Je veux être jugée comme une nakama normale, le coupai-je.  
\- Je ne te comprends pas miss.  
\- Je suis ta nakama et non ta compagne le temps de ma sanction. Je ne veux pas de favoritisme.  
\- Bien, comme tu voudras.  
\- Je t'en serais reconnaissante.

\- Bref, je continue. Tu seras de corvées vaisselle, lessive, nettoyage pendant deux semaines et je veux que lorsque qu'on accoste sur une île, tu sois avec Bepo ou moi.  
\- Et Sachi ?  
\- Il sera sanctionné comme toi. Sauf pour les sorties lui il sera surveillé par Jean-Bart.

Je me contentai de hocher docilement la tête.

\- Bien. Capitaine.  
\- Tu commences dès ce soir les corvées. Ne force pas trop sur tes blessures.

J'avais toujours la tête baissée. Ses pieds entrèrent dans mon champ de vision et de puissants bras m'entourèrent.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, souffla Law d'une façon plus calme.

Toute sa colère s'était évaporée.  
Je me relâchai dans ses bras et passai les miens autour de lui. Je lui avais déjà promis dans la forêt, mais il était vrai qu'il valait mieux deux fois qu'une. J'eus un micro-sourire.

\- Compris.

Il resserra son étreinte sur moi et je fis de même en ignorant la douleur. On resta comme ça un long moment, tous les deux accompagnés par le silence. Je finis pas me décoller.

\- Je pense qu'il est l'heure de dîner, fis-je.  
\- Exact.

Je hochai la tête et nous partîmes manger. J'avais envie de rattraper les deux jours que j'avais perdus pendant mon emprisonnement. J'avais quelques heures aujourd'hui pour arranger tout ça. Je partis donc avec le sourire aux lèvres. Law en fut étonné, mais pas gêné vu qu'il ne me le fit pas remarquer.  
Dans le couloir, il me prit la main. Je serrai la mienne timidement comme réponse. Je délaissai de trop notre relation à cause de mon pouvoir. J'étais bien décidée à me rattraper. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

\- Je t'aime, soufflai-je faiblement sans me préoccuper de savoir si oui ou non il avait entendu.

Un grand sourire élargit ses lèvres. J'avais ma réponse.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre de clôt. J'ai fais un peu plus long que d'habitude.  
L'arc Carco est définitivement terminé. J'aimerai savoir ce qui vous a plu dedans. Si vous aimez ce genre de « méchant », j'essayerai d'en refaire un plus tard. Dites-moi tout !  
Reviews pas cher, en plus c'est gratuit ! N'hésitez pas à suivre et/ ou mettre en favoris cette fiction. Je vous en remercie!  
Encore une fois, BONNE ANNEE 2016 et je vous souhaite tout ce qui est souhaitable (dans le bon bien sûr). Déjà un an que je partage cette expérience avec vous! Je me sens vieille en disant ça xD.  
A la prochaine, normalement.


	36. Chapitre 35 ou Comme une deuxième

**Chapitre 35 ou Comme une deuxième famille**

Hey ! La nouvelle année m'a donnée une bonne résolution. Je ferais de mon mieux pour donner un chapitre sans faute. J'essayerai. Je me laissais aller ces derniers temps et envoyais un chapitre seulement après l'avoir lu trois fois. J'ai décidé d'envoyer de bon chapitre maintenant ! Je ne promets pas le zéro faute, je ne saurais pas le faire, mais quelques chose qui ne pique pas les yeux avant que ma correctrice ne les efface. [MAIS ÇA, C'ÉTAIT AVANT. PARCE QUE BIBI, ELLE EST REVENUE.]

Merci pour cette année 2015 remplie de bonnes choses. Je compte continuer cette fiction encore un moment, car ça me motive de voir que vous aimez la lire. Merci à:  
Ma correctrice: Munwder qui fait du bon boulot! [J'VOUS AI MANQUÉ OU QWA ?]

Les **46** personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en_ favoris_; Les** 66 followers**; 155 reviews et pour les plus de **23.000 vues**! Ce sont des chiffres énormes pour moi! Je sais que je me répète, car je l'ai déjà dis sur le dernier chapitre, mais je ne pensais pas qu'autant de gens se seraient arrêtés sur cette fiction et pourtant! Je suis encore loin des grosses pointures de ce site, mais ça m'est égal tant que je continue d'écrire pour mon plaisir de divertir et vous de lire avec joie, un sourire, des larmes ou autres en fonction des chapitres: **MERCI!**

Ps:Suite à des soucis technique lié au site (reviews qui ne s' affichent pas, compteur de vues par chapitre remis à 0) je ne sais plus répondre aux reviews postées hors-ligne, comme elles ne s'affichent plus je ne peux plus les copier-coller, logique. Du coup, jusqu'à ce que cela se remette, je remercierai juste et répondrais sans copier la review en elle-même, désolée.

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas habitué à ce rythme de parution, car il va diminué. en effet, je reprends les cours ce lundi, donc plus de chapitres toutes les semaines. Ce sera aléatoire comme avant. Evidement, j'ai pris de l'avance, mais je vais quand même pas tout donner d'un coup à ma correctrice x). Bref, la saison une est finie et au chaud sur ma clé USB. Il ne reste que quelques chapitres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Mots :** Environs 5000  
**Correctrice :** Muwnder qui reprend du service, merci à elle!  
**Droits d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.  
**Rating :** K+ pour ce chapitre.

**Réponses aux reviews postées hors-ligne:**

Pour les mêmes raisons expliquée dans le PS au dessus je répond juste.

_Quelqu'un:_ Merci pour tout ces compliments. il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup posté ces derniers temps, mais il ne va pas falloir vous y habituer, je reprends les cours ce lundi TwT.

Merci à **Muwnder, Monkey D Pegase, Hiyaka, Camerisier, nikkouyoku,L1109** et **Quelqu'un** pour toutes ces reviews! Merci!

* * *

** Petit rappel du chapitre précédent : **  
Après un savon et s'être faite soignée, Clem retrouve sa vie de pirate. Elle met Carco entre les mains de la Marine et discute un peu de lui. Une petite partie de la vie de son peuple est découvert, mais ce n'est que la face émergée de l'iceberg.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je passai devant Law afin de rentrer la première dans la salle commune. J'avais une envie folle de revoir ces imbéciles qui me servaient de nakamas et d'amis accessoirement. La première chose que je vis en entrant fut Sachi faisant une tête d'enterrement en voyant mes multiples bandages couvant une grande partie de mon corps. Je m'avançai dans la salle pour laisser Law entrer derrière moi. Je l'entendis fermer la porte après son passage.  
Je rejoignis Sachi, il méritait des excuses. Law ne me l'avait pas dit, mais j'étais sûr que c'était en particulier sur le roux qu'il avait passé ses nerfs. Je m'en voulais terriblement. Il n'avait pas à payer pour mon imbécilité. Il avait été l'un des premiers à m'accueillir les bras ouverts dans cet équipage. C'était un peu comme un grand frère, beaucoup moins fort que Sabo et Ace, mais un frère de cœur quand même.  
Je lui adressai un sourire en arrivant à sa hauteur, il était assis sur une chaise, et lui retirai sa casquette sans prévenir avant de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux roux.

\- Fais pas cette tête !  
\- Pas les cheveux ! geint-il.

Je continuai de lui frotter affectueusement mon poing sur son crâne et Penguin se mit à rire de son ami, sans faire un quelconque geste pour l'aider. Quelle solidarité!

\- Rends-moi ma casquette ! Clem !

Il se leva. A la base, il était plus grand que moi et me dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Je m'arrangeai pour mettre son couvre-chef rose et vert hors de sa portée, je le secouai dans tous les sens. Une tactique inévitable. Testée et approuvée sur des sujets d'expérience du nom de Luffy, Sabo et Ace.

\- A une condition : Tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir.

Il arrêta de gesticuler et me regarda avec des yeux interrogatifs qui parlèrent pour lui. Je stoppai mon manège ridicule.

\- Je suis la seule fautive dans l'histoire.

Il baissa sa tête et je poursuivis sur ma lancée.

\- Ne t'en veux pas. J'en ai fais qu'à ma tête et je voudrais m'excuser pour cela. J'ai mal agi et j'ai été poussée par la curiosité maladive qui m'habite depuis toujours. Je voulais explorer sans me douter du danger que cela représentait. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ça. O.K. ?  
\- O.K...

Il parla à ses pieds et je levai les yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond. Quel borné ! Je lui remis sa casquette sur sa tête décoiffée et lui souris. J'accompagnai mon geste par une petite pichenette sur son nez, raison de plus qui le poussa à bouder comme un sale gosse.

\- Souris, ça te va bien ! Lui conseillai-je.

Il rougit un petit peu et un sourire minuscule apparut sur son visage. C'était fou comme c'était facile et rapide de le faire rougir notre mécano !

\- Tu m'as fais peur tu sais ?  
\- Je me doute.  
\- C'était vide sans toi ici comme un gâteau sans sa cerise.

Je ris brièvement face à la comparaison.

\- Je suis heureuse de savoir que je te fais penser à une cerise.

Je ris franchement devant son comportement. Toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène esquissaient un sourire. Ce qui gêna encore plus le rouquin qui était en train d'arranger ses cheveux en bataille. Enfin, du moins tenta.  
Je m'assis à ma place habituelle et Bepo s'installa face à moi. Louis et Penguin firent de même pour pouvoir me parler. Ils se bousculèrent gentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore vous trois? Souris-je.  
\- On a un tas de questions à te poser, me répondit Penguin.  
\- Désolé, s'excusa Bepo sans raison apparente.

Sans se concerter, Penguin et Louis lui administrèrent une légère tape chacun derrière son crâne. Une larme borda son œil droit alors qu'il s'excusa encore une fois ce qui fit soupirer les deux Heart, je me levai légèrement de ma chaise et vins l'essuyer en souriant. Ses dents blanches alignées me répondirent. Je me rassis et Louis me bombarda de questions. Je le stoppai d'un geste de la main et attendis qu'il se taise.

\- Une à la fois, lui conseillai-je. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

Il hocha la tête et recommença.

\- Tu sembles en meilleure forme que lors de ta sortie.  
\- Oui. C'est grâce au capitaine.

Je regardai ledit capitaine en disant cela. Il parlait avec Ban en me désignant du menton. Il devait sûrement soumettre un régime alimentaire strict pour que je récupère les repas loupés pendant ces deux derniers jours.  
Penguin et Louis eurent des sourires en voyant mon regard braqué sur notre supérieur.

\- C'est sûr que le capitaine est chanceux, conclut Penguin à voix basse à Louis.

Je tournai mon regard vers eux avec un sourire.  
Mes deux nakamas partirent à leur place, il laissant plus que Bepo devant moi.

Law qui était revenu s'installa à côté de moi et s'empara du journal. J'en fus étonnée. D'habitude, il le lisait le matin, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'effectuer sa petite routine tellement il était tracassé. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait lorsque tout ce petit raisonnement se déclencha dans ma petite tête. Cela pourrait paraître grotesque que je me sente heureuse juste parce qu'il a renoncé à sa lecture du journal pour moi, mais cette lecture était sacrée pour lui. Souvent quand Law était de mauvaise humeur, tout le monde se taisaient ou chuchotaient lorsqu'il lisait. A croire que c'était le pape des fois.

\- Que me vaut ce sourire, me demanda le Chirurgien sans quitter son paragraphe, sa ligne, son mot des yeux.

\- Rien, souris-je bêtement. Je suis contente de revivre cette routine et te voir prendre le journal m'y a fait penser.

Il ne se contenta que d'un hochement de tête comme réponse. J'étais plus que contente en ce moment, voire heureuse. Heureuse de savoir qu'on s'inquiétait de moi. Heureuse d'être acceptée dans cet équipage. Je pensais que je n'étais pas totalement intégrée, mais cette expérience m'avait prouvée le contraire. Pour la première fois dans ma vie, je me sentais à ma place.  
Ban finit par montrer le bout de son nez en sortant de la cuisine. La bonne odeur de sa cuisine qui m'avait manquée arriva jusqu' à mes narines. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche.  
Il servit chacun pour qu'aucun gaspillage ne soit fait et s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps auprès de moi. Il me servit et me parla en même temps.

\- Ne te plains pas, tu as droit à un menu spécial rien que pour toi.

J'ouvris grand les yeux en découvrant mon assiette pleine à craquer de viande, légumes et autres aliments super-calorique. Je n'avais quand même pas perdu autant de poids en deux jours?! Je savais bien que je n'étais pas grassouillette à la base, mais je n'étais pas squelettique non plus.  
Il me versa un verre d'eau.

\- Et voilà miss.  
\- Merci, fis-je en me léchant les babines, prête à sauter dessus comme un fauve.  
\- Ne manges pas trop vite, me conseilla le cuistot. Tu ne vas quand même pas retourner dans ton lit alors qu'on s'est inquiété pour toi ces deux derniers jours?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Oui, chef.

Très vite, la bonne humeur habituelle revint ainsi que les conneries des gars. Tout ça comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout se déroulait comme avant et le repas se termina. Law se leva en premier et s'adressa à Sachi.

\- Tu seras sanctionné comme Clem, alors vous ferez les tâches ménagères pendant deux semaines.  
\- Aye capitaine !  
\- Bien.

Ils finirent par sortir tous, un par un, en me laissant plus qu'avec Ban et Sachi.  
Ban termina sa cigarette entamée et remonta ses manches en soupirant.

\- Un problème? Lui demandai-je depuis ma chaise que je n'avais pas quittée.  
\- J'aime bien la cuisine, mais, faire la vaisselle c'est pas le même effet que quand je prépare des petits plats.

Il commença à remplir l'évier. Je me levai bien décidée à l'aider. C'était la moindre des choses. J'avais peut-être été élevée par des brigands, dont on ignorait le sexe du chef, mais la politesse m'avait été inculquée et je l'appliquai naturellement maintenant.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que viens de dire le capitaine ?  
\- Si, mais, tenta le vieux cuistot au grand cœur.  
\- Clem a raison, intervint le rouquin. Et puis tu devrais en profiter un peu pour décompresser.

Le cuistot déposa le torchon propre et leva les mains comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit.

\- Je n'ai rien à répliquer. Je vous laisse le champ de bataille les jeunes.

Il prit son paquet de clopes et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ne cassez pas la vaisselle les jeunes, ajouta-t-il avant de passer le seuil.

Il sortit en riant et nous levâmes les yeux au ciel. On n'était pas des gamins non plus !  
Nous nous mîmes au travail.

\- Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on passera à la corvée suivante, fit Sachi.

Je hochai la tête, bien d'accord avec lui. Je jetai un regard furtif vers l'horloge au dessus de la porte. Elle indiquait vingt heures trente.  
Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes qui ressemblaient plus à des heures. Seul le bruit des couverts rangés dans l'armoire rompait le silence.

\- Si tu veux savoir, on a croisé la Marine lorsqu'on était en surface, m'informa Sachi, une assiette sale dans les mains.

Je manquai de lâcher l'assiette que j'étais en train d'essuyer. Moi qui pensais qu'on ne le croiserait pas, c'était foutu.

\- Ils... ils se sont arrêtés ?  
\- Oui, juste à notre hauteur.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Pendant que le capitaine te soignait à l'infirmerie.

Je restai bouche-bée. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas mit le capitaine au courant ?! Il était là, dans le sous-marin et il n'avait pas été averti que des ennemis flottaient tranquillement à côté de notre petit submersible jaune pétant. Law était même là au dîner et aucun des nakamas ne lui avait dévoilé cette information. Ils étaient suicidaires ma parole !  
Je repris la vaisselle là où je l'avais laissée en l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive.

\- Ils ne vous ont pas capturés ?  
\- Non et cela nous a étonné tous. On croyait qu'on était fait comme des rats, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul navire de guerre.  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Celui du Vice-Amiral Garp et bizarrement il te remet son bonjour.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Une leur interrogative pouvait se lire sur son visage. Que voulait-il savoir en me regardant comme ça ?

\- D'où tu connais un haut-gradé de la Marine ?

Je restai scotchée et le dévisageai en arrêtant de faire la vaisselle. Il se foutait de moi ? Dites moi que c'était ça.

\- Sachi ? L'appelai-je avec innocence.  
\- Hum ?  
\- C'est comment son nom complet ?  
\- Ben...Monkey. D.

Il ne fit toujours pas le lien entre le marine et moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était les derniers événements qui le perturbaient, mais j'étais surprise. Sachi était loin d'être con pourtant. C'était une blague, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Même un phoque pouvait deviner que j'avais un lien de parenté avec le Héros de la Marine. Je mis une main devant mes yeux et secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Et le mien ?  
\- Monkey. D Clémence.

J'attendis que l'information monte à son cerveau en me reposant sur le plan de travail.

\- C'est de ta famille ?!

Je pris un ton ironique et me foutus de lui. Je me retenais à peine d'applaudir comme on le ferait pour un gamin qui vient de faire ses besoins sur « le pot des grands ».

\- Non. En fait je suis fan des Monkey.D alors, j'ai changé mon nom. Tu ne le savais pas ? Il y a tant de diversité dans leur famille. De tous âges. De tous horizons, ironisai-je. Les réunions de famille chez eux doivent être supers! Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour assister à l'une d'elles!

Vu la tête qu'il tirait, il venait de se rendre compte de la connerie monumentale qu'il m'avait déballée.

\- Baka va ! C'est mon grand-père ! Criai-je en lui donnant un coup de loque.

Il rit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, signe de gêne.

\- Logique, conclut le roux en tapant du poing droit dans le creux de l'autre main.

Je haussai les sourcils. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ?! Je finis par exploser de rire. J'avais besoin de rire. C'était bon pour la santé...et les abdos.

\- Tu es irrécupérable Sachi !

Il rit nerveusement en se grattant toujours l'arrière du crâne. Grâce à cette connerie, nous terminâmes la corvée dans la bonne humeur.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, déclarai-je en fermant le dernier tiroir. Les autres corvées attendront demain.  
\- La chance, je suis de garde.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu as de la lecture passionnante sous ton lit, le taquinai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je le vis rougir violemment d'un coup et je sortis de la pièce avec un sourire victorieux.

* * *

Je me dirigeai seule vers ma cabine, celle qu'on m'avait attribuée quand j'étais arrivée ici. Je rentrai dans ma cabine et quelque chose me sauta dessus.

\- Clem !

C'était Pêche. Il était vrai qu'avec tous les événements suite à ma sortie, je n'avais pas pu la câliner. Elle était là, avec les autres lors de mon évasion, mais Sachi m'avait sauté dessus avant que je ne puisse souffler. Elle ronronna comme un moteur.

\- Salut toi !  
\- Excuse moi de ne pas être venue plus tôt, je dormais et j'ai subitement sentit ton odeur sucrée.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et frotta sa truffe humide. Je la caressai derrière les oreilles.

\- Tu m'as fais peur !  
\- Désolé ce n'était pas voulu, m'excusai-je.

Je la reposai sur mon oreiller et elle grogna de mécontentement.

\- Tu vas où ?  
\- Me doucher. Ça devient crucial là.  
\- Tu viens à peine de revenir, que tu me laisses déjà en plan.  
\- Mais non, j'en ai vraiment besoin de cette douche.

Elle me tourna le dos et se roula en boule en battant se queue fâcheusement. Signe qu'elle n'était pas contente que j'aille me laver.  
Mais je puais la mort et le désinfectant il fallait bien se l'avouer. Plus le sang ! En tout cas, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Mes bandages tombèrent les uns après les autres par terre. J'examinai mes blessures dans le miroir en tournant sur moi-même. J'étais en meilleur état que lors de ma sortie. Il faudra bien sûr quelques semaines pour que tout cicatrise. Par contre mes blessures empoisonnées étaient toujours aussi enflées. Heureusement le pus mauve avait disparu. Je touchai mon mollet du bout des doigts et les picotements revinrent d'un seul coup. Je serrai les dents et retirai rapidement mes doigts. C'était brûlant.  
Je me dépêchai de rentrer dans l'eau et collai mon dos à l'un des parois les plus petites comme soutien, la fatigue se faisant ressentir.  
Mon mollet ne sembla pas aimer le contact brusque avec l'eau tiède et me le fis comprendre en m'envoyant un courant électrique dans la jambe. Les autres blessures ne s'en plaignirent pas. Tant mieux.

J'essayai de me détendre un maximum et de remettre mes idées en place face aux derniers événements. Ma mère, mon pouvoir, les plans. Moi qui pensais être tranquille, c'était foutu. Tout me revenait en pleine gueule. Je soupirai bruyamment et tente d'oublier tout ça même si je savais que c'était impossible, car c'était une partie de moi.  
Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je sortis et m'enroulai dans une serviette. Je me contemplai dans le miroir et parcourus mon corps des yeux. Les marques violettes sur mon cou étaient toujours bien présentes et je déglutis en imaginant cette adolescente. Cette lueur de folie et de désespoir dans son regard. Elle m'aurait tuée si Clide n'avait pas été là. J'avais frôlé la mort. En entrant dans ce manoir et après avoir compris que c'était un piège, je m'étais jurée de ne pas utiliser mon pouvoir. On ne savait jamais. Depuis la mort de ma mère, le jour où j'avais commis mon premier meurtre, je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais tuer qui que se soit. Et ne plus utilisé mon pouvoir était un bon moyen d'honorer ma promesse.

Je m'essuyai, mais ne pris pas la peine de faire de même pour mes cheveux. Ils finiront par sécher tous seuls. J'enfilai un vieux short noir avec un T-shirt ample marquant mes hanches fortement. J'avais des hanches développées, c'était comme ça. Certain trouvait ça moche, mais c'était en harmonie avec mes épaules de rugbyman. Je n'avais pas spécialement de rondeurs, mais les courbes de mon corps étaient taillées par l'entraînement. Je n'avais pas un corps féminin. Il était un peu garçon manqué. Je soupirai à ce constat.

Je repris mes bandages qui n'étaient pas encore souillés et me les refis tout seule. Après m'être assuré qu'ils tenaient en place, je sortis.

\- Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir dormir, dis-je pour moi-même.

Je m'apprêtai à sauter dans mon lit moelleux et douillet quand une voix me bloqua dans ma lancée pourtant parfaite. Digne des sauts en longueurs niveau Olympique.

\- On ne dort plus avec moi, miss ?

Je sursautai et me tournai vers lui. Ce « miss » avait manqué à mes oreilles. Comme à son habitude, il était accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte. Ses bras croisés sur son torse nu et tatoué.

\- Moi qui pensais qu'on dormait officiellement ensemble, songea le brun avec un sourire. Je prends autant de place que ça dans le lit ?

Son sourire en coin réapparut. Il m'avait manqué ce sourire, encore plus que le surnom. Je l'avais tellement détesté que maintenant je l'adorais. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine que pouvait exprimer ce sourire.  
Le fait que je dorme avec lui m'échappait de temps en temps. Je n'y pensais plus à vrai dire.

\- Si, si, m'empressai-je de répondre en le voyant dans l'attente d'une réponse. J'arrive.

Il sourit encore plus et se décolla de la porte. Son regard se balada sur mon corps que je détestais. Il me détailla sans gêne et sourit.

\- Joli ensemble, commenta le capitaine.

Je rougis et le détaillai à mon tour. Comme à son habitude, il portait un boxer noir moulant et de légères gouttes perlaient son torse, preuve qu'il venait lui aussi de sortir de la douche. Des mèches de ses cheveux de jais retombaient sur son front encore mouillés. Il s'était aussi rasé, car ça sentait l'after-chair jusqu'ici. C'était celui que j'adorais.  
Je repris mes esprits en me rendant compte de ce que je faisais et fermai la lampe. Pèche allait devoir encore dormir seule ce soir. J'étais sûre qu'elle ne m'en voudra plus quand je lui aurais donné à manger demain matin.

Je passai devant le chirurgien et entrai dans la cabine d'en face en prenant bien soin de laisser la porte de la mienne ouverte si jamais Pèche voulait sortir avant que je ne me lève le lendemain. C'est un chat magique, mais elle ne pouvait pas passer à travers les murs. Ça deviendrait flippant, et ça l'était déjà assez comme ça.  
Je me dirigeai vers le lit double aux draps noir et jaune. Il aimait vraiment cette couleur ! Je me couchai, comme toujours, du côté de la salle de bain. J'entendis la porte se fermer. Des pieds nus contournèrent le lit et Law s'assit au bord du lit. Je contemplai son dos musclé. Il finit par se coucher sur le dos et remonta les couvertures qui cachèrent son magnifique corps à mon plus grand regret.

\- Comment vont tes blessures ? Elles ne se sont pas ré-ouvertes ? Fit-il pour engager la conversation.

Ça tombait bien ! Mais non plus je ne voulais pas dormir de suite. J'étais prête à m'endormir dans la baignoire, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de passer du temps avec mon capitaine, j'oubliais tout, même la fatigue.

\- J'ai refais les bandages du mieux que je pouvais, mais sinon il n'y a pas d'améliorations ni de dégradations.  
\- Je te les referais demain matin.  
\- Mais pas trop tôt, je veux dormir ! Gémis-je comme une enfant à qui on arrachait son doudou pour le laver.  
\- Bien, sourit-il.

Il caressa mes cheveux encore humides de ma récente douche.

\- J'ai encore une question, m'indiqua le noiraud-brun après un léger silence.  
\- Je t'écoute ?  
\- Pourquoi être rentrée dans ce manoir ?

C'était une bonne question et je ne savais pas la réponse moi-même. J'avais accusé la curiosité devant Sachi, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça.  
Je m'y étais rendue, poussée par quelque chose, quelque chose de naturel. L'instinct.  
Je ne contrôlais ni mes gestes et encore moins mon esprit.

\- L'instinct peut-être.  
\- Ne le suis plus, trancha Law.

J'eus un petit rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je n'ai jamais eu cette intuition féminine ou cet instinct extraordinaire. Encore moins de la chance, fis-je joueuse. La preuve, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui ce jour là où tu m'as sauvée.  
\- Tu es mécontente du destin ?

Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux humides et suivis les ondulations des yeux. Comme on inspecterait une nouvelle bactérie au microscope, avec fascination.

\- C'est pas ça, fis-je songeuse et taquine. Mais il y avait mieux.

Il se fit joueur et vient se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de moi. Son souffle chaud se mêla au mien et une lueur que je connaissais bien illumina son regard.

\- Du genre ?

Je feins la moue un instant voulant l'ennuyer et dis avec une bonne humeur non dissimulée.

\- Kidd. J'aurais préféré Kidd. Il doit être meilleur que toi dans plusieurs domaines comme le sport au lit.  
\- Alors là, tu as franchi une limite miss.

Il vint mordiller mon cou comme punition et un soupire d'aise m'échappa. Ce souffle chaud qui se baladait sur mon cou, ses dents blanches qui me mordillaient et me chatouillaient en même temps. Ces sensations que j'adorais. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ces hanches que je haïssais et il me les caressa. Je frémis sous lui. Tous ces contacts m'avaient aussi manquée. Il m'avait manquée tout entier en résumé. J'étais devenue dépendante de lui.  
Ses grandes mains tatouées continuèrent de caresser mes hanches et s'aventurèrent de temps en temps sur mes fesses.

\- Ou même le pape aurait été mieux, le provoqua-je.

Il donna un coup de langue pour montrer son mécontentement. Il fut surpris lorsque je me mis à rire un peu. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il releva la tête et me regarda avec interrogation.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on rigole de moi miss, fit-il avec autoritaire.  
\- Désolé mon capitaine, mais il parait que vous aimez mon rire, ajoutai-je toujours taquine.

Il sourit et rapprocha nos lèvres en collant son torse à ma poitrine. Il susurra à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres :

\- Il est aussi unique que toi.

Je lui donnais un coup pas fort du tout dans le ventre.

\- Dis que j'ai un rire ridicule !

Il rit.

\- Le tien aussi est unique. La preuve on ne l'entend jamais.  
\- Normal, je le réserve à ceux qui le méritent d'après moi.  
\- Et je le mérite moi ?  
\- Mhm...Après la peur bleue que tu m'as fait subir ces deux derniers jours ne je sais pas.

Il fit mine de réfléchit et je vins sceller nos lèvres. Nous partageâmes un baiser fougueux et d'amour retenu. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il nous fîmes rouler et je me retrouvai couchée sur son torse.

\- Ah oui, fit-il. Pas d'efforts physiques jusqu'à la cicatrisation complète.  
\- Je me doute.

Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

\- Pas de sport au lit, comme tu le dis si bien. Tiens le coup.  
\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait dire ça, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Cela le fit rire, mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Bonne nuit, me souhaita mon amant en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Un baiser tendre. Un baiser témoignant de sa protection.

\- Bonne nuit, répondis-je.

Il tendit le bras et éteignit la lampe avant de poser ses deux mains dans le bas de mon dos. Il les joignit et je fermai les yeux. La fatigue était revenue après ce moment de complicité.  
Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes avant que Morphé ne vienne me happer, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Un chapitre calme avec de la tendresse. Il en fallait non ?

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Comme toujours les reviews c'est en dessous et c'est gratuit.

Toutes les reviews me donne envie d'écrire, de continuer cette fiction. Alors merci à tout ceux qui en postent !  
Vous pouvez mettre cette fiction en favoris et/ ou la suivre. Je compte sur vous. Encore merci pour ces 23.000 vues. Ce n'est peut-être rien à côté de certaines pointures de ce site, mais je m'en fous tant que ces 23.000 visites sont celles de personnes qui aiment lire et se divertissent en lisant cette fiction.  
Vous l'aurez compris, vous m'aidez beaucoup et encore merci. Oui, à toi derrière l'écran.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	37. Chapitre 36 ou Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 36 ou Le calme avant la tempête.**

Hey ! J'espère que vous avez réussis à perdre tout vos kilos repris pendant les fêtes car moi non xD. Bref, c'est avec bonne humeur que je vous écrit ce chapitre. Encore un chapitre plus calme afin d'amorcer l'annonce la plus surprenante. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Ce qui suis est ce que j'appelle un chapitre « détente ». Un peu comme un sauna. On y va pas tous les jours, mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien !

C'est sûr cette comparaison improbable que je vous laisse déguster le chapitre qui suit.

Je le répète encore, une deuxième saison est prévue et se rapproche. Encore trois chapitres. Eh oui, trois seulement. J'espère vous voir autant présent sur la deuxième saison que sur celle-ci. Ce sera un peu la saison révélation. Vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. Pour plus de faciliter elle se nommera: "Mon combat, mon destin saison deux". Enfin en priant pour que ça rentre XD.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews et autres réactions.

* * *

**Mots : **Environs 5300

**Rating **: K.

**Droits d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Correctrice :** Muwnder qui fait toujours de l'excellent travail.(chapitre en cours de correction)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Merci à:** Quelqu'un, Hiyaka, Monkey D Pegase, nikkouyoku**,**L119** et **Camerisier**.

Quelqu'un: Eh oui, déjà un nouveau XD. Merci. j'espère atteindre les 30.000 un jour sur cette histoire.

On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews, comme toujours.

* * *

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Clem se rend enfin compte que les Heart tiennent à elle et que c'est sa deuxième famille. Après ses retrouvailles avec ceux-ci, elle s'endort dans les bras de son homme avec le sourire. C'était un nouveau départ.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

La première chose que je remarquai en me réveillant fus que j'étais seule. Law était parti. Par réflexe, je jetai un regard au den den réveil posé sur un livre lui même reposant sur la table de chevet de mon compagnon et capitaine. Les gros chiffres rouges me firent mal aux yeux. J''appuyai sur un bouton pour régler la luminosité.

\- Sept heure du matin, lis-je. C'est tôt. Trop tôt.

Je soupirai et posai une main sur mes yeux de nouveau clôt. Je n'étais plus couchée de tout mon long sur Law, logique. Il m'avait posé dans la même position de l'autre côté du lui. La couverture était remontée jusqu'à ma nuque. Un courant d'air arriva quand même jusqu'à elle et je frissonnai. Je grognai et retirai ma couverture. J'eus encore plus froid. Il faisait toujours froid dans ce sous-marin, surtout dans les cabine de dernier étage. Il ne profitait pas de la chaleur de la chaudière ou du feu ouvert de la salle de repos.

Je pivotai en ouvrant les yeux et me mis sur le dos. Je me levai et m'étirai. Je fus étonnée de voir mon corps seulement habillé de nouveaux bandages. Ils sentaient la camomille. C'était Louis qui en avait eut l'idée. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir fais l'amour avec mon amant la veille ou même qu'il faisait une chaleur insupportable ce qui aurait eu pour effet de me dévêtir.

\- Petit malin, ris-je en comprenant qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir pour me les changer : j'avais le sommeil léger lorsqu'on me touchait. T'aurais pu me rhabiller au moins.

J'accomplis cette mission moi-même en remettant les vêtements que j'avais enfilé pour les soins hier soir. Ils n'étaient pas sales et j'étais de corvées lessive pendant deux semaines. J'allais devoir établir une stratégie avec l'aide de Sachi . Sans que Law ne le voit, évidement. Nous faisions beaucoup de choses nous deux dans son dos. Comme faire disparaître une bouteille de saké comme par magie pour Wakame lorsqu'il était de garde. Chacun sa manière de tenir son quart. Law s' était le café et Wakame le saké.

Je sortis en direction de la salle commune où se déroulait le petit-déjeuner. Enfin...Normalement. Je ne m'étais jamais levée à cette heure-ci.

En sortant, je jetai un regard par l'entre-bâillement de ma porte. Pêche dormait toujours. Je repartis.

* * *

Je poussai la porte de la salle commune en traînant des pieds et en baillant aux corneilles. J'aperçus Ban de dos en train de cuisiner le petit déjeuner dans sa partie cuisine.

Il était déjà levé à cette heure ci !

\- Je ne ferrais jamais cuisinière de ma vie, médecin c'est bien, conclus-je dans ma petite tête.

Premièrement, je ne serais jamais me lever à une heure aussi matinale et deuxièmement, je mangerais tout ce que je préparerais.

\- Salut Ban ! Lançai gaiement.

Il ne sursauta que légèrement prouvant qu'il était, comme à son habitude, concentré sur son travail.

\- Bonjour la gamine. Tu sembles avoir repris du poil de la bête en une nuit. Le capitaine t'aurait-il motivé d'une manière câline.

Je fulminai intérieurement. Je n'avais pas écouté le reste de la phrase, j'étais restée bloquée sur le troisième mot. Je détestai qu'on m'appelle comme ça et Ban le savait très bien. Je m'avançai dans la pièce en direction de la table et dis d'un air moqueur en me rendant compte de la fin de sa phrase. Je rougis légèrement à l'allusion. J'étais encore assez sensible sur ce sujet.

\- Ah le vieux ! C'est sûr que toi, il n'y a pas de jolie femme pour te réchauffer sous la couverture.

J'affichai un sourire victorieux, fière de ma petite pique habituelle avec notre cuistot qui ne répondit que par un petit rire. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle et attendis avec impatience sa réaction orale.

Après un moment de silence, il éclata finalement de rire et je haussai un sourcil de stupéfaction. Il ne s'expliqua pas.

Je finis pas hausser les épaules et de me servir un café bien brûlant et bien mérité. Je baillai une fois de plus en ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre ma main devant ma bouche. Je perçus , de ma seule oreille réveillée, Ban pouffer de rire derrière moi.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de rire de moi ?!

\- J'aime bien te taquiner.

\- J'avais remarqué, fis-je blasée.

Je soupirai pendant qu'il allumait une cigarette.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatigué, remarquai-je.

\- Normal j'ai envie de dire.

\- De garde cette nuit, hein ?

\- Exact, maintenant c'est Louis.

\- C'est toujours lui ,non ?

\- Oui ! Il n'a jamais appris à dire je suis dispensé de cette tâche. Mais comme Wakame est malade, j'ai bien voulu faire une exception.

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi un tel avantage ?

\- La cuisine gamine.

J'ignorai son appellation et fronçai les sourcils.

\- La cuisine ? Qu'est ce que ça à faire là dedans ?

\- Il faut bien quelqu'un qui se lève tôt pour faire le petit déjeuner.

\- Hooo... Moi aussi je veux cuisiner rien que pour cet avantage.

Il rit à gorge déployée et j'engouffrai un croissant bien chaud dans ma bouche. Ban s'accouda au plan de travail et fuma tranquillement pendant que je dégustai mon petit déjeuner.

\- Le temps passe vite..., fit-il songeur.

\- Trop vite à mon goût, confirmai-je.

Tout c'était enchaîné si vite depuis l'histoire du manoir. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

Je terminai mon petit-déjeuner et sortis.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent durant lesquels je passais mon temps entre ma nouvelle cabine commune avec Law, (c'était officiel et Ban n'oubliait pas de le rajouter dans sa liste de taquineries), l'infirmerie, la cuisine pour la vaisselle et le débarras pour les lessives. Sachi avait insisté pour faire le ménage prétextant que c'était trop physique pour mes blessures. J'avais accepté, évidement. Il ne fallait pas pousser Bobone dans les orties.

Enfin, aujourd'hui, nous avions terminé cette horreur. Mes mains étaient aussi ridées que les fesses des petites vieilles. Law avait dû le remarquer, car il laissait toujours une crème hydratante pour mains sur notre lavabo.

Mes blessures n'étaient même plus visibles et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais repris mes activités normales au sein de l'équipage. Au début de ma rééducation, Law ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle à cause des mes blessures qui risquaient de se ré-ouvrir n'importe quand.

Le poison qui infectait mes plaies s'était totalement dissipé. Mon mollet était revenu à la normal et les picotements avaient disparus. J'avais une légère cicatrice sur ma joue, mais il fallait le savoir et être assez près pour la voir. Les marques violettes sur mon cou avaient aussi disparus, même si j'avais encore quelques difficultés à déglutir. D'après Law, c'était grâce à mon pouvoir que j'étais encore en vie. Mon œsophage avait été endommagé, mais heureusement que Law avait son pouvoir pour réparer tout ça. Oui, je pouvais le dire tout était revenu à la normale.

Les conneries et les perversités des gars étaient revenues dés que le capitaine avait déclaré que j'étais hors de danger. Il regrettait de l'avoir annoncer. Surtout quand toute la petite bande avait eut la bonne idée de faire une bataille d'eau DANS le sous-marin. Sachi n'était plus tout seul pour laver le sol.

Et dire qu'un an était déjà passé. Ban avait raison, ça passait trop vite. Un an déjà que j'étais dans cette équipage. Un an que j'étais libre. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que cette année n'en soit qu'une parmi tant d'autres. A croire qu'un jour on sera dans la maison de retraite ensemble. Quelle affaire!

J'avais changé depuis tout ce temps mes cheveux avaient pris quelques centimètres et j'avais opté pour un autre style vestimentaire plus confortable pour les combats importuns. Pêche avait grandi aussi. Elle avait sa taille adulte maintenant, mais elle était toujours aussi choux ! Elle pouvait toujours redevenir un chaton, c'était dans ses compétences. Je n'avais plus utilisé mes pouvoirs depuis le manoir. Même dans uns situation critique de combat, je ne l'utilisait plus.

J'étais bien ici, avec ces imbéciles et Law. Surtout Law. Je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans lui.

Ce même Law qui m'avait annoncé qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer.

\- Tu es au courant pour la réunion de ce soir ? Fis-je à Ban alors que nous étions tranquillement dans la cuisine, rien que nous deux.

Lui aussi avait changé. C'est cheveux devenaient poivres et deux rides ornaient ses yeux. Je ne lui dirais jamais, mais ça lui allait bien de prendre de l'âge !

\- Celle que le capitaine a classée d'importante ?

\- Oui, celle-là même. Tu connais le motif ?

Il tira plusieurs fois sur sa clope et sembla réfléchir.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Il bougea nerveusement ses doigts et évita mon regard. Ce qui était rare chez lui. J'étais sûr qu'il le savait, mais qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas me le dire. Pourquoi ? Ban était toujours quelqu'un de franc.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui , Ban ! Insistai-je.

J'affichai un sourire malicieux.

\- Non, je vais bien, m'affirma le cuisinier

\- Tu sais pourquoi Law nous a convoqué, je le vois dans ton comportement.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'écraser son reste de cigarette dans son cendrier.

C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais ici, que je voyais son cendrier remplit à ras-bord. C'était qu'il avait l'air perturbé et pas qu'un peu. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ?

Je soupirai et me levai afin d'aller laver les couverts vite fait. Je les rangeai et me tournai vers le cuistot qui était un peu dans les nuages.

\- Tu sais que la prochaine île est connue pour ses délicieux poissons ?

Il fut un peu surprit par le brusque changement de sujet.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je voudrais t'y accompagner.

\- Tant que tu ne te fais pas remarqué, pas de problèmes.

Je le remerciai d'un grand sourire et quittai la pièce. Sur le chemin de ma cabine, je croisai plusieurs nakamas encore à moitié dans leur lit. Je les saluai en riant discrètement. J'avais croisé Wakame en pyjama.

J'arrivai face à la porte de ma cabine qui était en fait à la base celle de Law. Mon ancienne cabine était maintenant mon bureau et accessoirement celui de Law et l'endroit où Pêche dormait et passait ses journées. J'avais beau essayé de convaincre Law , mais il ne voulait toujours pas qu'elle dorme avec nous. Il était pointilleux et détestait le moindre gramme de poussière. Alors les poils de chats sur la couverture c'était hors de question! Je ne le voyais jamais faire le ménage et personne, à part moi, pouvait entrer. A croire qu'il le faisait la nuit.

Je rentrai discrètement dans la cabine pour y découvrir mon amant endormit dans notre lit. Je souris à cette vue. Il avait l'air d'un enfant innocent quand il dormait sans son petit sourire habituel. Il détestait dormir avec un T-shirt ou autre, donc il était torse nu. Par contre je remarquai des cernes fort marquée, plus que d'habitude. Je fronçai les sourcils et pris la direction de la salle de bain pour une bonne douche.

Je me tournai une dernière fois vers lui en hésitant à la réveiller.

\- Non, il a besoin de repos.

Il avait son carnet de note personnel dans sa main, posé sur son ventre. Je savais très bien que lorsqu'il le prenait c'était pour y écrire quelque chose d'important, des plans le plus souvent. Je commençai à me faire des idées sur le motifs de cette fameuse réunion. Peut-être qu'il nous convoquait juste pour nous soumettre un plan pour piller un petit village ou une base de la Marine. Je ne devais plus y penser. J'étais sûr que ce n'était rien d'important.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V . Ban**

Juste au moment où Clem sortit, je soufflai de soulagement. Elle comprenait vite cette gamine ! Elle avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre la réunion et le fait que je savais quel était le motif de la réunion. J'aurais bien voulu lui dire, mais le capitaine me l'avait formellement interdit. Elle allait avoir le cœur brisé la pauvre gamine. Bepo et moi étions les seuls à être au courant. Bepo , car c'était son second et moi parce que j'étais d'après lui la personne de confiance la plus proche de Clem. C'était vrai que quand elle avait le moindre problème, elle venait automatiquement me voir. Même à Sachi elle n'accordait pas une telle confiance.

En parlant du rouquin, il rentra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Je fus sortit de mes réflexion par son enthousiasme. Il était accompagné de Penguin. Je les saluai de la main et les autres gars finirent par tous arrivés.

Le capitaine ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. Il s'assit et se servit d'un simple café noir pour petit déjeuner. D'habitude je lui faisais remarqué que c'était trop maigre pour le début de journée, mais ne le fis pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Ses cernes et ses yeux fatigués me le prouvaient. Il avair dû réfléchir toute la nuit à comment il allait faire cette fameuse déclaration à tout le monde.

\- Vous vous sentez bien capitaine ? Tentai-je.

\- Manque de sommeil.

Il but une gorgée de son café fort pour bien me faire comprendre de ne pas poser d'autres questions.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Penguin se prépara à partir, mais le capitaine l'interpella.

\- Nous accostons bientôt, Penguin ?

\- D'ici deux heures capitaine.

\- Bien . Préparez vous ! Je vous donne quartier libre, mais soyez discrets et s'il y a un problème, je veux être immédiatement mis au courant. Et bien sûr, les personnes concernées feront le réapprovisionnement ainsi que garder le submersible.

\- Aye capitaine ! Firent-ils en chœur.

**Fin P.D.V. Ban **

**P.D.V. Clem**

Nous accosterons dans quelques minutes et d'après Bepo, qui était venu me prévenir en sautillant de joie, c'était un île hivernale. Moi qui détestais ce climat, j'allais geler sur place.

Je n'avais toujours pas revu Law depuis ce matin quand il dormait. Tout à l'heure lorsque j'étais sortie de la salle de bain, il n'était déjà plus là. Je n'avais même pas prit la peine de retourner dans la salle commune. J'avais occupé mes deux dernières heures de temps libre à étudier l'effet de nouveaux virus découverts sur l'île précédente.

Bref, je commençai à enfiler des vêtements bien chauds, n'oubliant pas mon katana, et m'aventurai dehors. Il ne restait plus que Bepo en Ban sur le pont et je m'avançai vers eux. Bepo tentait bien que mal de se contrôler face à toute cette neige et Ban fumait comme d'habitude. Je me postai à sa droite et attendis qu'il termine sa clope. Il était plus détendu que ce matin. Il me tendit un papier assez rempli.

\- Tu n'es pas venue manger ce midi, me gronda-t-il gentiment.

\- Je sais, j'étais occupée. Je le rattraperais ce soir.

Je lus le papier.

Ban détestait que quelqu'un loupe un repas, mais je n'avais pas fais attention aux heures qui s'écoulaient.

\- La liste de course ?

\- Oui.

Je la lis et je la trouvai plus longue que d'habitude ! En y réfléchissant, c'était vrai qu'on était resté sous l'eau un petit moment et qu'on avait fêté l'anniversaire de Bepo. Le pauvre, il avait eu sa première cuite et avait dansé sur les tables. On avait bien rit. Même Law avait esquissé un sourire en voyant son second ainsi.

Bref, cette longue liste s'expliqua. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois que je faisais les provisions alimentaires avec Ban. On avait même prit l'habitude de séparer la liste en deux pour aller plus vite.

\- Tu viens avec nous Bepo ou tu attends le capitaine ? Demandai-je à l'ours polaire qui était aux anges face à cette étendue de neige.

\- Je viens avec vous...désolé.

\- De toute façon le capitaine est déjà partit, m'informa Ban.

Cela m'étonna. Nous avions pris de nous dire où nous allions. Le comportement de Law devenait de plus en plus étrange. Comme s'il me cachait quelque chose...Mais quoi?

\- Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Qu'est-il partit cherché ?

\- Des vêtements chauds. Me répondit Bepo.

\- Il en a plein ses armoires !

\- Désolé...

Ban ne dit rien, il était plus muet que d'habitude et j'en fus étonnée. Il n'avait même pas sauté sur l'occasion pour me lancer une pique du genre « un homme n'a pas besoin d'une gamine qui le suit » ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Je fronçai les sourcils, cela devenait de plus en plus louche cette histoire. Ban termina sa cigarette.

\- Bon on démarre ? Proposa-t-il en l'écrasant et la jetant dans la mer.

\- Aye !

\- Je suis.

Nous arrivâmes après dix minutes de marches au centre du petit village. Je tentai de garder Bepo à l'œil, car avec tout les poisons autour de nous, il risquait d'en voler et j'avais pas envie d'avoir des problèmes. Ban, quant à lui, me surveillait. Ben oui, il y avait un tas de trucs alléchants autour de moi. C'était une habitude de pirate de voler, non? Du moins c'était mon excuse. Mais bon, Ban déteste le grignotage entre les repas.

Je remarquai au bout d'un moment que plusieurs stands les uns à côté des autres le long des rues et longeant l'église. C'était le moment du marché hebdomadaire, ça tombait bien. Le marché faisait le tour du centre-ville. L'église était ouverte au public. L'île était également touristique. Un grand panneau plus loin annonçait les jours de marché. Il y en avait encore un dans deux jours. On devait élever la voix pour s'entendre, sinon c'était impossible avec tous les marchands qui ventaient leurs produits dans les micros.

\- On fait comme d'habitude, on se sépare et on se retrouve ici même face au clocher dans une deux heures? Fis-je à Ban.

\- Si tu ne te perd pas.

J'eus une réaction tout a fait enfantine et lui tirai la langue.

\- Je peux venir avec toi Clem-chan ?

\- Oui, bien sûr mon nounours.

Ban était déjà parti vers l'épicerie du village et je lui retirai à nouveau la langue dans le dos.

\- Je te vois ! M'avertit le quarantenaire.

\- Comment ?

\- Je te connais, gamine.

\- Pfff...Allons-y Bepo !

\- Aye !

C'était là-dessus que nous partîmes faire nos courses. Avant de vraiment commencer les courses sur la liste, je proposai à Bepo de faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Je savais qu'il ne refuserait pas. En plus, c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Law. Autant prendre le cadeau maintenant. Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas avec moi en ville. Il était encore cloîtré dans son bureau et refusait toutes entrées.

Nous trouvâmes le bâtiment un peu plus loin. Nous avions dû sortir du marché pour le trouver. Il était situé dans une rue adjacente, nous n'étions pas loin du marché en somme.

J'entrai en première suivie de Bepo qui essaya de ne rien casser avec son pelage. Les deux vendeuses, une à la caisse l'autre dans les rayons, nous saluèrent. Je m'approchai de la caisse vide.

\- Bonjour, vous vendez des livres ou vous les louez juste? Demandai-je poliment.

La femme, d'un cinquantaine d'années, me sourit commercialement. Ses cheveux étaient couleur paille, trop parfaits pour être naturels, et elle portait des lunettes sur le nez pour lire. Elle était petit mais bien habillée. Le style-type de la patronne.

\- Oui évidement! Sourit-elle. Vous voulez de l'aide pour orienter vos choix?

\- Non merci.

\- Bien. Au moindre problème n'hésitez pas à demander à ma fille un peu plus loin. Elle répond au nom de Jane.

Je hochai la tête et m'éloignai. Bepo était déjà parti en exploration dans l'immense bibliothèque-librairie.

Je m'engageai dans le rayon médecine. Evidement, je ne trouvai rien. Law les avait déjà tous. Je cherchai alors la jeune adolescente, Jane, des yeux. Elle était cachée derrière une pile de cartons en train de lire en livre. Le bruit de mes talons la firent sortir de sa lecture. Je pus voir que c'était un livre de légendes.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche un livre pour l'anniversaire de mon compagnon et à vrai dire il dévore toutes les lectures sur l'art de la médecine et malheureusement vous n'en avez pas qu'il ne possède déjà pas. Vous n'auriez pas une idée.

La jeune fille de seize ans ferma prestement son livre. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne..ne dites rien à ma mère sinon elle me tue!

\- Promis.

Elle se détendit et se leva en rangeant le livre dans le meuble à notre droite. Elle regarda entre les livres sa mère au comptoir pour se rassurer qu'elle n'ait rien vue. Jane était une ado toute à fait normale. T-shirt, slim et baskets populaires. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval basse.

\- A vrai dire, commença-t-elle. Je ne m'y connais que dans un seul domaine.

\- Ce sera parfait. C'est lequel?

Elle tapota du pied. C'était un tic de gêne.

\- Le fantastique, fit-elle timidement.

\- Super!

Elle sembla surprise par ma réaction.

\- Je te suis.

\- Heu..oui,oui. Suivez-moi.

Elle sortit du rayon et se dirigea vers un autre au fond de la boutique. Je la suivis. Je vis sa mère sourire en la voyant s'occuper d'un client. Nous nous arrêtâmes au-dessus de la pancarte "Fantastique".

\- Nous y voici. C'est pour votre compagnon vous avez dit?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Hum...

Elle fouilla entre les livres et en sorti quelques uns qu'elle posa sur son avant-bras libre. Ils s'empilèrent. J'en comptai dix quand elle eut fini.

\- Voici tout ce que j'ai en romance fantastique. Notamment des histoires d'amours improbables entre humain et êtres venus d'autre monde. Je vous laisse faire votre choix. Je vous demanderez juste de mettre les livres non-choisis sur le bureau de lecture là-bas pour qu'on puisse les ranger après.

Je lui souris comme réponse et elle retourna dans sa cachette. Elle avait posée les livres sur une petite table. Je m'y assis et les pris un par un. Je lus d'abord les résumés. Ce ne fut qu'au neuvième que je m'y attarda. Il ressemblait fort à l'histoire entre Law et moi seulement que c'était une histoire d'amour entre une humain et un fantôme. Je pris celui-là en espérant qu'il en soit content et qu'il fasse le lien. Je posai les livres sur le bureau comme demandé et me dirigeai en caisse. Je fus surprise d'y voir Bepo se faisant câliner par des clientes.

Je payai le livre et demandai un emballage cadeau. Le temps que la bonne femme le fasse, je rappelai Bepo à l'ordre. Mon Bepo. Les clientes boudèrent un peu en le voyant venir près de moi.

En me tendant un sac avec le livre dedans la vendeuse me dit:

\- Très bon choix.

\- Merci, souris-je.

Et nous sortîmes. Nous retournâmes au marché et commençâmes les courses.

Cela nous prit une heure et demi tout au plus. Bepo et moi avions terminé toutes les provisions écrite sur notre liste. Il nous restait encore quinze minutes avant de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous prévu avec le cuistot.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier , Bepo ?

\- Pas spécialement, mais j'aimerais bien m'asseoir un peu. Je sens que je vais m'écrouler à terre.

Il ponctua sa phrase en tirant sa langue l'air essoufflé.

Je balayai la place du regard à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser. Je repérai un banc libre au soleil un peu plus loin. Assez grand pour nous accueillir tous les deux. Je le pointai du doigt.

\- Prenons ce banc libre.

\- Bonne idée.

Je m'assis en frissonnant de froid et il m'imita sans frisonner. Je regardai sa fourrure avec envie.

\- Tu dois avoir chaud avec ça !

\- Oui, je ne m'en plains pas cette fois.

Je lui souris et baissai mon regard sur les multiples sacs à ses pieds.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir tout porter ?

Les sacs qu'il baladait depuis quarante-cinq minutes étaient remplis à ras bord de nourritures.

\- Oui, oui. Le capitaine m'a demandé de porter tes affaires.

Je fus touchée par cette attention, mais cela m'énerva en même temps. Depuis l'incident-Carco, Law ne me lâchait pas. Pire qu'un chien pour aveugle ma parole ! Limite, il me suivait pour aller au toilettes. J'ai dû m'énerver pour qu'il me laisse mon espace vitale et intime.

Je pensais que tout cela allait s'arranger avec ma guérison, mais apparemment non. Il voulait toujours me sur-protégé.

\- Mais le capitaine n'est pas là.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu macho ? Le taquinai-je pour qu'il arrête de blâmer.

J'agrémentai ma phrase d'un petit sourire moqueur pour augmenter l'effet de camaraderie. Depuis mon arrivé dans l'équipage, j'avais bien fais comprendre à tous les hommes ainsi que Bepo qui me servaient de nakamas que je n'aime pas les idées reçues sur les femmes.

\- Bon, si tu insistes, céda le bipède.

Il posa entre nous deux à nos pieds et s'arrangea pour me donner les moins lourds. Nous discutâmes pour écouler le temps plus vite.

Je levai les yeux sur l'horloge de l'église à la fin de notre débat sur les oursettes. J'avais pas de sujet de discutions alors je m'étais dis que j'allais lui faire plaisir en parlant de cela. C'était la première fois que je voyais un ours blanc avec le rouge au joues. C'était encore plus mignon comme ça ! Cela m'étonna de constater que Bepo avait les même sentiments qu'un humain normal. Il voyait cette oursette comme l'ours de sa vie. Comme on le ferait avec sa compagne.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure.

Nous nous levâmes et partîmes. J'avais dû insister pour prendre deux sacs en plus à Bepo. Quelle affaires cet ours ! Plus dévoué à son capitaine, on ne pouvait pas.

Nous retrouvâmes Ban à l'endroit voulu. Il était aussi chargé que nous deux. La prochaine île était encore à quelques semaines de celle-ci. Bepo allait bouder et Sachi allait encore devoir cacher la clé de la ventilation, j'étais prête à parier.

Nous rentrâmes à notre moyen de locomotion. La nuit commençait juste à tombée. Il n'était que dix-sept heure, mais nous étions sur une île ou l'horaire d'hiver s'appliquait.

Ban et moi rangeâmes les achats pendant que Bepo aillait prévenir tout le monde que l'on mangeait. Le temps que tout le monde arrivait, je me faufilai dans la cabine que je partageais avec mon amant. Je cachai le cadeau dans sa valise. Il ne penserait jamais à aller là. Alors que j'allais sortir, je vis son carnet personnel. J'eus une envie brûlante de la prendre et de lire dedans, mais je savais que cela énerverait Law.

\- Et puis tant pis, ce le saurait ce soir.

Sur ces mots, je sortis.

Le repas se passa en silence et tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir de table.

\- Quelle journée bizarre aujourd'hui ! Pensai-je à ce constat.

Je m'assis sur une chaise et attendis que l'on vienne me prévenir que la réunion commençait. Law n'était même pas venu manger. Je voulais lui apporter un plateau, mais Ban refusait catégoriquement. Ordre du capitaine lui-même m'avait-il répondu.

Je fus sortie de ma tourmente vers vingt-et-un heure. Le moment où Penguin passa sa tête par la porte et nous indiqua :

\- Réunion dans cinq minutes !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner, qu'il était déjà partit comme il était venu. Je regardai Ban et sans nous concerter,nous nous levâmes. Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas pressé vers la salle de repos- détente, là où sont toujours prévues les réunions. On pouvait facilement mettre tous les membres d'équipage dans cette sale.

J'étais stressée. Je sentais que quelque chose allait changer aujourd'hui et allait changer ma vie. J'eus raison.

* * *

Ahhh...Quel bon moment pour couper n'est-ce-pas ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre-détente en reviews. Peut-être qu'un certain Bepo viendra porter vos sacs de shopping ;).

Un chapitre un peu plus long pour vous motivé en ce mois difficile qu'est le mois de Janvier.

D'après vous, que va annoncer Law ? Clem a-t-elle raisons de paniquée ?

J'ai hâte de lire vos hypothèses. Peut-être trouverez vous.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	38. Chapitre 37 ou Le plan

**Chapitre 37 ou Le plan**

Hey ! Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que tout roule pour vous de votre côté. Je ne peux que de vous souhaiter que du bien.

_Je me répète, mais il reste trois chapitres celui-ci y compris. J'espère vous revoir sur la saison deux qui sera postée après la une. Je ne pense pas la poster directement après la fin de la semaine une. Je pense laisser une semaine entre les deux voire plus. Le temps de prendre un peu d'avance et de finaliser mon intrigue. Je peux déjà vous dire que la parution des chapitres ne sera pas régulière, comme celle-ci. Je le répéterais lors du premier chapitre._

**Les reviews remarchent! Mais je garde l'ancien système pour répondre. C'est beaucoup plus simple et rapide ainsi. Dorénavant, je répondrais à TOUTES les reviews sur le chapitre qui est posté. L'écart de parution étant long, vous aurez le temps d'en laissez une de reviews.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

**Rating **: K+

**Mots **: Environs 4700

**Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

**Correctrice** : Muwnder, correction prévue pour la semaine prochaine, mais comme je sais pas posté après...Bref.

**Reviews **:

Quelqu'un: Merci. Le précédent était long, car j'avais de l'inspiration, mais j'essaye toujours d'avoir une limite de mots à passer (4500 le plus souvent).

Hiyaka: EH oui, le temps passe vite. J'ai fais une grande ellipse pour suivre l'histoire actuelle, vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi. Pervers, évidement XD. Désolé de l'attente, mais j'ai peu de temps pour écrire xD.

Monkey D Valou: Salut, salut! Bonne hypothèse, tu vas voir si elle se confirme en lisant ce chapitre.

nikkouyoku: Possible, comme pour Monkey D Valou, je te laisse lire pour confirmer ton hypothèse.

Little Pingoo: Hey! Merci pour ton avis sur Carco! h oui, déjà la fin de la première saison. J'ai décidé de couper mon intrigue en deux. La première saison était centrée sur l'intégration de la découverte de Clem la deuxième sera sur ses origines et plein d'autres trucs dans le genre. Tu sauras si tes hypothèses sont bonnes ou non en lisant ce chapitre 37. Bepo est à toi, dés que j'ai finis de dormir sur son pelage tout doux *-*. Cookies!

La Plume de Crystal: Peut-être, je te laisse lire pour le savoir. Par contre, non. Je ne me suis pas inspirée d'un livre réel, juste de l'histoire qu'entretient Clem et Law dans la fiction même.

**Merci** à vous tous pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent : **

Une réunion classée très important va avoir lieu. C'est le capitaine qui la préside. Seul Bepo et Ban sont au courant de quoi il s'agit, mais ils refusent de le dévoiler à Clem. Celle-ci a un mauvais pré-sentiment et elle a raison de s'en faire. Cela va être un tournant pour elle et tout l'équipage.

* * *

**P.D.V. Law**

Penguin venait juste de sortir de la pièce pour aller prévenir tout l'équipage que le réunion allait débuter. Je m'installai dans mon fauteuil et posai mes pieds sur la table. Mon bonnet retomba sur mes yeux et je les fermai afin de mieux réfléchir. Le temps passa ainsi.

Déjà dix minutes qu'il était sortit. Pourtant il connaissait bien le sous-marin, c'était bien pour ça que c'était lui que j'avais envoyé. Je soupirai pour la centième fois et repartis dans mes pensées. Je sentais que j'allais me souvenir de cette journée longtemps. Elle allait devenir un sacré tournant dans ma vie, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Pour cette réunion exceptionnelle, j'avais décidé qu'elle se déroulerait ici, dans la salle de repos. J'avais choisis celle-ci, car elle était la plus apte à accueillir tout le monde même Jean- Bart malgré sa taille. Comme ça il pourrait s'asseoir sans problèmes.

Je posai mon couvre-chef sur la table, mais laissai mes pieds dessus. Je fixai le plafond sans vraiment le regarder.

\- Pfff..

Je réfléchis à mes futures paroles, mon discours. Comment allais-je expliquer mon plan le plus simplement possible et sans donner de détails ?

J'avais seulement mis deux personnes au courant du motif de cette réunion : Bepo et Ban, mon second et mon cuisinier. Tout simplement parce que j'avais une confiance aveugle envers ces deux nakamas. Mon second tout d'abord, car c'était mon confident depuis toujours et Ban parce qu'il trouvait toujours les mots dans les situations délicates et qu'il s'entendait très bien avec Clem.

Mon cœur se serra en pensant à elle. J'avais encore du mal à me faire à cette réaction. Cela déjà un an que je la recentrais, mais à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que c'était nouveau.

Clem... comment allais-je lui annoncer ça ? Elle allait sûrement mal le prendre, mais je ne n'arrêterais pas le déroulement de mon plan pour elle, même si je le voulais. C'était la sécurité de tous les gars la clé de ce plan, mais aussi question de vengeance personnelle.

Je commençai à être légèrement anxieux aux réactions des autres.

Un faible grincement se fit entendre et je vis mon fidèle navigateur rentrer dans la pièce accompagné de Bepo. Un Bepo qui se plaignait encore de la chaleur qui régnait dans le submersible.

\- Tout le monde a été mis au courant capitaine. Ils arrivent d'une minutes à l'autre, m'informa Penguin.

\- Bien. Nous allons les attendre dans ce cas.

Mon second dégoulina de sueur et hocha la tête en s'étalant à terre pour capter le froid du sol en métal.

\- J'ai chaud capitaine !

Un petit sourire moqueur naît sur mes lèvres devant l'état de mon second et ami.

\- Nous remontons en ce moment. Tu sortiras après, le rassurai-je.

L'animal tout content de cette bonne nouvelle, se leva d'un seul coup en oubliant la chaleur de la pièce.

Je vis Penguin du coin de l'œil s'asseoir en levant les yeux au ciel. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et les premiers pirates firent leur apparition. La salle se remplit à vue d'œil et chacun prit une place en silence. Je cherchai désespérément Clem des yeux, mais ne la trouvai pas. Après quelques observations et le temps que le reste de l'équipage se montrait, je remarquai qu'il ne manquait plus qu'elle et Ban. Je posai mon regard sur la porte en espérant qu'elle la franchisse rapidement.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Le sous-marin était vide de chez vide. Nous étions sûrement les derniers. Le cuistot devant moi accéléra le pas sa cigarette presque finie entre ses doigts tremblants. Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant ce détail. Son stresse semblait monter à chaque pas de plus vers la salle de réunion-repos.

J'allai enfin savoir pourquoi Law nous avait tous convoqués d'urgence. Je ne lui avais pas demandé personnellement, car il était distant avec moi ces derniers temps.

Chaque jour, il prenait le premier tour de garde jusque qu'une heure du matin pour être sûr que quand il revenait dans la cabine, je dormais déjà.

Ou encore il se levait avant moi pour se doucher seul et partir travailler toute la journée non-stop.

Il allait même jusqu'à ne plus prendre ses repas à côté de moi ou bien il mangeait dans le bureau le plateau que lui amenait Bepo. Et seulement Bepo.

Le pire c'était quand j'arrivais à lui parler, soit il m'ignorait soit il me répondait évasivement.

Son comportement me faisait mal. Le pire c'était que je ne savais pas pourquoi il était comme ça. On dirait que quelque chose le frustrait, le perturbait à mon égard, mais je ne savais pas quoi et il ne me donnait pas d'indice. J'avais peur d'avoir fait une connerie et d'être graciée de cet équipage. C'était peut-être ça le fameux motif. Ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de chose comme le silence et le stresse de Ban. Mon cœur se serra à en saigner en ne pensant plus qu'à cette possibilité.

Ban s'arrêta devant la porte et entra sans plus attendre. Je rentrai à sa suite et remarquai que belle et bien nous étions les derniers.

Je ne tardai pas à aller m'asseoir à côté de Penguin sous le regard perçant de Law. Je n'osai pas le regarder. Aussitôt, Law se leva pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Commençons ! J'espère que je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que après avoir envoyé cent cœurs de pirates à la Marine, je sois devenu un shichibukaï agissant directement sous les ordres du Gouvernement.

Cette histoire remontait à plus ou moins quatre mois. Il nous avait demandé de l'aide pour trouver cent cœurs grâce à sa nouvelle technique, mais ça n'enchantait personne. Aucun de mes nakamas n'avaient comprit pourquoi il nous avait demandé ça comme moi . Bepo ne le savait pas non plus et s'en était excuser plus de deux-cent fois sur une seule journée. Nous devions amener des prisonniers pirate ou marine, jamais des civils, et Law s'en occupait tout seul dans la salle d'opération. Lorsqu'ils en sortaient, ils était évanouis et on les jetait par dessus bord.

Et apparemment c'était maintenant que notre lanterne allait être éclairée.

La possibilité que je sois renvoyée de l'équipage diminua tout doucement, mais pas totalement.

\- Bien sûr capitaine que nous sommes au courant ! Répondit Sachi avec entrain.

Law lui intima de se taire par un hochement de tête.

\- Comme j'allais le dire, ce titre ouvre les portes à de nombreux privilèges.

\- Où voulez vous en venir capitaine ?

\- J'y viens Bepo. J'imagine que vous savez ce qui s'est passé sur une île du nom de Punk Hazard ? Grâce à mon titre, j'ai eu certains dossiers entre mes mains qui mentionnent cette île.

Nous hochâmes simplement la tête comme réponse.

\- J'ai donc décidé de m'y rendre afin de faire tomber Doflamingo d'une manière indirecte et par la même occasion l'un des quatre empereur.

Nous fûmes tous sous le choc de cette déclaration sauf, bien sûr, Ban et Bepo qui n'avaient pas l'air étonnés du tout. C'était donc ça le motif. Moins pire que je le croyais.

A cette déclaration, mon cœur s'arrêta un instant le temps d'assimiler tout ça. Je fixai le mur devant moi sans vraiment le voir. Il voulait...partir. Me laisser ici, seule avec l'équipage entier. Je prenais ça comme une rupture indirecte. Je sentis des larmes monter, mais ma fierté m'obligea de les retenir. Je ravalai mes larmes en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue. Un léger goût de sang se rependit dans ma bouche. Je n'avais pas mal. Pas là en tout cas. J'étais déçue de la décision de Law. Je secouai légèrement la tête pour me reprendre et mesurer les conséquences.

C'était un malade ! Un des quatre empereur, mais on n'était pas assez fort pour en abattre un que ce soit par la force ou bien par la stratégie. Surtout avec l'armée qu'ils avaient à ses côtés. Que se soit Big Mom, Kaido ou Barbe-Noire. Shanks n'avait que son équipage et des alliés en petite masse, même si cela suffisait amplement. Et puis, quel était le lien entre cette île et Doflamingo?

\- Un scientifique du nom de Ceasar Clown s'y trouve en ce moment même.

\- Qui est-ce ? Fit Louis.

Moi, je savais qui c'était. J'avais travaillé avec lui sous les ordres de Doflamingo, sous la contrainte. Je le connaissais bien. Un grand malade.

\- Quelqu'un qui voit trop grand et qui se croit supérieur à tout. Il travaille pour Doflamingo depuis des années, répondis-je.

Je n'allais pas plus dans les détails, car depuis peu, les gars étaient au courant de cette partie de mon passé. Je regardai Law pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvair continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Caesar est un ancien scientifique de la Marine . Il est actuellement recherché pour trois-cent millions de Berrys. Il est capable de produire le « SAD ».

\- Le « SAD » ?

-C'est une substance qui permet de créer les fruits du démon artificiels. C'est grâce à ça que Doflamingo fait son commerce avec Kaido.

Je murmurai d'une voix à peine audible pour moi seule :

\- Notre cible.

\- Il faut donc arrêter ce Caesar pour stopper le commerce de Doflamingo. Comprit Sachi.

Le capitaine se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- C'est un peu plus complexe, mais un gros c'est notre but premier. Par la suite de celui- ci d'autres événements vont s'enchaîner.

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien..., avoua Penguin.

Je m'autorisai la parole.

\- C'est logique Penguin. Si on attrape Caesar il n'y aura plus de « SAD », donc Doflamingo ne pourra plus produire de fruits du démon et de les vendre à Kaido. Kaido étant sûrement son plus gros client, sera fou de rage si'l apprend qui ne peut plus avoir sa marchandise.

\- Et alors, ça fera quoi ?

\- C'est simple, ils s'entre-tueront.

Mes paroles firent l'effet d'un choc électrique. Sachi, Penguin, Louis et Wakame se tournèrent vers le capitaine.

\- Tu as très bien compris, reprit le capitaine, mais je n'aurais pas besoin de vous pour y arriver.

Nous n'en crûmes pas nos oreilles et Ban non plus apparemment. Sachi fut le premier à réagir.

\- Comment ?! Nous sommes un équipage capitaine ! Une famille.

Il se leva brusquement, mais Penguin l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Écoutes jusqu'au bout avant de t'emballer, lui conseilla-t-il.

Le roux se rassit en grommelant. De mon côté, j'étais perplexe de ce que allait dire Law pour expliquer ce choix.

\- Je me rendrais seul à Punk Hazard et attendrais les Mugiwaras.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Que voulait-il à mon frère et son équipage ? Il avait passé la limite. Je m'étais retenue de lui dire ce que je pensais, mais là, je n'hésitais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

Mes pensées avaient traversées mes lèvres et je commençais déjà à le regretter.

Ses yeux orageux étaient déjà posés sur moi comme s'il savait que j'allais demandé ça. Un blanc s'installa et personne n'osa le briser. J'étais énervée contre lui. En rogne et déçue.

\- Je vais lui proposer une alliance. Je n'arriverais jamais ce plan seul.

\- On peut t'aider nous !

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire courir le risque.

\- Mais pour le faire courir à Luffy et ses amis oui ! M'emportai-je.

J'élevai le ton montrant mon désaccord le plus total.

Un blanc encore plus pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Seul le bruit que faisait Ban en fumant le brisait.

Tout les regards étaient tournés vers le capitaine pour voir sa réponse.

Son visage était neutre comme si ça ne lui fessait rien.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions Clem.

Il avait prononcé mon surnom d'une voix cassée, fêlée. J'étais tellement outrée que je ne le remarquai même pas.

\- Moi j'en ai une ! Nous sommes ton équipage et notre devoir est de protéger coûte que coûte notre capitaine, toi si tu ne le sais pas !

\- Mon rôle de capitaine est aussi de vous protéger.

Je me levai d'un coup et me plaçai face à lui.

\- Comme tu es borné. Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, mais saches que si tu fais du mal à Luffy, je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est très fragile. Encore plus depuis la mort de notre frère.

Il me regarda et ne broncha pas. Je plissai les yeux pour rentre mon regard encore plus menaçant et méchant.

\- Dans une alliance, une trahison est fort probable voir inévitable.

C'était ce qui ne fallait pas me dire. Je claquai des dents et passai à côté de lui ne le bousculant légèrement à l'épaule. Je fulminai et sortis de la pièce en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte au risque de lui faire faire connaissance avec ma main. Je devais absolument prendre l'air et me calmer.

Je sortis donc sur le pont et respirai un bon gros bol d'air.

Le plan de Law me mettait juste hors de moi. Utiliser mon frère dans des conditions pareils, j'étais totalemet contre ! Certes Luffy était fort et son équipage aussi, mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. C'était impossible de le contrôler.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- J'en ai marre, fis-je d'une voix cassée.

Law allait partir pour un moment. Il nous abandonnait, il m'abandonnait. J'eus l'impression qu'on compressait mon cœur jusqu'au sang. J'aurais encore préféré être virée de l'équipage que de subir ça. J'étais accro à lui. A son odeur sur son oreiller matin, sa voix énigmatique mais si sensuelle, ses lèvres au goût de café. J'adorais sa façon de m'embrasser, de me câliner, de m'amener à la jouissance après une nuit d'amour. Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus le voir boire son café le matin en lisant son journal. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de son ironie et de ses "miss". Encore mois de ses grandes mains tatouées qui me caressent si bien. Même nos disputes me manqueraient. Je l'aimais tout entier. Même lui et sa stupide manie de prendre les gens inconnus de haut avec ce petit sourire que je lui arracherai bien par un baiser. Son impudence et impertinence face aux ennemis lui donnait une aura si spéciale. Je me sentis perdue après cette nouvelle. Comme si on m'avait enchaînée et jetée à l'eau alors que j'avais mangé un fruit du démon.

Je m'interdis de pleurer une fois de plus.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

**P.D.V. Law**

Je sentis que j'allais avoir dur de me sortir de cette situation. Mais j'avais fais le bon choix, même si je ne l'appréciais guère. Clem venait juste de sortir en claquant la porte et mes hommes attendaient mes ordres.

\- Je pars demain, Penguin cap sur Punk Hazard !

\- Heu..Aye capitaine ! On y sera.

Il sortit sans plus attendre vers la salle des commandes.

\- Cette réunion est terminée. Retournez à vos occupations ! Ordonnai-je.

\- Aye ! Me répondirent-ils d'une même voix ponctuée d'un désolé de mon fidèle ours.

Ils sortirent tous un par un sauf Ban. Je regardai mon cuistot toujours à la même place que quand il était arrivé. Il n'avait ni parler, ni bouger pendant la réunion. Il s'était contenté d'écouter.

Il finit par se décoller du mur en terminant sa cigarette.

\- Vous devriez aller lui parler.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je la connais, elle va me renverra sur les roses.

\- Laissez lui le temps de se calmer. C'est n'est pas évident pour elle. C'est beaucoup d'informations d'un coup qui la touche indirectement. Elle est proche de ses frères. Vous avez pu le constaster lorsqu'elle a appris la mort de Portgas. C'est une situation délicate.

Je n'avais pas les mots pour répondre et il sortit en me laissant seul avec mes doutes.

Je m'assis en soupirant.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, je décidai d'aller voir Clem. Bepo m'avait signalé qu'elle était dehors sur le pont. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. Il se leva tout seul et ouvrit la porte. Ce n'était pas moi qui le guidait, mais mon cœur.

* * *

J'y arrivai et la trouvai dos à moi les avants-bras accoudés à la rambarde. Son regard était perdu dans la vagues calme du Nouveau Monde.

\- On va plonger. Tu sais? Fis-je.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner ni de me répondre. Tant pis, c'était moi qui avançait dans ce cas. Apparemment, elle était calmée.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de répondre à une question aussi futile et continuai de regarder droit devant moi. J'entendis ses pas se diriger vers moi et du coin de l'œil je le vis s'accouder de la même manière que moi à ma droite.

\- Tu pars quand ? Finis-je par demander après cinq minutes de silence.

\- Demain.

\- Et nous ? Tu fais quoi de nous ?

\- Après mon départ, vous irez sur Zou. Bepo sait où elle se trouve.

\- C'est une île ?

\- Une île près de Dressrosa.

Je soupirai de nouveau. C'était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Soudain, il posa une main sur ma hanche gauche et m'attira contre lui.

Je fus surprise, mais je n'avais pas envie de le repousser. Je me collai contre son torse et enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

Je ne devais pas en vouloir à lui. C'était à moi-même. Je m'en voulais de m'être accroché à lui. Je savais bien que j'allais en souffrir, mais je n'avais rien fais pour l'éviter. J'étais tombée dans ses bras. J'étais amoureuse de lui.

Il allait me manquer tout entier. Le temps que je cherchais mes mots et qu'il me câlina, un bon quart d'heure était passé. Une question me brûlait les lèvres, mais je n'osai pas la poser. J'avais juste peur de sa réponse. Tant pis, je me lançai!

\- Tu vas partir combien de temps ?

Il caressa mon dos doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça peut prendre une semaine comme des mois. Ou des années.

\- Le temps que Luffy et ses compagnons reviennent.

\- Sûrement...

Je me muai de nouveau dans mon silence et humant son odeur. Je retins mes larmes.

\- Tu nous contacteras au moins ?

\- Tous les jours si je le peux. L'île risque d'être surveillée, mais j'espère que non. J'essayerais de communiquer, mais ne promets rien.

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux et je profitai de ce moment de calme. Sûrement l'un des derniers avec lui.

\- Je dois aller manger, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger avec nous tout à l'heure.

\- Bonne question. On va dire que je n'avais pas la force d'affronter ton regard.

Je soupirai et me décollai.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Je suis devenue accro à toi tu sais...

Il me regarda en souriant et me pris la tête entre ses mains pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je souris contre ses lèvres et me collai de nouveau contre son corps chaud. Nous partageâmes un baiser comme si c'était le dernier. Avec douceur et amour. Je lâchai une larme qui roula sur sa joue après avoir quitter la mienne. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle et on se fit un câlin. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou et il chuchota à mon oreille alors que d'autres larmes suivirent première

\- Toi encore plus et moi aussi je suis accro à toi, m'avoua-t-il en essuyant mes larmes.

Je rougis bêtement à son compliment indirect.

\- Cette couleur aussi d'ailleurs.

Je fus encore plus rouge et me décollai.

\- Tu...Tu...Merci.

\- Mais de rien miss. Allons manger.

\- Mais j'ai déjà mangé moi !

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur sans me répondre. Dans la salle commune, tous les gars sans exception étaient présents un verre en main. Dés que nous rentrâmes, ils levèrent leur verres.

\- On est avec vous capitaine ! Commença Wakame.

\- Nous respectons votre choix, enchaînèrent Louis et Penguin en chœur.

\- Nous comptons sur vous pour qu'on se fasse connaître dans le nouveau monde, souhaita Lance du fond de la salle.

Des « Ouais ! » de joies résonnèrent aussi.

Je souris et partis m'asseoir laissant Law faire ses adieux peu banals.

Louis était juste à côté de moi les larmes aux yeux et se leva d'un coup en haussant la voix afin que Law emprisonné dans les câlins l'entende.

\- Quand vous reviendrez, je serais un meilleur médecin et je soignerez tout le monde durant votre absence ! Même si je dois faire des nuits blanches pour ça !

Je souris à cette déclaration. Louis était d'habitude du genre discret et timide. J'ignorai si c'était l'alcool qui l'avait aidé à dire ça , mais une chose était sûr, il était sincère.

\- Bien je compte sur toi alors.

\- A NOTRE CAPITAINE ! Firent Sachi et Penguin.

Ils levèrent leurs verres et tout les imitèrent, même moi.

Les rires ne tardèrent pas à reprendre ainsi que la bonne humeur. Law vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et Ban lui apporta le repas.

\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Demandai-je.

\- Pas vraiment.

Soudain, je me souvins de l'histoire du cadeau.

\- N'ouvres pas le cadeau dans ton sac, fis-je.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- J'ai déjà acheté ton cadeau d'anniversaire et je l'avais caché dans ton sac de voyage et comme tu t'en vas...

\- J'ai foiré ton plan quoi. Ricana-t-il.

\- Un peu, ouais. Alors?

\- Promis j'attendrais le six octobre.

\- Merci.

Il mangea tranquillement pendant que les gars se servaient des verres. Je décidai de me lever afin de toucher deux mots avec Ban sur son comportement. Sans hésiter je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où il était en train de faire la vaisselle. Je pris un torchon et essuyai avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris de me voir débarquer.

\- Pas vraiment. Je savais que tu allais venir près de papy Ban pour des explications ?

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Tu sais depuis le temps que tu es dans cet équipage, j'ai remarqué une chose. Tu détestes ne pas être au courant de quelque chose et tu ferrais tout pour savoir ce qu'on te cache.

\- Pas faux. Cela explique ton comportement à mon égard depuis ce matin.

\- Exact. Et en plus ce n'était pas à moi de te dire ça, mais au capitaine.

Je ne répondis pas et la vaisselle défila entre mes mains.

\- Merci, finis-je par dire. Pour tout ce que tu as déjà fais pour moi depuis que je suis ici.

\- De rien gamine !

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et je grognai. Quand la corvée vaisselle était terminée, il reprit son air sérieux qu'il avait au début de notre conversation.

\- Tu t'es expliquée avec l'élu de ton cœur.

\- En partie, oui...

\- Comment ça ?

\- ...

\- Clem, rien ne sortira de cette cuisine, tu le sais très bien.

Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui et que ça resterait entre nous.

\- Vu la tournure des événements, je compte aussi partir un moment, mais je reviendrais.

\- Aller où ?

\- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- D'accord, mais comment vas tu le dire au capitaine ?

Je regardai ledit capitaine par la porte et vis qu'il mangeait encore.

\- Je verrais ça après.

\- Bonne chance alors.

\- Merci j'en aurais besoin.

Je déposai mon essuie et entrai dans la salle commune.

* * *

Après tant de suspense et d'attente, vous savez enfin ce qu'était de fameux motif.

Comme toujours, dites-moi ce qui vous a plu dans ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à critiquer (pas trop méchant non plus hein XD).

Quel a été votre passage préféré ? J'a hâte de le savoir dans vos reviews.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	39. Chapitre 38 ou La décision

**Chapitre 38 ou La décision**

Hey ! On se retrouve pour l'avant-dernier chapitre. Eh oui, déjà, je sais ça passe vite. Je le re-re-re-redit, une deuxième saison est prévue. Je ne le dirais jamais assez. Bref, je ferrais tous les remerciements sur le dernier chapitre. Je ne pense pas faire d'épilogue vu que ce n'est pas vraiment un fin. Une ellipse si vous préférez, mais je ne spoile pas, je vous laisse lire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience !

* * *

**Rating **: M pour la fin, mais pas encore de Lemon. Comment j'ai trop spoilé XD.

**Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda. Seul les Oc's m'appartienne. Alors attention au plagiat !

**Mots :** Environs 4500

**Correctrice** : Muwnder encore et toujours. Elle me suivra jusqu'à la fin de cette première saison. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà trouvé une autre correctrice motivée pour la saison deux.

**Reviews:**

_boadicee:_ Contente de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs! Bonne lecture et surtout courage vu le nombre de chapitres x). Cool! Hâte de te revoir pour la saison deux.

_Hiyaka:_Clem est une Thug en effet XD Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment comprendre de lire que tu entres dans le personnage! C'est un peu le but ici! Si tu ressens ses sentiments c'est encore mieux!

_L1109:_ Salut! J'ai voulu suivre la trame du manga, mais je vais pas calquer mon histoire dessus. Tu verras pourquoi assez rapidement. Bonne journée à toi aussi!

_Monkey D Valou:_ Oui, tu avais juste x). Le départ de Clem était prévu, pas le suivi du manga. Mais bon, j'ai changer d'avis après. Le chapitre te le dirai plutôt XD.

_nikkouyoku:_ J'aime bien écrire des passages un peu plus doux x). Et puis ça vous plait donc aucune raison d'en faire moins. Comme on dit: To be continued.

_Camerisier:_ Tu le verras assez facilement, comment je vais articuler mon histoire autour de cette trame. Il faut la comprendre aussi. Law fait son petit égoïste. Mhm..Tes hypothèses sont pas mal. Tu sauras quoi assez facilement.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

* * *

**Petit Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Ça y est, Law annonce enfin le pourquoi il a convoqué tout le monde ce soir dans la salle de repos. Il va abattre un Empereur avec l'aide de Luffy. Il compte s'en aller durant une durée indéterminée laissant les Heart seuls. Clem, pour qui c'est trop de révélations d'un coup, s'énerve contre son capitaine et sort, furieuse. Elle se refuge sur le pont. Après mûre réflexion, Law la rejoint. Il lui explique et la convainc que lui non plus ne veut pas. Clem, à contre- cœur, ne peut qu'accepter son départ. Celui-ci risque d'en engendrer un autre.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Lorsque je rentrai de nouveau dans la salle commune, la bonne humeur m'envahit. La bonne humeur des gars était plus contagieuse en fait. Un départ dans les pleurs n'est jamais très gai. Nous, les Heart, on fêtait ça comme un nouveau départ, comme une pause avant de mieux repartir vers de nouvelles aventures. Nous savions que ce n'était pas que des choses très accueillantes qui nous attendaient, mais ensemble on les passerait plus facilement.

Les gars semblaient s'être calmés quand même un minimum et buvaient avec plus de modération. Ils se remémoraient leurs arrivés dans l'équipage, les conneries, les pleures, les rires, les rencontres faites lors du voyage et bien d'autres choses agréables. Parfois des séparations, car cela aussi faisait partie d'un long voyage.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, lorsque je me dirigeai vers ma place, que Law décida de donner les derniers détails.

\- Durant mon absence, Bepo sera le « capitaine » et vous dirigera. Je ne veux aucun commentaires de votre part. Bepo est très compétent pour cela et il l'a déjà prouvé plus d'une fois.

\- Désolé. Fit l'ours en baissant la tête.

Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, je caressai l'arrière de ses oreilles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir ni à s'excuser. Il grogna doucement d'aise. Il adorait ça.

-Je partirais demain matin pour Punk Hazard.

Il regarda Penguin pour avoir confirmation. Le navigateur hocha la tête.

\- Nous y seront fin de matinée capitaine

\- Bien.

\- Et nous ? On va où et on fait quoi ? S'inquiéta Sachi assis à côté de son meilleur ami.

\- Après mon départ, vous irez sur Zou et attendrez mes instructions que je poserais sur papier plus tard.

\- Vous reviendrez comment capitaine ? Renchérit le rouquin.

\- C'est mon problème ça.

Je me doutais bien qu'il comptait revenir avec les Mugiwaras, donc tout dépendait d'eux. Plus vite ils feront de nouveau leur apparition, plus vite Law reviendra. Je reverrais donc mon frère. Enfin, si tout se passait bien. Mais j'avais confiance en lui.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait fait retomber l'ambiance avec ces derniers détails, prit un verre de vin rouge et le leva bien haut. Tous le regardèrent avec un regard surpris. Law ne buvait JAMAIS. Même pas pour son anniversaire, comme si cela le dégoutait. Peut-être que le souvenir de sa première cuite d'adolescence le motivait.

\- L'alcool ne va pas se boire tout seul, fit-il comme explication.

Il apporta le verre à ses fines lèvre et en but le contenu d'un coup. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Depuis que j'étais dans cet équipage, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il se lâchai. Lorsqu'il posa son verre vide devant lui sous les yeux ébahis des gars, l'ambiance revint d'un coup. Tous imitèrent le capitaine comme pour le féliciter de ce petit égarement comme le chirurgien le dirait pour se justifier.

Il arrivait à plomber l'ambiance avec un seul mot, mais il pouvait la réparer avec un seul geste. Cela me fit glousser légèrement cette fois-ci.

La fête improvisée se poursuivit. Elle ne dura que une heure, car ils allaient devoir se lever tôt demain pour ne pas louper le départ du capitaine.

Les gars sortirent donc un par un sauf quelque uns qui parlaient encore entre eux. Ban revint dans la salle commune.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Lui demandai-je.

\- 21h00 .

\- Déjà ?

\- Eh oui gamine.

Je fulminai. Il n'arrêtera dont jamais ! Vingt et un ans c'était pas l'âge d'une gamine !

Je l'entendis rire derrière moi alors que je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu sais bien que je te taquine.

Je lui tirai la langue et l'ignorai. Me rendant compte que j'avais une question, j'arrêtai ma gaminerie.

\- On est toujours à la surface?

\- Oui, me répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était Law. Tient il était encore là lui ! Je n'avais même pas fait attention.

\- Pourquoi veux tu sortir ? Fit-il.

\- J'ai envie de profiter du ciel étoilé.

\- Il fait froid. Tu vas prendre froid.

Tss. Toujours aussi protecteur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. L'air frais me permet de mieux réfléchir, répondis-je mystérieusement.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas.

Je pris une veste et sortis sur le pont. Une petite brise de vent me fit frisonner. Je m'assis sur la rambarde les pieds dans le vide et regardai le voile lactée. C'était dégagé ce soir.

_Pelepelepele...pelepelepele...pelepelepele_

Je sortis un petit den den muschi de ma poche. C'était celui de Kana.

Tient, ça fessait longtemps ! Je décrochai et une voix que je connaissais depuis plusieurs années maintenant démarra la conversation sans plus attendre.

\- Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Si je te dis oui, tu me crois ?

\- Bienvenue au club. Si ça continu, je me tire une balle.

Elle imita le bruit d'un revolver avant de rire un peu. Je secouai la tête avec un sourire amusé.

\- Espèce de dépressive va ! Vas y commence je pourrais peut-être me consoler si tu as pire que moi, fis-je en soupirant.

\- Pour ma part, ça sent l'alliance dans l'air, souffla-t-elle désespérée.

Je souris en sachant que je n'étais pas la seule du moins plus. La petite bête fronça les sourcils.

\- Toi aussi ? Comprit-elle.

\- Malheureusement oui...A mon avis c'est tendance en ce moment de faire des alliances.

\- Moi, mon stupide capitaine tulipe hard rock veut en faire une avec le musicien de pacotilles et le dépressif aux poupées bizarres.

\- C'est Kidd qui l'a voulu ?

\- Non Killer, mais c'est pas encore sûr que l'alliance va se faire. Et puis Kidd n'a pas les neurones pour en former une. Et toi ? C'est qui ?

Je me tus un instant. Elle savait les liens que j'avais avec Luffy et elle était très impulsive. Je me demandai comment elle allait réagir.

\- Luffy...

\- Oula ! Eux aussi on eut l'idée du siècle !Tu dois pas être à l'aise entre Law et Luffy n'empêche.

Sa réaction « calme », car c'était calme pour elle, me surprit.

\- Pas du tout même.

Je soupirai. Kana était au courant pour Law et moi, mais moi aussi pour elle et Kidd. Elle ne me l'avait pas encore dit clairement, mais elle ça crevait les yeux et puis, je la connaissais assez bien.

\- Law s'en va demain matin pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Et...Tu vas accepter l'offre que nous a faite Kahlo ?

\- J'y réfléchissais et toi ? Tu l'acceptes ?

\- Ce n'est qu'avantageux pour nous. J'ai besoin d'aiguiser mes pouvoirs, parce qu'il y a encore deux, trois choses que je ne contrôle pas encore. C'est pas simple d'être une déesse !

\- Je confirme et encore, tu n'as pas toutes les responsabilités comme moi.

\- Raison de plus pour toi Clem ! Profite du fait que ton mec se barre un moment pour faire cet entraînement spécial. Et si jamais il y a un beau mec ou deux qui passe, tu as le champs libre, me taquina-t-elle.

\- Mhm...pas faux, mais j'ai mes nakamas aussi. Ils ont besoin de moi comme médecin, Louis ne saura jamais se débrouiller seul.

\- Je suis dans le même cas, mais moi c'est arrangé.

Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, Kana faisait la cuisine chez les Kidd's. Elle faisait les meilleurs ramens au monde. Killer en était fan m'avait-elle expliquée lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Et comme elle le disait toujours : Un bon repas, c'est un bon combat.

\- Tu me conseilles quoi pour me sortir de là ?

\- C'est simple, tu demandes à ton capitaine son accord pour faire l'entraînement d'un an, puis tu mets tout tes nakamas au courant.

Je me tus un instant pour y réfléchir. C'était très simpliste, mais Kana n'avait pas toujours des raisonnements très profonds.

\- Je vais faire ça. J'arrange ça ce soir même.

\- Kahlo va être contente de savoir que tu viennes.

\- Tient ! Tu t'entends bien avec maintenant !?

Elle grogna et je ris. C'était pas l'amour fou entre elles deux lors de notre rencontre.

\- Je suis bien obligée de la supporter cette sale chouette ridée jusqu'aux fesses.

Je souris et me remémorai ce jour en contemplant le ciel couvert d'étoiles brillantes.

* * *

_Flash-back_

**P.D.V. Neutre**

Sur une île automnale du Nouveau Monde, deux équipages amarrèrent. Les Heart's d'un côté et les Kidd's de l'autre. Deux jeunes femmes, sûrement du même âge, avaient l'air heureuses de se voir. Par contre les autres membres des deux équipages n'étaient pas vraiment enchantés. Sans parler des deux capitaine qui s'insultèrent de, je cite : d'infirmière catin et de tube rempli de Tabasco avarié.

Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent d'aller faire un peu de shopping avec leurs animaux respectifs, car oui, elles étaient toutes les deux des déesses. L'une maîtrisait l'eau et l'autre l'air.

\- Pas trop dur la vie de Kidd's pirate? Demanda Clem.

\- Dés qu'on maîtrise le capitaine, ça va, rit Kana.

Elle rigolèrent toutes les deux de bons cœurs.

Clem avait à sa droite un chaton actuellement transformé en tigre pour porter des achats tandis que Kana possédait un oiseau multicolore ressemblant étrangement à un perroquet.

Elles faissaient les boutiques une par une et terminèrent finalement leur tournée en fin d'après-midi. Elles décidèrent de prendre un peu de repos mérité avec un bon café pour Clem et une coupe de saké pour Kana. Elles s'assirent tranquillement sur une terrasse sous un parasol. Leur animaux respectifs furent renvoyés sur leur bateaux pour laisser les deux amies seules.

\- Alors ? Débuta la brune-claire avec un regard malicieux.

\- Alors quoi ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la kidd's tandis que son amie buvait tranquillement son café en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben Law ! Je parles pas du pape !

Son homologue rougit violemment et pencha sa tasse vers le haut en buvant pour cacher ses rougeurs. Elle reposa la tasse en se raclant légèrement la gorge.

\- Ben heu...

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Ou...Oui, bégailla Clem.

Elle se reprit et contre-attaqua :

\- Et toi avec Kidd ?

Cette fois ce fut le tour de l'autre de rougir. Kana marmonna quelque chose entre les dents. Clem perçut les mots "rouge", "piment" et "n'importe quoi". Après un moment de silence, elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire.

\- Parlons sérieusement. Est-ce-que Law est au courant pour nos dons ?

\- Moi oui et toi ?

\- Pas encore je vais régler ça au plus vite. De toute façon, je vais être bloquée si je ne dis rien. Je me sens bien dans cet équipage. Je n'avais jamais ressentit cette sensation depuis bien longtemps...

Clem hocha la tête d'un air nostalgique.

\- Je ressens la même chose, se confia-t-elle.

Soudain, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes par derrière.

\- Excusez moi de vous dérangez, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation.

Kana se leva d'un coup rugueux en rogne du fait qu'on écoutait ses affaires surtout ce genre d'affaire. Elle remonta un peu son short noir troué et sortit un poignard qu'elle pointa en direction de l'intruse.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je m'appelle Kahlo, fit-elle d'une voix calme et nullement impressionnée.

La brune reprit un ton agressif :

\- On ne vous a jamais apprit de vous occupé de vos affaires ?!

La heart posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et s'adressa à elle.

\- Laisses la parler, si elle nous a écoutée c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Kana grogna de mécontentement, mais finit par ranger ses armes et se rassit. Elle garda tout de même une main dessus, prête à bondir à la gorge de le sexagénaire au moindres faux pas.

\- Si elle dit quelque chose que ne me plait pas, je la bute ici même.

Clem leva les yeux au ciel devant le caractère sanguinaire de son amie d'enfance.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on s'écarte un peu, proposa la vieille femme.

\- C'est sûr que tu dois pas être la seule fouineuse dans les parages.

\- Bien je paye et on s'écarte.

Clem sortit quelques berrys de sa poche et les déposa sur la table entre la tasse de café à moitié vide et la coupe de saké dans le même état.

Les trois femmes se retirèrent dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- On vous écoute ! Grogna Kana en s'adossant nonchalamment contre le mur crasseux.

\- Je vous propose un entraînement spécial.

\- On a pas besoin de votre entraînement de vielle mémé ! Retournes rechercher ton dentier sous ton lit d'hôpital.

\- Continuez ! Fit Clem.

Kana vexée que son amie la coupe ainsi, s'assit sur une caisse contre le mur et ne fit qu'écoutez la conversation et décida d'intervenir que si elle n'était pas d'accord avec quelque chose.

\- J'ai aperçus le tatouage de cette jeune fille sur son poignet et j'ai été intriguée. Alors je me suis discrètement rapprochée de vous et écouté votre conversation. J'ai compris directement que vous étiez toutes les deux ce qu'on appelle des déesses.

Kana regarda son poignet d'un air coupable et maudit le destin de lui avoir placé celui-ci à cet endroit. Il était trop visible, même si le bleu presque transparent aidait un peu.

\- Que voulez vous !?

\- Vous rendre plus fort et d'élargir les capacités de vos pouvoirs.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde la vieille ?

Kalho se tourna vers Kana.

\- C'est juste une proposition rien de plus.

\- Qui fait cet entraînement?

\- Clem me dis pas que tu t'intéresses à un truc aussi louche et puis si ça se tombe, elle bluffe.

Ladit Clem se tourna vers son amie.

\- Je demande juste, par simple curiosité.

-Pff.. De toute façon tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

\- Pas toi peut-être ?!

\- Moins que toi en tout cas, tu portes bien ton nom de famille.

\- ...

La dame regarda les deux amies se chamailler comme si elle n'était pas là et cela la fit rire et capta l'attention des jeunes femmes.

\- Un problème ? Firent les deux amies en même temps.

\- Aucun.

\- Bref, qui nous entraînera ? Reprit Clem.

\- Clem...

\- ...Si on accepte.

\- Moi-même .

Kana éclata de rire devant cette révélation.

\- Kana !

\- Ce n'est rien jeune fille, c'est souvent la première réaction. Bref, si vous changez d'avis...

La plus âgée glissa son numéro de den den muschi dans la main des deux jeunes filles et s'éloigna.

\- Pourquoi vous souciez vous de nous ? Lança Clem en se rendant compte que la femme s'en allait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les seules à avoir survécu à l'extermination, fit-elle mystérieusement.

Les jeunes femmes écarquillèrent les yeux sous cette déclaration.

\- Comment ? S'exclama Kana.

\- Je ne sais pas. Heu..Madame Kahlo ?

La vieille femme s'arrêta et fit volte-face.

\- Oui jeune fille ?

\- Est ce que vous aussi vous comprenez les animaux mythiques ?

\- Tout a fait et je sais que tu possèdes un chaton/tigre du nom de Pêche et que toi Kana tu possède un oiseaux/ Phénix du nom de Rio.

Sur ce, Kahlo les laissa avec leur questionnements.

_Fin du flash-back_

**Fin P.D.V. Neutre**

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

\- En y repensant, repris-je. On ne lui a pas demandé si elle aussi était une déesse. Tu penses qu'elle en est une ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, mais si elle est au courant de l'extermination, soit s'en est une soit elle a été mise au courant par je ne sais qui. Ou alors, c'est une prêtresse d'une des portes.

\- Mhm...Je ne sais pas.

\- Bon, je te laisse sinon Kidd va se demander ce que je fais enfermée dans les toilettes depuis 20 minutes.

Je ris et elle raccrocha. Le « katcha » du den den muschi retentit, signe qu'il s'était endormit. Je soupirai et rangeai la petite bête dans la poche de ma veste . Je descendis de la rambarde, toujours face à l'étendue d'eau et de liberté qu'est la mer.

Je n'avais pas le courage d'aller trouver Law pour lui demander son autorisation. Et s'il disait non ? J'aurais l'air maligne moi. Mais au contraire s'il disait oui, comment j'irais à cet entraînement ? Je ne savais même pas où cela se passait et quand. Je n'avais pas pris contact avec Kalho depuis ce jour. Il y a six mois.

\- Perdue dans ses pensées miss ?

Un corps vint se coller à mon dos et je vis la tête de Law se poser sur mon épaule droite. Son odeur naturelle me fit tourner la tête. Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir partir, une fois de plus. Mon cœur se serra. Il me faudra un moment pour m'habituer à vivre sans lui. Alors autant partir moi aussi, ce sera moins douloureux pour moi de cette manière.

Fallait que je me lance.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Fis-je timidement presque inaudiblement.

\- Ce que tu veux, mais à qui parles tu ?

\- Au capitaine.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comme nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde et que tout va s'enchaîner très vite en très peu de temps. J'ai besoin de devenir plus forte.

\- Tu l'es déjà. Tu te débrouilles.

\- Mais je peux l'être encore plus ! Et il faut que je le sois. Surtout que la Marine sait que je suis en vie.

Il soupira et regarda l'océan comme je le fessais il y a quelques instants.

\- Tu veux aller à cet entraînement c'est ça ? Souffla Law dans mon cou.

\- Comment tu sais ? M'étonnai-je.

\- Bepo vous a entendu toi, Kana et cette femme.

\- ...

\- Alors ?

Je me mordis la lèvres.

\- Je dois avoir ton accord.

\- Je te le donne.

\- Vraiment ?

Il me glissa quelque chose dans une de mes poches arrières de mon jeans.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Je t'appellerais à chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion, m'éclaira-t-il.

Je souris en sentant le mini den den mushi essayer de sortir de ma poche. Je pensais l'avoir perdu il y a quelques mois, mais apparemment, Law l'avait retrouvé et gardé.

\- Il est comme toi. Commenta-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

Il remit le den den comme il fallait dans ma poche et se recolla à mon dos.

\- Il faut qu'il bouge tout le temps, même quand il n'en a pas la capacité. Il déteste être enfermé.

Je ris un peu à sa remarque ou plutôt constatation.

\- C'est vrai que je déteste être inactive et encore moins d'être enfermée.

Je replongeai mon regard l'eau qui se mouvait à rythme régulier. C'était apaisant.

\- On va se coucher ? Proposa Law après un moment. On a un grosse journée demain et on doit se lever tôt.

\- Ouais.

Il se décolla et me prit la main quand je me tournai vers lui.

\- Attends il faut que je règle un truc, fis-je.

Je lui lâchai ma main et approchai deux doigts de ma bouche afin de siffler. Law sembla surprit et me dévisagea.

\- J'appelle Pêche. Elle va arrivée.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Il faut bien mettre l'équipage au courant et contacter cette femme.

Une petit boule de poils sortit du sous-marin un peu endormie.

\- Un problème Clem?

Je m'accroupis et elle se rapprocha de nous. Je caressai ses oreilles. Ça l'a réveilla.

\- Désolé de te réveiller, mais j'ai un ou plutôt deux services à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

Je sortis mon den den personnel et lui mit devant elle en posant le morceau de papier que m'avait donné Khalo avec son numéro.

\- Tu veux bien sonner à cette femme et lui dire que je vais un cet entraînement.

\- Cette femme ? Kahlo ? La femme qui m'a dit que tu te trouvais ici ?

J'avais parlé de cette rencontre à Pêche. En donnant le nom de cette femme elle m'avait affirmé qu'elle l'avait aidée à me trouver. Ce qui agrandissait encore plus le mystère autour de cette femme.

\- Oui celle-là même. Et quand tu lui sonneras, demandes lui de venir nous chercher ici demain en fin de matiné.

\- Bien. C'est comme si c'était fait.

\- Merci d'avance!

-Et l'autre service, c'est quoi ?

\- Dis à Bepo que je pars et demande lui de prévenir l'équipage de mon départ avec toi.

\- OK, mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- J'ai pas envie de pleurer aujourd'hui je réserve ça demain. Les connaissant ils vont encore pleurnicher et sautez sur moi en mode câlin.

Je caressai sa tête et me relevai à hauteur de Law.

\- On peut aller se coucher maintenant.

Il sourit et je dis bonne nuit à mon chat d'un signe de ma main pendant qu'elle contactait Kahlo en laissant tomber l'interphone et compose le numéro de ses petites pattes. J'avoue c'était bizarre de voir un chat faire ça.

Law me prit la main et m'entraîna dans le sous-marin. Je souris face à son empressement. Je le suivis dans les couloirs sans broncher et avec un sourire amusé.

\- On ne va pas dormir de suite n'est ce pas ? Fis-je joueuse.

\- Autant profiter de notre dernière nuit ensemble tu ne crois pas ? Me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je me stoppai et l'obligeai à faire de même. Nous étions seuls dans ce couloir, il nous était réservé et il le savait très bien. Je lâchai sa main avec un sourire et m'approchai de lui. Je collai nos deux poitrines l'une contre l'autre et tendis mes lèvres vers les siennes. Je l'embrassai comme simple réponse et il me plaqua contre la tôle juste à côté de la porte de notre cabine pour répondre à mon baiser de façon torride. Le froid du métal me fit frissonner, mais pas autant que le peu de proximité entre nos deux corps. Je l'intensifiai et je sentis ses mains se balader sur mon corps. Ses grandes mains tatoués se frayèrent un chemin sous mon haut. Il caresse les alentours de mon nombrils du bout des doigts pour me faire languir. Je brisai le baiser après quelques instants et lui chuchotai à l'oreille en lui mordillant celle-ci. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes trop entreprenantes et les retins. Il grogna de mécontentement d'être ainsi arrêter.

\- Impatient va. Rentrons dans la cabine.

Un sourire charmeur prit place sur son visage, ce sourire qui me faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. Je lui rendis son sourire et il m'entraîna avec douceur dans notre cabine.

\- A vos ordres, miss, me susurra-til en fermant la porte derrière nous et en me dévorant du regard.

* * *

Haaa~ J'adore comment à ces moments-ci. Ne vous en faites pas le lemon commencera le dernier chapitre.

Bref, maintenant vous savez ce que Clem a en tête. Le dernier chapitre ne sera pas une surprise, mais je n'en dis pas plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou détesté dans ce chapitre en reviews. J'attends tout ça avec impatience. Je voulais vraiment mettre Kana en avant dans ce chapitre, car on ne l'a vu qu'une fois. Pêche pareil. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que l'intrigue se construit en fonction des chapitres que des petites choses dans les précédents chapitres sont liés à des faits dans d'autres plus loin(ex : Pêche aidée par Kahlo). Faites attention aux détails dans la saison deux, ils seront tout aussi importants.

Bref, les reviews, c'est en dessous.

PS : Kahlo se prononce « Kalou » . Comme ça si vous voulez savoir la bonne prononciation.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	40. Chapitre 39 ou Les départs

**Chapitre 39 ou Les départs.**

Hey les jeunes! Et voilà, nous voici enfin ou déjà à la fin de la saison une. Sachez que j'ai adoré écrire cette saison et -comme vous le savez déjà- une deuxième saison est prévue. C'est un effet bizarre de mettre une fiction aussi importante en "complète". Pour ne pas louper la mise en ligne du premier chapitre de la saison deux, suivez moi en tant qu'auteur et mettez-moi en favoris(cette tournure de phrase en suspecte xD)

Pas pour tout de suite -Laissez moi le temps d'écrire quelque chapitre d'avance voyons !- .-.

Le premier chapitre sera sûrement publié durant le mois de février. Donc dans pas si longtemps que ça.

* * *

**MERCI** à tous et toutes mes lecteurs qui se sont manifestés– mais aussi aux autres - d'avoir prit le temps de suivre cette saison et de l'avoir lu et surtout laissez des reviews. J'ai hâte de vous revoir à la prochaine saison! J'espère atteindre les 200 reviews sur celle-ci. C'était l'une de mes motivations après celle de contenter mes lectures et d'écrire ce que j'aime bien sûr.

Merci aussi à ceux que m'ont donné quelques conseils, du style, « il faudrait que tes chapitres soient plus longs » , « que tu espaces mieux » et j'en passe.

J'espère avoir rempli vos conditions.

J'espère aussi que vous avez accroché à chaque chapitres et que vous vous êtes mis à la place de Clem pour vivre ses aventures et conneries. C'était le but premier de ma fiction, vous faire voyager le temps d'un écrit.

**Place aux remerciements :** Tout d'abord un grand merci à ma correctrice (Muwnder) qui s'est proposée pour corriger mes catastrophes grammaticales et autres. J'espère que tu as aimé autant que cette expérience, mais c'est le dernier chapitre que tu corrigeras pour moi. C'est ta décision et je la comprend. En tout cas MERCI ! J'espère que tu prendras toujours le temps de lire cette fiction lors de la saison deux et de poster des reviews de temps à autre, tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup aidés pour cette première saison.

Je ne vais pas commencer à mettre les pseudos de tout ceux qui ont laissez une review ou plusieurs tout le long des ces 40 chapitres sinon je suis partie pour un moment, mais sachez que vous êtes super. Je pensais me ramasser lorsque je me suis lancée sur ce site et je pense que c'est tout le contraire à vous de me le dire. Merci à vous ! Que vous suiviez la fiction depuis le début ou non, mais si vous lisez ce message c'est que vous êtes là pour ce dernier chapitre et ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Sur ce , bisous baveux et bonne lecture. Et comme je vous aimes bien, ce chapitre est plus long et avec plus de tendresse.

Attention il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre dés le début ! Vous serez prévenu de toute façon.

#Clem

* * *

**Rating** : M pour lemon au début.

**Correctrice :** Muwnder que je ne remercierais jamais assez.

**Mots** : Environs 6400

**Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda encore et toujours.

**Reviews :**

_Quelqu'un: Pas de soucis, tant que tu les lis *-*! J'ai fais un michemache en effet XD._

_Camerisier: _ Possément x). Après tout c'est le capitaine. On peut dire que tu avais trouvé à ce stade. Tu étais vachement proche. Elles manquaient trop à l'écran en ce moment, je voulais mettre ces deux OC's en avant.

_Hiyaka: _Clem fondra encore dans celui-ci. Kana est un peu la copine folle et totalement barge, mais ce caractère est aimé. Peut-être..Qui sait? Oulà! ça fait longtemps que j'écris cette fiction je dirais facilement un an et demi, je ne sais plus la date exact. Je la mettrais à la fin du chapitre pour mieux m'en rendre compte. Bisous de l'autre côté de la Belgique.

_Monkey_ _D_ _Valou_: Hey! Pas vraiment un an, je ne pense pas avoir donné de durée déterminée, mais je pensais faire deux ans comme l'ellipse du manga. Et oui, vous n'avez encore rien vu de son pouvoir. J'en réserve encore plus pour la saison deux. J'ai déjà les grandes lignes en tête.

_Guest_: Déjà oui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir commencer à poster le premier chapitre il y a de cela une semaine. Ah oui! J'avais même pas fait attention que mon Oc portait le même nom que le canard de Vivi XD. Après, je pense que cela s'écrit "Kaloo".

_nikkouyoku_: Le lemon est juste en dessous miss x). Déguste bien.

MERCI pour toutes ces reviews.

Sur, ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les dernières reviews.

* * *

**Petit rappel :**

Clem a pris sa décision suite à une discussion avec Kana. Elle accepte l'entraînement que lui avait proposé cette mystérieuse vieille femme. Elle allait suivre ceci durant une durée indéterminée. Elle ne peut supporter le fait d'être séparée de Law durant autant de temps. Le capitaine lui donne le feu vert et elle l'annonce à ses nakamas via Pêche. Mais la nuit sera encore longue pour les amoureux. Leur dernière nuit avant un long moment.

* * *

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je m'avançai dans cette cabine que je connaissais de trop après avoir lâché la main de mon amant. Je lui tournai le dos en avançant vers le lit.

Derrière moi , je l'entendis fermer la porte grâce à clé et ranger celle-ci dans le petit tiroir juste à côté de la porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à sa prudence.

\- Tu as peur qu'on ne vienne nous déranger ?

Je souris encore plus quand je sentis son torse chaud et musclé se coller à mon dos. Deux grandes mains tatouées se posèrent sur mes hanches et me les caressèrent avec une douceur sans fin.

\- J'ai plutôt envie de profiter un maximum de notre dernière nuit ensemble, me susurra-t-il avec un désir non dissimulé au creux de l'oreille.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière, frissonnai-je.

* * *

**Si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, ne lisez pas. Ce n'est pas un crime de ne pas aimer ce genre de lecture. J'indiquerai la fin du lemon comme ci-dessus pour que ces personnes puissent trouver où reprendre leur lecture. Sur ce bon lemon et rangez moi ces mouchoirs !**

* * *

Des baisers chauds vinrent choir sur ma nuque froide et ses mains remontèrent le long de mes flancs. J'en frissonnai vivement et me tournai face à lui en l'enlaçant à mon tour. Je passai donc mes mains dans le bas de son dos.

\- J'espère bien, me répondit-il avec un sourire à faire chavirer des cœurs.

Je lui souris et emprisonnai ses lèvres des miennes dans un baiser torride. Je collai nos deux corps brûlants de désir sans pour autant briser notre échange buccal. Ses mains se frayèrent un passage sous mon T-shirt et caressèrent mon dos. Cela m'électrisa un instant lorsqu'il caressa ma colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts.

Je lui murmurai à l'oreille en frissonnant et avec une voix pleine d'envie :

\- Faisons comme si c'était la dernière.

\- Pourquoi dont ? S'étonna-t-il.

Je lui sortis mon sourire le plus sexy et poursuivis mon idée jusqu'au bout.

\- On prendra plus de plaisir comme ça.

Il sourit aussi de la même manière que moi. Sans prévenir, il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et me souleva.

\- Quelle bonne idée ma chérie !

Par réflexe, je m'accrochai à son cou afin de ne pas tomber. Je passai aussi mes jambes autour de ses hanches comme deuxième sécurité. Remarquant mon petit problème, un petit rire amusé et moqueur traversa ses lèvres et il me plaqua le dos contre le mur le plus proche. Même la froideur de celui-ci n'arriva pas à faire retomber la chaleur qui grimpait dans la chambre.

\- C'est mieux ainsi pour vous miss?

\- Beaucoup mieux, mister.

Je l'embrassai passionnément pour le remercier, mais nous sommes obligés de nous séparer le temps que Law fasse passer mon haut par dessus ma tête. On reprit nos baisers brûlants de désir dés que mon T-shirt faisait, non pour la première fois, connaissance avec le sol de notre cabine. Son sweat ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ses mains habiles avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice. Tellement que je remarquai que mon soutien-gorge était déjà au sol.

Je gémis de surprise quand il se mit à caresser mes seins de façon sensuelle d'une main. L'autre me retenant toujours. Pour rendre la pareil, je titillai légèrement ses boutons de chair fraîchement à découvert d'une main également et il eut la même réaction que moi. Je fis des petits cercles autour de ceux-ci pour le faire languir et il répéta les mêmes gestes sur ma poitrine. Je commençai déjà à durcir de ce côté là.

\- Me tenteriez vous miss ?

\- Je n'oserais pas, fis-je taquine.

Je rapprochai ma tête de son visage et léchai le lobe de son oreille droite sans pour autant arrêter mes Je jouai avec ses boucles d'oreilles. Je gémis à son oreille quand il se mit à malaxer énergiquement ma poitrine. Poussée par le désir et l'impatience, j'aventurai mes mains plus bas sur son corps de rêve. Je caressai ses abdos un par un en gémissant de temps en temps pour l'exciter, mais jamais ils n'étaient faux. Je gémis de plus en plus fort en fonction de ses caresses et de ses léchouilles sur mon corps à moitié nu. Cela dura ainsi quelques minutes. Il alterna entre caresses, effleurement des zones sensibles et léchouilles. Sans oublier les baisers. Tandis que moi je n'allais jamais plus loin que le bas-ventre.

Je le sentis prendre de la vigueur contre mon propre entre-jambes en fonction du temps écoulé. Un frisson très agréable parcourut le long de mon échine et je gémis de plus belle pendant que Law lui grogna de plaisir et laissant des suçons dans mon cou. Mes mains descendirent enfin encore plus bas le long de son ventre jusqu'à son pantalon. Sans attendre, je le débarrassai de celui-ci en faisant bien attention de frôler sa bosse qui déforma son boxer noir moulant à tâches jaunes. Je souris en le voyant dans cet état, mais moi aussi j'étais déjà bien excitée par ses avances. Lorsque son pantalon atteignit ses pieds, il se décala un peu vers la gauche pour en sortir ses pieds. Il donna un coup de pied dedans pour ne pas gêner. Il joua des orteils et des talons pour retire ses chaussures et chaussettes.

Sans hésiter et parce que je savais qu'il aimait ça, je caressai son membre par dessus le tissus et un son rauque sortit de sa bouche. Je continuai mon manège pendant qu'il se débarrassa de mon pantalon et de mon dernier sous-vêtement. Je ne portai pas de chaussettes aujourd'hui, juste des sandales qui avaient quittés mes pieds il y avait bien longtemps. Je frissonnai au contact de ses doigts froids sur mon bas ventre déjà brûlant et décidai de retirer la dernière barrière de tissus entre nos deux corps.

\- Haa~

\- Sensible miss ?

Même dans une situation pareille il arrivait à garder ce ton et sourire moqueur malgré nos respirations haletantes et saccagées. Comme j'étais très rancunière, je posai ma main sur son sexe fièrement dressé et commençai des vas et vient rapides.

\- Haa ! Clem...

\- Tu disais ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de ma répondre et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir que je lui donnais. Je gémis de pur plaisir lorsque qu'il se mit à caresse mon clitoris sans prévenir.

J'aimerais bien me cambrer, mais avec le mur derrière moi c'était impossible. Je ne stoppai pas mes mouvements et accélérai encore en le faisant tout doucement gémir. Je me délectai de ce son si rare chez lui quand je ne gémissais pas moi-même. Je continuai mon petit jeu un long moment . En alternant caresses rapides et caresses lancinantes. Je m'arrêtai ou insistai sur le frein ou le gland. Tout ça pour le faire craquer avant moi, car oui. Pendant que je lui faisais toutes ces gâteries, il s'occupait également de moi. Je voulais le faire jouir avant moi pour une fois et mordis sur ma chique pour me retenir le plus longtemps. C'était dur vu comment il connaissait tout sur moi de ce côté là.

\- Haaa ! Clem... je...haaa..vais...mhm!~

Je sentis un liquide chaud se déverser dans ma main quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne tardai pas à jouir à mon tour en arrêtant les vas et vient malgré que son sexe reprenait déjà du poil de la bête. Je lui faisait tant d'effet que ça ? A cette pensée, je souris les yeux toujours fermés par le récent orgasme que je venais de recevoir.

Je repris tout doucement mes esprits et je sentis déjà trois doigts en moi. Je ne les avais même pas sentis tellement j'étais ivre de luxure. Mes gémissement reprirent dés qu'il les bougea. Il m'embrassa plusieurs fois et taquina mon cou. Nous étions maintenant allongés dans le lit. Lui au dessus de moi à quatre pattes. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquer.

\- Détends toi ma chérie. Tu es toutes raide.

\- Facile à dire ! Haaa~~

Il baisa ma poitrine en me glissant des mots doux à l'oreille et je finis par me détendre tout doucement. Il dû le sentir, car il retira ses doigts et prit son membre afin de le mettre devant mon entrée alors que j'écartai les jambes d'avantage.

\- Prête ?

\- Je suis à toi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et entra en moi en lâchant un grognement de pur plaisir. Tandis que moi je griffai ses épaules en tâchant d'oublier la l'infime douleur . En sentant son membre palpiter en moi, le plaisir prima sur la légère douleur en un rien de temps.

Un petit moment se passa ainsi et je finis par donner un petit coup de hanches en gémissant.

Sans plus attendre, il prit appui avec ses mains sur mes hanches et commença de doux et lents vas et vient. J'entourai de nouveau ses hanches avec mes jambes et l'attirai à moi. Je pouvais attendre son cœur palpiter.

Au bout de quelques minutes à cette cadence, je ne tins plus et le suppliai d'une voix remplie de luxure pour qu'il accélère. Il s'exécuta et je fermai mes yeux lorsque qu'il toucha mon point sensible. Je criai de plaisir alors que seuls des gémissements graves sortirent de la bouche de mon amant. Je décidai de lui donner la même dose de plaisir que moi et léchai son cou. Il accéléra encore en s'enfonça au plus profond de mon être et il me marqua d'un second suçon en voulant camoufler un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres. Il continua ses coups butoirs pendant que je titillai ses mamelons gonflés de plaisir.

Nos gémissements de plus en plus aigus et rauques se mêlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Nous atteindrons le septième siècle dans quelques secondes.

Soudain, il cria mon nom en jouissant et je fis de même quand je jouis à mon tour. Il s'affala sur moi en haletant. Nous étions transpirant et haletions tout les deux de manières érotiques. Nous reprîmes tout doucement nos esprits.

Une fois recouverts des couvertures, il se retira de moi et se se coucha à côté. Je me lovai directement dans ses bras. Je posai une main sur son ventre et caressai celui-ci.

Il caressa mes cheveux détachés, mais je n'avais pas envie de parler. J'avais juste envie de profiter de ce moment. Nous savions que parler briserait ce moment de complicité et de tendresse et nous savions aussi que c'était le dernier avant un moment. Il continua de caresser mes cheveux et aventura de temps à autres sa mains tout le long de mon dos. Le bout de ses doigts tracèrent des arabesques imaginaires sur ma peau. Nous reprîmes enfin une respiration normale et les dernières étincelles de plaisir s'envolèrent.

Ce moment calme m'aida à somnoler. Juste avant de m'endormir, je sentis une main me caresser les la hanche et une voix murmurer en embrassant mon front tendrement.

\- Je t'aime et toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

* * *

**FIN DE LEMON !**

**Les âmes sensibles, vous pouvez reprendre votre route ici.**

* * *

J'ouvris un œil en sentant que la chaleur corporelle de Law n'était plus présente auprès de moi. Je cherchai son corps en tapotant devant moi avec ma main, mais elle retomba mollement sur le matelas encore chaud. J'ouvris finalement mes deux yeux et parcourus la cabine des yeux en me redressant. Il n'y était pas, mais le bruit de l'eau de la douche qui claquait contre le carrelage me disait qu'il était en train de se laver.

Je fis craquer mon dos en baillant bruyamment et me levai. Je ramassai mes affaires éparpillées depuis la veille et les mis à laver même si je savais que je ne les remettrais plus avant longtemps. Je piochai dans mes affaires ce que j'allais mettre aujourd'hui. Comme Punk Hazard était une île assez spéciale avec ces deux climats tout à fait opposés. Je décidai de mettre un jeans slim et un sweat bleu avec capuche et bien chaud, car connaissant Law il allait vouloir débarquer du côté glacé de l'île.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand départ ou plutôt les grands départs. Pour Law comme pour moi.

Je préparai donc mon sac et m'assis quelques instants sur le lit que je venais de refaire pour la dernière fois. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos, les pieds dans le vide et remis de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

\- Déjà debout miss ?

Je souris en entendant sa voix et me redressai en position assise, les pieds au sol.

Il était rasé de près toujours avec son petit bouc et habillé avec ses cheveux légèrement humides. Je le trouvai terriblement sexy comme ça.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes sans m'avoir dis au revoir.

\- Je ne serais jamais partis sans te l'avoir dit. Tu le sais très bien que j'en serais incapable.

Je souris et me levai pour aller l'enlacer. Il sourit à son tour et m'enlaça aussi . J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et il posa sa tête sur la mienne, car j'étais plus petite que lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir aujourd'hui comme moi, fit-il après un moment de complicité.

\- Je préfère.

\- Je me demande quel cinéma les gars vont nous sortir à notre arrivée dans la salle commune.

Je ris un peu et frottai mon nez contre son cou pour le faire frissonner. Je sentis ses mains qui rentrèrent des les poches arrières de mon jeans et semblèrent chercher quelque chose.

\- Tu as encore le den den que je t'ai donné hier ? Je ne le trouve pas.

Je ris et rougis parce qu'il n'arrêta pas de bouger ses mains et de caresser intentionnellement mes fesses.

\- Il est dans mon sac à dos.

Je le désignai d'un geste de la tête.

Sur la chaise de bureau se trouvait celui-ci. Il n'était pas fort rempli. Juste le minimum : Quelques vêtements, les produits d'entretien pour mon katana et bien d'autres choses dont une femme avait besoin. J'imaginai que les repas et tout le reste seront donnés là-bas. Enfin...J'espérais sinon j'étaiss mal... Oh et puis au pire je chasserais. J'avais bien chassé sur le Mont Corvo pendant des années pour nourrir mes goinfres de frères et les brigands qui nous avaient « élevé » .

\- Tu ne prends que ça ? S'étonna Law.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Et puis t'es mal placé pour critiquer mes affaires de voyages. Toi tu n'as pris que ton manteau, ta casquette et ton Nodachi ainsi que ton den den.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

\- Ben voilà on se comprend !

Il sourit et prit mon menton avec des deux de ses doigts en m'obligeant de plonger mes yeux noisettes des les siens orageux. Il frôla mes lèvres avec les siennes et je souris en voyant son regard joueur. Sans prévenir, il plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa amoureusement. Je répondis à son baiser et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux humides tandis que lui colla nos deux corps en passant ses bras dans mon dos. Il lécha avidement ma lèvre inférieure et je lui offris l'accès avec plaisir. Deux secondes après nos langues se livrèrent à leur instinct et dansèrent sur un ballet enflammé.

Par manque d'air, nous nous séparâmes et haletâmes. Je lui souris et collai nos deux fronts. Je dus me mettre sur la pointes des pieds.

\- Je t'aime, soufflai-je.

Il sourit et me vola un baiser furtif. Je me décollai.

\- Allons voir l'état des gars, proposai-je.

Nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Durant le trajet nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts. Nous arrivâmes encore rapidement. Tout le monde était là et ils tiraient des tête dépitées.

\- Ben...Les gars ! Fis-je étonnée .

Law resta derrière moi avec un sourie amusé pendant que je m'avançai dans la pièce en lâchant sa main.

\- Partez pas capitaine ! S'écria Penguin.

\- Toi non plus Clem ! Renchérit Sachi.

Jean-Bart regarda la réaction du capitaine et sembla surprit du fait qu'il ne sermonna pas Penguin pour lui avoir donner un ordre. Penguin se rendant compte de sa bêtise rajouta à voix basse un petit « s'il vous plaît... » . Ban éclata de rire.

\- Pas mal la technique du "s'il vous plaît", gamin ! Commenta le cuisinier.

Le capitaine croisa les bras son torse et regarda les gars un par un. Il ne sembla pas vouloir parler et je décidai de le faire à sa place.

\- Les gars...On reviendra.

Sans prévenir, Sachi, Penguin, Wakame et Louis me sautèrent dessus.

\- Clem ! On va s'ennuyer sans toi ! Firent-ils.

\- Je n'aurais plus de gamine à ennuyer moi, constata Ban.

Ils étaient au bord de la crise de larmes. Ils mouillèrent légèrement mes vêtement et reniflèrent dans mes cheveux pour Sachi et Penguin et dans ma poitrine pour Wakame et Louis.

Je pouvais sentir le regard noir qui leur était destiné dans mon dos. Sans aucun doute, c'était Law. Mais les deux qui avaient la tête dans mes seins étaient plus occupés à me balancer des arguments pour que je reste. Au fond de la pièce, Ban regarda la scène en fumant en rigolant un peu. Il reprit la parole :

\- Tu pars longtemps ?

\- Un an maximum.

\- Mais c'est long ! Qui me brossera si toi et le capitaine partez ? Fit Bepo scandalisé.

Et voilà nounours qui se rajouta dans le câlin collectif.

\- C'est pas la mort, fis-je.

\- Si ! Répliqua Louis. Avec qui je vais apprendre la médecine.

\- Tu en sais déjà beaucoup et puis les livres sont là et si il y a un gros, gros problème j'ai mon den den muschi. Par contre je ne pourrais pas revenir.

Il hocha la tête et retira sa tête de ma poitrine en rougissant. Wakame l'imita tout aussi rouge.

\- Désolé on a pas fait attention, s'excusèrent les deux fautifs en regardant leurs pieds.

Je souris et Law arrêta de les fusiller du regard.

\- Le capitaine, puis toi, ça va faire vide.

\- Et puis Pêche aussi, précisa Bepo. Je n'aurais personne pour me comprendre parmi tout ces malades qui puent.

Wakame et Penguin furent les premiers à répondre à l'insulte en le menaçant de le cuire. Bepo s'excusa comme à son habitude sous les soupirs de ses nakamas.

\- Faudra vous y faire.

\- Mais je veux pas ! Geignit Sachi tel un gamin pourri gâté à qui on dit non pour la toute première fois.

Pendant que j'étouffai sous les câlins et les pleurs de mes nakamas, Law s'était assit tranquillement à sa place.

\- Il y a le capitaine aussi ! Il n'y a pas que moi.

\- Oui, mais le capitaine n'est pas vraiment...Commença Sachi.

\- Pas vraiment quoi ?

Il se pencha à mon oreille et me chuchota.

\- Câlin. Sauf avec toi bien sûr. Comme hier soir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant alors qu'il rigola et que Law nous regardait avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Mangeons, ça va être froid, coupa Ban.

Nous nous installâmes.

Law termina en premier et regarda son navigateur.

\- Penguin ?

\- Hum ? Fit-il en se demandant qui l'appelait. Heu..aye, aye, Capitaine, se reprit-il.

\- Punk Hazard est en vue ?

\- Oui. On y est d'ici dix minutes.

\- Bien.

\- Mais...Comment vous avez eu un log pose pour cette île ? Alors qu'elle est indétectable ?

\- Je l'ai « emprunté » au Q.G de la Marine lors de la dernière réunion des shichibukaïs.

Je terminai doucement mon repas en écoutant et sautant sur l'occasion pour l'ennuyer un peu.

\- C'est pas bien de voler ?

\- J'ai emprunté miss.

J'eus un petit rire et rangeai mes couverts.

Les dix dernières minutes se passèrent en mode adieux. Même si Law n'était pas très « câlin » comme disait Sachi, il ne repoussa aucune tapes ni même câlins très distancés des gars.

Par le hublot, je vis un île se dessiner. Moitié glacée, moitié brûlée. Aokiji et Akainu n'y avaient pas été de mains mortes.

Law finit par se lever et enfila son manteau à l'effigie de l'équipage. Je décidai de faire pareil.

Je me dépêchai de rejoindre la cabine le temps que les gars faisaient les manœuvre. J'y rentrai et découvrit Pêche sur le lit. Elle semblait m'attendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir dans notre cabine. Ce n'est pas parce que Law s'en va que tu peux squatter.

-Je sais, mais je voulais tester votre matelas, s'expliqua- t-elle en faisant le rouleau de tout son long.

Elle mit un tas de poils sur les draps noirs. Blanc sur noir, c'était assez visible. Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais de l'ennuyer.

Je lui caressai les oreilles et pris mon sac à dos.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir venir avec moi ?

\- Je suis obligée ! Je dois te protéger coûte que coûte peut importe la situation. N'oublies pas que le Gouvernement Mondial t'a comme cible prioritaire.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien et puis le Gouvernement ne me trouvera pas là où l'entraînement se passe.

\- Je préfère prendre mes précautions. Alors je te suivrais partout où tu iras. On a vu le résultat avec l'affaire Carco.

\- Mh, fis-je vexée. C'était une exception.

\- Il ne devrait pas en avoir !

Je soupirai et sortis de la cabine après y avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Mon chaton qui était maintenant devenu un chat adulte me suivit.

\- Mes pas résonnèrent sur le sol fait de métal. C'était calme.

\- Où sont ils ?

\- Dehors. Enfin...je suppose.

Comme je le pensais, ils étaient bien tous sur le pont chacun en train de faire les adieux en privé avec le capitaine à l'écart.

Je m'accoudai à la tôle du sous-marin et regardai a scène se déroulant sous mes yeux et regard amusés.

Le pire au revoir était celui de Bepo. Impossible de le décoller de Law qui commençait à étouffer sous son pelage blanc immaculé. Son confident ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que moi et je n'avais aucunes idées de ce que je vais bien pourvoir lui dire. Je ne saivais pas déballer un discours comme Louis la veille ni même promettre de protéger tout le monde au péril de ma vie comme Bepo.

Les mots ne sortirent pas de ma bouche et mon corps se mit à avancer tout seul sans mon accord. Ce n'était pas moi qui le guide, mais mon cœur.

Je me stoppai face à lui et me perdis une fois de plus dans ses yeux couleur métal. Sans réfléchir, je sautai dans ses bras et enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

\- Reviens vivant! Promets le moi !

Il m'enlaça en collant nos deux corps. A ce moment, il se foutait de ce que pensais les autre autour de nous.

\- Je n'aime pas les ordres miss.

Je relevai la tête pour voir s'il était sérieux, mais il souriait.

\- Law...

\- Je te le promets si tu en fais de même.

Je souris et chuchotai à son oreille en passant mes bras derrière son cou.

\- A vos ordres capitaine. Je vous le promet.

Je souris tandis qu'il prit ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement, mais avec un touche de passion. Je répondis à son baiser de la même façon et il passa ses deux mains sur ma taille. Il lecha mes lèvres en caressant mes hanches et je lui donnai l'accès en frissonnant. Nos langues se retrouvèrent et échangèrent un dernier bal enflammé. Nous terminâmes par se séparer par manque d'air et nous haletâmes légèrement tous les deux en nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

\- Moi aussi je te le promets et je te promets aussi de protéger ton frère le plus longtemps possible.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à entendant cela. C'était un peu ce que j'espérai aussi.

\- Et bon entraînement.

Nous partageâmes un dernier câlin avant de se séparer.

Il m'embrassa le front et sauta sur la terre ferme. Il s'éloigna un peu et se tourna vers nous. Il nous fit un signe de la tête comme au revoir.

Nous lui rendîmes en agitant les mains, souriant.

\- Prenez bien soin de vous ! Lança Sachi.

\- On attend vos appels avec impatience. Renchérit Penguin et Wakame.

\- Bonne chance capitaine ! Clamèrent Louis et Bepo en cœur.

Un faible sourire fendit son masque impassibilité habituel. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher face aux commentaires et encouragements de mes nakamas.

Le sous-marin reprit doucement le large et tout le monde rentra sauf moi. J'aperçus encore la silhouette de mon amant au loin qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cheveu. J'avais l'impression d'être fixée par son regard. J'inspirai un bon coup et criai à plein poumons en me penchant sur la rambarde.

\- JE T'AIME !

Je savais qu'il avait entendu, car je pouvais sentir son sourire en coin d'ici. Je repris mon souffle, ce qui n'était pas facile avec le froid qui régnait et attendis que sa silhouette disparaisse. Une fois qu'elle fut effacée, je rentrai.

Je rejoignis les gars dans la salle commune, armée de mon katana pendant à ma hanche gauche et mon sac à dos. Sachi fut le premier à m'interpeller dés mon arrivée.

\- Tu ne pars pas ?

\- Pourquoi je gêne ici ?

\- Pas du tout, mais tu avais dis que tu partais ce matin.

\- Quelqu'un va venir me chercher d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Donc tu pars ?

\- Oui.

\- Plus besoin de faire le double des provisions, lança Ban depuis la cuisine.

Je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine et il rit en fumant.

\- Sérieusement, tu vas nous manquer à tous, fit Ban comme pour s'excuser.

\- A tous ?

\- Oui!

\- Même Lance ?

Le concerné me regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- J'aurais jamais crû dire ça un jour, mais je t'apprécie quand même, avoua-t-il en grognant.

\- Pour une fois que tu aimes bien quelques d'autres que des hommes, commenta le futur médecin.

\- Ne profite pas du fait que le capitaine soit partit pour lui faire du charme, le taquine Ban.

\- J'ai jamais dis que je l'appréciais dans ce sens là !

Nous rîmes face à cette réaction peu commune chez lui.

\- On avait comprit ne t'en fais pas, dit Jean-Bart.

Je sentis une boule de poils se frotter contre mes jambes. Je baissai mon regard vers Pêche assise entre mes jambes.

\- Elle est là.

\- Elle ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Bepo. C'était un peu notre « Google traduction » .

\- Kahlo. La femme qui va m'entraîner avec d'autres personnes encore en vie, expliquai-je.

\- Encore en vie ?

\- En gros, les dieux et les déesses de mon espèce qui ont survécu à ce qu'on appelle « l'extermination » .

Je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur ce sujet. Pas encore maintenant.

Soudain la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit et une petite femme d'à peine 1m 60 entra. Elle était toujours aussi petite que dans mes souvenirs. Elle portait un pantacourt rose pâle et un T-shirt ample. Son arme, un arc à flèches, était accroché à son dos ainsi que la carquois. Elle passa devant moi sans même me voir.

\- Je t'attends ! Fit-elle.

\- T'es qui toi?! Firent Sachi et Penguin.

Elle remonta ses manches et les frappa. Ils gémirent de douleur et se tinrent la tête alors qu'une bosse élisait domicile sur leurs crânes.

\- Ne me manquez pas de respect jeunes insolents !

\- Tu crois qu'on va écoute une vieille comme toi ?

Deux bosses pour Wakame. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ils auront fait les cons jusqu'au dernier moment.

\- Excusez moi madame, fit poliment Ban.

\- Mademoiselle s'il te plaît.

\- Bien. Mademoiselle, mais qui êtes vous ?

\- Tu es bien plus poli que tes camarades. Bref, pour répondre à ta question, je suis Kahlo.

\- C'est vous qui aller vous occupé de Clem ?

\- En effet. Où elle est tient ?

\- Derrière toi.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi.

\- Ne me refais plus peur comme ça ! J'ai le cœur fragile tu sais ?

Je lui souris et pris Pêche sur om épaule.

\- Excusez moi c'était pas voulu, mais vous êtes rentrée comme une balle.

\- Encore une question, fit timidement Sachi.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je t'écoute, beau gosse.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour nous trouver ici , près d'un île indétectable ?

\- Ah ça, c'est mon petit secret.

Je sentais que j'allais bien l'aimer cette femme. Une main de fer dans un gant de velour. Elle re-passa derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Je vous l'emprunte.

\- Et moi ? Demanda Pêche qui se bougea de quelques centimètres au risque de se faire taper par les mains ridées.

\- Tu es comprise dans le pack Pêche en t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je .

Les gars me regardèrent. J''étais toujours aussi nulle en matière d' adieux.

\- Bon ben salut les gars.

Ils sourirent comme des bakas.

\- Manges tout tes repas la gamine. On compte sur toi pour nous rendre fier de notre équipage. Reviens en un morceau.

\- Que tu reviennes ou pas ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Lance ! Crièrent Wakame et Louis.

Il soupira.

\- Ok, tu vas me manquer aussi.

Je souris et leur fis un signe de la main avant que ma future entraîneuse ne m'entraîne hors de la pièce.

\- Kana est déjà la-bas ?

\- Ils t'attendent oui.

\- Ils ?

\- Tu verras et tu sauteras de joie.

On se dirigea vers la sortie du sous-marin guidées par Pêche, car oui même après plus d'un an dans ce sous-marin je me paumais encore. J'étais désespérante.

\- Comment êtes vous arrivée ici ?

\- Tutoies moi un peu! On se connaît quand même. Je suis venue avec mon fidèle bateau.

Nous sortîmes et j'aperçus son mini bateau amarré à droite du submersible. Elle sauta dessus et mon chat la suivit.

\- Je te laisse cinq minutes pour dire au revoir à ce sous-marin.

\- C'est assez, merci.

Elle disparut dans la petite embarcation avec Pêche en me laissant seule avec moi-même. Je touchai une tôle bien précise. C'était là que j'avais dévoilé mon secret.

Mon regard se tourna ensuite vers la vigie, là où j'avais eu mon premier baiser avec Law et où s'étaient déroulée des tonnes de parties de poker jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Je me souvenais d'une légende qui racontait que dans chaque navire il y avait une âme et bien moi j'y croyais. Et notre sous-marin était aussi un nakama. Il avait aussi droit à ses adieux merdiques.

Je reviendrais Nautilius prend soin de tout ces bakas pour moi en sillonnant les mers.

Je tapotai amicalement le logo des Heart's et me dirigeai vers le petit bateau de Kahlo. C'était limite si on pouvait mettre trois personnes dedans.

\- Tu comptais partir sans dire au revoir au vieux cuistot qui te supporte depuis un an ? Me réprima une vois derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers cette voix que je connaissais de trop.

\- Je ne suis pas très douée pour les adieux.

\- Qu'est ce que te dis que c'est un adieu ? Tu as dis toi même que tu reviendras.

\- Je l'ai dis, mais c'est pas sûr.

\- Je te ramènerais pas la peau du cul s'il le faut.

\- Quelle chance, ironisai-je.

Je souris et il me prit dans ses bras comme un père le ferrait pour sa fille qui quitte la maison.

\- Tes vols dans ma cuisine vont me manqués gamine, mais pas autant que toi.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer le vieux .

Je me décollai.

\- Reviens saine et sauve.

\- Promis.

Je souris et sautai sur le bateau à côté. Ban sourit à son tour et l'embarcation se mit en marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, je ne distinguai même plus le sous-marin, malgré sa couleur.

« Je reviendrais et je réaliserais enfin mon rêve, notre rêve ! »

* * *

Piou ! J'en ai mal les doigts TwT. Au moins, je suis contente de l'avoir terminé ! Encore, oui je sais je radote, un grand merci.

Ce serait sympa si vous laissiez une reviews. C'est le bouton en dessous. C'est votre dernière chance pour cette saison une. Une bonne raison de vous manifester si vous ne l'avez jamais fait. Même un « Guest » me fait toujours sourire. Car les reviews sont un peu comme le salaire des auteurs amateurs de ce site.

J'espère vous revoir sur la saison deux pour encore plus d'aventures et de révélations. Je peux déjà vous en faire baver d'impatience, la saison deux sera centrée sur Clem et Law. Leur relation et le passé de Clem, les origines.

Presque un an et demi à écrire avec bonheur cette première raison! Le 24 juillet 2014 plus exactement. C'est long TwT!

A la prochaine, normalement, sur la deuxième saison.


End file.
